Sin mirar atras
by Agadea
Summary: Jusenkyo dejó unas terribles secuelas en Akane que afectarán a su vida, especialmente a la relación con Ranma..¿cómo reaccionará él?
1. Chapter 1

Bueno, tal y como ya avisé con anterioridad, voy a ir reeditando poco a poco todos mis fics. Después de algún tiempo los volví a leer y me di cuenta con horror de que la mayoría tenían bastantes fallos de ortografía y alguno que otro de redacción. Por lo que aprovechando pequeños ratitos perdidos, fui corrigiéndolos para poder ponerlos nuevamente.

Así que, si hay alguien que no lo haya leído aún o que le apetezca volver a echarle un vistacillo, aquí os lo dejo.

Con el resto de mis fics iré haciendo lo mismo mas adelante.

Un beso, Fern25

…**//……**

**Los personajes de Ramma ½ no me pertenecen. Esta historia está escrita sin ánimo de lucro.**

**SIN MIRAR ATRÁS.**

**Capitulo I**

Habían pasado ya varios meses desde la boda fallida y el episodio con Zafron y Akane aún no podía creer que tantas cosas hubieran pasado en su corta vida.

Apenas tres años antes su existencia era relativamente tranquila y rutinaria. Todo se reducía a la escuela, sus amigos y entrenar de vez en cuando, pero desde la aparición de cierto personaje de negra trenza, esta se había vuelto totalmente caótica e impredecible.

Su mente vagó por todos los recuerdos que abarcaban las experiencias más o menos extrañas, vividas con su exasperante prometido. Con una débil sonrisa reconoció que si de algo no tenía ya ninguna duda, era de los sentimientos que su corazón albergaba por él, pero por el contrario y para su total frustración, era totalmente incapaz de adivinar lo que pasaba por el corazón y la mente de Ramma.

Sentada en la acera trataba de recuperar el aliento que había perdido haciendo su habitual rutina de correr por las mañanas, pero sorprendentemente le estaba costando más trabajo que nunca. La verdad es que últimamente se encontraba bastante mas agotada que de costumbre, aunque achacaba esto al exceso de trabajo que tenia debido a sus exámenes finales. Este era su último año en el Furinkan, y ya que a diferencia de Ramma, ella no había conseguido una beca de deportes, tenía que esforzarse al límite para conseguir unas notas lo suficientemente buenas, para que le otorgaran una beca de estudios que le permitiera acceder a la universidad.

Después de un rato y de haber recuperado algo de resuello, reanudó el camino de vuelta al dojo dejando a su mente perderse de nuevo en los planes que tenia para cuando empezase la facultad.

…//….

Ramma se encontraba entrenado en el dojo como siempre. Totalmente concentrado ejecutaba uno tras otro, complicados ejercicios, pero con un ojo puesto en la puerta esperando ver aparecer a Akane de un momento a otro. La verdad es que desde la vuelta de Jusenko, no estaba totalmente tranquilo si su prometida estaba fuera del alcance de su vista mucho tiempo. La angustiante sensación y el dolor de la pérdida que tuvo en aquella ocasión, le marcó de tal manera que sabia que era algo que no estaba dispuesto a revivir, y haría lo que fuera para evitar que cualquier cosa pudiera dañar de nuevo a la chica. Él sabia en su fuero interno, que este sentido de sobreprotección que volcaba en ella, estaba causado por el profundo cariño que sentía por la morena, pero eso era algo que él no estaba dispuesto a hacer público… aun.

El reconocimiento de sus sentimientos no entraba por el momento para nada en sus planes inmediatos, ya que el valiente y fuerte guerrero que todos le consideraban, se ponía a temblar y se acobardaba solo de pesar en ello.

Un ruido en la puerta captó su atención al instante, e inmediatamente se volvió para ver llegar a una agotada y sudorosa Akane, que apoyada en el quicio de la puerta, jadeaba intentando recuperar el ritmo normal de respiración.

Deteniendo su entrenamiento se acercó preocupado hasta ella mientras la miraba de arriba abajo.

- ¡Hey! ¿Cómo te ha ido? Has tardado mucho.

Ella levantó la mirada extrañada ante la preocupación que se captaba en su voz y le contesto con entrecortados jadeos.

- Si...es...es que... me paré a des...descansar un poco.

- ¿a descansar?.. Ramma la miró aun más preocupado observando las oscuras ojeras que tenia bajo los ojos y el semblante demacrado que traía.

- ¿Te encuentras bien?..- volvió a preguntar poniendo con delicadeza una mano sobre su hombro. - No tienes buen aspecto. ¿Quieres que te acompañe al ver al Dr. Tofu?

- No, no gracias – respondió la chica con tranquilidad - Solo necesito algo de reposo, así que me echaré un rato en la cama. Por favor dile a Kasumi que no bajare a desayunar. Después tomaré cualquier cosa.

- De acuerdo. Descansa entonces. – Le contestó su prometido mirándola sin comprender el por qué de su aspecto tan enfermizo. Ella siempre habia sido una chica especialmente fuerte. Durante unos momentos observó la puerta por donde habia desaparecido con extrañeza, pero luego se encogió de hombros y se dijo mentalmente: ¡quizás este con "esos días"!

La joven subió a su habitación casi arrastrándose por las escaleras deseando tirarse en la cama y poder dormir por horas. Sin fuerzas para quitarse el chándal que llevaba, se tumbó sobre la colcha y cerró los ojos mientras suspiraba profundamente.

Ramma mientras tanto seguía dándole vueltas al repentino cansancio de Akane. Lo cierto era que la chica presentaba un aspecto pálido y ojeroso desde hacia algún tiempo e incluso su mágico mazo parecía también haberse tomado unas vacaciones, (cosa que el chico lógicamente, no lamentaba). El sabía que su prometida se estaba esforzando mucho con sus estudios. Pasaba largas horas sentada a la mesa frente a sus libros e incluso algunas noches se quedaba estudiando hasta altas horas de la madrugada.

El joven artista marcial esperaba que cuando hiciese el último examen que le quedaba, la joven se tomaría el descanso que tanto necesitaba. Había planeado que cuando llegasen las vacaciones podrían pasar algún tiempo juntos, ya inventaría alguna excusa para quedarse a solas con ella y quizás disfrutando de esos momentos de intimidad, podrían llegar a algo... más interesante…

Una sonrisilla tonta se plasmaba en la cara del chico mientras pensaba en esa serie de cosas que tenían a prometida marimacho y a él mismo de protagonistas. Escenas algo subidas de tono que le hacían enrojecer a pesar de saber que nadie podía colarse en sus pensamientos y que estos eran única y exclusivamente suyos. La llamada de Kasumi avisando del desayuno lo sacó de sus "entretenidas" divagaciones.

- ¡Ramma! El desayuno está listo, por favor avisa a Akane ¿quieres?

- Akane no va a bajar a desayunar. – le informó Ramma a Kasumi mientras entraba por la puerta de la cocina. Ante la mirada la mirada curiosa de esta aclaró. - _Me pidió que te lo dijera, al parecer está un poco cansada.

- No me extraña – replicó Kasumi mientras cogía una bandeja con el desayuno para llevarlo al comedor - está forzando mucho la máquina y la verdad es que me preocupa, si sigue así va a caer enferma.

- ¿Quién va a caer enferma? - Preguntó Nabiki que en ese momento entraba por la puerta.

- Pues Akane – respondieron ambos a la vez.

- ¡Uh! Yo también estoy preocupada por ella. El otro día se desmayó en el centro comercial mientras estábamos probándonos ropa. - Dijo Nabiki como si tal cosa, mientras mordía un panecillo. - ¡Menos mal que un chico muy majete me ayudó a cargarla a la cafetería hasta que se despertó!

¡¿Qué?! – chilló Ramma totalmente exaltado.

- ¡Joder! No te pongas así, solo la cogió en brazos, no es como si le hubiera hecho el "boca a boca"- replicó una sonriente Nabiki. – No sabia yo que fueras un novio tan celosillo, cuñadito.

- ¡Nabiki! ¿Por qué no dijiste nada? – Preguntó kasumi muy preocupada mirando seriamente a su hermana. – Algo así no debe ocultarse, podría ser grave.

- Bueno, la verdad es que se recuperó enseguida y Akane no quiso que comentáramos nada para no preocupar a papá, ya sabes como se pone. - Replicó a su vez la mediana de los Tendo.

A los tres se les vino a la mente inmediatamente la imagen de un Sound totalmente histérico y con dos cataratas de lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos mientras se lamentaba por las habitaciones de la casa sólo de pensar en su pequeña enferma, y estuvieron mentalmente de acuerdo que no había sido tan mala idea ocultar ese pequeño detalle.

- De todas formas, creo que será conveniente que se haga un reconocimiento medico. – Añadió la mayor. – no me gusta para nada el aspecto que tiene últimamente.

- Ella dice que es que está cansada por los estudios, pero yo creo que puede ser algo más. – terció Nabiki. - ¿Quién sabe?...quizás pueda ser que padezca mal de amores…

Ranma la miró con puñales en los ojos consiguiendo que la chica estallara en risas.

- Pero volviendo al tema del medico, no creo que quiera ir- siguió diciendo la castaña. – Ya sabes lo cabezota que es.

- Yo la acompañaré. – intervino de pronto el joven para sorpresa de las dos hermanas.

- Y si se resiste la llevaré aunque sea a rastras. – terminó diciendo con firmeza.

Kasumi y Nabiki se miraron en silencio y sonrieron. Seguidamente los tres comenzaron a desayunar agradeciendo la ausencia de los adultos que en esa mañana no se encontraban en la casa. Por una vez podrían disfrutar de un poco de paz. Kasumi servia el te en las tazas mientras Ranma con su habitual apetito devoraba su desayuno en un tiempo record. Nabiki con ojos divertidos observaba la escena cuando en esos momentos todos se sobresaltaron al escuchar un fuerte golpe procedente de las escaleras. Rápidamente los tres se levantaron corriendo de la mesa para averiguar que había sido.

Ramma fue el primero en llegar y lo que vio hizo que casi se le paralizara en corazón. Akane totalmente pálida estaba tirada en el suelo y un pequeño hilo de sangre salía de su boca. Corriendo se agachó a su lado dispuesto a levantarla en sus brazos pero un grito de Kasumi lo detuvo en seco.

- ¡No! ¡Ranma! ¡No!

El joven se volvió con la cara congestionada hacia la hermana mayor de su prometida.

- ¡Pero que demo...!

Kasumi se arrodilló también al lado de Akane y la observó atentamente con ojos preocupados...

- No sabemos si tiene alguna lesión interna, Ranma. Debemos llamar al doctor antes de intentar moverla.

El joven asintió y junto con Nabiki, se quedó arrodillado al lado de la chica tomándola de la mano, mientras Kasumi se apresuraba a telefonear al Doctor Tofu.

…/////…

La familia al completo estaba reunida en la sala de estar. El Sr. Tendo lloraba a mares mientras Nodoka intentaba consolarlo sin mucho éxito. Nabiki se mordía nerviosamente las uñas mirando constantemente el reloj de la pared, controlando el tiempo que el doctor llevaba reconociendo a su hermana. Gemma, en su forma de panda, sacaba cartelitos de ánimo para su amigo, y Ramma no paraba de pasear por la habitación sintiendo que iba a explotar de un momento a otro si Tofu y Kasumi no bajaban pronto de la habitación de Akane.

El joven no podía explicar bien que es lo que le pasaba. La preocupación le estaba matando. ¿Cuándo se volvió la chica de pelo negro tan importante para él?..¿Desde cuando sentía esa sensación en el estomago causada por la incertidumbre ante su estado? Desesperado se mesaba los cabellos ante la atenta mirada de Nabiki que a pesar de la preocupación que sentía por el estado de su hermana pequeña, no podía dejar pasar por alto la imagen del prometido de Akane, tan nervioso y aparentemente tan angustiado. Con una sonrisilla perversa llegó a su propia conclusión y a lo que eso representaría paras su negocios futuros, pero eso lo dejaría para mas adelante. Ahora lo importante era la salud de Akane.

Por fin, al cabo de algo más de una hora, Kasumi y el doctor salieron de la habitación de la joven y aparecieron por la puerta de la sala de estar donde todos esperaban impacientes.

- ¿Y bien? – Preguntó ansiosamente el joven artista marcial mientras se aproximaba de manera decidida hasta el hombre. - ¿Qué es? ¿Qué tiene Akane? Doctor.

Tofu miró atentamente a Ramma y luego le sonrío conmovido por la latente preocupación que se podía ver claramente plasmada en la cara del joven artista marcial.

- Tranquilo, no es nada realmente grave- le contestó dándole una cariñosa palmada en el hombro. -Aunque… me alegro que todos estén aquí ya que lo que les tengo que contar es importante y necesito que lo entiendan bien.

- Tofu, me estas asustando – le dijo Kasumi, dejando ver la ansiedad que a todos les consumía.

El joven la miró y le sonrió dulcemente. Ranma se sorprendió de que a este no se le empañaran los cristales de las gafas y se pusiera como loco a dar saltos por ahí estando en presencia de la mayor de los Tendo, pero al parecer cuando era necesario el joven médico era capaz de ser plenamente responsable. En silencio agradeció a todos los dioses que pudieran estar escuchándolo, ese hecho.

Poco después todos se volvieron a sentar en sus sitios mientras el Doctor Tofu aceptando la taza de humeante té que amablemente Nodoka le ofrecía, empezó a hablarles.

.....//////..........

**Fin del capitulo 1**


	2. Chapter 2

Los personajes de Ramma ½ no me pertenecen. Este fic está escrito sin ánimo de lucro, solo para matar el tiempo y de paso...entretener.

**SIN MIRAR ATRÁS**

**Capitulo II**

No, no podía ser cierto. Era imposible solo el imaginarlo. Akane, la marimacho mas fuerte de todo Nerima, la que era capaz de hacerle viajar gratis por el firmamento con "aerolíneas MAZO VELOZ", la misma que le estampó la mesa del salón en la cabeza por verla desnuda, y partía ladrillos como si fueran nueces, se había quedado sin fuerzas. El joven sacudió su negra cabeza como queriendo despejarse antes de seguir recordando lo que habia averiguado.

Según lo que Tofu les había contado, al parecer debido a la deshidratación que la chica había sufrido en Jusenko cuando fue transformada en muñeca, sus músculos se habían resentido de tal manera, que su cuerpo ya no era capaz de realizar esfuerzos físicos importantes, ni desarrollar demasiada resistencia. Básicamente, todo se reducía a que, la Akane fuerte y bruta que todos conocían, se había convertido en lo que ella siempre había rechazado ser: una débil y frágil chica. Ramma no quería ni imaginarse como lo tomaría ella cuando se enterase.

- Familia,… ¿Qué pasa?

Una suave voz interrumpió los pensamientos de Ramma. El joven se giró hacia la puerta en donde Akane se encontraba mirándolos a todos atentamente, asombrada de ver la cara de circunstancias que tenían. Tofu que aún se encontraba allí, dejó con lentitud la taza de té que Kasumi le había ofrecido sobre la mesa y levantándose, se dirigió lentamente hacia la chica.

- Akane, ¿Cómo te encuentras?- Preguntó al llegar junto a ella y poniendo suavemente una mano sobre su hombro.

Los ojos de chocolate se alzaron para devolverle la mirada mientras dibujaba una de sus sonrisas especiales en su rostro.

- Bien,.. Supongo. Me duele un poco la cabeza.

Los dedos de Akane se posaron sobre su propia frente como queriendo despejar la pequeña punzada que aun se asentaba justo sobre la ceja izquierda. Tofu se inclinó y observó atentamente dentro de su ojo después de alzar con cuidado el párpado de la chica.

- Bueno, eso es normal teniendo en cuenta el golpe que te diste. – añadió entonces incorporándose un poco y apartando las manos de su rostro. - Ahora tienes que descansar y...

- Doctor, ¿Qué me pasa?- le interrumpió la joven. -¿Por qué tienen todos esas caras? ¿Me están ocultando algo?

La chica notaba el ambiente tenso que reinaba en la habitación. Rápidamente sus ojos recorrieron todos y cada uno de los rostros de su familia esperando encontrar la respuesta que buscaba. Finalmente sus ojos se clavaron en los azules de su prometido que tristemente apartó su mirada de la de ella.

- ¿Ranma?..¿Qué…?

- Akane, cálmate, - intervino entonces Kasumi acercándose a su hermana pequeña y abrazándola con cariño. - deberías hacer caso al doctor y recostarte de nuevo hasta que te encuentres mejor.

La joven se sacudió con un ligero movimiento y enfrentó a la familia que mayoritariamente esquivaban sus miradas

- No, no quiero. Quiero que me digáis la verdad. Sé que me estáis ocultando algo, y quiero saber qué es.

- Vamos hija- intervino conciliadoramente Nodoka - hazle caso a tu hermana y descansa. Ya hablaremos mas tarde.

La furia iba tomando posiciones dentro de la joven haciendo resurgir su habitual carácter volátil. Estaba frustrada ante el engaño colectivo del que estaba siendo víctima. Su fértil imaginación empezó a hacer cábalas sobre posibles problemas que cada vez iban tomando dimensiones más angustiantes.

- ¡No! ¡No quiero callarme! – gritó al borde de la histeria. - ¡Quiero que alguien me diga ya qué esta pasando!..

Buscando en la habitación, finalmente localizó a la única persona que creía no podría evitar responderle.

- ¿Papa? – Akane se acercó a su lloroso padre y poniéndole una mano en el brazo le volvió a preguntar -¿Papa, no quieres decirme que pasa?

- ¡Ay! ¡Mi pobre niña! ¡Mi bebe!

Akane completamente desesperada vio a su padre salir de la habitación llorando a moco tendido, aunque eso era algo habitual en él, empezó a temerse lo peor. Finalmente se volvió de nuevo hacia su prometido que de pie junto a la puerta se apoyaba en la pared con gesto serio.

– ¡Ramma! …¿Tú Tampoco me vas a decir que ocurre?

Este simplemente se limitó a bajar la cabeza. No sabia como decirle la verdad de la manera que resultase menos dolorosa para ella y él, no era precisamente un magnífico orador, por el contrario, era bastante torpe para decir las cosas y podía hacer una catástrofe aun mayor.

- Comprendo…- añadió tristemente la chica. Recordando a su querida difunta madre, al momento relacionó su terrible enfermedad que la habia llevado a la tumba y se imaginó lo que ella pensaba que era la realidad.

- Voy a morir…Ten…tengo…cáncer… ¿no es así?..

El Doctor Tofu viendo el cariz que estaba tomando el asunto, esbozó una leve sonrisa y se acercó a la pequeña de los Tendo.

- No Akane. No es eso para nada…

Tomando suavemente el rostro de la jovencita, le secó con cariño las lágrimas que surcaban su bello rostro y luego pidió a todos que abandonasen la habitación. Tras verlos desfilar por la puerta, tomó asiento nuevamente con Akane junto a él, y entonces procedió a explicarle todo a la angustiada chica.

......../////.........

Akane estaba sentada en su sitio de siempre. Frente a ella una humeante taza de té que aún no habia no había probado, se había convertido al parecer, en algo muy interesante para ella, ya que no había despegado la vista de las volutas de humo que desprendía, desde que el doctor había terminado con su larga y exhaustiva explicación. Por fin, la joven tras un largo silencio, levantó la vista y se atrevió a preguntar:

- Y todo esto… ¿en qué afecta a mi vida actual? ... Quiero decir. ¿Podré seguir haciendo mi vida normal como hasta ahora?

Tofu tomó aire profundamente antes de contestarle.

- Bueno…Algunas cosas me temo que no…Akane.

Los bellos y marrones ojos se clavaron el hombre con una palpable ansiedad plasmada en ellos.

- ¿Qué cosas?

- Ya te lo expliqué. Todo lo que requiera un esfuerzo físico importante.

Un dedo de Akane se paseaba lentamente por el borde de la taza mientras la otra mano se apretaba fuertemente en un puño sobre su regazo.

- ¿Las... Las artes marciales también?

El joven se sintió invadido por la tristeza al captar el tono anhelante de la voz de la chica. Él mejor que nadie conocía la pasión que la morena tenia por ese deporte en particular y podía imaginarse el duro golpe que la noticia iba a ser para ella. Con un pequeño suspiro, respondió.

- Especialmente las artes marciales.

- Pero, …pero yo soy una artista marcial. No puedo dejarlas así como así.

Las lágrimas salían en pequeños chorros de sus ojos mientras ella apretaba fuertemente sus puños con frustración.

- Lo siento pequeña, pero esto es así. Tienes que pensar de manera positiva. Sé lo importante que es para ti, pero no es lo único en el mundo. Vas a ir a la universidad. Tendrás tu carrera, tu familia, tus hijos y una vida plena de felicidad. No te ofusques en algo que ya no puede ser.

Él medico se levantó de su asiento y acercándose a la joven, le acarició suavemente la mejilla diciéndole:

- Piensa en lo que tienes y disfrútalo. Aunque no lo creas eres una chica afortunada, no dejes que esto te hunda.

Y diciendo esto, se marchó de la habitación dejando sola a la chica, que llorando en silencio trataba de asimilar todo lo que había escuchado.

…//…

Al salir, se encontró con todos los miembros de las familias Tendo y Saotome, que agazapados tras las puertas, intentaban oír algo de la conversación que se habia mantenido en el interior de la estancia. Rápidamente Kasumi se acercó al galeno para interesarse sobre la reacción de su hermana al conocer las noticias.

- Todavía no se ha hecho del todo a la idea.- fue la escueta respuesta que recibieron por parte del medico.- Tenéis que ser pacientes con ella y ayudarle a aceptar que esto no es el fin del mundo.

-Doctor Tofu...

La suave voz de Nodoka captó entonces la atención de este, que amablemente se giró para atenderla. La mujer se acercó y mientras le tomaba gentilmente del brazo, lo apartó disimuladamente hacia un lado buscando un poco de intimidad.

- Quisiera preguntarle algo – le dijo con una sonrisa titubeante. - pero es un poco…digamos… delicado.

Ramma miró sorprendido a su madre. ¿Qué quería saber? Conociéndola no se extrañaría que fuese un tema bastante escabroso y seguro que tendría algo que ver con la posible relación física entre su prometida y él. Sólo de pensarlo sintió que la cara le ardía y no solo de vergüenza. En ese momento se planteó la posibilidad de salir corriendo de allí, pero en el fondo también le quemaba la curiosidad. Tofu comentó que no podría hacer ciertos esfuerzo físicos y quería saber si lo que su calenturienta mente en este momento estaba pensando, entraba dentro de esos "esfuerzos" y suponía sin temor a equivocarse, que su madre iba por es mismo camino.

- Bien, dígame. Sra. Saotome. – contestó el joven con una leve sonrisa.

La mujer bajando un poco la voz, se acercó aun mas de forma algo conspiratoria, según la opinión de su propio hijo, como evitando ser escuchado por los demás. Pero Ranma no quería quedarse fuera de la conversación, por lo que con disimulo se aproximó lo bastante como para poder oír.

- Esto,... Como sabe, Akane es la prometida de mi hijo – empezó diciendo la mujer a lo que el medicó asintió y ella siguió hablando. – Bueno pues yo..yo me preguntaba cómo afectara todo esto a su relación de pareja. Ud… ya me entiendo ¿no?..

Se notaba a la legua que la mujer estaba algo violenta, pero la curiosidad era más fuerte que el posible embarazo que sentía.

- A su padre a mí nos gustaría tener nietos en el futuro. – añadió finalmente con una sonrisita mientras se sonrojaba levemente.

El doctor miró a Ramma que en ese momento tenía la cara de un rojo incandescente, sabiendo que el joven estaba escuchando la conversación. Luego sonrió de vuelta a Nodoka diciéndole:

- No tiene que preocuparse por nada. Akane es una chica perfectamente normal y puede tener una vida sexual y familiar igual que la de todo el mundo. Podrá casarse y ser madre sin ninguna clase de problema, únicamente, que la formidable fuerza que antes tenia, ha desaparecido y ha pasado a ser una chica un poco más débil y frágil de lo que sería habitual en una chica de su edad. El que no pueda volver a practicar las artes se debe, principalmente, a su seguridad, ya que cualquier golpe podría dañarla seriamente.

Diciendo esto se apartó de la mujer y se encaminó hacia la puerta, donde la mayor de los Tendo esperaba con su cálida sonrisa de siempre.

- Y ahora, si no tienen mas preguntas, me marcho pues me esperan mis otros pacientes.- dijo antes de volverse hacia Kasumi. - Si necesitáis algo mas, no dudéis en volverme a llamar.

-Gracias por todo, Tofu, - respondió ella – te acompaño hasta la puerta.

.........///////...........

Ramma estaba sentado en el tejado, como solía hacerlo siempre que necesitaba poner sus agitados pensamientos en orden. La fresca brisa nocturna le ayudaba a esclarecer todo lo que abotargaba su mente en esos momentos. Había sido mucha información que procesar y sobre todo, muchos sentimientos que aclarar. Akane había salido del comedor al poco de la marcha de Tofu y había subido a su habitación para no salir en lo que quedaba del día, así que no había tenido ocasión para hablar con ella.

Un rato antes había golpeado en su ventana para que le abriera, pero lo único que había conseguido era que la chica cerrara las cortinas y le gritara que la dejase en paz. Después la había escuchado sollozar fuertemente y estuvo tentado de romper la ventana y entrar como sea, pero sabía que esa no era la solución. Tendría que esperar hasta que la chica decidiera abrirse a él.

Sabía lo importante que eran las artes para Akane y lo que significaba quedarse al margen. Lo había sufrido en sus propias carnes cuando el maestro Happosai lo dejó tan débil como un bebe. También recordó que en esos duros momentos, ella estuvo siempre a su lado, tal y como él lo iba a estar con ella ahora. No iba a abandonarla jamás. Siempre la había protegido y cuidado, incluso cuando ella era tan fuerte como un gorila, así que ahora con más razón, estaría por ella hasta el final.

Poco a poco el sueño le fue venciendo y decidió que era hora de ir a dormir. Lentamente se levantó y se dirigió a su cuarto en silencio, donde un enorme panda se estaba tragando literalmente el techo a base de ronquidos. Sin siquiera desnudarse, se tumbó en su futón y al minuto estaba dormido.

************

Fin capitulo 2


	3. Chapter 3

**Los personajes de Ramma no me pertenecen. .. ¡Ojalá!**

**SIN MIRAR ATRÁS**

**Capítulo III**

Los rayos de sol iluminaban suavemente la habitación, haciendo que la chica de azulados cabellos despertara suavemente. Se desperezó y estiró como un gato, sintiendo todos sus músculos un poco agarrotados. Al momento, todos los sucesos del día anterior llenaron su cabeza haciéndole sentir un leve mareo.

¡No!, ¡no era posible! No podía estar pasando. Su vida había sufrido un cambio sustancial en apenas unas horas. Se había pasado casi la mitad de la noche llorando. Lo único que verdaderamente le hacia sentirse bien, se lo arrebataban de un golpe. Ya no seria Akane Tendo, la artista marcial. La heredera de la dinastía Tendo. Ahora sería... ¿Qué sería? Esto le lleva a pensar en que pasaría con su vida ahora. Ella no podría hacerse cargo del dojo en un futuro, entonces ... ¿en qué la convertiría eso ahora? ¿Solamente en la futura Sra. Saotome? ¿En una simple ama de casa al servicio de su egocéntrico posible marido? ¡Dios mío! Eso era algo que no había pensado, ¿y Ramma? ¿Qué pensaría él sobre todo esto? ¿Estaría dispuesto a casarse con ella sabiendo que nunca serian compañeros en el trabajo de enseñar en dojo?

La cabeza empezó a dolerle. Necesitaba primero poner en orden sus planes para el futuro. A pesar de la intención de sus respectivos padres de unirlos para seguir con la tradición del combate estilo libre, ella siempre había deseado ir a la universidad para estudiar su otra pasión, la literatura. Pocos en su entorno sabían de sus planes, exceptuando a Kasumi, por supuesto. Quizás esa fuese la solución. Estudiaría y tendría vida propia y no seria nunca más solo "la hija de..." y mucho menos "la esposa de…"

Hoy acaba sus exámenes y dos semanas mas tarde conocería sus calificaciones. Si eran como esperaba, no tendría problemas en conseguir su ansiada beca. Podría ir a la facultad de Tokio al igual que Ramma, solo que estudiarían carreras diferentes. Él por supuesto cursaría Educación física, ¿cuál si no? Y ella Literatura y respecto a su compromiso… bueno...Eso el tiempo lo diría.

Algo más animada se decidió a arreglarse y bajar a desayunar para tener fuerzas para afrontan su último examen. Ramma y su familia estaban ya todos en el comedor y la miraron asombrados cuando la vieron aparecer arreglada y con una deslumbrante sonrisa en su bello rostro.

- Buenos días. – Saludó al entrar en la habitación. Sound la miró con los ojos como platos y Genma casi se atragantó con la comida que habia tomado del plato de su hijo aprovechando su desconcierto al ver a su prometida aparecer por la puerta.

¡Akane! – exclamó Ramma sorprendido

¡Akane! - pregunto Kasumi a su vez acercándose hasta la chica y tomándola del hombro. -¿Qué haces levantada? ¿Te encuentras bien?

¡Hijita! ¡Ya estas bien! ¡Buaa! ¡Que alegría! – Lloraba a moco tendido Sound una vez recuperado de la sorpresa. – Mi bebe ya se ha levantado.

Papa por favor, no dramatices – respondió Akane abochornada ante el espectáculo que estaba dando su padre. Después miró a todos y les dijo con tranquilidad:

Me encuentro perfectamente, gracias. Lo único que tengo es muchísima hambre por eso he bajado a desayunar, pero tengo que apresurarme para no llegar tarde a la escuela.

Nabiki desvió la mirada de su suculento desayuno para enfocarla en su hermana pequeña.

- Pero… ¿vas a ir a la escuela hoy, Akane? ¿No deberías mejor quedarte a descansar?

Hoy Ramma y yo tenemos que examinarnos y no pienso faltar a la escuela. Me juego mucho en este examen y no puedo pemitirme el lujo de fallarlo.

- Akane, ..Si hablas con el profesor quizás lo podrías posponer para otro día cuando te encuentres mejor.. No creo que sea bueno que te agotes mas de la cuenta...– empezó Ramma a decirle tímidamente. No sabia como reaccionaria su prometida ante su comentario. No había cruzado ni una palabra con ella desde el día anterior.

Akane lo miró de una manera extraña, pero el chico no pudo interpretar su mirada aunque por lo menos no parecía estar molesta o enfadada. Respiró algo aliviado hasta que la oyó contestarle.

- Gracias por tu interés Ramma, pero me encuentro perfectamente como ya he dicho, y por favor... – añadió de manera condescendiente mirándolos a todos. - no quiero que me tratéis mas como si fuera una inválida. Tal y como el doctor Tofu me recomendó, voy a seguir con mi vida…y eso incluye seguir con mis estudios e ir a la escuela.

Y diciendo esto cogió una tostada del plato, se bebió de un solo trago un gran vaso de zumo y salió por la puerta sin decir adiós. Al llegar a la puerta principal y sin volver la cabeza preguntó: Ranma, ¿vienes?...

Ramma se levantó de un salto y agradeciendo a su madre y a Kasumi el desayuno, salió como una bala en pos de su prometida.

.......//////..........

Los párpados le pesaban horrores. Por mas que lo intentaba no podía permacer despierto. Aunque se durmió nada mas acostarse, sus sueños llenos de pesadillas no lo habían dejado descansar. Imágenes de Akane con su cuerpo deshidratado muriendo en sus brazos, aparecían sin cesar llevándolo a un estado de angustia total, que le impedía poder conciliar el sueño. Por lo que ahora estaba completamente exhausto.

A medida que avanzaba la mañana el sol iba calentando cada vez mas, produciendo un bochorno insoportable que no ayudaba para sacarle de su estado de completo sopor. Así que mientras esperaba que Akane terminara su examen, había aprovechado el tiempo para intentar descansar un rato bajo la fresquita sombra de un árbol del jardín del instituto. De pronto sintió que le zarandeaban de un hombro, y una voz conocida le llamaba.

- Ran-chan, ¡hey ¡ despierta cariño.

- ¡Ahhh! Ho ..Hola , Uchan. ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Ya terminaste el examen?

- si, hace unos diez minutos. Te estaba buscando - le respondió la chica que lo miraba sonriente desde apenas unos centímetros de su cara. El joven se puso algo nervioso ante su extrema cercanía y carraspeando con disimulo, se alejó un poco.

- ¿S...sí? ¿Pa...para que?

- Pues.. Quería.. Preguntarte algo... – dijo la chica tímidamente mirándose la manos. Luego alzando la cabeza, clavó sus azules ojos en él fijamente y le preguntó - ¿es cierto lo que he oído sobre Akane? ¿Es verdad que ha perdido su fuerza y nunca más podrá practicar las artes marciales?

.....//////.................

Akane estaba feliz por primera vez después de las horribles últimas 48 horas. El examen le había resultado muy fácil y estaba segura que sacaría la máxima nota y eso facilitaría mucho las cosas. Con diligencia recogió todas sus cosas y salió rápidamente del aula después de despedirse del profesor. Llegó hasta el patio donde sabia tendría que estar Ranma esperándola, y lo buscó con la mirada. Durante unos minutos intentó localizar a su prometido para volver juntos a casa. Hasta que finalmente lo ubicó. Estaba sentado o mejor dicho, casi tirado bajo un árbol aprovechando la sombra de este. La chica frunció el ceño. A su lado como no, pegada como una ventosa se encontraba Ukyo y por la imagen que daban, parecía que ambos estaban muy entretenidos con su amena conversación.

Ahora si que lamentaba no poder usar su mazo de media tonelada para mandar a pasear a su mujeriego prometido de un buen golpe. Refunfuñando por los celos, se acercó despacio hasta ellos pero para su asombro, estaban tan entretenidos que no se percataron de su presencia. Iba a saludarlos para hacerse notar cuando escuchó parte de la conversación y decidió ocultarse para escuchar el resto, ya que estaban hablando de ella.

- … Entonces… ¿es cierto lo que he oído? ¿No puede volver a luchar nunca más? – preguntaba la chica sentada sobre sus talones al lado del joven de la trenza.

- Sí. – Contestó tristemente su prometido - Al parecer sus músculos quedaron dañados y por eso quedó muy delicada….y eso le corta la posibilidad de volver a luchar…

- ¡Vaya! Pues lo siento por ella. Sé que somos en cierta manera rivales, pero no me alegro de que le ocurra nada malo. Ya lo sabes.

Ramma la miró y vio la sinceridad en la mirada de la chica. Con una sonrisa le respondió mientras arrancaba briznas de hierba de forma distraída. – lo sé Uchan, y te agradezco el interés.

Ukyo se miró las manos que tenía sobre su regazo y se atrevió a preguntar lo que le había estado dando vueltas en la cabeza desde que se enteró de la noticia. – Esto.. Ran-chan, y… ¿qué piensas hacer ahora?..

Ramma la miró sin comprender y la chica viendo su desconcierto, tragó saliva y continuó. - Quiero decir, ahora ella…pues… no será la heredera del dojo Tendo, por lo que tú…vaya...tú no tienes la obligación de casarte con ella…

La chica lo miró expectante esperando por su respuesta. Ante su silencio continuó de manera vacilante.

- Lo que quiero decir es…que...tu…tu compromiso ya no es válido realmente. Pu..Puedes renunciar a hacerla tu esposa y nadie podría echártelo en cara. – La chica lo miró nuevamente y esta vez vio la cara de angustiada del joven. Los celos de Ukio al comprender que él en ningún momento se había planteado dejar a su prometida marimacho, la forzaron a decir: - claro esta, siempre que tú no estés enamorado de ella y quieras casarte a pesar de todo.

Akane que estaba escuchando todo, sentía que su corazón se le iba a salir del pecho. Ukyo estaba poniendo en palabras unos de sus grandes miedos, que Ramma decidiese abandonarla por esa causa.

¡¿YO?! ¡QUE DICES! – Ramma agitaba los brazos en un gesto negativo mientras su cara pasaba a un rojo intenso – ¡YO NO ESTOY ENAMORADO DE ELLA! ¿CO.. CO ..COMO SE TE OCURRE ALGO ASI?

-Bueno, pues entonces solo tienes que romper el compromiso y tú y yo seremos libres para poder casarnos – Afirmó felizmente la chica mientras le abrazaba con fuerza.

Ramma se deshizo del abrazo de su prometida bonita, y se separó de ella.

- Uchan. Ahora, justamente ahora, es cuando no puedo romper el compromiso. Akane me necesita. Si no estoy yo ¿quien la protegerá cuando alguno de los muchos locos que parecen perseguirnos siempre aparezca? Cuando nos prometimos yo juré que la cuidaría y protegería; y tengo que cumplir mi promesa.

- Entonces… entonces quieres decir que te casaras con ella por lástima ¿no es así? – Le preguntó la joven con lágrimas en los ojos – te casaras con ella sin amarla, sin siquiera gustarte, solo porque tu honor te lo exige. ¡ERES UN TONTO! ¡RAMMA! – le gritó la chica levantándose rápidamente.

Akane no pudo seguir escuchando. Su corazón literalmente sé partió. Por fin había conocido de la manera más cruel lo que su prometido sentía por ella. No la amaba. Nunca la quiso. Lo que le confeso en Jusenko fue sin duda debido a los remordimientos que sentía y ella como una ilusa enamorada, lo creyó sin dudar.

Las lágrimas caían sin parar de sus ojos mientras corría de vuelta a su casa. No podía dejar de escuchar las palabras de Ukyo "entonces te casaras con ella por lástima ". No, eso jamás iba a pasar, si Ramma no rompía el compromiso, lo haría ella. Su dignidad se lo exigía. Algo mas calmada llegó hasta el parque y se sentó en el mismo banco donde una vez ella le confesó a su prometido que estaba enamorada del doctor Tofu. Sonrío al recordarlo. Entonces no sabia realmente lo que era el amor, y ahora para su desgracia sí.

Pasó más de una hora pensando, planeando como iba a hacerlo. Pero sobre todo preparándose mentalmente para afrontarlo de una manera lo más honrosa posible para ella. Su orgullo había sido pisoteado muchas veces y ahora ella debía seguir con su vida de la manera mas digna posible.

..........//////// .............

_**Espero que os vaya interesando la historia. Si queréis hacer algún comentario al respecto, o bien alguna sugerencia, estaré encantada de recibirla. **_

_**Saludos, fern25**_


	4. Chapter 4

Bueno y como siempre... **Los personajes de Ramma ½, no me pertenecen… bla, bla y bla.**

…//…

Capítulo IV

Akane veía como su helado se derretía lentamente. La enorme copa de helado de nueces coronada con nata montada y sirope de chocolate era una verdadera tentación para cualquiera, pero la chica no era capaz de conseguir que pasara una sola cucharada por su garganta. Kasumi la miraba preocupada. Ella quería muchísimo a toda su familia, pero no podía negar que su hermanita pequeña era su debilidad. Su enorme parecido con su difunta madre, junto con el hecho que era solo una niña cuando se quedaron huérfanas, le había forzado a tomar mas el roll de una madre con ella, que el de su hermana mayor.

- Akane, ¡hey!… Akane.

La vacía mirada de la mas pequeña se detuvo un instante en ella.

- Dime, Kasumi.

- Se está derritiendo el helado. – le señaló con un pequeño gesto de su cabeza. – y la verdad es que es una pena, porque tiene una pinta estupenda.

Los castaños ojos bajaron hasta la copa para mirarla con apatía.

- La verdad es que no me apetece.

La hermana mayor la miró pensando como entrar en materia. Sabía que había algo que le corroía por dentro y no era solo la tristeza de su forzado abandono de las artes marciales. Era otra cosa más profunda y si no estaba equivocada, ese algo tenía mucho que ver con cierto joven de negra trenza.

-Akane… ¿Hay algo que quieras contarme?

- No…

- ¿Estás segura?...creo que deberías hablar, abrir tu corazón…no sé…Te veo tan apagada últimamente…

- No te preocupes, Kasumi…estoy perfectamente.

La joven castaña por primera vez en años, empezó a perder la paciencia con su hermana pequeña y bufando exasperada, le habló mas duramente de lo que se proponía y de lo que era habitual en ella.

- ¡Akane! ¡Mírame!...- le gritó sobresaltando a la morena. - ¡No puedes seguir así! Estas consumiéndote día a día ante nuestros ojos. ..y estamos terriblemente preocupados.

Tamborileando con sus dedos sobre la mesa con impaciencia, esperó a que la más pequeña contestara, pero esta parecia no tener intención de hacerlo.

- Hay algo que te preocupa, lo sé, y quiero que me lo digas ahora mismo. - dijo con autoridad.

Akane le devolvió una mirada tan triste, que inmediatamente la mayor rectificó su actitud y retomando su habitual tono dulce, le preguntó mientras acariciaba con dulzura su mejilla.

- ¿Ramma y tú habéis discutido? ¿Es eso?

Akane desvió la vista y sin poder aguantar más, rompió a llorar desconsoladamente. Entre sollozos le contó todo referente a la conversación que Ramma y Ukyo mantuvieron y que ella había escuchado a escondidas. Le abrió su corazón y se desahogó con ella, mientras la mayor de las hermanas le cogía de la mano afectivamente e intentaba consolarla lo mejor posible. Le habló de sus miedos y sus aprensiones, sacando de su interior todas las dudas y pesares que le venían carcomiendo desde ese fatídico momento. Después de un largo rato, en que ambas hermanas compartieron confidencias, parecia que la joven se encontraba mucho mejor. Kasumi entonces se aventuró a preguntar sobre sus planes y la chica le habló de su sueño de ir a la universidad y de seguir con su vida sin Ramma. Kasumi se sintió algo decepcionada por lo que le pidió que lo pensara mas tranquilamente y que no se dejara influenciar por el arrebato del momento. Ella creía que el joven artista marcial, realmente quería a su hermana pequeña, y tenia la esperanza de que las cosas aun se pudieran arreglar entre ellos, pero viendo lo decidida que parecia estar Akane, le prometió que respetaría su decisión y la apoyaría en todo.

Un par de horas mas tarde, después de haber terminado de hacer los recados, ambas caminaban en silencio de regreso al dojo. Kasumi no se sentía del todo satisfecha de cómo habia terminado su conversación, pero esperaba sinceramente que su pequeña hermana estuviera bien segura del camino que iba a tomar.

...............////..............

Habían pasado ya dos semanas y Akane esperaba impaciente el resultado de sus calificaciones escolares. Su actitud con Ramma y el resto de su familia se había normalizado un poco. Ya no estaba tan triste ni huraña, aunque no sonreía tan a menudo como solía hacerlo y esto especialmente Ramma, lo echaba mucho de menos, pero eso era algo que no pensaba ni por asomo decirle. Mientras tanto los días seguían pasando con relativa tranquilidad.

La rutina volvió a sus vidas, rota solamente por la ansiedad que la joven demostraba a la espera de noticias que tendrían que llegar por correo. Salía a diario a esperar al cartero a la calle y a veces hasta lo esperaba sentada en la acera. La impaciencia la estaba matando y se dejaba notar en la forma en que golpeaba el suelo con el pie, mientras iba desechando cartas y propaganda una a una sin que finalmente encontrara lo que buscaba. Ramma también tenía que recibir sus calificaciones, pero a diferencia de Akane, a él no le preocupaban gran cosa. Solo necesitaba aprobar porque la beca ya la tenia más que concedida. Su prestigio como artista marcial había propiciado que varias universidades se interesaran por él, ofreciéndole unas jugosas becas que le facilitarían bastante la vida. Aunque tampoco es que tuviera mucho que decidir, ya que de antemano se había decantado por la universidad de Tokio que era la más cercana y la que le propiciaba el poder seguir viviendo en Nerima, que era lo que quería.

Por otro lado, hacia casi un año que habia empezado a participar en torneos de artes marciales, consiguiéndole una cierta fama en ese mundillo. El haber ganado con relativa facilidad cuanto combate realizaba, le ayudó a ser el artista marcial más joven que había conseguido salir invicto en más de una veintena de combates seguidos. Aparte de la fama, estas victorias también le proporcionaron bastante dinero, el cual, en un acto de indudable generosidad, había ofrecido íntegramente al Sr. Tendo como pago por todo el tiempo que su familia y él habían estado acogidos en el dojo. El patriarca de los Tendo le había agradecido el gesto, pero se negó en rotundo a aceptarlo, alegando que solamente con las veces que Ramma había salvado la vida de su pequeña Akane, era él el que estaba en deuda con el joven Saotome. Sin embargo, Ramma seguía insistiendo muchísimo para que aceptara el dinero y el Sr. Tendo, a su vez, seguía negándose, por lo que a veces se creaba una situación un poco tensa ante la actitud cabezota de uno y otro. Pero a pesar de eso, la vida en el dojo parecia no haber cambiado en nada.

Ranma seguía con su habitual rutina de duros entrenamientos en el dojo de la familia, y allí fue donde su prometida lo buscó, sabiendo que era en ese lugar donde seguramente lo encontraría a esas horas, ya que el chico solía entrenar desde muy temprano en la mañana para evitar las horas de más calor.

Akane atravesó las puertas llamando al chico que estaba completamente sumido en un intrincado ejercicio.

- ¡Ramma! Toma acaban de llegar nuestras calificaciones, - dijo la chica entregándole un sobre blanco que venia a su nombre, mientras sostenía contra su pecho otro igual. El joven lo miró un segundo, para luego volver la vista hacia ella extrañado de su aparente calma. - ¿No vas a abrir el tuyo? – le preguntó con curiosidad.

- Ya lo he hecho- respondió suavemente la joven,

- ¿Y?...

-Y… ¿Qué?

-¿Cómo que… qué?- respondió él impaciente -¿Qué cómo has salido?

La joven le tendió su propia carta y le dijo - Míralo tu mismo.

Ramma tomó la carta que la chica le tendía y la leyó rápidamente. Tal y como esperaba Akane había conseguido las máximas calificaciones. Su sonrisa se amplió mientras volvía a leer las notas en el papel. Su duro esfuerzo había sido recompensado.

-¡Oh! ¡Akane!- le dijo clavándole sus azules ojos con orgullo. - Estas notas son estupendas. Debes estar muy contenta. Por que… lo estas ¿no?- preguntó finalmente extrañado por su silencio.

El joven estaba pasmado. Su prometida no estaba todo lo exultante que debería estar teniendo en cuenta las circunstancias y todo el esfuerzo que habia empleado para conseguirlo. En silencio esperó por su respuesta mientras la observaba atentamente.

Ella simplemente le sonrió con timidez, pero segundos después su sonrisa aumentó hasta convertirse en una risa cada vez más fuerte, que desembocó en una serie de gritos de pura alegría. El joven la miraba satisfecho y con el pecho henchido de orgullo por ella, pero todo eso quedó atrás cuando sintió como la chica se lanzó a sus brazos dándole un enorme abrazo que lo dejó boquiabierto y al borde del colapso.

-Es cierto ..¡es cierto! Son buenísimas. Casi no me lo podía creer. ¿Sabes lo que significa eso? ¡Que podré ir a la universidad! ¡Que conseguiré una beca! - Akane decía o mejor dicho, gritaba todo esto mientras daba saltos abrazada aun a un pobre Ramma que sentía que el corazón se le iba a salir por la garganta. Tener a su prometida tan cerca, sintiendo su respiración cerca de su cuello y su cuerpo tan pegado al suyo, era algo que no lo relajaba precisamente. Su pulso empezó literalmente a correr a mil por hora y la sangre se le agolpaba en las mejillas y en otra parte de su cuerpo en la cual no quería ni pensar, por miedo a que ella pudiese notarlo y se diese cuenta de las reacciones que su cercanía provocaban en él. De pronto la joven se paró y lo soltó para mirarle a los ojos fijamente.

- Dime, y las tuyas… ¿Qué?

Ramma cogió su carta, la abrió y la leyó. – Bueno, he aprobado. No son magnificas, pero como mi beca es deportiva lo único que necesitaba era aprobar el curso, ya lo sabes. Así que me doy por satisfecho.

Durante unos momentos ambos permanecieron en silencio, hasta que Ramma miró nuevamente a su prometida recordando algo que quería decirle desde hacia algún tiempo.

- Esto... Oye Akane.

- ¿Si?

- Tú sabes que el sábado es el último combate de este torneo….y cuando lo gane pues...

- Y ¿Cómo estás tan seguro de que lo vas a ganar?- la risa aun bailaba en la voz de la joven. - Desde luego eres de lo más arrogante que hay. La humildad no esta hecha para ti.

- ¿humildad? Esa palabra no está en el vocabulario Saotome. Eso es para los perdedores.- Replicó el chico con una pose orgullosa que a ella en el fondo le pareció encantadora. Sacudió incrédula la cabeza y le hizo un gesto para que continuara con lo que estaba diciendo.

- Bueno, había pensado, que... Que cuando lo gane, pues … podríamos... ir… no se, ..Por ahí, para, .. Para... tú sabes,.. a celebrarlo y eso… ¿no?.. Bueno... eso si... te parece bien.

Akane observaba a su prometido que tenia la cara más roja que su camisa. Dio un paso para acercarse mas a él haciéndole temblar cuando le contestó en apenas un susurro.

- ¿Solos…?

- Bu...bu...bueno… pues...

Una llamada de Kasumi avisándoles para comer, interrumpió la conversación y el chico suspiró repentinamente aliviado. Por supuesto que lo que quería era ir a solas con ella, pero sabia que eso era algo imposible ya que toda la familia asistiría al evento, y seguramente sus padres serian los primeros en pensar en la celebración tras el combate, aunque quizás, con la ayuda de su madre y de Kasumi, podría propiciar el tener un tiempo para ellos a solas. Solo era cuestión de planearlo cuidadosamente. A su mente llegaron las imágenes de ellos dos en un momento romántico para dar paso seguidamente a unas imágenes algo mas subidas de tono con una Akane bastante cariñosa felicitándole por su triunfo. La cara de tonto que se le quedó, era tan evidente que Akane se lo miró con curiosidad, hasta que el chico se dio cuenta y enrojeció hasta la raíz del cabello.

La joven le sonrió traviesa - ¿Qué estabas pensando?... ¿Eh?

- ¡Yo!.. ¡Na...Nada! Venga... Vamos a comer.- contestó con rapidez mientras tomaba a la chica de la mano y la sacaba del dojo casi a rastras para que esta no tuviese tiempo de volver a insistir en el tema.

…//…

El día del combate por fin llegó. Ramma había estado entrenándose muy duro aunque estaba plenamente convencido de que iba a ganar; y no era por su habitual egocéntrico orgullo el motivo de su extrema confianza, sino porque realmente era muy superior a su contrincante, tanto en técnica como en fuerza y eso le daba una clarísima ventaja. Lo cierto era, que hasta ahora ninguno de los que se habían enfrentado a él en anteriores enfrentamientos, habían estado a su altura, por lo que todas sus victorias fueron realmente fáciles y eso incrementó la habitual seguridad en si mismo que el chico tenia, así como también por que no, su monumental ego.

Ese día se levantó bastante temprano, entrenó un rato no muy largo, dedicando el resto de la mañana a relajarse y prepararse mentalmente para el combate. Después de la comida, la familia al completo se sentó a tomar un te. Todos estaban algo nerviosos, sobre todo los dos varones mayores. No solo estaba en juego el torneo, sino el prestigio del dojo Tendo al ser Ramma su representante oficial. Finamente el joven junto con su padre y Sr. Tendo se encaminaron hacia el estadio donde se celebraba la competencia sabiendo que el resto de la familia se les uniría mas tarde. Tras despedirles y desearles suerte, Akane subió a vestirse a su habitación. Decidió arreglarse con mayor esmero recordando lo que su prometido la había insinuado sobre la "celebración". Parecía que tenía ganas de que estuvieran juntos y la joven pensó que quizás él pudiera sentir algo por ella, después de todo. No quería ilusionarse, pero una persona enamorada lo último que pierde es la esperanza. Así que sin poder evitarlo, empezó a arreglarse cuidadosamente con el inconsciente deseo de ponerse lo mas bonita posible a los ojos de cierto artista marcial.

Finalmente se miró al espejo complacida. Decidió ponerse un ligero vestido de gasa azul celeste de cuerpo entallado y falda con algo de vuelo por encima de las rodillas. Unas sandalias de medio tacón a juego con el vestido y unos aretes y pulseras de plata, le servían de complementos. Se maquilló ligeramente y una cinta del mismo tejido que el vestido, lo utilizó como diadema para sujetarse el cabello. Tras un último vistazo al espejo. Salió de la habitación para reunirse con sus hermanas y con Nodoka.

Llegaron al estadio quince minutos antes de la hora prevista de inicio y ya estaba prácticamente lleno. Los familiares de los participantes tenían unos asientos reservados en primera fila por lo que no tuvieron problemas para sentarse. Akane echó un rápido vistazo buscando caras conocidas. Vio algunos compañeros del Furikan. Sin embargo, no vio a Ukyo ni a Shampoo por ninguna parte, lo cual le extrañó bastante, pero conociéndolas, estaba convencida de que aparecieran en cualquier momento. De repente se encontró bastante sedienta y decidió ir por alguna bebida.

-Tía Nodoka, hermanas, voy a comprar un refresco, ¿queréis algo?

- Yo, nada, gracias Akane – le dijo Nodoka.

- Yo tampoco – replicó Kasumi.

- Por favor, a mi tráeme una cola – pidió Nabiki

- Vale. Enseguida vuelvo.

- Bien, pero no tardes, que esto no demora en empezar.

La jovencita subió las escalinatas hacia el final de las gradas donde le parecía haber visto un puestecillo. Se dio cuenta de que muchos chicos la miraban e incluso le sonreían. Sabia que hoy estaba guapa y eso la hacia sentirse especialmente segura. La sensación por primera vez le gustó. Se acercó tranquilamente al puesto pero este aparentemente estaba vacío. Tenía carteles que anunciaban comida china, bebidas calientes y frías. Se giró buscando al dependiente hasta que escuchó una voz conocida: - Hola ¿Qué deseas? Se giró rápidamente para ver salir de debajo del carrito a Mouse que le miraba sonriente.

- ¡Vaya, Mouse!- exclamó sorprendida. - ¿También has venido a ver el espectáculo?

- No, que más quisiera.- replicó el muchacho compungido. – La verdad es que mi amada Shampoo y Colongne querían verlo y la momia decidió que era una buena oportunidad para hacer negocio.

- Ya veo...

- Así que a mí me tocó estar aquí pringando, mientras ellas están las dos en las gradas viéndolo cómodamente - finalizó con un gesto de fastidio...

- ¡Oh! Bueno, pues lo siento. Eso es bastante injusto, pero creo que a estas alturas no deberías sorprenderte, Mouse.

- Si lo sé, pero preferiría estar ahí cerca para verlo mejor. Este combate promete y aunque me jode reconocerlo, Saotome está haciendo un buen trabajo últimamente.

- Si quieres, puedes unirte a nosotras. Estamos ahí abajo y creo que si nos apretamos un poco cabríamos todos.

- No, no te preocupes, desde aquí lo veo bastante bien y de todas maneras no puedo dejar el puesto solo. Total, cuando la lucha empiece nadie se levantara de sus asientos para pedir nada, así que estaré bastante tranquilo.

- Sip, eso es cierto – contestó sonriendo la chica - Bueno, yo venia por dos cocas frías, por favor.

- Claro, aquí las tienes.

- Gracias, ¿Cuánto es?

- Para ti, nada.

- Pero no puedo aceptarlo, Mouse.

- Por favor, tú eres de las pocas personas que se preocupan por los demás, empezando por mí. Déjame invitarte, en cierta manera me hace sentir bien saber que estoy dándote algo que pertenece a ellas, sin que lo sepan. Será mi pequeña venganza.

- No tendrás problemas con ellas ¿no?

- Nah.

- Bueno pues gracias de nuevo y adiós.

-Adiós y por cierto,.. Akane,

- ¿Qué?

- Estas muy guapa hoy. Saotome es un tío con mucha suerte.

Akane le miró y le dedicó una dulce sonrisa mientras se sonrojaba levemente. Diciéndole adiós con la mano volvió a su asiento, le dio la bebida a Nabiki y echó un vistazo a la gradería mientras bebía su bebida. En las gradas de enfrente una veintena de chicas exhibían una enorme pancarta con corazones dibujados y un enorme letrero que ponía RAMMA, TIARRON, ESTAS PARA UN REVOLCON. Akane parpadeó sorprendida. Miró a otro lado donde algunas chicas llevaban camisetas con corazones y la cara de Ramma dentro. Montones de carteles con alusiones al chico, y algunos más subidas de tono que otros. La chica no se lo podía creer. ¿De donde coño habían salido esa manada de guarras? Esto era el colmo. Lo único que le faltaba al gilipollas engreído de su prometido, era que una tropa de calentonas locas le inflaran el ego hasta límites insospechados. La chica estaba cabreándose por segundos escuchando los "alegres y alentadores "estribillos que las fans del joven Saotome cantaban a pleno pulmón esperando la salida de su ídolo. Por fin la voz del locutor presentando a los luchadores la sacó de sus pensamientos sobre las posibles torturas a las que sometería al presumido mujeriego de su prometido.

….Y EN LA OTRA ESQUINA DEL TATAMI.… EL ASPIRANTE., LA NUEVA PROMESA DEL TORNEO. EL INVITO HASTA AHORA RRAAAMMMMAAA SAAOOTOOOOMEE.

El pabellón se vino abajo con los gritos de la enardecida multitud. Las chicas gritaban completamente histéricas cuando vieron aparecer al artista marcial a la luz de los focos. Akane nada mas verlo entendió el porqué del griterío. Ramma vestía un pantalón negro, unas muñequeras también negras y nada más. Con sus musculosos brazos y su torso desnudo, era toda una visión que a cualquier adolescente súper alterada hormonalmente hablando, haría enloquecer.

El combate se desarrolló sin sorpresas. Tal y como se esperaba Ramma ganó sin ningún esfuerzo al dejar completamente K.O, a su contrincante en muy poco tiempo. El juez le declaró vencedor mientras todo el mundo de pie le aplaudía y vitoreaba sin parar. Akane veía como el joven levantaba sus brazos en señal de victoria mientras Gemma y Sound, lloraban y se abrazaban sin parar. Sus hermanas y Nodoka a su lado, aplaudían también con entusiasmo.

De pronto Ramma la buscó con la mirada y le sonrió de una manera que hizo que el corazón empezase a latirle desenfrenadamente. La chica se sonrojó pero le sonrió de vuelta susurrándole un silencioso enhorabuena.

Todos estaban esperando a que Ramma saliese del vestuario. Gemma sostenía el trofeo que Ramma acaba de ganar y lo besaba como a un bebe. Una copa grande con un baño de oro y una reluciente inscripción en la base. Pero el verdadero trofeo era el cheque que el joven tenia a buen recaudo en su bolsillo con una cantidad muy importante correspondiente al primer premio. Todos le habia dado su opinión sobre el uso que el chico debería darle a esa suma, pero él lo tenia bien claro. Primero le ofrecería como siempre al Sr. Tendo la mitad del premio, y luego, la otra mitad la usaría para comprarle a su amada Akane un precioso anillo de compromiso y el resto junto con todo lo demás que había ganado anteriormente lo destinaría para comprar un coche o mejor aun, una moto.

Ramma se retrasaba mucho y Gemma dijo que ya hacia tiempo que se debería haber cambiado. Akane impaciente como todos los demás, decidió ir a buscarle mientras el resto de la familia esperaba en la salida del estadio. _Seguro lo han parado por ahí alguna de esas guarras_, pensó la chica mientras apuraba el paso furiosamente.

Akane anduvo por los pasillos que conducían a los vestuarios. No pensaba entrar pero podría pedirle a cualquier chico que hubiese por ahí cerca, que le avisaran de que estaban esperándole. Pero de pronto se detuvo en seco. La garganta se le quedó como si fuera de esparto ante la escena que vio. Ukyo estaba prácticamente colgada de su cuello y le besaba mientras que él no parecía poner resistencia. El chico estaba de espaldas a Akane por lo que no la vio llegar, pero la castaña si se dio cuenta de la presencia de la otra chica. Viendo la cara de desconcierto de esta, aprovechó la situación para decir lo suficientemente alto para que Akane lo escuchara.

- Yo también te quiero, Ran-chan No te preocupes, ella no se enterara. Será nuestro secreto, cariño.

Akane se volvió corriendo a la salida para no tener que seguir siendo testigo de la tierna escena. Estaba segura que Ramma le había confesado su amor y le había pedido que lo mantuviese en secreto, a lo que la chica había accedido. Ya no quedaba nada que hacer. Habia sido una idiota. Él no la amaba. Nunca lo habia hecho y jamás lo haría. Tenía que hacerse a la idea y volver a su plan original. Su futuro ya no estaba en Nerima. Debía abrirse camino en la vida sola y lejos si quería algún día llegar a ser feliz.

Cuando Akane llegó donde esperaban sus familiares, intentó esconder su dolor tras una fachada impenetrable y les dijo que no había visto al chico. Kasumi que conocía a su pequeña hermana como nadie, en seguida se dio cuenta de que algo pasaba pero prefirió callar y no decir nada. Ya se encargaría de averiguarlo mas adelante. Por fin el chico apareció y todos se lanzaron a abrazarle y felicitarle efusivamente. Todos menos Akane. Ella permanecía fría y distante y el joven lo notó. Cuando se pudo desprender de los agobiantes abrazos de su progenitor, se acercó a la joven a preguntarle. - ¿Tu no me felicitas, Akane?

Los castaños ojos se volvieron hacia él, completamente vacíos de expresión pero la joven dibujó una semi sonrisa antes de contestarle.

- Claro... Felicidades. Has estado muy bien.

El joven se sintió un poco decepcionado por la falta de entusiasmo de ella, pero no le dijo nada. Volviéndose al resto les comentó el ir a cenar todos para celebrarlo y entre risas se marcharon hacia el restaurante.

Akane había estado muy callada toda la velada. Ramma había intentado sacarle conversación toda la noche consiguiendo solo monosílabos como respuesta. Finalmente decidió dejarle a ella elegir cuando le contaría lo que le pasaba. A pesar de todo, no podía dejar de contemplarla. Estaba especialmente hermosa esa noche y él se moría de ganas de poder abrazarla y besarla. La quería tanto que no sabia como era capaz de estar a su lado sin comérsela a besos. Mas tarde o más temprano, llegaría el momento que no podría contenerse más, y sus instintos serian demasiado fuertes para poder luchar contra ellos. Cada día que pasaba era mas duro estar junto a ella y aguantarse las ganas de tocarla y estrecharla entre sus brazos para no dejarla ir jamás.

Era ya de madrugada cuando llegaron de vuelta al dojo. Las dos hermanas mayores de Akane se marcharon a acostar dejando al resto en el salón. Los Sres. Tendo y Saotome, estaban bastante achispados, debido a que casi había vaciado las reservas de sake del restaurante. Venían cantando a grito pelado mientras Nodoka les regañaba por el escándalo que venían formando. Se pasaban el trofeo de uno a otro mientras se empujaban por ver quien lo pondría en el Dojo. Ramma los miraba y se reía al verlos salir haciendo eses, mientras Nodoka iba tras ellos para evitar cualquier estropicio. Se volvió buscando a Akane para hacerle un comentario gracioso y se la encontró con la mirada perdida pensando en "no se que".

- Akane, - la llamó en un susurro. - ¿Qué te pasa? Estas muy callada. Todos estamos felices celebrando mi triunfo, pero a ti no se te ve demasiado animada. Sé que quizás pueda ser un poco duro para ti, el saber que ya no podrás participar, pero podrías alegrarte al menos por mí ¿no te parece? – le reclamó el chico bastante dolido.

Ella lo miró fijamente, luego se mordió el labio inferior y sonrió por primera vez con sinceridad.

- ¡Oh! Lo siento Ramma. De verdad que estoy contenta y sobretodo, muy orgullosa de ti. - luego bajó la mirada hacia sus manos, y continuó hablando en voz mas baja – No quería dar la sensación de que no me alegro, sólo es que aún estoy algo cansada por lo mucho que he trabajado estos meses y lo mal que me he sentido... con... con todo lo demás...Ya sabes. Pero de verdad que he disfrutado mucho hoy con el combate y con la cena.

Volvió a mirarle a la cara y mientras se sonrojaba un poco y añadió - Se que este es el comienzo de un maravilloso futuro para ti en el mundo de las artes marciales. A partir de ahora serás famoso. El mejor artista marcial del momento. Tu sueño echo realidad. En el fondo es lo que siempre has querido… ¿no?

Ramma miró a su prometida fijamente. Era el momento preciso. Estaban solos. Nadie les molestaría durante un buen rato. Estaban hablando del futuro y él se encontraba exultante. Se sentía invencible y capaz de todo, pero sobretodo, ella estaba preciosa y le miraba con esos maravillosos ojos que le empujaban a hacer cosas inimaginables. Era ahora o nunca….

-Akane... Yo...Yo quiero que sepas que...yo... que... que todo esto es muy importante para mi, - El chico inspiró profundamente armándose de valor y siguió - pero hay algo aun mas importante y esto es lo que siento por...

- Sshhh, no digas nada.- Akane lo interrumpió poniéndole la mano sobre los labios. Ahora no tenia fuerzas para escucharle decir que amaba a Ukyo y que quería romper su compromiso. Sabía que si le oía esas palabras, se derrumbaría y se echaría a llorar delante de él y su maltrecho orgullo nunca se recuperaría de esa humillación y dolor.

- Esta noche todos hemos bebido más de la cuenta y no tenemos la mente muy clara. – le dijo ante la mirada perpleja de los azulados ojos. - Han sido demasiadas emociones por hoy. Mañana hablamos.

Se separó rápidamente de un asombrado joven y desde la puerta sin volverse se despidió. - Buenas noches Ramma.

El chico aun no reaccionaba. ¡No era posible! La suerte la tenía siempre en contra. Por una vez que se atrevía a confesarle sus sentimientos y no había nadie para interrumpir, ella no quería oírle. ¡Joder! Esto era demasiado frustrante.- Suspirando se marchó hacia su habitación dispuesto a acostarse, cuando algo en el suelo le llamó la atención. Un estrecho trozo de tela celeste. Lo recogió. Era la cinta que llevaba esa noche Akane en el pelo. Seguramente se le había caído sin darse cuenta. Mañana se lo devolvería. Se lo acercó a la nariz y olió el perfume de la joven. El suave aroma de cerezo le envolvió trayéndole el recuerdo de ella. Lo guardó en su bolsillo pensando que mejor no se lo daría. Seguro que no lo echaba en falta y él lo guardaría mucho mejor.

Al día siguiente Ramma se levantó con un ligero dolor de cabeza. _No debería haber_ _tomado sake_, pensó mientras se masajeaba las sienes. Se dirigió al baño y se tomó un par de aspirinas, después se dio una relajante ducha y algo más repuesto, bajó dispuesto a desayunar. No vio a Akane por ninguna parte y Kasumi le comentó que había ido a la oficina de correos a recoger una carta certificada que había llegado para ella.

Después de desayunar, se fue al dojo para entrenar un rato y de paso pensar en lo que le había pasado con Akane la noche anterior. Había intentado declararse a la chica, pero ella le había parado los pies. Se sintió terriblemente frustrado. Incluso pensó que quizás ella no le correspondía y sospechando lo que iba a hacer, lo interrumpió para evitarle el bochorno de escuchar su rechazo. De pronto escuchó la voz del objeto de sus pensamientos, que entraba dando gritos en la casa.

Akane entró corriendo en la cocina donde Kasumi y Nodoka preparaban la comida, sosteniendo en la mano una carta que había sacado de un sobre con membrete de una prestigiosa universidad de Japón.

-¡Kasumi! ¡Kasumi!, ¡Llegó! ¡Ya llegó! – gritaba la joven sobresaltando a todos.

Los Sres. Tendo y Saotome que estaban echando su habitual partida se acercaron a la cocina al escuchar los gritos.

- ¡Eh! ¿Qué pasa Akane?

- ¡La beca! ¡Tengo la beca! ¡Lo conseguí!.. ¡Lo conseguí! - dijo Akane bajando poco a poco la voz hasta convertirla en un murmullo, para luego soltar un pequeño sollozo - lo conseguí…

¡Vaya! Felicidades Akane. - dijo Nodoka acercándose y abrazando a la prometida de su hijo - Todos estábamos seguros que lo conseguirías.

- ¡Mi niña va a ser universitaria! ¡Qué alegría! – Lloraba Sound para variar.

-Oye papa, que yo ya soy universitaria, por si no lo recuerdas – dijo Nabiki que también se acercó para enterarse del motivo de aquel barullo.

- ¿Qué es ese escándalo?

Ramma entró en ese momento por la puerta y Akane no pudo evitar fijar su mirada en él. Había estado entrenándose y se había quitado la camisa dejando ver su magnifico y trabajado torso. Indiscutiblemente, era algo digno de admirar, y Akane no era inmune a ello. Apartó la vista, rezando mentalmente para que no le hubiera visto la cara de tonta que ella estaba segura que se le debía haber puesto, eso sin contar los litros de baba que podrían haber inundado la cocina.

- Akane, ha conseguido la beca, Ramma. – Dijo Nodoka a su hijo. - Ahora podréis ir juntos a la Universidad.

-¿De verdad Akane? – Preguntó el chico sonriendo cálidamente a su prometida

- Si, - contesto esta. - Pero no creo que vayamos a ir juntos. La Universidad a la que voy a ir esta en la otra punta de Japón. – Dejó caer Akane como una bomba y la bomba lógicamente estalló.

- ¡¿QUUEEEÉ?! – Gritó su padre - ¿Cómo que en la otra punta de Japón? ¡Tú irás a la universidad con tu prometido como tiene que ser!

- Akane, cariño, ¿cómo vas ir tu sola tan lejos? Necesitas que alguien fuerte como tu prometido este cerca para que te cuide y te proteja. No está bien que una chica viaje sola tan lejos. No señor. – Decía Nodoka mientras sacudía la cabeza en una clara negación.

Kasumi intentaba calmar a su padre que parecía que le iba a dar un infarto mientras discutía con Akane a gritos. Nabiki observaba apoyada en la pared sin decir ni palabra, pero atenta a la sorprendentemente triste cara de Ramma que había enmudecido de repente, mientras Nodoka y Gemma aportaban algún que otro comentario sobre los peligros e inconvenientes de viajar sola tan lejos sin el apoyo de un hombre. Finalmente Akane convenció a su padre de hablarlo más tranquilamente después de comer. Entonces Nodoka hizo la pregunta del millón. – Akane, ¿qué va a pasar con vuestro compromiso? ¿Cómo pretendes mantener una relación con Ramma si vais a estar separados muchos kilómetros durante al menos cinco años? ¿Crees que es justo mantener una relación así? En ese momento intervino el joven que hasta entonces se había mantenido al margen de la conversación. – Mama, eso es algo que solo nos concierne a Akane y a mí. Ella y yo lo hablaremos a solas.

Pero, Ramma .. – Intentó protestar su madre.

Madre, por favor. Déjalo estar.

El chico comprendió todo de pronto. La relativa frialdad de Akane con él. La indiferencia que demostró ante su intento de declaración la noche pasada. Su aparente apatía ante los asuntos del futuro del dojo, de su futuro juntos….Ella no lo quería. Había planeado todo para alejarse del dojo, del compromiso,.. de él. Pero esto no quedaría así, no señor, él hablaría con ella y le pediría una explicación, era lo menos que podía hacer.

La comida fue tremendamente silenciosa. Nadie sacó el tema hasta que terminaron con el almuerzo y kasumi trajo una bandeja con el té.

Bueno hija, creo que es el momento de aclarar las cosas – empezó a decir Sound.

Papa, yo ...

Cállate Akane, y escucha: La familia Tendo y la familia Saotome tenemos un compromiso como tú ya sabes, y ese compromiso es la unión de las dos familias, las dos escuelas y para eso, tú te tienes que casar con Ranma, y si te vas fuera por varios años, eso no será posible. Yo no me opongo a que estudies. Me parece muy bien pero lo harás aquí junto a tu prometido y es mi última palabra.

- Papa, a Ramma y a mi nos habéis prometido sin consultarnos. Tú y tío Gemma, habéis hecho un estúpido acuerdo sin tener en cuenta la felicidad de los demás. Estamos en el siglo XXI, ¡por Dios! Las bodas arregladas ya no se hacen. La gente, por si no lo sabes, se casan por amor y ese no es el caso de Ramma y mio.

Ramma estaba apoyado en el marco de la puerta con los brazos cruzados y sin decir nada, tratando de asimilar todo cuanto su prometida decía. No le era fácil aceptar que ella estaba afirmado que no sentía nada por él. Con cada palabra que salía por la boca de la chica, el corazón de Ramma iba partiéndose más y más.

Sound miro a su hija. – Pero cariño, ¿y el futuro del dojo? ¿Cómo vamos a unir las escuelas?

Yo tengo la respuesta a eso – intervino de pronto Nabiki.

Todos la miraron sorprendidos, especialmente Ramma. No se fiaba demasiado de las soluciones de la mediana de los Tendo.

Ramma ha ganado mucho dinero últimamente y te ha ofrecido una parte que tu papa, te negabas a aceptar ¿cierto?

Si, así es.

Bueno, pues él puede utilizar el dinero para comprarte la mitad del Dojo y así ambos serias socios. Las escuelas se unirían sin tener que sacrificar la felicidad de estos dos.

Todos se miraron expectantes hasta que Ramma finalmente habló.

- Por mí, de acuerdo. – dijo seriamente mirando fijamente a Akane. Esta bajó la mirada ante el gesto enfadado de su prometido. Se extrañaba de su aparente decepción. Creía que él estaría dando saltos de alegría ante su "libertad", pero supuso que quizás su ego no soportaba el sentirse rechazado. La voz de su padre le hizo alzar la cabeza.

- Bien, pues que así sea. El compromiso oficialmente esta roto. Mañana iremos al Notario para hacer el contrato de la venta de la mitad del dojo. Eso es todo – dijo Sound levantándose de la mesa. Volviéndose hacia su hija dijo - Que conste Akane, que estoy terriblemente decepcionado, pero si es tu decisión, la respetaré.

Gracias, papa. – respondió la chica con un hilo de voz mientras sentía la ira de los azules ojos clavándose como dagas en ella.

………………///// ……………..


	5. Chapter 5

**SIN MIRAR ATRÁS**

_**Los personajes de Ramma ½ no me pertenecen. Todo esto solo es para pasar el ratito. **_

**CAPITULO V**

Akane entró en el dojo despacio y con sigilo. Tenía el corazón apretado en la garganta. Esta iba a ser una conversación bastante difícil, lo presentía. Ramma le había pedido con gesto serio que fuera a encontrarse allí con él a media noche, cuando todos estuvieran acostados. Al ver la oscuridad de su mirada ella supo de inmediato que el joven quería verla para hablar sobre ellos y comprendía que no podía negarse, aunque para ser sincera con ella misma, no tenía ni la mas remota idea de cómo iba a enfocar el tema.

- Por favor, cierra la puerta.

La voz del joven la sorprendió. Sonaba apagada, distante. Era poco más que un susurro. Conteniendo la respiración, la chica giró su cabeza hacia el lugar de donde el sonido de la voz provenía buscando a Ranma. No lo había visto. Estaba sentado en el suelo en la parte más oscura del dojo. Akane cerró la puerta tal y como le pedía y luego se volvió hacia él.

- Bien, ¿de que querías hablar?

Ramma se quedó un rato en silencio. No le salían las palabras. Estaba terriblemente dolido. Se sentía traicionado por la persona que más quería en el mundo, y ahora que estaba frente a ella no era capaz de reprocharle nada. Solo fue capaz de preguntar.

- ¿Por qué?...

- Por qué... ¿Qué?

Se levantó y caminó despacio hasta quedarse a menos de un palmo de ella. La joven levantó la cara y le miró. Él era algo más de media cabeza más alto que ella y mucho más corpulento, pero en estos momentos le pareció un niño indefenso. Un niño triste y solo, que la miraba con una inmensa tristeza plasmada en su apuesto rostro.

- ¿Por qué has ofendido el honor de nuestras familias así? Sé que este compromiso no era de nuestro gusto, pero… pensé que al igual que yo,… tú también lo habías aceptado.

Con las manos apretadas en sendos puños, esperaba impaciente su respuesta. No se atrevía a decirle lo que verdaderamente le dictaba el corazón. Quería gritarle y preguntarle por qué no lo amaba como él lo hacía. Por qué no le daba la oportunidad de estar con ella para siempre. Pero temía que ella no lo quisiera y no estaba dispuesto demostrar cuan indefenso se encontraba frente a ella.

Akane estaba completamente sorprendida por la reacción de su prometido. No esperaba que le reprochase su decisión. El joven aparentaba estar verdaderamente dolido con ella, y eso no era muy normal en habitual comportamiento de Ramma. Aunque analizándolo fríamente, la joven llegó a la conclusión de que solo estaba resentido y herido en su orgullo. El haber sido ser rechazado, no entraba en sus planes, pero la chica estaba convencida de que en el fondo, el joven estaba tremendamente aliviado, ya que al fin era libre para estar con quien quería realmente… Ukyo.

- Ramma, sabes tan bien como yo, que esto es lo mejor para ambos...- empezó a justificarse la joven, aun bajo la atenta mirada del artista marcial. - Nunca estuvimos a gusto con esta situación. Tú mismo no parabas de repetir que jamás te casarías con alguien como yo.

- Akane…- la llamó intentando interrumpirla, pero ella le cortó con un gesto.

- Sé que nunca he cubierto tus expectativas… - añadió tristemente, pasando su propia mirada por su cuerpo cubierto por el veraniego pijama rosado que llevaba puesto. - y la verdad, no sé que sentido tiene continuar con algo que ninguno deseamos.

- ¿Y el honor, Akane?.. ¿Qué me dices del honor? Nuestras familias adquirieron un compromiso que nosotros aceptamos mantener...

- ¡Cállate! – le respondió la chica con rabia. - ¡No me hables de honor! ¿Qué hay de honorable en obligarte a casarte con una persona que te desprecia?.. ¿Una persona que no es capaz de encontrar una simple virtud o capacidad en ti? ¿Qué solo es capaz de enumerar una larguísma lista de defectos e imperfecciones y que siempre de deja a la altura de un zapato, cuando te compara con otras? ¡Dime! ¿Ese es el honor del que tanto presumes?

Ramma escuchó estoicamente y en silencio el estallido de rabia de la chica mientras observaba el gesto dolido que reflejaba su rostro. Sabía que tenía mucha razón en quejarse del trato que él había tenido con ella durante años. Su cobardía ante sus propios sentimientos, le habían hecho actuar como un verdadero necio y ahora pagaba las consecuencias. Una vocecita interior le decía que debería abrir de una vez por todas su corazón y contarle a Akane sus verdaderos sentimientos, que era mucho lo que estaba en juego y podría perder la única posibilidad que les quedaba. Cuando la citó en el dojo su primera intención era intentar reconducir su precaria relación, pero el orgullo volvió a interponerse y de nuevo le faltó el valor. Ese valor que le sobraba para enfrentar cualquier peligro o incluso a la muerte, pero que era incapaz de encontrar ante la joven. Así que una vez mas, se guardó lo que su alma albergaba y optó por utilizar el deber y el honor para intentar convencer a su amada.

- Akane, escucha por favor.- le dijo mientras posaba con suavidad sus manos sobre los femeninos hombros. - Sé que te he insultado y menospreciado muchas veces, y quiero disculparme por todo ello, pero ahora, debemos acatar nuestro deber para con muestras familias. Ellos esperan eso de nosotros y no podemos defraudarlos…

- ¡No! ¡Escucha tú!..- replicó ella deshaciéndose del agarre con un brusco movimiento y apartándose del joven un par de pasos. - Yo no soy un objeto de trueque, por mucho que tu padre y el mío así lo piensen. Yo soy una persona con sentimientos, que quiere sentirse amada y amar a su vez. No quiero unirme a otra persona para toda la vida simplemente como un trámite de un acuerdo comercial. Cuando me case, quiero amor, respeto, cariño... Quiero el paquete completo, como cualquier chica desearía. Espero que mi marido me ame mas que a nada y que a nadie. Que se sienta orgulloso de ser mi esposo, que me cuide,…que me mime,.. Que sea todo mi mundo, como yo sería el suyo.

Los castaños ojos despedían fuego mientras la joven hablaba. Un fuego cargado de pasión y de voluntad que emanaba de Akane con una fuerza increíble.

- Todo eso es lo que yo deseo y sé que en este caso no es lo que voy a tener... ¿no es cierto Ramma?..

El joven sentía que el corazón se le iba a salir del pecho. Era un reto. Akane le estaba retando para que se definiera de una vez por todas. Su corazón le animaba a decirlo todo de una buena vez, pero su cabeza aún dudaba. ¿Y si ella era la que realmente no le quería? ¿Y si estaba utilizando todo esto para deshacerse de él? La duda le estaba recomiendo, ¿Qué hacer...? El joven no se atrevía a decir nada. Él era completamente novato en estos temas, sabía bien cuales eran sus sentimientos pero no estaba preparado para enfrentar la situación. Era consciente que su prometida estaba esperando una respuesta. Su respuesta, pero esta se negaba a salir de su boca.

Akane contemplaba al silencioso chico viendo claramente la batalla que se desarrollaba en su interior, y como era costumbre en ella, la malinterpretó. Estaba segurísima de que Ramma estaba buscando la manera de salirse por la tangente para no tener que mentirle confesándole unos sentimientos que ella estaba mas que segura que no tenía. La joven se sentía morir por dentro. Era terriblemente duro para ella, aceptar que el único hombre que había amado en su vida, permanecía a su lado por que su honor así se lo dictaba. De ninguna manera pensaba aceptar ese tipo de relación.

Pensando en eso y sintiéndose totalmente humillada ante la posibilidad de que él solo pudiera sentir lastima por ella, jugó su última carta. La más dura, difícil y cruel: el desprecio.

Alzando la cabeza lo miró de soslayo mientras se apartaba aun más de él.

- No dices nada… ¿verdad?...Mejor, así no nos llevamos a engaño.

- No te entiendo… ¿Qué quieres decir?- preguntó entonces el joven confundido, acercándose un par de pasos a ella. Akane retrocedió nuevamente, volviendo a poner una pequeña distancia de seguridad entre ellos.

- Pues… ¿Creías de verdad que me iba a acostumbrar a estar comprometida y luego casada con un fenómeno como tu? ¿Uno que es hombre solo la mitad del tiempo?...- dijo ocultando el dolor que sentía al tener que decir esas crueles palabras que nunca habia sentido. - Por favor,…no me hagas reír. - añadió observando con pena el velo de tristeza que empezaba a oscurecer los azules ojos de su hasta entonces prometido.

- El día que me case quiero un marido a tiempo completo.- continuó diciendo mientras caminaba en torno a la silenciosa y masculina figura. - Y no uno que le ha cogido el gusto a estar convirtiendose en jovencita cada dos por tres.

Los ojos de Ranma se habían convertido en dos rajas furiosas por la que resplandecía el azul de sus ojos.

- ¿Quién me dice que tú a la larga no acabas interesándote más por otros hombres que por mí?...Nunca has demostrado realmente ningún interés por ninguna de tus prometidas. Dices que yo soy fea, marimacho y demás, pero Shampoo es muy bonita y prácticamente se te tira encima cada vez que te ve, y nunca te he visto ninguna reacción verdaderamente masculina. ¿No será acaso que realmente no te gustan las mujeres?... A mi a estas alturas la verdad no me extrañaría.

Ante estos comentarios, Ramma inmediatamente sintió como la ira se iba extendiendo como un cáncer por su cuerpo. ¿Cómo precisamente ella era capaz de decir semejantes cosas? Esperaba por su bien que no continuara por ese camino. Pero la joven parecía que no se había percatado del cambio en el aura del joven artista marcial y seguía con su pequeño e insultante discurso…

- Aparte…No me gustas. No me pones ¿me entiendes?...- preguntó con sorna dándole la espalda y sin mirarle, ya que no se sentía capaz de sostener su mirada diciendo esa sarta de mentiras. - No me excitas. No seria capaz de dejar que me tocaras, ni ahora ni nunca, por que…

Akane se volvió mientras hablaba e inmediatamente las palabras se atascaron en su boca al ver de frente el rostro de su prometido. Estaba rojo y la miraba con ojos feroces y asesinos. En ese momento se asustó. Por primera vez en todo el tiempo que llevaba conociéndole, no estaba segura de lo que podría llegar a hacerle. Sabía que se estaba pasando. Algo en su interior le avisó que estaba pisando terreno peligroso. El joven era como una fiera a punto de saltar sobre su victima, que en este caso era ella.

Ramma hervía de furia debido a todas sus palabras se habían ido clavando en su corazón como dagas envenenadas. Sus ojos eran dos engañosos trozos de hielo azul, ya que por detrás ardían con la fuerza de una hoguera. Miraba a la joven con ira pero también con una pasión desmedida. La pasión que su sola presencia le despertaba, pero atemperada con un inmenso dolor por los insultos y desprecios que estaba recibiendo de ella.

-¿Es cierto eso?... - su voz ronca le puso los vellos de punta. - ¿no te gusto, no te excito? ¿No me consideras los suficientemente hombre para ti?- le preguntó acercándose peligrosamente a ella hasta situarse a pocos centímetros. - ¡Contéstame...Akane! – le ordenó agarrándola con fuerza por los hombros y clavándole los dedos profundamente en la piel desnuda.

Akane sintió pánico. Esto se estaba saliendo de control. Ramma parecía verdaderamente enfadado y eso no pintaba nada bueno. Su mente empezó a trabajar rápidamente intentando encontrar las palabras adecuadas que suavizaran un poco las cosas y que rebajasen la tensión que ella misma inconscientemente, habia provocado.

- Bueno...Lo…lo siento…- intentó excusarse de forma titubeante, sintiendo como las manos del joven hacían cada vez mas fuerza sobre sus hombros hasta casi provocarle dolor. – Yo... yo... no quería decir eso exactamente... Lo que intento explicarte es qu….mmmm…

La chica no pudo seguir hablando porque en ese momento Ramma la había aprisionado fuertemente entre sus brazos y la estaba besando con fiereza. Sin saber ni cómo reaccionar, Akane se dejó hacer en un principio. El beso que el chico le estaba dando, era un beso carente de cualquier atisbo de ternura o cariño. Por el contrario estaba completamente cargado de pasión, frustración y…deseo. Pero deseo de hacer daño principalmente. Ramma la apretaba contra si con fuerza, demasiada, dejando su pequeño cuerpo aplastado contra su fuerte pecho.

Durante largos e interminables instantes, la boca del joven se adueñaba de la de la chica mientras que sus manos empezaban a vagabundas por su espalda y cintura, adentrándose osadamente bajo la tela de su escueta prenda de dormir, tanteando y acariciando con rudeza la suave piel que encontraba en su camino. Ella emitió un fuerte jadeo cuando se sintió apretada con mayor ímpetu contra el cuerpo masculino, cortándole casi la respiración, y haciéndole daño. Con decisión intentó liberarse aunque sin éxito alguno. Cuanto más forcejeaba ella, mas apretaba él. Finalmente la falta de oxígeno lo obligó a separarse de sus labios pero no así de su abrazo, que se mantuvo durante algún tiempo más. La joven con los ojos cerrados, jadeaba cogiendo aire y él, tan exaltado como ella, acercó su boca hasta su oído para susurrarle:

- ¿Te ha parecido poco masculino mi beso?...No lo creo. Yo mas bien diría que te ha gustado y mucho…

Ella apenas pudo intentar responderle, ya que segundos después, el joven empezó a atacar su cuello, besando y mordiéndolo con frenesí, dejando una profunda y enrojecida marca en el. Luego desvió con premura sus labios hasta su hombro izquierdo, donde el tirante de su pijama se habia deslizado dejando al descubierto una mayor porción de su blanca piel.

Akane ya no podía resistirse más. Se sentía derretir en sus brazos y el deseo de corresponderle y decirle que lo amaba mas que a nada, era tremendo, pero la imagen del joven abrazado a Ukyo volvió a su mente y le dio las fuerzas necesarias para forcejear nuevamente intentando apartarse una vez mas de él.

- ¡Déjame!..- le ordenó, debatiéndose aun presa entre sus fuertes brazos. - Nada de lo que hagas cambiara mi opinión sobre ti. Por favor, no te rebajes más y... ¡suéltame de una maldita vez!

Al oír sus palabras, Ramma se detuvo y la miró con un inmenso desprecio en sus ojos. Finalmente la soltó.

- Si, será lo mejor.- admitió con voz neutra. - Tú también me das asco. Romper el compromiso es lo mejor. Yo tampoco soportaria estar a tu lado mucho tiempo.

Y con estas últimas palabras, salió del dojo a grandes zancadas para luego dar un tremendo portazo que casi arrancó la puerta de sus goznes.

….///….

Akane con el cuerpo agarrotado, se levantó pesadamente de su cama. Se sentía terriblemente cansada. Un intenso dolor de cabeza parecia taladrarle las sienes y la sensación de náuseas la estaba matando. Y todo por culpa de la mala noche que había pasado, donde apenas habia conseguido pegar ojo.

Casi a rastras, se acercó hasta su tocador para mirarse en el espejo. La imagen de su agotado rostro le devolvía la mirada. Enormes y oscuras ojeras se dibujaban bajo sus ojos, los cuales a su vez, se veían enrojecidos e hinchados.

Se tapó el rostro con las manos y suspiró. No sabia como podría seguir adelante. Las fuerzas la abandonaban y ya no podía luchar más. Con un fuerte y dolido sollozo, se sentó nuevamente en su cama, mientras las escenas vividas la noche anterior en el dojo con su prometido, o mejor dicho... ex - prometido, volvían a recrearse una y otra vez en su abotargada cabeza.

……../////……

El saco de entrenamiento se balanceaba de un lado a otro mientras recibía un aluvión de fortísimos golpes propinados salvajemente por un colérico Ramma. Tenia que descargar de alguna manera la frustración y la ira que le corroía las entrañas. En cada golpe ponía toda la furia que tenía que sacar de su interior. Pensó amargamente que el día de hoy debería haber sido diferente. Era la celebración de su triunfo en el combate del día anterior, pero en lugar de eso, lo recordaría como el día que fracasó en su relación con Akane.

_¡Eres un estúpido Saotome! ¡Tanto esfuerzo para nada!_- Se reprochó mentalmente propinando un nuevo y certero golpe. - _La posibilidad de que tuviéramos un futuro juntos, se ha ido por el desagüe y ya no hay nada que hacer...Ella me ha dejado muy claro que no quiere nada conmigo…- _pensó sintiendo como la rabia volvía a hacer presa de él. Con renovadas fuerzas volvió a aporrear el saco de entrenamiento mientras seguía sumido en sus pensamientos.

_- Esta visto de que lo que mal empieza, mal acaba_. – Se dijo recordando su primer y desafortunado encuentro con la chica y los malos rollos que siguieron después. Sin embargo, tuvo que reconocer que también habían compartido muchos y muy buenos momentos. Aquellos en los que se habia cimentado una buena amistad, que mas tarde se tornaría en el profundo amor que sentía por ella. Con una triste sonrisa, el joven comprendió que atesoraría aquellos recuerdos en el fondo de su corazón para siempre y que la preocupación que sentía por ella, no desaparecería jamás…- ._Tendré que aprender a vivir sin ella…_

Él la amaba y estaba seguro de que la amaría siempre. A pesar de haber sido tan cobarde como para no querer reconocerlo como le habia ocurrido con Ukyo aquel día en el instituto. Recordó con dolor lo mal que se sintió después de haberlo negado, así como la conversación que mantuvo con su madre algo más tarde:

FLASH BACK:

"_**Ramma llegó al dojo corriendo. Había esperado a Akane por más de dos horas y al ver que no aparecía fue al aula a buscarla. Allí encontró a su profesor y tras preguntarle por ella, le dijo que la chica hacia mas de una hora que había salido. **_

_**Ramma entró en pánico inmediatamente. ¿Dónde estaría? ¿Qué le habría pasado? ¿Se habría desvanecido por el camino de nuevo?.. Sin dudarlo un instante, salió como un cohete buscando a la chica con desesperación. La charla con Ukyo le había dejado mal sabor de boca. Le había mentido a su mejor amiga. Le había negado sus sentimientos por Akane. No sabia porqué, pero le costaba mucho simplemente decir:"No voy a romper el compromiso con ella porque la quiero, la quiero mas que a nada en este mundo y no voy a permitir que nada ni nadie la separe de mí". En su cabeza sonaba muy bien pero cuando las palabras tenían que salir de su boca, se le quedaban atoradas en la garganta, y ahora para arreglar las cosas Akane había desaparecido.**_

_**Entró en la casa llamando a gritos a la chica, sobresaltando a todos hasta que finalmente Nabiki harta de sus gritos, apareció en el pasillo y le dijo que Akane había llegado hacia un rato para después salir con Kasumi a hacer unos recados. **_

_**Ramma vio como Nabiki volvía a su habitación y suspiró profundamente aliviado. Por un lado se tranquilizó un poco, pero algo en su interior le decía que las cosas no estaban del todo bien. Lo lógico hubiera sido que volvieran juntos de la escuela, pero que ella se hubiera ido sin esperarle le extrañó muchísimo. Pensó que quizá era debido a todo lo que pasó el día anterior. Incluso se planteó que la chica lo culpase a él por su desgracia. En cierta manera podría comprenderlo ya que todo había ocurrido debido a la deshidratación que su cuerpo sufrió cuando se convirtió en aquella muñeca mientras estaban en Jusenko. Perdido en sus pensamientos, no notó la llegada de su madre, que al ver el gesto preocupado de su hijo se le acercó inmediatamente.**_

_**- Ramma, ¿qué ocurre? ¿Por que gritabas de esa manera? **_

_**- ¡Ah! Hola mama. Lo siento no quería preocuparte. Solo estaba buscando a Akane.**_

_**- Ha salido con Kasumi. Llegó del colegio hace una media hora y se marchó con su hermana al centro. Por cierto ¿por qué no has llegado con ella? – Preguntó Nodoka mirándole con curiosidad. - No habréis vuelto a discutir ¿verdad?**_

_**Ramma fijó su mirada en su madre y negó con la cabeza.**_

_**- No, pero casi desearía que hubiera sido así. Se ha marchado de la escuela sin esperarme ni avisarme y ha estado bastante fría conmigo durante todo el día. - Volvió a mirar a su madre y añadió. - Sé que todo esto es duro para ella, pero no sé que decirle ni tampoco como comportarme con ella. Es bastante orgullosa y... la verdad... no sé que hacer.**_

_**Nodoka le sonrío. Aunque no lo dijera a menudo, estaba muy orgullosa de su vástago. Sabia que era muy fuerte, valiente y el mejor artista marcial que había en todo Japón, por lo menos para ella, pero el motivo por el que mas se enorgullecía del él era por la inmensa ternura que sentía por su arisca prometida, aunque no fuese capaz de reconocerlo.**_

_**- No te preocupes. Actúa como siempre. Lo mejor en estos casos es no darle importancia, pero déjale saber que puede contar contigo como hasta ahora.**_

_**El joven correspondió a la sonrisa materna dándole un leve abrazo que sorprendió gratamente a la mujer.**_

_**- Gracias mama. - Dijo el chico al soltarla. –Ahora creo que iré al dojo un rato a entrenar. Por favor avísame cuando esté la comida**__**…. "**_

Finalmente frenó sus golpes. Irritado consigo mismo, se maldijo pensando que esa extraña actitud de Akane, debería haberle dado alguna pista sobre lo que la chica planeaba hacer, pero estaba tan ciego, que no fue capaz de verlo.

Completamente frustrado, apoyó la frente sobre el cuero que recubría el desvencijado sacó. A lo lejos escuchó la voz de kasumi llamando para desayunar. Dejando escapar un hondo suspiro de resignación, cogió una toalla para secarse el sudor y se encaminó hacia la casa.

………////////////////……………

Akane oyó la llamada de su hermana, pero no se atrevía a bajar. ¿Cómo iba a tener valor para enfrentarlos a todos? Y sobre todo ¿Cómo podría mirarle a él sin desmayarse de los nervios?

- Valor Akane, que nadie pueda decir que eres una cobarde- se dijo a sí misma mientras tomaba por tercera vez el pomo de la puerta de su cuarto.

Dicen que a la tercera va la vencida y al final se encontró bajando las escaleras de camino a la sala. Al entrar en el comedor se dio cuenta del silencio que reinaba en la habitación. Todos la miraron y respondieron a su saludo cuando dio los buenos días. Todos excepto él que ni siquiera levantó la vista de su plato del desayuno. La chica fue a sentarse en su sitio habitual junto a Ramma pero antes de poder hacerlo, este se levantó como un resorte:

- Kasumi, gracias por el desayuno, estaba delicioso como siempre. – dijo disponiéndose a salir.

- Pero Ramma, si aun no lo has acabado…. – respondió la mayor de los Tendo.

- Lo siento. Se me ha quitado el apetito – le respondió el muchacho mientras caminaba hacia la puerta pero sin decidirse a salir. - Y si sigo aquí creo que voy a vomitar.

Nadie dijo nada y un tenso silencio se instaló entre ellos. Unos segundos después, Kasumi lo rompió al llamar a su hermana pequeña.

- Akane… ¿Quieres que te sirva?

La joven sentía clavada la furiosa mirada de Ramma sobre ella y sacando fuerzas de donde no tenia, respondió alegremente a su hermana.

- Si por favor, estoy terriblemente hambrienta.

Ramma le lanzó un mirada repleta de odio y salió furiosamente de la habitación.

………/////………

Las últimas semanas habían pasado casi sin darse cuenta y el mes de Septiembre llegaba a su fin. Faltaban escasamente unas horas para que saliese su vuelo y Akane contemplaba silenciosamente sus maletas cerradas mientras recordaba todo lo acontecido desde su ruptura con Ramma hasta el momento actual. Después de su discusión con el chico en el dojo y su primer y único beso, la relación se había vuelto tremendamente tensa y fría. Apenas se dirigían la palabra las poquísimas veces que coincidían en el comedor. Él se pasaba casi todo el día entrenando furiosamente en el dojo y ella dejaba correr las horas en su habitación o con sus amigas. Solo coincidían en algunas comidas ya que desde aquel nefasto día, el chico había empezado a frecuentar con mayor asiduidad a sus otras prometidas, para alegría de estas y desconsuelo de Akane. Pero ella no podía culparle, a fin de cuentas, Ramma ya no tenia ningún compromiso con ella.

El sonido del claxon de un coche la sacó de sus pensamientos. Se asomó a la ventana y vio que su taxi había llegado. Sus familiares entraron en la sala donde la chica se encontraba para ayudarla con el equipaje y despedirse de ella. Sus hermanas, su padre y Nodoka lloraban mientras la abrazaban efusivamente. Gemma le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda deseándole suerte y todos le desearon un feliz viaje, todos menos uno. Él no apareció en ningún momento.

Finalmente, ya metida en el taxi, mientras saludaba por la ventanilla trasera, alzó la vista y lo vio. Una figura que sentada en el tejado de la casa, la miraba con expresión desolada en los ojos mientras veía como se alejaba de su vida, quizás para siempre.

……///…..

Fin del capitulo V.

********

Espero poder actualizar la semana que viene el próximo capítulo y enviadme algún comentario sobre lo que os está pareciendo esta historia.

Un abrazo, Marina – fern25


	6. Chapter 6

**Bueno, vamos por el siguiente capítulo. Pero antes lo de siempre:**

**Los personajes de la serie Ramma ½ no me pertenecen. **

…///…

Capítulo VI

La habitación se encontraba en una acogedora penumbra. Los sonidos provenientes del exterior, eran suavemente amortiguados por los sólidos cristales que cubrían las amplias ventanas y la soledad que reinaba en el cuarto, garantizaban una beatífica y placentera paz. En resumen, era un ambiente magnífico para poder disfrutar de ese maravilloso sueño, que tantísima falta le hacía.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, se tiró boca abajo sobre la cama con un suspiro de alivio. No se molestó en cambiarse de ropa. ¿Para qué? Estaba tan agotada que ni siquiera notaba los ajustados vaqueros que se le clavaban en la cintura. Disfrutando de su cómodo colchón, rodó sobre su espalda hasta quedar de lado adoptando la posición fetal y sintiendo como sus párpados se cerraban lentamente, adentrándose en el fabuloso mundo de la inconsciencia……

- ¡Akane!

-¡Akane, despierta!

- ¡Uhmmm..mm!

- Vamos…. ¡despierta! ¡Despierta ya, joder!

La morena se levantó de golpe con el corazón en la garganta y los ojos somnolientos. Durante un minuto se encontró perdida y desorientada, hasta que consiguió ubicarse y localizar a quien la habia sacado de su placentero sueño de manera tan desagradable. Sentándose en la cama, achicó los ojos y miró a su amiga con cara asesina.

- Amy…¿Qué coño te pasa? ¡Vaya manera que tienes de despertarme!

- No te sulfures nena…Lo siento, pero es que no había manera de que espabilaras. – le contestó mientras corría las cortinas para dejar pasar la luz. - No sé porque tienes la habitación tan oscura. Parece una cripta.

- Déjate de rollos y dime para qué me has despertado.. – preguntó Akane a su vez mientras se frotaba los enrojecidos ojos y apartaba la vista de la deslumbrante claridad.

- Pues venía a decirte que…- empezó a decir la joven castaña antes de volverse a verla e interrumpir sus palabras para mirarla con cara de asombro.

- ¡Puaf! Pero…¡mírate!…¡Estás horrible!.

En dos zancadas se acercó a la recostada chica aproximando su cara a la de ella y mirándola con la misma expresión de asco con la que se miraría a un bicho.

- ¿A sí?¿Tú crees? – le preguntó Akane con sorna. – Quizás es… ¡Por que así es justo como me siento! ¡Por si no lo sabes, apenas he dormido unas horas en tres días para poder terminar este maldito trabajo!.. Y ahora vienes tú y me despiertas "suavemente". A ver... ¡¿Qué carajo quieres?!

-¡Joder tía!¡como te pones!... – la chica se calló al ver la cara de mala hostia de Akane y decidió cambiar de actitud.

- Solo quería recordarte que esta noche es la fiesta de Naoko y que tenemos que empezar a arreglarnos. - contestó con estrellitas en los ojos...

La pelinegra la miró como si estuviese loca. - ¡Pero si faltan más de seis horas!

- Bueeeno, ya lo sé- respondió mientras jugaba nerviosamente con sus dedos. - Pero tenemos que estar ¡Preciosas! ¡Deslumbrantes! y aunque a ti no te hace falta,…¡cacho guarra!…- añadió como si verdaderamente estuviese envidiosa de su amiga y haciendo sonreír por primera vez a la chica Tendo. - al contrario que tú, yo sí necesito horas para arreglarme y tú vas a ayudarme. ¿Verdad que si? – preguntó con carita tierna.

Akane se dejó caer pesadamente sobre la almohada mientras se tapaba la cara con el brazo. Definitivamente su amiga Amy estaba como una chota. A ella no le apetecía especialmente ir a la dichosa fiesta. Estaba agotada y quería quedarse esa noche en casa para descansar, pero la ilusión de su amiga era contagiosa. Finalmente accedió y fue recompensada con varios gritos estridentes y un efusivo abrazo que casi la ahoga. Cuando se desprendió de su alborotada amiga se sentó sobre su cama para observar cómo esta se dedicaba a dar saltitos por toda la habitación sacando montones de ropa, maquillaje, zapatos, decenas de collares, pendientes y pulseras del armario, dejándolo todo tirado por ahí, mientras canturreaba alegremente. La joven Tendo suspiró y se auto convenció de que quizás un poco de diversión tampoco estaría mal para variar.

…..///………

El ruido de la fiesta no ayudaba precisamente a hacer más soportable el dolor de cabeza que la estaba destrozando. Con intensidad se masajeó las sienes para aliviar un poco la presión, que la estridente música producía retumbando en el interior de su cabeza como un tambor.

-Cariño, ¿te encuentras bien?- le preguntó una voz masculina mientras le acercaba una bebida fría que habia ido a buscar para ella. La joven se sorprendió al no esperarlo de vuelta tan pronto. Se volvió para mirarle a la cara, encontrándose con la preocupación pintada en sus hermosos ojos.

- Me duele un poco la cabeza.- aclaró mientras aceptaba el vaso y tomaba un pequeño sorbo. - ¿Te importa si nos vamos?

El joven le sonrió dulcemente pasándole cariñosamente el brazo por los hombros.

- En absoluto. He venido a esta fiesta solo para acompañarte. Ya sabes que por ti iría al infierno si hiciese falta.

La chica le sonrió de vuelta, aunque se sintió un poco culpable. ¿Por qué no podía enamorarse de él? ...¡maldita sea!. Era sencillamente perfecto. Alto, fuerte, guapo, gentil, amable y lo mejor de todo, estaba loco por ella. Koji, era todo lo que cualquier chica con corazón desearía, pero ahí estaba el problema, ella ya no tenía un corazón que ofrecerle. El suyo había sido arrebatado y destrozado cruelmente por cierto artista marcial, hacía más de 5 largos años.

Akane vio la ansiedad latiendo en los ojos de su acompañante. Sabía que iba a decirle, como otras tantas veces, lo mucho que la amaba y lo importante que era para él. Y como siempre, pensó con tristeza, ella le respondería, que no podía corresponderle aunque lo apreciaba muchísimo.

Se sentía fatal cada vez que lo rechazaba, pero si quería ser justa con él, tenía que hacerlo. Era su amigo, corrección, su mejor amigo y lo último que deseaba era perderlo por un estúpido malentendido. Pero ahora al mirarlo, viéndolo tan entregado y atento, y sobre todo al pensar en lo bien que se sentía a su lado, recordó la conversación que mantuvo con Amy apenas unas horas atrás.

"…_Había estado ayudando a su amiga a hacerse la manicura. Uno de esos escasos momentos en los que su hiperactiva amiga era capaz de mantenerse sentada en un sitio sin moverse._

_Con lentitud iba pasando el delicado pincel por la última de las largas uñas de la chica, cubriéndolo de un espectacular rojo, cuando esta inesperadamente le espetó:_

_- Y bien… ¿Qué vas a hacer?_

_Akane dejó el frasquito de esmalte sobre la mesa y la miró sorprendida, ignorando el tema de la pregunta. _

_- ¿Qué voy a hacer respecto a qué? _

_- Pues..¿que va a ser?...Dentro de dos semanas nos graduamos y será el momento de volver a casa. ¿Estas preparada para enfrentarlo después de 5 años sin verle?_

_La joven se quedó casi congelada. Amy siempre era muy directa y no se andaba por las ramas, cuando quería saber algo, disparaba sin titubear. Completamente envarada se levantó del pequeño taburete y se dirigió hacia el cuarto de baño como una autómata para tomar de la repisa un cepillo del pelo. Luego volvió hasta su compañera y colocándose a su espalda empezó a cepillar con lentitud su larga melena castaña._

_- No sé a que te refieres. – contestó con voz neutra. Fingía no saber sobre lo que estaba hablándole, aunque apostaría su vida a que era sobre Ranma._

_- ¡Vamos Akane! Nunca me contaste que pasó en realidad. Solo sé que te rompió el corazón y que aunque me lo niegues, apuesto lo que sea a que tú aún le quieres, por mucho que intentes disimularlo._

_- Eso no es cierto. - Dejó el cepillo de un golpe sobre la cómoda y miró al reflejo de su amiga en el espejo. - Él para mi ya no significa nada. Solo es una parte de mi pasado._

_- Si, pero una parte muy importante, por lo que sé. - Amy le devolvió la mirada. -¡Vamos Akane! ¿A quien pretendes engañar? Has tenido montones de pretendientes y a ninguno les has dado la más mínima oportunidad. El único chico al que le permites un cierto acercamiento es a Koji, y aun sabiendo que él esta loco por ti, lo tratas solamente como un amigo._

_- Es que es mi amigo._

_- Sabes a lo que me refiero.- la castaña bufó molesta. - No has tenido una sola relación amorosa en estos 5 años y yo sé porqué. Y déjame decirte que estás malgastando tontamente tu vida soñando con algo que sabes nunca sucederá._

_Akane habia tomado de nuevo el cepillo y seguía cepillando de manera mecánica evitando las miradas que su compañera le lanzaba a través del espejo._

_- ¡Venga Akane! ¡Reacciona joder! ¿Crees que es normal que una chica bonita y joven como tú, deje pasar los años sin disfrutar de tu juventud?_

_- Amy... Yo no sé que me pasa.- reconoció finalmente la chica mientras dejaba el cepillo sobre la cómoda y fijaba sus hermosos ojos en su compañera. - Cada chico que se me acerca lo comparo inconscientemente con él y lamentablemente, todos salen perdiendo._

_- ¡Oh!...Akane…_

_- Es frustrante, lo sé. – añadió tristemente, apretando la mano que Amy habia colocado sobre una de las suyas. - pero también sé, que lo amaré por siempre aunque esto signifique que me quede sola._

_- Eres una tonta. Él no te merece. ¿Crees acaso que le pasa lo mismo que a ti? ¿Qué te añora y sueña contigo? _

_Amy la miró irritada mientras soltaba su mano y se levantaba bruscamente de la silla. Se dirigió hacia su armario rápidamente y buscó en su interior algo de manera frenética, lanzando ropa y zapatos por los aires. Finalmente, suspiró y girándose nuevamente enfrentó a Akane._

_- Mira, no quería enseñarte esto, pero creo que es mejor que lo veas con tus propios ojos y te des cuenta de una vez de cómo son las cosas. _

_Con un rápido movimiento, alzó un brazo para lanzarle una revista a su regazo. Akane la recogió al vuelo y la ojeó con curiosidad._

_- Mira en la página 16. – le indicó su amiga._

_La chica empezó a pasar las hojas rápidamente hasta que encontró lo que buscaba. Una foto de un apuesto y elegante Ramma, mas adulto de cómo lo recordaba, encabezaba un artículo que llenaba toda la pagina. En la foto una rubia bellísima se encontraba prácticamente colgada de su cuello, mientras el joven sonreía con esa sonrisa pretenciosa que tan bien conocía. Con los dientes apretados, leyó el titulo de dicho artículo:_

_**EL BICAMPEON DEL MUNDO EN ARTES MARCIALES, RAMMA SAOTOME, CON SU NUEVA CONQUISTA.**_

_Akane miró confusa a su amiga, mientras esta le hizo un gesto para que siguiese leyendo. Akane bajó nuevamente la mirada y empezó a leer:_

"_**El famoso artista marcial Ramma Saotome, apareció en la conocida gala de presentación de...bla bla bla bla"**_

_Akane impaciente se saltó el trozo que hablaba sobre la fiesta y se centró en los comentarios sobre Ramma y su pareja:_

"_**La hermosa joven es la conocida modelo alemana Sondra B. que parecía estar pasándoselo maravillosamente junto al apuesto luchador. Ella misma nos comentó que su vida estaba pasando por un maravillo momento profesional y sentimentalmente hablando. Suponemos que se referirá a su reciente relación con Saotome, pero desde estas líneas queremos aconsejarle que no se confíe demasiado, ya que la lista de las conquistas amorosas de Ramma, es casi tan larga como la de sus numerosos y aclamados triunfos..."**_

_Akane cerró la revista de un golpe y haciéndola una bola, la lanzó con rabia contra la pared. Levantó la vista hacia su amiga Amy que se la devolvió alzando una ceja que parecía decir ¿ves como tengo razón?_

_- Ya se lo que me vas a decir: que es un cerdo. Bien, pues no hace falta. Eso ya lo sé. Pero nunca me planteé que volviésemos a ser pareja, solo digo que mi corazón se resiste a reemplazarlo._

_- Pues ya va siendo hora que empieces a pensar en hacerlo. Nunca sabrás si alguien puede llenar tu corazón, si no dejas que se acerquen Akane. En un par de semanas volverás a verle, quieras o no, y ¿no seria mejor que hubiese alguien a tu lado que te ayudase a patearle el culo a ese engreído para sacarle de tu vida?_

_- ¡Oh Amy! Eso seria imposible, es muy fuerte y pocos se atreverían a enfrentarse a él en una pelea…Aparte de que nada le gustaría más al estúpido egocéntrico que alguien le retara…._

_- Akane, por favor… estoy hablando metafóricamente.- respondió la castaña exasperada. - No me refiero a partirle la cara, sino a que se de cuenta de que no es el ombligo del mundo y que tú también tienes quiera te quiera…"._

Akane se quedó pensativa durante unos minutos y luego miró a Koji a los ojos sonriéndole dulcemente. Él la observaba extrañado pero antes de que pudiese preguntar, la muchacha se habia puesto de puntillas y sorpresivamente le estaba besando.

Cuando ella intentó separarse, Koji que se habia quedado mudo de asombro, reaccionó rápidamente abrazándola por la cintura y devolviéndole el beso de una manera mas apasionada. Durante unos minutos disfrutaron del momento, hasta que la falta de oxigeno, les obligo a parar y a separarse. Entonces, las manos del joven acunaron dulcemente el ruborizado rostro de la joven.

- Akane….- La llamó con ternura. - Por favor, no me hagas albergar falsas esperanzas y dime la verdad. ¿Significa esto que estás dispuesta a darme una oportunidad ó solo es una muestra de cariño?

La joven se mordió el labio nerviosa, pero alzó su mirada para verle serenamente a los ojos.

- Sabes que no estoy enamorada de ti, pero me gustas mucho y me encuentro muy bien a tu lado.- dijo de un tirón. - No sé si llegare a amarte de esa forma algún día. No puedo prometértelo, pero creo que es el momento de averiguarlo y de intentar llevar esta relación un poco más allá. Siempre y cuando tú estés dispuesto, claro.

El joven suspiró y la abrazó con fuerza, apoyando su barbilla sobre sus negros y perfumados cabellos, dejándose embargar por su dulce aroma. Ese seria sin duda, el mejor día de su vida.

..///…

No podía creerlo. Estaba de vuelta después de 5 largos años y parecía que todo seguía igual. Sentía su pulso latir con violencia en sus venas. Suspiró suavemente. Si cerraba los ojos, parecía que el tiempo se había detenido y podría imaginar que ella volvía a tener 17 años como entonces cuando su vida cambió de aquella manera.

El taxi recorría velozmente las familiares calles de su viejo barrio de Nerima tan llenas de recuerdos para ella. Sus ojos no se apartaban de la ventanilla del vehiculo, absorbiendo todo lo que veía. Podía fácilmente reconocer cada casa, cada tienda, cada esquina. Incluso la gente que caminaba por la aceras. Parecía que nada habia cambiado. Quizás los niños se habían convertido en adolescentes y los adolescentes en jóvenes, pero el ambiente de las calles era el mismo. El mismo olor y los mismos colores que la habían acompañado durante sus primeros años de vida y sus agitados tiempos de adolescencia. Finalmente el vehículo se paró delante de una elegante y gran casa con un suave chirrido de frenos. El chofer apagando el ruidoso motor, volvió la cabeza para hablar con ella por encima de su hombro.

- El dojo Tendo, señorita. Ya hemos llegado.

Akane le miró sorprendida para luego volver la vista hacia el lugar donde acababan detenerse. Aquella enorme casa no podía ser el dojo ó ¿si?

- ¿Esta Ud. seguro que es aquí?

Volvió a mirar el edificio extrañada recorriendo con sus ojos todos los detalles de la casa . Aquella edificación no se parecía en nada al viejo dojo en el que ella creció.

- Por supuesto, jovencita.

El hombre respondió mirándola a través del retrovisor del coche, mientras ella observaba embobada el lugar.

- Este es el dojo del famosísimo luchador Ramma Saotome y de su socio el Sr. Tendo.- aclaró con una sonrisa orgullosa. – Lo conozco muy bien. He traído hasta aquí a muchas personas con anterioridad, incluyendo a ellos mismos.

Akane suspiró con resignación. Al parecer las cosas si habían cambiado algo después de todo. Desviando sus ojos del edificio, enfocó al taxista nuevamente.

- ¡Oh! Bien, entonces debe ser aquí. ¿Cuánto le debo?..

Abrió su bolso para rebuscar en su interior tratando de localizar su monedero. Cuando lo halló lo abrió y sacando el dinero, lo tendió al hombre con una sonrisa. Tras pagar por el servicio, se apeó del automóvil y se acercó lentamente a las puertas mientras el taxi se alejaba a gran velocidad. Tragó saliva y se detuvo dejando las maletas un par de metros atrás.

…//…

Akane se acercó al enorme portón de entrada indecisa. Un gran cartel con el nombre del dojo estaba colocado sobre la puerta, dando la bienvenida al que visitante.

Sonrió tristemente pensando si aquella acogida sería también para ella, o tendría que salir a buscar un hotel apresuradamente. Mentalmente se recriminó el ser tan tonta. No tendría razón para temer. A fin de cuentas, aquella también era la casa de su padre, la casa donde había vivido tantos años. La casa de su difunta madre. Su casa, al fin y al cabo, no solo la casa del famoso "Ramma Saotome" el increíble artista marcial. Dudando unos minutos, levantó la mano para llegar al llamador, pero antes de poder tocar al timbre, la puerta se abrió de golpe y la figura de una hermosa mujer de mediana edad apareció en el umbral.

- ¿Akane?- peguntó mirándola fijamente. -¡Oh! ¡Akane ¡Cariño, has vuelto! – gritó entonces la mujer cuando la reconoció.

Akane palideció de repente. Si Nodoka estaba allí, eso significaba que también podría estar él. Saliendo de su estupor inicial sonrió de vuelta a la mujer con timidez.

- Hola tía Nodoka.

Nodoka se abalanzó sobre ella y la abrazó fuertemente mientras lágrimas de felicidad escapaban de sus ojos. A pesar de que la relación entre Akane y su testarudo hijo no hubiera llegado a buen fin, ella quería a la chica como a una hija y la había extrañado y había sufrido por su ausencia tanto como el que más.

- Déjame verte bien. – Dijo haciendo girar a la joven sobre si misma para poder verla. Akane esbozó una leve sonrisa a pesar de o embarazoso de la situación.

- ¡Ay cariño, estás preciosa! – reconoció la mujer volviendo a abrazarla con cariño. - Aunque un poco delgada. Pero, bueno, eso pronto lo arreglaremos a base de buena comida casera. Vamos entra. Dejas las maletas aquí mismo. Después las subiremos a tu habitación.

Las dos mujeres se adentraron el amplio vestíbulo, dejando el equipaje de la chica junto a la puerta.

- Los demás se pondrán como locos al verte. – Añadió la mujer empujando a la chica al interior de la sala.

- ¿Lo…los demás? – preguntó con una repentina angustia. ¿Quiénes serian los demás?

- Pues… tu padre, Gemma, Tofu y Kasumi con los gemelos, por supuesto. Vamos dentro, venga.

Akane se sintió dulce pero firmemente empujada al interior de la vivienda por su tía, que no dejaba de parlotear satisfecha de tenerla de vuelta en la casa, mientras la joven la escuchaba aturdida.

Nodoka era lo suficientemente perceptiva para notar el nerviosismo de su sobrina y creía conocer la causa. Interiormente sonrió satisfecha. Ahora que la joven había vuelto, las posibilidades de que estos dos cabezotas retomaran su relación eran mucho mayores.

Ella conocía a su hijo como nadie, no por nada era su madre, y había presenciado en primera línea, lo mucho que su vástago había sufrido por la ausencia de la pequeña Akane, aunque también sabía que se dejaría arrancar la piel a tiras antes de reconocerlo públicamente y mucho menos ante ella. Todas esas locas aventuras de una noche, así como la multitud de compañeras de cama que habían pasado por la vida de Ranma en los últimos años, no habían llegado a ser nada más que eso, …aventuras.

Ella creía sin temor a equivocarse, que en el corazón del joven Saotome solo había una persona y esa era la preciosa y delicada joven que estaba delante de ella. Así que en ese mismo momento, la cabeza manipuladora de Nodoka, comenzó a idear un plan para volver a unir a los dos jóvenes de la forma que fuese.

…//…

Akane salió al jardín para respirar un poco de aire fresco después de la cena. La joven suspiró profundamente. No había sido tan terrible después de todo. Su familia la acogió con todo el cariño del mundo y ella se sintió cómoda y en casa de nuevo. Había disfrutado con la cercanía de sus seres queridos, a los que tanto había extrañado durante su ausencia. Sonrió con ternura al recordar las preciosas caritas de los gemelos de Kasumi. Eran dos críos verdaderamente adorables y se sintió muy feliz al saber que su hermana había conseguido una vida maravillosa y plena junto a su marido y sus pequeños.

La velada había sido entretenida, cada uno contando lo que había sido de sus vidas durante todo el tiempo que habían estado separados. De boca de ellos se enteró del enorme triunfo de Ramma y del prestigio que tenia ahora el dojo. Su padre y Gemma daban clases y estaban saturados de alumnos, lo que suponía una buena cantidad de trabajo para los dos hombres y por supuesto, mayores ingresos para la familia. Ramma por su parte hacía dos años que había terminado sus estudios en la universidad, por lo que desde entonces empezó a competir a nivel profesional. Había cosechado un éxito tras otro, llegando a ser por dos veces seguidas campeón mundial de artes marciales y seguro del volver a serlo este año por tercera vez.

Se dio cuenta de que Nodoka la miraba fijamente cada vez que el nombre de su hijo salía en la conversación, como esperando que ella preguntase donde estaba o mostrase algún tipo de interés por conocer algún dato más sobre la vida de su hijo, pero no le dio el gusto. Antes muerta que demostrar que aun seguía colgada por él.

Interiormente agradeció que no estuviese allí en aquel momento. Pero se alegró aun más cuando se enteró que ya no vivía en el dojo, sino que se alojaba en un lujoso y amplio apartamento que tenía en una de las zonas más exclusivas de Tokio, y que iba al dojo de vez en cuando, solo para visitar a la familia y entrenar allí. Eso le posibilitaba que el quedarse en la casa de su padre, no fuese tan violeto como habia pensado que sería. Sin él por allí rondando, su estadía seria mucho mas relajada y tranquila.

Sin darse cuenta sus pasos la llevaron hasta el dojo. Con ojos soñadores recorrió la entrada permitiendo que multitud de recuerdos se arremolinaren en su cabeza. Agitándola, quiso hacerlos desaparecer. Este no era el momento para dejarse envolver por la nostalgia. Dando un paso se adentró en el amplio y oscuro gimnasio. Abrió las ventanas y dejó entrar la luz del atardecer. Este también había sido reformado igual que la casa. Ahora era bastante más grande y espacioso. El suelo estaba cubierto por una preciosa madera perfectamente barnizada y en un estado impecable. Sobre las paredes, varias vitrinas se amontonaban llenas de una multitud de relucientes trofeos, medallas, copas y diplomas, todos ellos con el nombre de Ramma Saotome grabado sobre brillantes placas identificativas. La joven sonrió tristemente segura de algo. Indiscutiblemente era un triunfador.

Siguió curioseando por el dojo hasta que sorprendida vio una puerta que no estaba allí antes. Se acercó para abrirla despacio y tras asegurarse de que no había nadie, entró en el lugar. Era una espaciosa y rectangular estancia de unos 50 metros cuadrados. Estaba llena de aparatos gimnásticos y un enorme y pesado saco de boxeo que colgaba del techo en un lado de la habitación. Se acercó a un banco de abdominales que estaba allí y vio una barra con unas pesas preparadas para ser utilizadas. Miró el peso que marcaban los discos asombrada… ¡Que barbaridad!

Salió de nuevo hacia el dojo y observó otra vez los trofeos, entonces vio uno en especial que le llamó poderosamente la atención, ya que le resultaba terriblemente familiar. Ella conocía aquel trofeo. Era el que Ramma había ganado la noche antes de romper el compromiso. Sintió que sus ojos se empañaban, pero se tragó sus lágrimas. Volvió a mirar el dichoso trofeo y descubrió una extraña cinta anudada en la base de madera. Alargó la mano y la tomó con sorpresa. No lo podía creer. Era la cinta que ella llevaba aquella noche en el pelo. La misma que creía haber perdido y que buscó durante días sin hallarla. ¿Qué hacia allí? Y sobre todo…¿como demonios había llegado a estar anudada en el trofeo? Volvió a dejarla donde estaba aun bastante perpleja. Ya preguntaría mas adelante.

Se giró y siguió con su escrutinio. En la pared opuesta a los trofeos, vio otra vitrina que contenía al menos una decena de afiladas catanas. Se extrañó mucho ya que la escuela de combate libre nunca había usado armas con anterioridad, pero luego recordó que la familia de su tía Nodoka se especializaba en la lucha con espadas, por lo cual no sería nada raro que Ramma hubiese adoptado algunas de las técnicas de su familia materna.

Estaba tan ensimismada observando todo que no oyó el ruido de la puerta del dojo abrirse, ni tampoco el de las pisadas de alguien que entraba, por lo que casi pegó un salto cuando escuchó una voz profunda y varonil que le hablaba a menos de unos palmos de su espalda.

- ¡Vaya! Parece que la hija pródiga ha vuelto al final.

Akane sintió que el corazón literalmente se le paraba para poco después empezar a correr la maratón. Lentamente se volvió dispuesta a enfrentarse con su peor pesadilla… Ramma Saotome.

…//….

**Fin del capitulo.**

**Espero que os esté gustando hasta ahora. He hecho bastantes correcciones y añadido algunas frases para completar escenas que me parecían que las necesitaban. Por otro lado, tambien estoy juntando capítulos que eran muy cortos para hacer uno mas largo. Por otro lado, es posible que en próximos capítulos incluya además alguna escena que tenía escrita con anterioridad, pero que en su momento no incluí en la historia.**

**También quiero aprovechar este momento, para agradecer a todos los que os tomáis la molestia de leer mi fic y sobre todo a los que sacrificáis unos minutos de vuestro tiempo para dejar un comentario. No sabéis lo mucho que significa para mí. Gracias…**

**Besos. Fern25 **


	7. Chapter 7

Una nueva actualización, corregida y ampliada. Al igual que la vez anterior, he unido dos capítulos que eran demasiado cortos, para hacer uno mas largo e intenso…

Espero que os guste…

**Los personajes de Ramma no me pertenecen, solo la historia es mía.**

***************

**Capítulo 7**

La joven intentó prepararse mentalmente antes de darse la vuelta y enfrentarlo, pero sabía que no le serviría de mucho. Sentía las piernas como si fuesen de gelatina, y el corazón le latía desbocadamente dentro del pecho. Solo esperaba no darle la satisfacción de caerse al suelo delante de él. Desconocía el aspecto real que tendría ahora, pero se podía hacer una idea aproximada por todas las fotos suyas que habían salido publicadas en las revistas a lo largo de estos años, aunque eso no la preparó para lo que vio cuando enfrentó su mirada.

Bueno, enfrentar su mirada era un decir, ya que cuando se dio la vuelta lo único que tuvo frente a sus ojos era la imagen de un torso masculino cubierto por lo que parecía ser una camiseta negra de manga corta, que se ajustaba a su fuerte pecho, dejando también a la vista unos brazos extremadamente musculosos.

La joven tragó saliva y fue poco a poco subiendo la vista lentamente… Mas pecho masculino,… Tragó con fuerza y siguió su torturante recorrido visual. Unos tonificados pectorales, unos anchos hombros, el principio de un fuerte cuello,.. ¡Oh por kami!.. ¿Es que esto no va a acabar nunca?.. Mas cuello, un mentón sombreado por una incipiente barba, y... ¡por fin!.. la cara.

Akane tenía la cabeza totalmente echada para atrás y solo así era capaz de verle el rostro. Un rostro muy apuesto, todo había que decirlo. ¡Akane estúpida! ¡Reacciona! Instintivamente retrocedió unos pasos para poder mirarlo sin tener que sufrir una horrible tortícolis el día siguiente, ni sentirse absurdamente pequeña. Por un momento llegó a pensar que estaría subido en algún sitio, pero cuando lo miró bien se dio cuenta que su ex -prometido había alcanzado una dimensiones enormes.

- Ho...hola... Ramma.

El no le contestó, simplemente se limitó a mirarla intensamente como si quisiera descubrir algo no visto con anterioridad. Akane se movió incómoda. Se sentía como si fuera un indefenso y extraño insecto, que estaba siendo examinado bajo un microscopio.

Estaba segura de que ya le habría encontrado una lista larguísima de defectos, la cual, no tardaría apenas nada en refregárselos por la cara con la brutalidad que acostumbraba. Nunca en toda su vida se sintió mas insegura que en ese momento. Su escasa estatura y su fragilidad, le era más penosa que nunca. Durante todo el tiempo que estuvo en la universidad, nunca se sintió en desventaja o inferior de alguna manera, por el contrario, era considerada hermosa y agradable, sabiendo además, que despertaba la admiración en no pocos jóvenes.

Pero ahora, encontrándose de nuevo frente a él, todos sus antiguos complejos e inseguridades se hacían de nuevo presentes como cuando era una adolescente. No pudo evitar pensar, que solo era una chica menuda y sin gracia, sobre todo, si se comparaba con todas esas modelos y bellezones que solían acompañarle a menudo. Mujeres de mundo, con experiencia y un gran atractivo, con las que seguramente habría compartido muchos y seguro que "buenos momentos".

Durante breves instantes se dejó dominar por la depresión y su autoestima bajó varios puntos, pero entonces recordó todas las conversaciones mantenidas con Amy y los consejos que esta le había dado en las escasas ocasiones en que abrió su corazón ante su amiga, contándole todo lo que había sufrido por el insensible artista marcial. Las palabras de la chica retumbaban en su cabeza y armándose de valor, decidió que ya no se dejaría humillar más. Ya no era aquella criatura insegura de la cual solía burlarse. Ahora era una mujer fuerte y decidida que afrontaría lo que hiciese falta. Así que, sacando fuerzas de flaqueza, se puso las manos sobre sus caderas y alzó la mirada.

- ..Y bien… ¿He aprobado?

Ramma enarcó una ceja con un gesto burlón. Le hacía gracia aquella nueva pose de Akane con la que parecía querer sorprenderle.

- Perdón, ¿Cómo dices?

Esta suspiró con hastío mientras le miraba a los ojos.

- Solo preguntaba que si he pasado tu examen…Vamos, que si he aprobado.

El joven dio un ligero paso hacia atrás y puso su mano bajo su barbilla con gesto pensativo.

- ¿Qué te hace pensar que te estaba evaluando?…

- No sé. Quizás el escrutinio que parecías estar haciéndome…- replicó con dureza. El joven soltó una leve carcajada.

- Disculpa. No pretendía molestarte… En realidad solo estaba intentando adivinar algo...

- ¿Si?- Lo miró algo sorprendida por su repentino cambio de actitud. - ¿Qué?...

Este se inclinó exageradamente hasta ella, haciendo resaltar la diferencia de altura entre ellos.

- Tu altura… ¿Qué mides Akane?..¿Llegas al metro y medio?

Ramma vio la cara de la joven enrojecer de rabia y se deleitó con el espectáculo. Había estado preparándose para este encuentro desde que semanas atrás, su madre comentó que Akane volvería a casa al terminar la universidad.

No sabía como reaccionaria al verla. Si los sentimientos que aun tenía por ella, saldrían al exterior ó no. El se había encargado durante estos años de relegarlos al más profundo y oscuro rincón de su alma para evitar el profundo dolor que le producían. El amor que había sentido por la jovencita de azulados cabellos durante su adolescencia, no había menguado ni un ápice durante este tiempo, por mucho que había intentado superarlo sin conseguirlo. Se sentía indefenso ante ella y no quería por nada del mundo, volver a sucumbir, o bien que la chica notase lo fácilmente que él se convertiría en maleable arcilla en sus pequeñas manos.

Por eso había decido que la mejor defensa era un buen ataque. Volvería a tratarla como cuando eran adolescentes. Esa época en la cual él era capaz de fingir que ella no le "gustaba", y en la cual esa actitud, le sirvió tanto para esconder lo que verdaderamente sentía.

Era cierto que había estado en cierta manera, "evaluándola", y como siempre tenía un sobresaliente. Era simplemente perfecta. Su rostro seguía siendo lo mas bonito que había visto en toda su vida y su cuerpo aun tenía el mismo efecto sobre el.

Había dejado de ser una adolescente, eso saltaba a la vista, y aunque apenas había crecido en estatura, pues seguía siendo menuda y de aspecto delicado, sus deliciosas curvas de mujer eran más que evidentes. Deslizó sin poder evitarlo, la mirada a lo largo de la figura de la joven, fijándose minuciosamente en cada detalle de su cuerpo, como queriendo dejarlo grabado a fuego en su mente.

Sus cortos y sedosos cabellos, negros como ala de cuervo. Sus hermosos y expresivos ojos castaños, su nariz chiquita y algo respingona, sus sensuales labios, su cuello suave y esbelto, su pecho, su breve cintura, sus caderas suavemente redondeadas y por ultimo, sus preciosas y torneadas piernas. Controlando el repentino deseo que sintió brotar en su interior, consiguió aparentar la suficiente frialdad cuando finalmente volvió a mirarla al rostro para hacerle el último comentario:

- Te pregunto esto, porque veo que sigues siendo tan .. tan... minúscula como siempre- le dijo mientras la miraba de arriba abajo nuevamente con detenimiento y sin dejar de sonreír. - Aunque hay que admitir, que ciertas partes de ti, sin han crecido algo más…

Su mirada se centraba tan descaradamente en su pecho, que la joven enrojeció aun más de lo que ya estaba. El joven notando la situación tan embarazosa por la que estaba pasando, decidió picarla aun más y haciendo el amago de intentar tocárselo añadió con un risita.

- Uhmm…no sé… ¿No será quizás que estés usando relleno?..¿Verdad?- volvió a insistir disfrutando de la ira que relampagueaba en sus ojos. - Bueno, si no es ese el caso, entonces ahora tal vez… pueda dejar de llamarte tabla de planchar.

La joven sintió que la ola de rabia que se estaba formando en su interior pronto alcanzaría las proporciones de un Tsunami. Si pudiera cogería a este gilipollas, presumido, egocéntrico y tarado engendro, por la parte de su anatomía, de la cual seguramente estaba más que orgulloso, y se lo retorcería… se lo retorcería…y se lo volvería a retorcer, hasta que la posibilidad de que otros de su misma casta llegaran al mundo, quedara reducida a la nada.

Lo miró con ganas de asesinarlo. La furia hervía en su interior haciéndola sentir como si fuese a explotar como un volcán… ¡Esto era el colmo!.. Era lo mismo que cuando estaban en el instituto. ¿Pero que se creía este imbecil? Ella no estaba dispuesta a dejarse humillar,…a dejarse pisotear, a... a dejarse insultar por alguien como él, tal y como hacía antes... ¡AAAHHH! ¡Se iba a enterar! Sencillamente…¡era un redomado imbecil…! ¡NO LO SOPORTABA!

Cerró los ojos y aspiró aire con fuerza intentando llenar sus pulmones mientras contaba mentalmente hasta diez. No iba a darle la satisfacción de verla perder los papeles como solía pasarle cuando era adolescente. Tenía que intentar calmarse antes de contestarle. Cuando creyó que su pulso no amenazaría con reventarle las venas, volvió a abrir lentamente sus ojos. Exhaló entonces el aire muy lentamente y estirándose al máximo, como esperando conseguir unos centímetros extras, lo miró con mala cara y le replicó:

- Si solo sabes burlarte de mí por mi estatura y presumir por la tuya, es que eres más idiota e inmaduro de lo que recordaba.

Ramma sonrió levemente ante el comentario pero se mantuvo en silencio mientras ella seguía con su pequeño y airado discurso.

- No esperaba el recibimiento del mejor de los amigos…- empezó diciendo viendo como él cruzaba los brazos sobre su pecho y la observaba atentamente. - sobre todo teniendo en cuenta la forma como nos separamos, pero esto...esto raya ya en el absurdo. Tu actitud es totalmente infantil. Tienes el comportamiento de un auténtico cretino,… y cuanto mas grande... más cretino. Así que mejor me voy. No pienso seguir perdiendo mi tiempo con esta estúpida conversación.

Se encaminó muy digna hacia la salida del dojo, cuando la alta figura de Ramma le cortó el paso. Ella le lanzó una mirada interrogante y él le sonrió de medio lado antes de contestarle:

- Perdóname. - le dijo. Akane abrió completamente los ojos por la sorpresa. A estas alturas ya no esperaba una disculpa por parte del joven. Quizás había sido demasiado dura con él. Este se inclinó levemente para mirarla a los ojos y seguir hablando con una beatífica sonrisa en sus labios. - Tienes toda la razón. Me he comportado como un idiota. Es la fuerza de la costumbre. Por favor acepta mis disculpas y vamos a darnos el beso de bienvenida.

La chica lo miró con la boca abierta ante la actitud del joven. O bien había cambiado mucho, o por otro lado, se estaba burlando nuevamente de ella. Al oír la última frase, Akane se inclinó por la segunda opción.

- No nos dimos ningún beso de despedida – respondió hoscamente. - así que no veo la necesidad de darnos uno de bienvenida. ¿No crees?

Se sentía bastante nerviosa y alterada, pero sobre todo muy confundida. A pesar de creer que su ex-prometido estaba intentando tomarle el pelo, algo en su interior le decía que respecto al beso, no estaba bromeando y quizás se estuviera planteado besarla realmente.

Se reprendió mentalmente. No estaba en sus planes besar al joven. El único beso que habían compartido no había sido precisamente un dechado de ternura, por el contrario fue un momento bastante tenso que aun conservaba muy fresco en su memoria, y que por nada del mundo, pensaba repetir.

- Bueno, eso tiene muy fácil arreglo. ¿Sabes?

El chico la mirada divertido atento a todas y cada una de sus reacciones. La chica estaba indiscutiblemente pasando un mal rato, pero él egoístamente lo estaba disfrutando. Era su pequeña venganza por los malos tiempos pasados que le tocó vivir.

Se inclinó de nuevo hasta que su cara quedó a escasos centímetros de distancia del sonrojado rostro de su antigua prometida. Entrecerró los ojos convirtiéndolos en dos estrechas y azuladas rajas y volvió a sonreír con prepotencia, mostrando una hilera de deslumbrantes y blancos dientes.

- Primero te beso para despedirte- le dijo bajando su mirada hasta posarla sobre sus labios. - y luego…- continuó subiéndola nuevamente hasta sus ojos. - te vuelvo a besar para darte la bienvenida al hogar. Es lo justo… ¿no?

La respiración de Akane era ya tan ruidosa que estaba segura que la oirían desde la casa. La situación no la controlaba y lo único que quería era salir de allí a como diese lugar.

- ¿Pero qué te pasa? ¿No te cansas de incordiarme? – replicó casi hiperventilando consiguiendo que el moreno ampliase su sonrisa satisfecho. - Por favor, no emplees conmigo ese aire de seductor barato. No te va a resultar. Yo no soy una de esas tontas que caen rendidas a tus pies, ni voy a formar parte de tu lista de conquistas. Así que no pierdas el tiempo, ni por favor, me hagas perder el mío. - dijo mientras hacía el ademán de apartarlo de la puerta para poder pasar y salir lo mas rápidamente posible.

Ramma enarcó una ceja con gesto interrogante y luego sonrió con malicia, mientras le volvía a interceptar con su cuerpo.

- ¡Vaya...Que sorpresa! .. ¿Así que no has podido resistir la tentación de curiosear en los secretos íntimos de mi vida sentimental?

- ¿Sentimental? .. ¡Sexual, querrás decir! ¿No? Porque que yo sepa, nunca has tenido una relación medianamente estable.

Akane respondió sin poder evitar que los celos imprimiesen un tono rencoroso en su voz. Ramma disfrutó de la explosiva reacción de la chica y acercando su rostro al oído de ella, susurró junto a su delicado lóbulo.

- .. Uhmm…¿Estas celosa cariño?

- ¡¿Yo?¡ ¡Ni en tus mejores sueños! ¡Imbécil!

Akane empezó a temblar sintiendo la cara arder, sin saber si por vergüenza o por rabia. El joven Saotome se retiró a una prudencial distancia, sin dejar de observar a su sulfurada acompañante.

- Bueno, pues no lo parece. En fin, no hagas mucho caso a todo lo que se publica. Ya sabes lo que pasa, las revistas inventan muchos chismes para poder vender mas ejemplares. Supongo que estos son los inconvenientes que tiene el ser considerado un.. "dios del sexo"- respondió el joven mientras guiñaba un ojo a la chica.

Akane no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. El tipo era aun mas presumido que cuando lo dejó. Suponía que el éxito que había alcanzado dentro del mundo de las artes, unido al hecho de que su imponente físico le proporcionaba que montones de mujeres estuviesen mas que dispuestas a compartir la cama con él, había propiciado que su ego si inflase más que un zeppelín.

Akane rodó los ojos pensando que esta conversación era del todo surrealista. Muchas veces había imaginado e incluso fantaseado, como sería su reencuentro con Ramma, pero nunca ni en sus peores pesadillas, imaginó una escena tan absurda y descabellada como esta. Él intentando coquetear con ella y ella a su vez, recurriendo a toda su fuerza de voluntad para no tirarse a sus brazos y dejar que le demostrase que realmente era ese "dios del sexo" tal y como proclamaba.

- Bueno, ¿Qué hay de ese beso? – preguntó con una sonrisa seductora mientras se acercaba de nuevo peligrosamente a la joven.

La joven lo miró sin saber si sentirse asustada o ansiosa. Esto estaba ya descontrolándose en grado superlativo, y eso era precisamente lo último que deseaba.

-¡Ramma! ¡Hijo! ¿Estas ahí? - La ansiosa voz de Nodoka se escuchó providencialmente a la entrada del dojo.

Akane agradeció internamente a los dioses por la afortuna interrupción. Aunque el joven por el contrario, le sentó como una patada en el estómago. La inoportuna aparición de su madre había acabado con el intenso momento en el que casi había conseguido poner a la joven contra las cuerdas. Prácticamente saboreaba ya su segura victoria frente a ella cuando fueron interrumpidos.

Tremendamente irritado, y sintiendo que nunca estuvo más cerca de gritarle de mala manera a su madre, le contestó con hastiada voz.

-Siii, mama. Estoy aquí.

Nodoka entró en ese momento en el dojo y los miró primero al uno y luego a la otra con una clara interrogación en su cara. Estaba mas que convencida de que había interrumpido algo "interesante" e interiormente, se maldijo por ello. Al parecer los dos estaban bastante nerviosos y eso era muy buena señal. Solo esperaba que su hijo esta vez hiciera bien las cosas y no dejara escapar de nuevo a la chica.

- Perdón chicos, no sabía que estabais charlando. Kasumi ha preparado té y venía a avisaros. Pero, no hay prisa. Seguid, seguid con lo que estabais haciendo.

- Gracias, tía Nodoka, pero solo estábamos saludándonos y ya habíamos terminado. – respondió la joven inmensamente aliviada. - Vamos ahora mismo a tomar ese té.

Y diciendo esto, la chica salió con paso decidido y sonriente ante la atenta mirada de la madre y la intensa del hijo.

…//…

Estiró los brazos al máximo para desentumecer los agarrotados músculos y bostezó ruidosamente. Al momento se sonrojó pensando que alguien pudiera haberla oído, pero de inmediato recordó que ese "alguien" no vivía habitualmente en la casa. Tenía un "precioso y amplio apartamento en la mejor zona de Tokio, cerca del centro y bla, bla bla..." según la explicación, que sin venir a cuento y sobre todo, sin que ella hubiese demostrado el mas mínimo interés por tener, le facilitó amablemente su tía Nodoka.

Así que lo mas seguro, era que en ese preciso momento estuviese en su propio nidito, reponiéndose de su agitada noche con alguna fresca y sin pensar para nada en ella, pensó con enojo. Al momento, sacudió la cabeza para hacer desaparecer esos estúpidos pensamientos. _("Joder Akane, él ya no es nada para ti ")_

Se masajeó con impaciencia las sienes mientras enumeraba una tras otra, todas las razones por las que no le convenía colgarse de nuevo de él. Una suave melodía la sacó de sus pensamientos y se giró hacia su mesilla para alcanzar el móvil que era el causante de la dichosa musiquita. Sonrió con alegría al ver el número que aparecía llamando. ¡Por fin algo agradable!

- Hola princesa.

La varonil y agradable voz le provocó un calorcillo en su pecho y con una sonrisa contestó.

- Hola amor. Pensé que no me llamarías hasta la noche…

- Bueno, es que ya te echaba de menos... y no podía esperar para escuchar tu voz…. ¿Que estas haciendo?

- Pues... ahora mismo nada. Acabo de despertarme y aun estoy en la cama. Pensaba ir a la ducha antes de bajar a desayunar… ¿y tú?

- Humm. …¿Qué llevas puesto…?

La joven enrojeció de golpe e hizo el gesto de taparse con la sábana, hasta que se dio cuenta de que no podía verla.

- ¡Koji! ¡Eres un pervertido! ¿Cómo se te ocurre preguntarme eso?

- Bueno, soy tu novio ¿no?.. Y hace mucho que no estamos juntos. Tengo derecho a fantasear un poquito… ¿No te habrás puesto ese camisón que te regalaron tus amigas, verdad? …Ya sabes que tienes que reservarlo para mí…

- ¡Oh, eres un caso! No debería habértelo enseñado…

- Pero ¡¿Qué dices?! – la voz sonó falsamente enfadada. - Ese camisón ha sido protagonista de mis mejores sueños…

Ambos rieron por el comentario y siguieron hablando durante unos minutos hasta que el rugido de un fuerte motor la distrajo de la conversación. Le extrañaba oírlo tan cerca. Parecía que estaba justo dentro del propio jardín del dojo. Esto picó su curiosidad y decidió averiguar que era. Con un beso se despidió de su novio, prometiéndole volverlo a llamar en un rato y colgó el teléfono, dejándolo de nuevo sobre la mesilla.

Se levantó para poder mirar desde la ventana y descubrir al causante de ese ruido. Apartó la cortina y sus ojos contemplaron a un individuo con una enorme moto de color negra que estaba aparcando frente a la puerta del dojo. Se quedó como hipnotizada mientras lo veía maniobrar fácilmente con la maquina. Era indiscutiblemente un modelo nuevo y aparentemente muy potente. Ella no sabía gran cosa de motores ni de autos, pero estaba muy segura de algo. Esa motocicleta en concreto, debía costar una pasta.

A pesar de llevar puesto el casco, sabía perfectamente que el que manejaba la motocicleta era el causante de sus desvelos. Nadie tenía ese porte ni actuaba con ese aire de seguridad. Sus movimientos desprendían un aire de arrogancia, que resultaba para su completo enojo, verdaderamente seductor. Se preguntó que estaría haciendo allí tan temprano. Por lo que oyó la noche anterior, no solía frecuentar mucho el dojo; por el contrario solo iba de vez en cuando a la hora de la cena para visitar a sus padres. No se percató del tiempo que llevaba mirándolo fijamente desde la ventana de su habitación, hasta el momento en que Ramma desprendiéndose del oscuro casco, la miró fijamente con una ceja alzada y una amplia pero maliciosa sonrisa.

- Buenos días Akane- le gritó haciendo un leve gesto de saludo con la mano. Luego guiñando uno de sus ojos añadió con voz ronca. - ¡Precioso camisón! …Uhmmm... Me gusta…

Akane miró rápidamente hacia abajo y vio con los ojos desorbitados, a lo que el cretino motorista se refería. El sugerente camisón que llevaba puesto, que evidentemente ya era famoso, era el mismo al que minutos antes había hecho alusión su novio. El mismo que sus alocadas amigas le habían regalado en su último cumpleaños para: "Ayudarla a superar el trauma de su virginidad". Naturalmente esto se lo habían dicho entre risas después de haber bebido como esponjas durante todo la fiesta. No sabía por qué se lo había puesto esta noche. Quizás por que hacía muchísimo calor y la verdad es que al tener tan poca tela era muy fresquito, pero no esperaba que nadie, especialmente él, la viese con esas fachas.

Frustrada y terriblemente avergonzada, dio un grito y se ocultó dentro de la seguridad de su habitación, mientras escuchaba de fondo las sonoras carcajadas de Ranma.

…//…

- Buenos días, mamá.

Nodoka se giró rápidamente para ver como la alta figura de su hijo entraba en la cocina del dojo llevando el brillante casco en una mano y los guantes y las llaves en la otra.

- ¡¡Ranma!! ¿Qué haces tú por aquí?

La exclamación de una sorprendida Nodoka al ver aparecer a su hijo tan temprano un domingo por la mañana, pareció molestar al joven que hizo un gracioso mohín de disgusto.

- ¡Vaya mamá! ¡Cualquiera diría que no te alegras de verme! – le respondió el joven cogiendo un panecillo de la mesa y metiéndoselo de un solo bocado en la boca.

Su madre golpeó fuertemente la mano del chico cuando intentaba coger el segundo dulce.

- Cariño... No es eso...Es que me extraña verte hoy por aquí. Nunca vienes tan temprano y menos aún un domingo. Generalmente a estas horas sueles estar reponiéndote después de una de tus "ajetreadas noches de sábado"… - replicó la mujer con voz molesta y volviéndose para sacar otra fuente de panecillos del horno.

El joven sonrió para sus adentros captando la "directísima indirecta" que le acababa de lanzar su madre.

- Bueno mama, ya sabes que yo recupero mis energías muy rápidamente - le contestó haciéndole un guiño y siguiéndole el juego.

Ramma notó la dura mirada que su madre le lanzaba mientras le soltaba el eterno discurso sobre sus poco convenientes costumbres nocturnas. Sabía que Nodoka no estaba muy de acuerdo con su ajetreada vida. La dejó hablar aunque apenas le prestaba atención, mientras intentaba averiguar si la joven Tendo estaba por allí cerca.

Escuchando de fondo el murmullo de las palabras de su madre, miraba con insistencia hacia la entrada para captar cualquier movimiento que le indicara que la chica había salido de su habitación. Había madrugado más de la cuenta para llegar temprano y no perder la ocasión de verla, si por un casual decidía salir antes de desayunar. Estaba seguro que aun no había bajado, por que apenas unos minutos antes la vio asomada a su ventana con aquel... interesante camisón.

Su mente empezó a divagar tratando de imaginar un poco mas de lo que pudo ver, logrando que sus pantalones empezaran a apretarle más de la cuenta. Inmediatamente detuvo sus pensamientos para que el tema no se le fuese de las manos. Aunque, por otro lado no pudo evitar irritarse al pensar que quizás alguien más la hubiese visto con aquel sugerente atuendo.

Nodoka notó la falta de atención de su hijo e imaginándose la razón, sonrió para sí misma. Estaba totalmente encantada. Apenas Akane acababa de llegar y Ramma ya estaba medio alelado por su culpa. Si esto seguía así, pronto las cosas volverían a ser como siempre y los dos jóvenes se comprometerían de nuevo para alegría de las dos familias.

- ¿Qué planes tienes para hoy? – quiso saber Nodoka, después de un buen rato de charla y mientras iba colocando las tazas y platos para el desayuno sobre una enorme bandeja.

- Hump… nada en especial, solo venir a verte mamá – le respondió sentándose en uno de los taburetes de la cocina mientras le sonreía inocentemente. Algo totalmente inútil, porque ella sabía bien lo que ocultaba esa sonrisa. Por mucho que lo intentase, Ramma no podría engañarla ni en mil años. A fin de cuentas era su madre.

Su hijo la quería y se preocupaba mucho por ella, pero no a los extremos de visitarla tan seguido y menos aun, que madrugara para hacerlo. La razón de que Ramma estuviese en el dojo un domingo por la mañana a esas intempestivas horas, era cierta jovencita de negros cabellos. Estaba completamente convencida. Este pensamiento le hizo relamerse como un gato, e inmediatamente su maquiavélica mente empezó a trabajar el plan para conseguir el acercamiento de los jóvenes.

- Ranma.- lo llamó mientras apartaba la humeante tetera del fuego y la colocaba sobre la bandeja. - ¿Te importaría llamar a Akane mientras yo llevo todo esto al comedor?..Aun no ha bajado pero sé que ya está despierta.

- Bueno, pues entonces, no la molestes. Cuando esté lista bajará. – respondió Ranma evitando la mirada de su madre. No quería que los agudos ojos de su progenitora descubriesen la repentina ansiedad que había sentido ante la posibilidad de subir y encontrarse a la chica a solas en su cuarto.

- Pero hijo, sería bueno que se diese prisa para que se tome el desayuno caliente…Especialmente los panecillos. Son sus favoritos y los he hecho especialmente para ella.- Insistió la mujer sonriendo.

El joven bufó molesto y no contestó. Se limitó simplemente a ojear un periódico del día anterior que aun estaba sobre la mesa.

- ¡Ranma!..

- ¿Qué?..

- ¿No va a ir a avisarla?..

- ¿Por qué tengo que ir yo?..- preguntó molesto. Una parte de él deseaba mas que nada subir y si tenía suerte, verla con ese camisón que habia vislumbrado apenas un rato antes, pero otra minúscula parte de su conciencia, la más sensata y la mas pequeña por cierto, sabía que eso no sería precisamente una buena idea.

- Por que yo tengo que llevar esto a la mesa, cariño. – respondió Nodoka con una engañosa dulzura que el joven conocía bien.

Durante unos instantes, madre e hijo mantuvieron una silenciosa lucha de voluntades, pero finalmente el joven no le quedó otra más que claudicar.

- Está bien... – aceptó derrotado. Su madre era especialmente persistente e insistiría hasta que aceptara, así que... ¿por qué retrasar lo inevitable?

Al verlo acceder a su petición, la mujer se inclinó para tomar la pesada bandeja y tras alzarla se volvió a medias para ver a su hijo.

- Me parece que ya no está en su habitación. Probablemente esté en la ducha. ¿Podrías también llevarle una toalla?...Creo que no hay ninguna limpia en el baño. - Añadió de forma casual.

Al oír la última frase, el joven se levantó como un resorte y se acercó en dos zancadas a su madre.

- Creo que entonces mejor yo llevo el desayuno al comedor y tú la avisas y…y le llevas las toallas…. – respondió nerviosamente intentando coger la fuente que la mujer llevaba en sus manos, pero esta haciendo un leve movimiento se apartó impidiendo que la tomara.

- No...- replicó con firmeza. -Yo llevo el desayuno y así controlo que tu padre no se lo termine antes de que lleguemos los demás. Tú mejor sube arriba y haz lo que te digo.

Con un suspiro de resignación, el artista marcial se encaminó hacia las escaleras, tratando de frenar las sugerentes imágenes de Akane en la ducha, que su activa y calenturienta imaginación se empeñaba en crear.

…///…

**Fin del capitulo 7.**

Bueno, hasta aquí por hoy. El próximo intentaré colgarlo la semana que viene. Si queréis un pequeño adelanto, ya sabéis. Pasaros por mi blog. La dirección está en mi perfil.

Como siempre daros las gracias por vuestras opiniones y un beso muy fuerte.

Fern25


	8. Chapter 8

**Capitulo 8**

Sé que dije que tardaría solo una semana en actualizar, pero como siempre las cosas se lían y bueno…una semana se convierte en un mes o más. Pero ahora si. Aquí tenéis la actualización reeditada. Espero que os guste.

Los personajes de Ranma no me pertenecen.

**Capitulo 8.**

El corazón parecía que se le iba a salir del pecho. ¡Que vergüenza! Ramma la había visto con esas pintas y seguramente, después de compararla con sus habituales "amistades", habría perdido estrepitosamente con la comparación. Se tocó el rostro con las manos sintiendo el calor que desprendía. Sentándose sobre la cama intentó tranquilizar el agitado ritmo de su respiración. _No ha sido buena idea volver a casa…_Ese pensamiento se repetía como una letanía en su mente. No se encontraba mentalmente preparada para enfrentar todo lo que dejó atrás cuando se marchó y ahora lamentablemente se estaba dando cuenta.

Como siempre Akane sentía resurgir todos sus miedos cuando se trataba de Ramma. Todas sus inseguridades salían a flote con inusual rapidez. ¿Cómo era posible que solo con pensar en él ya estuviese tan nerviosa?

_¡Tengo que controlarme!_ – se dijo a si misma tratando de infundiese esos ánimos que le faltaban. – _¡Vamos…serénate de una vez! ¡Sólo es el idiota de Ramma!...¡el mismo que se reía de ti y te humillaba hasta la exasperación! Además, recuerda que ya no eres la misma niña insegura de antes. Ahora eres una mujer hecha y derecha, con una carrera, con un futuro prometedor ante ti,…con…con un novio maravilloso..._

Al pensar en Koji, la imagen de su atractivo rostro de dulce sonrisa, apareció en su mente. Cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar recreándose en los momentos vividos junto a él, recordando el sonido de su voz y tranquilizándola de inmediato.

- _¡Bien Akane!..- _dijo algo mas decidida y levantándose de su cama_. - Ahora mismo te vistes y bajas a desayunar. Este idiota no va a amargar mis vacaciones. Después de tantos años de duro esfuerzo, me merezco disfrutar en paz de mi familia y lo que él piense de mí, no me tiene que importa rehén absoluto. El hecho de que me haya visto en camisón, no tiene nada de importancia. ¡Estoy en casa de mi padre y puedo vestir como me venga en gana!_

Respiró profundamente recobrando parte de su perdido aplomo, pero inmediatamente una maliciosa e inquietante vocecita surgió de pronto en su cabeza…_"eso sin tener en cuenta que quizás él pensara que me había exhibido ante sus narices a propósito, quizás con la idea de intentar seducirlo"…_

- _¡Oh Dios!_ - Sintió la cara arder de nuevo ante este pensamiento y desesperada se sentó con brusquedad sobre su cama.- _¿Qué voy a hacer? Seguro que ahora está regodeándose pensando en que me tiene en el bote como a una más de esas palurdas que se cuelgan constantemente de él ._

En un movimiento instintivo, se llevó la mano a la boca y comenzó a mordisquearse nerviosamente las uñas. Pero tras unos instantes, la furia volvió a ganar terreno dentro de la batalla que se libraba en su torturada cabeza. Recordó entonces el consejo de Amy: "_Es mucho mejor intentar demostrarle indiferencia o incluso que crea que te molesta su presencia, antes de que te vea de alguna manera acomplejada"._

Se puso de pie en un salto y tomó una bata y ropa limpia para asearse. Estaba decidida. ¡Ya se encargaría ella de hacerle bajar al maldito cretino de la nube en la que se creía flotar!..¡No sabía con quién se estaba enfrentando! ¡Ella le plantaría cara y le haría arrepentirse de intentar burlarse de ella! Pero por ahora… _¿Dónde... donde encontraría el valor para mirarlo a la cara?_...reconoció mientras volvía a sentarse cansinamente sobre su revuelta cama.

Después de pasearse por la habitación durante más de 15 minutos, volver a morderse las uñas de la mano izquierda, la mitad de la derecha, y casi tirarse de los pelos, decidió que debía bajar a desayunar y enfrentarlo de una vez por todas.

Se dio una rápida ducha y se vistió de una manera informal, pero se permitió el lujo de escoger la ropa que mejor le sentaba y se arregló cuidadosamente para causar buena impresión.

Se miró satisfecha al espejo, y respirando profundamente, cogió su bolso, donde previamente había guardado su teléfono móvil, y salió de la habitación para dirigirse al comedor donde seguro la esperaba una interesante pero por supuesto, incómoda velada.

Apenas había llegado a la escalera, cuando se encontró frente a su pesadilla personal que subía los escalones de dos en dos. Ambos se miraron por un segundo sin decir palabra. Ella con las mejillas más rojas que una cereza y él con los azules ojos iluminados con un brillo extraño. La mirada masculina la recorrió lenta y detalladamente, desde la punta de los pies, hasta el último pelo de su cabeza. Luego después del largo escrutinio sonrió con su acostumbrada sonrisa presuntuosa.

- Buenos días, otra vez…Akane.

El aire parecia no querer pasar a través de su garganta, negándole el preciado oxigeno. Intentando no aparentar mas patéticamente de lo que se sentía, aspiró con fuerza y esbozó un intento de sonrisa.

- Buenos días,…Ranma.

Una parte de él se alegraba de que la joven ya estuviera vestida y "presentable". No estaba seguro de cómo hubiera reaccionada si la visión que había tenido de ella esa misma mañana cuando llegó, se hubiera repetido teniéndola al alcance de sus manos. Seguramente hubiera cometido alguna estupidez de la que tendría que arrepentirse mas adelante. Aunque…otra parte de él aun fantaseaba con la posibilidad de haber tenido la oportunidad de dejar pasar las yemas de sus dedos por su blanca y sedosa piel, recorriendo lentamente la base del cuello hasta sus clavículas, para luego seguir bajando…

No se había percatado de que sus intensos pensamientos se plasmaban de alguna manera en sus gestos, oscureciendo sus ojos hasta el añil y crispando sus manos que con fuerza inusitada asían el barandal de la escalera. Akane lo observaba extrañada. Aquellas manos fuertes y grandes parecían apretar con tanta fuerza el pasamanos, que poco tardaría en convertirse en astillas.

- ¿Pasa algo?...- Preguntó intrigada por el tenso silencio que se había generado entre ellos.

Ante su pregunto, Ranma pareció salir de su ensoñación y parpadeando volvió a fijar sus ojos el la joven.

- No…nada. Mi madre me envió para avisarte de que ya estaba el desayuno. – replicó repentinamente serio. – Se ha esmerado para hacer algo especial para ti.

- Vaya…pues gracias…

La ardiente mirada estaba nuevamente recorriéndola, detallando esta vez su nueva indumentaria. Akane se sentía realmente violenta. Su ex-prometido parecía no tener problemas en mirarla de manera indiscreta. Al parecer la antigua timidez que le caracterizaba hace mucho que desapareció. Deseando romper el tenso momento, la chica se echó hacia un lado para intentar pasar, pero él se movió mas rápido cortándole el camino.

- Creí oírte decir que nos estaban esperando para desayunar…- dijo cuando el artista marcial volvió a bloquearla por segunda vez.

- Si, pero creo que no importará demasiado si esperan un algo mas. Me gustaría hablar un poco contigo. Hace tanto que no nos vemos…- replicó imprimiendo un marcado tono seductor en su voz que le puso los pelos de punta.

- No. En…en otro momento, quizás. - contestó con voz ahogada.

El joven enarcó una ceja.

- ¿Por qué no ahora?

- Es…es de mala educación hacer esperar. - balbuceó soltando la primera excusa que se le ocurrió para evitar estar a solas con él en la estrecha y empinada escalera. Aun no se sentía preparada para ese inevitable enfrentamiento, pero pensaba que se sentiría más segura con el respaldo de su familia alrededor.

Ranma volvió a mirarla, recreándose en su evidente nerviosismo, pero decidió no incidir más. Soltando una leve carcajada se apartó dejando lugar apenas suficiente para que ella pudiese descender. Ya tendría tiempo de ir poniendo las cosas en su sitio. A fin de cuentas, acababa de llegar. Cuando la joven pasó junto a él, no pudo evitar que ambos se rozasen debido al escaso espacio.

- Solo pretendía tener una pequeña charla contigo- le susurró al oído agachándose para estar a su altura. - no pretendía incomodarte. Pero… ¿Quién iba a pensar que mi cercanía te pondría tan nerviosa?… mi querida marimacho.

Bufando furiosa bajó como una exhalación escuchando sus suaves carcajadas de fondo.

….////….

El desayuno había sido bastante tranquilo. Todos se habían comportado con una cordialidad casi exasperante. Los mayores habían estado observando la actitud de los jóvenes con mucha atención, como esperando ver alguna cosa fuera de lo común, que les indicase que un posible fuego, o en este caso una llamita, por ínfima que fuese al menos, aun ardiese entre ambos. Pero al parecer se habían quedado con las ganas. Akane y Ramma se habían tratado como si fueran dos personas conocidas simplemente que no parecían haber compartido nada más que una leve amistad.

Por supuesto se trataban con educación y con una amabilidad sorprendente, si se tenía en cuenta que nunca antes habían tenido una relación tan amigable, pero no pasaban de ahí.

Nodoka no permitía que la desesperación acabase con ella. Sabía que su hijo al menos, aun sentía algo por la jovencita de negros cabellos, pero el joven no hacía el menor intento de demostrar nada. Sonriendo para sus adentros, decidió que a lo mejor tenía que ser ella quien encendiera la mecha.

- Akane cariño, dime... ¿Tú tienes novio?

Ramma sintió como de momento el corazón se le subía a la garganta. Su madre siempre era igual de imprudente, pero en este caso agradecía la natural curiosidad de Nodoka que le permitiría saber la respuesta a algo que le estaba corroyendo por dentro desde hacía bastante rato.

Akane se sonrojó inmediatamente. Había llegado la temible pregunta. Tragó saliva intentando encontrar un poco de calma. Todos la miraban con atención esperando su respuesta. Todos menos él, que tenía su vista puesta en su taza de te, como si allí estuviese la respuestas a los mas insoldables misterios del universo.

- Pues yo… si. … Si. Estoy… estoy saliendo con un chico.

-¿Aaah…si?.. Y… ¿Quién es?

La decepción en la voz de Nodoka era bastante palpable. Ramma miró a su madre con una clara advertencia en la mirada. Esperaba que la mujer no hiciese algún comentario comprometedor. No era el momento de poner las cartas boca arriba.

- Bueno él se llama Koji y es un compañero de universidad.

Sound se giró para enfrentar a su hija y cogiéndoles las manos, la miró con cara de cachorro abandonado.

- Nunca nos habías hablado de él, hija. Cuéntanos algo. A ver, ¿a que se dedica? ¿Cómo lo conociste? ¿Practica las artes marciales? ¿Cuándo os casareis? ¿Viviréis en Nerima o vas a abandonarnos de nuevo? ¿Pensáis hacerme abuelo pronto?

Sound ya estaba prácticamente de rodillas delante de su hija llorando e implorando por información. Akane negó con la cabeza pensando que su progenitor nunca cambiaria. Así que suspirando y sonriendo un poco avergonzada por la actitud de su padre, le tranquilizó.

- Papa no pienso casarme aun. Primero quiero establecerme y empezar a trabajar. No voy a haber pasado tantos años estudiando y sacrificándome en sacar una carrera, para convertirme al final solo en una esposa. Tengo muchos planes y quiero llevarlos a cabo.

Akane procuraba no mirar a su ex-prometido mientras hablaba, aunque él no había hecho ningún comentario, la verdad es que no se sentía cómoda hablando de ese tema delante suya. No podía evitar recordar todo lo que había acontecido entre ellos, y esa conversación estaba tocando puntos un poco delicados…

Todos la miraban atentamente como instándole a que continuase hablando. Nodoka con una falsa sonrisa en su rostro, parecía ser la más interesada.

- Y él... ¿Que opina de eso? ¿Esta de acuerdo en que esperéis?

Akane asintió con la cabeza y luego esbozo una beatifica sonrisa.

- Con respecto a Koji, también tiene sus planes para el futuro. Seguramente se hará cargo de la empresa de su padre, y no creo que tampoco piense en matrimonio de momento.

Sound terminó su taza de té de un sorbo y la puso sobre la mesa. Alargó la mano para coger un nuevo pastelillo mientras miraba con dureza a su pequeña.

- ¿Y por que no ha venido contigo? Los hombres deben acompañar a sus novias siempre. Tienen que protegerlas, es su obligación.

Ramma seguía sin soltar prenda. Se limitaba a escuchar la conversación y a analizar todo lo que oía. Hasta ahora le estaba sentando peor que un dolor de estomago. Prefería no intervenir en la charla porque temía no poder aguantarse y soltar cualquier barbaridad, que dejase ver lo afectado que estaba con el tema.

Este último comentario del padre de la joven, le retrotrajo al pasado, cuando aun ellos estaba prometidos y el se convirtió, principalmente por deseo propio, en el protector de ella. En su fiel guardaespaldas. Recordó todos los peligrosos momentos por los que pasaron. Los diferentes secuestros que sufrió la joven causados por príncipes, monstruos, demonios y demás fauna. Nunca lo dudó un solo instante. Su aliento vital era lo primero que él estaba dispuesto a dar por ella, si hiciera falta.

¿Actuaría ese tipo de igual forma? ¿Estaría dispuesto a arriesgar su vida por ella como él había hecho en tantas ocasiones?...La voz de Akane le distrajo de sus pensamientos.

- Papa, Koji no vive en Nerima. Ha ido directamente a ver a su familia al igual que he hecho yo.

Nodoka vio la ocasión perfecta para volver a meter baza.

- Entonces… ¿No vive cerca de aquí? ¿Cómo vais a llevar la relación estando separados?

- Pues no, vive a 400 Km. de aquí. Nos veremos los fines de semana y en las vacaciones, de momento. Mas adelante…ya veremos...

La mujer se levantó de la mesa con gesto cansado y procedió a recoger los utensilios que habían utilizado para desayunar. Con aire despreocupado comentó mientras miraba a la joven.

- ¡Ay hija, no sé!... La distancia entre los enamorados…

Akane le devolvió la mirada conteniendo las ganas de decirle un disparate a la mujer. Estaba poniendo el dedo en la llaga. Parecía no darse cuenta, o más bien no quería darse cuenta, de lo violento que era la conversación para ambos. Miro de reojo a su ex-prometido y lo vio sentado con una expresión seria en su rostro. El ceño levemente fruncido y una mirada glacial en sus azules ojos que le recordó a la que le vio un rato antes cuando se encontraron en la escalera. No sabía que le pasaba. No quería creer que estuviese molesto por que ella estuviese con alguien mas…¿o si?

Decidió desviar un poco el tema de atención sobre su novio, y empezó a contar anécdotas de la facultad que le habían sucedido durante estos últimos cinco años, esperando que crease un ambiente más distendido.

Ramma escuchaba el suave parloteo de su antigua novia, aunque ya casi no prestaba atención a lo que decía. Su mente solo había registrado el dato de que otro hombre estaba con ella, en el lugar que por derecho le debería haber correspondido a él y estaba tratando de procesarlo, pero la bilis que le subía por la garganta, era un detalle claro de que no lo asimilaba muy bien.

("Koji, ¡Valiente idiotez de nombre!, seguro que era algún cretino baboso de esos que siempre habían estado arrastrándose detrás de Akane. Casi podía imaginárselo regalándole, flores, poemas y chorradas por el estilo, mientras ella le dedicaba alguna de esas sonrisa suyas….esas sonrisas que tenían que ser solo para él…para ningún otro … por que Akane era suya…¡suya y de nadie mas!").

La sangre empezaba a hervirle y a correrle veloz dentro de las venas. Los instintos que le guiaban para coger al tipo por el cuello, iban tomando cada mas vez mas fuerza, haciéndole fantasear con la posibilidad de encontrárselo y convertirlo en una papilla irreconocible. Ramma divagaba en sus pensamientos mientras apretaba fuertemente la taza con la mano. Fue tanta la presión, que esta acabó estallando con un fuerte ruido, salpicando y derramando su contenido por toda la mesa.

Todos se sobresaltaron por el accidente y Nodoka acudió en seguida con un paño para limpiar el estropicio, mientras regañaba a su hijo por no tener cuidado, aunque por otro lado, intentaba ocultar la sonrisa de satisfacción que amenazaba con dibujarse en su rostro.

Nodoka terminó de secar la mesa y dándole a su hijo una nueva taza de té. Después volviendo su mirada hacia la pequeña de los Tendo, retomó la conversación, insistiendo en el asunto que a ella le interesaba. El rival de Ramma por el corazón de Akane.

- Bueno cariño, todo eso es muy gracioso, pero…hablando de tu novio. Supongo que al estudiar en la misma universidad estarías todo el tempo muy juntos… ¿no? ¿Por eso os hicisteis novios?

Akane suspiró con frustración. No sabía lo que se proponía su tía Nodoka. ¿Es que no se daba cuenta de que eso era muy embarazoso para ella? ¿Por qué insistía tanto en el tema de Koji? Supuso que era para que ella se diese cuenta de que a su hijo no le afectaba para nada saber que ella quería a otro. Quizás estaba intentando mostrarle que no debería tener esperanza de que Ramma alguna vez llegase a interesarse por ella.

- No tía. No estábamos juntos tanto como quisiéramos. Él no estudiaba la misma carrera que yo. Pero coincidíamos muy a menudo al principio por el campus y acabamos haciéndonos muy amigos, hasta que al final empezamos a salir.

El ruido de la puerta interrumpió la conversación. Una sonriente figura estaba en la puerta con un montón de bolsas en sus brazos. Estas cayeron al suelo mientras la portadora se precipitó en la estancia dando gritos.

- ¡Akane! ¿Ya estas de vuelta hermanita?

- Hola Nabiki- la saludó de vuelta correspondiendo al apretado abrazo de la mediana. - ¿no te habían dicho que regresaba ayer?

- Claro que si. Se lo dijimos hace más de dos semanas, lo que pasa es que no se acuerda.

Gemma intervino por primera vez. Había estado muy atento a la conversación. Se moría de ganas de saber si su hijo y la pequeña de los Tendo, podrían retomar la relación de nuevo y conseguir por fin unir las escuelas de la forma prevista originalmente. Había dejado que su eficiente esposa fuese marcando el ritmo de la conversación y al parecer estaban llegando a un punto interesante, pero ahora la entrada de la hermana de Akane, había interrumpido en lo mejor.

- Akane nos estaba contando cosas de su novio en la facultad- continuó Gemma. – Por favor Akane, sigue con lo que ibas..

- ¡Ahh! ¿Akane estás saliendo con un chico? ¿Quién es? ..¿No será el mazizorro ese del pelo castaño que era tan amigo tuyo, verdad? ..Ese…¿Cómo se llamaba?

Nabiki con una mano bajo su barbilla intentaba recordar el nombre del chico, mientras su hermana rogaba al cielo para que no siguiese hablando.

- …A veeer.. ¿Cómo era? ..Ko..Ko..¡Joder! era Ko y algo, pero no me acuerdo.

- Koji, el nombre es Koji.

La voz de Ramma interrumpió las eculubraciones de Nabiki y sorprendió a todos, sobre todo a Akane, que no creía que fuese precisamente él quien le aclarase las cosas a su hermana.

-¡Siii! ¡Koji! Ese que estaba tan buenísimo. ¡Vaya chica que suerte tienes!

Ramma en ese momento se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió a la puerta. Su madre al verlo salir se puso de pie para intentar detenerle.

- Ramma hijo, ¿Ya te vas?

Este volvió la mirada hacia su madre y negó con la cabeza. Después se agachó para recoger una bolsa grande y oscura que había traído consigo por la mañana cuando llegó.

- No, no me voy. Solo quiero llevar esto al dojo.

Metió la mano en la bolsa y ante la atenta mirada de todos, sacó una impresionante catana con la empuñadura de marfil bellamente trabajada. Nodoka lanzó una exclamación de asombro y se acercó más para verla mejor.

- ¡Cariño!¿de dónde has sacado esta maravilla?

Ramma sonrió viendo la cara asombrada de su madre. Su padre y el Sr. Tendo también se acercaron a verla.

- Tendo,..¿Has visto que filo tiene?..Y lo equilibrada que parece…

- Si..Saotome, es magnífica..Ramma, dime ¿Dónde la has conseguido?

Este amplió la sonrisa, y levantó la espada mostrándola a todos para que la vieran bien.

- Se la encargué al viejo armero Sarobi. Le dije que me la hiciera de acuerdo a un boceto que tenía de una antigua espada de un famoso samurai.

Gemma, Tendo y Nodoka no podían creerlo. Ese viejo armero hacía mucho tiempo que no fabricaba ninguna espada. Se había retirado varios años atrás y aunque le habían ofrecido verdaderas fortunas por una espada, nunca había aceptado.

- ¡Vaya ex-cuñadito!..¿Cuanta pasta has soltado para que te la haga?

Todos miraron a Nabiki con ganas de darle una colleja. Esta no cambiaría nunca. Akane además, no pude retener un escalofrió al escuchar el término como calificó al joven Saotome.

Este en cambio pareció no darse por aludido, y sonriendo de una manera maliciosa se acercó a Nabiki para poner su mano sobre el hombro de la joven y susurrarle, lo suficientemente alto para que todos oyesen:

- No todas las cosas se consiguen con dinero, …ex-cuñadita.

Después metió de nuevo la catana en la funda y mirando a su padre y al Sr. Tendo les hizo un gesto con la cabeza animándoles a acompañarles, mientras salía en dirección al dojo.

- Me voy a probarla,… ¿Queréis verlo?

-¡¡Sii!! ¡Vamos, ..Vamos todos...!

La Sra. Saotome palmoteaba entusiasmada ante la idea de ver a su vástago exhibiéndose ante la jovencita. Se volvió hacia ella y cogiéndola del brazo, prácticamente la arrastró en pos de los que ya habían salido.

**Fin del capítulo 8**

El próximo en breve lo tendré colgado. Ahora que casi estoy de vacaciones espero tener más tiempo. De todas formas para avances y noticias pasaros por mi blog.

Un beso, Fern25


	9. Chapter 9

Capitulo 9

LOS PERSONAJES DE RANMA NO ME PERTENECEN

**Capítulo 9**

Se movió incómoda hasta encontrar una postura mas adecuada. Estaba sentada entre su padre y Nodoka sobre la pulimentada madera que cubría el suelo del dojo. Gemma a la izquierda de Nodoka se frotaba las manos ante la expectación. La única que faltaba era Nabiki, que aludiendo a que ya había visto demasiadas exhibiciones en su vida, aprovecharía el tiempo llevando sus últimas compras a su apartamento.

Ramma de pie en el centro de la sala examinaba detalladamente el filo de la hoja desde varios ángulos. La sopesaba pasándola de una mano a la otra disfrutando del agudo silbido que producía al cortar el aire. Cuando terminó con su exhaustivo examen, fijó su azulada mirada en los dos hombres, que aparte de él estaban en el dojo y alzando burlonamente una ceja les retó.

- Y bien… ¿no vais a ayudarme a probarla? o ¿es que ya os duelen demasiado los huesos?

Gemma hizo un gesto de sorpresa y señalándose a sí mismo con la mano, como si no hubiese entendido la pregunta. Su hijo amplió la sonrisa y él se retiró instintivamente hacía atrás pero un fuerte golpe en el hombro propiciado por Sound le obligó a levantarse sin otro remedio.

- ¡Vamos Saotome! ¡Tu hijo necesita de la experiencia de dos auténticos maestros como nosotros! ¡Vamos a mostrarle de qué pasta estamos hechos!

- ¡Si cariño, qué no se diga! ¿No irás a dejar que tu hijo te deje mal, verdad?

El Saotome mayor se levantó y mirando a su mujer de mala gana, se sacudió las ropas antes de encarar a su heredero.

- Escucha bien…pequeño…- empezó diciendo mientras sacaba pecho y se acercaba bamboleante hacia el artista marcial mas joven. - Aun no ha nacido quien haya vencido jamás a un Saotome como yo…

Ramma cogió dos filos del armero que estaba a su espalda y se las lanzó a los dos hombres, los cuales las cogieron al vuelo.

- Uhmm…es cierto, pero con una excepción…- respondió el hijo adoptando una postura de desafío con una elegancia y soltura inigualable e incitándoles con una sonrisa que le puso a Genma los pelos de punta. - En este caso otro Saotome, en concreto…yo.

…..////……

El combate, si es que se puede llamar así, duro apenas unos diez minutos, tras los cuales los dos hombres mayores estaban tirados en el suelo con sus armas a varios metros de ellos y sin poder apenas levantarse. La Sra. Saotome vitoreaba entusiasmada a su hijo mientras su marido le gruñía algo como "poca consideración y respeto por el esposo".

Akane por su parte estaba sorprendida. Nunca había visto al joven artista marcial luchar con ninguna clase de arma y la verdad es que lo hacía de forma magistral. Aunque no podía extrañarle, ya que siempre supo que para el joven las artes marciales eran lo más importante, y su objetivo en la vida era convertirse en el mejor en cualquier disciplina que estuviese relacionada con ellas. Algo que sin duda alguna, y tras verle en acción, había conseguido ya.

Sound medio arrastrándose se encaminó a la casa dispuesto a darse un relajante baño caliente y Nodoka ayudaba a su marido a ponerse en pie para ir también a tumbarse en su futón para descansar, mientras Ramma guardaba las catanas de nuevo en su sitio. Akane viendo como todos salían del dojo, se levantó y se dispuso a seguirles cuando la profunda voz del chico la detuvo.

- ¡Akane!...¡Espera!

Esta se giró sobre sus pies y con una inocente sonrisa le enfrentó.

- ¿Si…Qué quieres?

Ranma se acercó a ella en tres grandes zancadas y le tendió la espada con una media sonrisa.

- ¿Te apetece probarla?

Akane miró primero el hermoso objeto y luego a él. Durante unos instantes le observó en silencio buscando alguna chispa de burla en su mirada, pero aunque no la encontró supuso que la intención estaba ahí.

- Te crees muy gracioso ¿verdad? Sabes bien que no,… que no puedo.

Casi escupió las palabras y se giró bruscamente dispuesta a irse, cuando sintió como la agarraban fuertemente del brazo.

- Akane…No te estoy diciendo que hagamos un combate- - Su tono era conciliador por lo que la chica se volvió a medias para mirale, cosa que infundió ánimos al joven de la trenza que soltandona volvió a insistir. - Solo pretendia invitarte a probar con unas pequeñas catas. No creo que eso suponga mucho esfuerzo para ti.

Esta lo miró intentando aguantar las lágrimas que pugnaban por salir de sus bellos ojos. El estar ahí, en el dojo, respirando el aroma que desprendía la madera, viendo a su padre, a Gemma, e incluso a Ramma, practicar las artes, era muy duro para ella. Durante una época de su vida, las artes marciales habían sido una parte muy importante de su vida, y por motivos de salud, había tenido que renunciar para siempre. Durante su estancia en la universidad había conseguido olvidar la pena, pero al volver, el recordar que no podría practicar nunca más era de nuevo doloroso. Y ahora el idiota de Ramma pretendía burlarse de ella lastimándola de paso…

- ¡Escúchame Saotome… Nunca pensé que llegases a ser tan cruel…!

El joven le puso un dedo sobre los labios para hacerla callar. La cogió luego de la mano y casi la arrastró frente al armero. Allí cogió una catana más pequeña y ligera de tamaño y se la puso en las manos.

- Mira esta es una Wakizashi, es un arma corta. Pesa mucho menos que esta que yo tengo y es bastante más manejable. Lo único que quiero es que intentes hacer algunos movimientos con ella….Nada mas…Sé que para ti esto es importante. Hacer estos movimientos no necesita un gran desgaste de fuerza ni de resistencia…Por favor inténtalo..

La joven se le quedó mirando con el arma aun entre sus manos. No sabía que hacer. Ella nunca había manejado ninguna espada aunque siempre le encantaron. Lentamente sus pequeñas manos se cerraron sobre el mango de marfil deslizando sus dedos por el intrincado diseño de su puño.

Ramma observando cada uno de sus gestos sonrió cuando la vió acariciar el arma y tras darle unos segundos para que se acostumbrase a su tacto, se posicionó junto a ella adoptando una postura en concreto. Le hizo un gesto para que le imitase esperando pacientemente hasta que ella se decidiera. Finalmente suspirando para coger algo de valor, la pelinegra fijándose bien en la apostura de su improvisado maestro, copió el gesto y los movimientos que lentamente empezó a realizar.

…///…

Nodoka espiaba escondidas detrás de las puertas del dojo. La pareja había estado practicando con las espadas durante un pequeño rato. Ramma demostró una paciencia y dedicación con su alumna, verdaderamente loable. La joven al principio estaba tensa y desentrenada, pero poco a poco fue cogiendo confianza y empezó a disfrutar del ligero entrenamiento. Sonriendo por lo que había visto, se retiró de nuevo hacia la casa para darles mayor intimidad a los jóvenes.

Ramma conocía las limitaciones de la chica y solo hicieron ejercicios muy básicos y suaves que no constituyesen un sobre esfuerzo para su delicada constitución. Por nada del mundo haría algo que pudiese dañarla, pero pudo ver que durante ese pequeño espacio de tiempo que habían compartido, la joven había disfrutado como solía hacerlo antes del desgraciado suceso.

Finalmente dio por terminado el ejercicio. Se acercó para cogerle la espada y sin poderlo evitar, le rozo las pequeñas manos de ella en una suave e improvisada caricia, que unido a la cercanía de sus cuerpos, provocó que ambos sintiesen un escalofrió que les recorrió la columna.

Akane inmediatamente intentó alejarse como acto reflejo, pero él no se lo permitió y pasándole velozmente una mano por la pequeña cintura, la acercó bruscamente a su cuerpo inclinándose para besar esa boca que tanto le estaba tentando desde el momento en que la volvió a ver. Akane al ver las intenciones, quiso soltarse pero el joven le levantó suavemente el rostro y antes de que ella pudiese ni siquiera protestar, unió sus labios con los suaves de la chica en un beso que llevaba impreso todos los sentimientos que había guardado en su corazón por tanto tiempo.

Durante largo tiempo, ambos disfrutaron del intenso momento que estaban compartiendo. La boca de la chica era extremadamente dulce y adictiva consiguiendo que el joven perdiese totalmente el norte. Abrumado por lo que estaba sintiendo, Ramma se introducía lentamente en su interior como queriendo devorarla por completo, mientras fantaseaba con la idea de tumbarla en un rincón del dojo para seguir descubriendo el maravilloso sabor que seguro tenía el resto de su delicada piel.

La joven mientras tanto, gemía quedamente entre los fuertes brazos del joven donde casi era menos que nada debido a la diferencia de tamaño entre ellos. Sabía que si él se proponía hacer algo con ella, poco podría hacer para detenerle, en gran medida porque se sentía tan deseosa como él. Nunca en toda dsu vida se había visto tan subyugada como en ese mismo instante. Ni siquiera con Koji…

En ese momento la imagen de su novio se cruzó por su mente haciendola caer en la cuenta de sus actos. No era justo lo que estaba haciendo. …¡No estaba bien! Tenía un compromiso con el joven castaño, sin contar ademas que seguro que para Ramma, ella solo iba a ser una mas en su interminable lista. Tenía que parar esto de una vez antes de que se saliera de control.

Con gran esfuerzo separó sus labios de la demandante boca masculina y respirando a duras penas, consiguió reunir el coraje para apartarse y pedirle que la dejara. El joven la miró con los ojos empañados por el deseo, negándose sin palabras a su exigencia.

-Ramma, por favor – volvió a insitir cuando sintió su agarre volverse mas férreo. – Debemos parar. Esto no esta bien...Yo tengo novio …

La mirada del chico se volvió casi negra mientras los celos se arremolinaban peligrosamente en ellos. La agarró con fuerza por los hombros y la acercó de nuevo a él.

- .¡Novio!- La voz dura y ronca retumbaba contra las paredes de madera del dojo sin importarle que alguien pudiera oriles. - ¿Quién? ¿Ese idiota del que hablabas en el comedor?

La joven intentó soltarse sin conseguirlo mientras era sacudida por un encolerizado joven.

- ¿Sabe ese imbécil que tú eres mi prometida? ¿Qué tú,.. me oyes bien, ..tú me perteneces?...

Akane se quedó congelada intentando procesar lo que había oído. ¿Le estaba reclamando una supuesta infidelidad cuando ellos ya no eran nada y además él tenía una lista de aventuras mas larga que la gran muralla china?

El agudo sonido de la bofetada resonó con fuerza en el interior del dojo. Akane miraba furiosa a su ex-prometido, que le devolvía la mirada con furia mientras se sobaba su marcado rostro. Ella no había podido resistir más y había optado por golpearle con todas fuerzas. Las cuales si ya no eran lo suficiente como para hacerle algún daño físico como antaño, si era bastante para hacerle saber su enojo.

- Tú y yo ya no somos nada, ¡Entiéndelo! ¡Nada!. Nuestro compromiso fue anulado y cada uno tiene su vida independiente. No tienes ningún derecho a cuestionarme mi vida privada, y mucho menos a insultar a mi novio.

Tras su pequeño discurso, la joven se encaminó hacia la salida intentando que no viera las lágrimas que con tanto esfuerzo trataba de ocultar y dejando al muchacho atras. El sonido de la voz de Ramma le llegó ronco y oscuro, haciéndola detenerse.

- Esto no quedara así, Akane Tendo. Me fuiste entregada desde el momento de tu nacimiento, por lo tanto y por mucho que intentes negarlo, tú eres y serás siempre mía. Y todo aquel que se interponga, que se atenga a las consecuencias…

Akane apretó los puños con rabia y emprendió de nuevo el camino a la puerta. Al parecer el joven Saotome aun no le había perdonado todo lo que les ocurrió en el pasado y pensaba hacérselo pagar presentándole una dura batalla. Pero lo peor de todo era que ella con quien más duramente debería luchar sería con ella misma.

….////…..

Sentada en la mesa de aquella heladería, no podía impedir que los viejos recuerdos la envolviesen llevándola al pasado con tal realismo, como si lo estuviese viviendo en la actualidad.

Los mismos cuadros de las paredes, las mismas sillas y mesas, los mismos manteles de flores, e incluso, las mismas copas acampanadas donde una pelirroja jovencita y ella, solían comer unas deliciosas montañas de multicolores helados.

Su triste y bello rostro se reflejaba en el cristal del gran ventanal que daba a la calle. Estaba anímicamente destrozada. Todo lo que había conseguido en esos cinco largos años, acababa de irse por el desagüe. Ramma le había trastocado su perfecto y trabajado mundo, en solo un par de instantes. Todos sus planes acabaron en la basura. Ya no era posible llevarlos a cabo.

Sus ilusiones por volver a Nerima, a su hogar con su familia, a intentar convivir tranquilamente e incluso, en un futuro crear una familia con Koji, estaban totalmente destrozadas….y lo peor del caso, es que no podía echarle toda la culpa a él. Por que para su desgracia, a su vuelta al hogar, había hecho el peor de los descubrimientos. Y ese era que ella aún lo amaba, y no sería capaz de imaginar una vida lejos de él.

…///…

Ramma salio de la ducha con los pantalones puestos, el torso desnudo y secándose el pelo con una toalla. Su madre le esperaba junto a la puerta con una camisa limpia en la mano y un gesto torvo en su cara.

- ¿Qué has hecho esta vez…hijo?

El joven tomó la camisa para ponérsela y posteriormente empezó a abrocharse los botones con impaciencia, haciéndolo en su precipitación de mala manera. Sentía la dura mirada de su madre sobre él, esperando por una contestación.

- Nada…no he hecho nada. – contestó lúgubremente.

Nodoka con un brusco gesto de impaciencia, le apartó las manos y continúo abrochando la camisa de su hijo ella misma.

- Y ese...nada... ¿Por qué ha provocado que Akane saliese de la casa como un alma que lleva el diablo?..

Ahora fue el turno de Ramma de apartar las manos de su madre y se encaminó hacia las escaleras. Antes de empezar a bajarlas, volvió la vista hasta Nodoka con gesto apesadumbrado.

- Akane… ¿Se ha ido?

Nodoka no contestó, simplemnetre asintió con la cabeza.

- Ya veo...

El hombre suspiró con resignación.

- La ha jodido, mama. - admitió derrotado. - La he jodido bien... Si antes tenía alguna oportunidad, acabo de tirarla por el desagüe.

Después del comentario, descendió las escalinatas seguido por su madre hasta que llegaron de nuevo al vacío comedor.

- Ramma, ¿Qué ha pasado?..Si parecíais tan a gusto entrenando en el dojo… ¿Qué has hecho para que ella pareciera tan molesta?

- La he besado….

Nodoka sonrió gratamente sorprendida.

- Bueno hijo, eso no es malo…

Ramma giró la cabeza y se agachó para recoger el casco de la moto y la cazadora que estaba sobre una silla. Después encaró a su madre.

- Si… Si lo es. Lo es cuando lo haces a la fuerza y luego le gritas un montón de barbaridades y te portas como un verdadero salvaje, llevado por los celos…como ha sido en este caso…

La mujer se llevó las manos a la cara con gesto de angustia. Al parecer a su único hijo no le había sentado nada bien la noticia del la nueva pareja de Akane, y ella era en gran parte culpable ya que había estado provocando inconscientemente al joven, para promover un acercamiento entre ambos. Pero por lo visto, el inocente empujoncito que ella pretendía darle a su hijo, se había salido de madre, convirtiéndose en un vendaval de furia que había provocado justamente lo contrario a lo que ella deseaba.

El joven se puso la chamarra y salió a grandes zandacas de la casa, seguido de cerca por su preocupada madre. Ella había sido su confidente durante estos años, y comprendía como se sentía Ramma. Intentó confortarlo, pero sabía que en estos momentos, el joven necesitaba estar solo para aclarar sus agitados sentimientos.

Al llegar junto a la moto, se montó y colocándose el casco, procedió a arrancarla llenando el jardín con el estruendo del potente motor. Su madre le puso suavemente la mano sobre el brazo para llamar su atención.

- Ramma... ¿Donde vas ahora? ¿No te quedas a comer?

El joven sin desviar la vista del frente, negó con la cabeza y bajo la visera del casco.

- No. Prefiero ir a buscarla. Tengo muchas cosas que aclarar con ella y tenemos que hacerlo ahora. No puedo dejar que se conviertan en temas insalvables entre nosotros.

Giró la cabeza para mirar a su progenitora y alzó la mano para acariciar el preocupado rostro de la mujer mientras le brindaba una leve sonrisa.

- Volveré mañana a la hora de la cena… ¡Ah y por cierto! Recuérdale a mi padre y a Sound, que este fin de semana tenemos el aniversario del dojo. Ya he recibido las reservas del hotel y las invitaciones para la cena.

La mujer asintió con la cabeza e intentado hacerse oír sobre el ruido del motor, le confirmó a su hijo lo que le pedía y le despidió con la mano cuando lo vio enfilar la esquina de la calle maniobrando con la potente máquina.

…//…

Suspirando sacó su teléfono móvil del bolso y lo miró durante unos instantes. Tenía que hacerlo. Debía llamarle. Había prometido volver a hablarle, pero después de lo acontecido en la mañana, no se sentía con fuerzas para entablar una charla con él, fingiendo para que no se diese cuenta de que algo pasaba. Indecisa lo sostenía entre sus sudorosas manos, cuando de pronto como si lo hubiesen conjurado, este empezó a sonar.

La chica debido a la sorpresa, casi lo dejó caer. Lo cogió en el aire y, sosteniéndolo con fuerza, pulso la tecla adecuada y suspirando hondamente para tranquilizarse, se dispuso a contestar.

- ¿Diga?

- ¿Akane?..¿Eres tú?.....He estado esperando tu llamada….

La voz varonil de Koji se escuchaba preocupada al otro lado de la línea.

- Si, amor, soy yo. Oye Koji, yo...si...siento no haberte llamado antes, pero he estado muy ocupada con la familia…Ha llegado mi hermana Nabiki…y hemos empezado a charlar…y ..pu...pues…eso..¿ya sabes... no?.

Akane se estaba liando ella misma tratando de dar una explicación coherente del porqué de su tardanza en llamarle y que no se le notaran los nervios, cosa bastante difícil. Percibía, aun sin verlo, la preocupación de su novio mientras la escuchaba, pero esperaba que ella fuese capaz de tranquilizarle.

- Akane…¿Va todo bien..?

La tensión en la voz de Koji era palpable y el nerviosismo de la joven aumentó.

-¡Si!..si, de veras…va todo perfectamente, es solo que me estoy acostumbrando a estar de nuevo aquí y es agotador…. Después de cinco años, tengo mucha gente a la que saludar, familia y amigos a los que visitar,…¿Comprendes?

Tras su atropellada perorata escuchó a su novio soltar una risita, y casi pudo vislumbrar en su mente, su alegre rostro haciéndole sentir mas relajada y tranquila.

- Bueno cariño, espero que reserves algo de fuerzas para mí. Llegaré a Nerima el próximo Sábado a las 10 de la mañana para pasar todo el fin de semana contigo. Bueno… y con tu familia también, claro…Ya tengo ganas de conocer a mis futuros parientes.

Akane tragó saliva mientras sentía como el corazón se le subía a la garganta. La imagen de un Ramma enfrentando a Koji, hacía que se le helara la sangre en las venas.

-..¿E..es..estás seguro de ..poder venir?...quiero decir…¿No es muy pronto para dejar a tu familia? Apenas has llegado a visitarles y ¿ya quieres dejarles?

La risa alegre del joven inundó el auricular.

- Mis padres están deseando perderme de vista, créeme. Los traigo locos de tanto hablarles de ti y de lo mucho que te extraño. Comprenderán que vaya a verte….o¿es que no quieres verme?

Akane cerró los ojos. ¡Claro que quería verle! Además de su novio, era su mejor amigo y le necesitaba a su lado…pero…no sabía cómo iba el joven Saotome a reaccionar cuando le viese. Y recordando lo que había pasado esa misma mañana en el dojo, le hacía temer lo peor. Pero ella no podía hacer nada. Koji era su novio y el joven artista marcial, tendría que aceptarlo. Esperaba que su familia le ayudase a contener el posible altercado que, con toda su alma esperaba, no llegase a ocurrir.

- Claro cariño. Por supuesto que quiero verte. Te estaré esperando en la estación como una novia fiel.

- De acuerdo entonces. Contaré las horas que me quedan para estar contigo. Un beso mi vida.

La chica sonrió dulcemente. Este chico era lo mejor que le había pasado nunca.

- .Un beso para ti también…adiós.

Akane colgó el teléfono y suspirando lo apretó en su pecho. Unas amargas lágrimas amenazaban con escapar de sus ojos…. ¿Por qué? ¿por qué no podía amarle como se merecía? Era un hombre maravilloso. El mejor del mundo…pero ella solo lo quería como a un amigo. Se había esforzado al máximo para llegar a amarle. Incluso llegó a pensar, que lo había conseguido. Pero unas horas, sólo unas horas junto a Ramma, habían bastado para hacerle comprender que su corazón aun estaba entre las crueles garras del artista marcial de la negra trenza. El cual, tras visto lo visto, no tenía ninguna intención de dejarla escapar….

Fin del capítulo.

_**Bueno deseo que la espera haya valido la pena. Este capítulo ha sido bastante largo y trabajoso. Aun así, he disfrutado mucho escribiéndolo y espero poder actualizar lo que queda cuanto antes. **_

_**Seguid enviándome vuestros comentarios que me ayudan a inspirarme y los cuales agradezco enormemente.**_

_**Un abrazo - Fern25**_


	10. Chapter 10

Hola a todos:

Siento esta tardanza, pero la verdad es que ha sido un despiste mío. Este capítulo lo tenía ya corregido y rectificado desde hace bastante, pero creía que ya lo había puesto y grande ha sido mi sorpresa al darme cuenta de que no fue así. Pero bueno, más vale tarde que nunca así que ahora os lo dejo para que podáis leerlo.

**LOS PERSONAJES DE RANMA NO ME PERTENECEN**

**Capítulo 10**

La vio a través del gran ventanal. Su pequeña silueta se dibujaba con claridad detrás del cristal. Sentada en una mesita al lado de la puerta, miraba fijamente una pequeña taza que sostenía entre sus diminutas manos. Sonrió de medio lado. La misma mesa que habitualmente solían compartir. ¿Sería eso una señal?

Aparcó la moto en un lateral de la acera, y tras quitarse el casco, se encaminó hacia el pequeño local donde se encontraba la persona que había estado buscando desesperado durante la última media hora.

Traspasó el umbral de la cafetería y haciendo caso omiso de las intencionadas miradas que le dedicaron las dos camareras, avanzó a paso seguro hasta la mesa donde se encontraba la joven, la cual aun no había reparado en su presencia.

- ¿Podemos hablar…?

Akane levantó la cabeza para enfrentar la alta y poderosa figura que estaba de pie justo a su lado junto a la mesa. No esperaba verlo allí. ¿Cómo había sabido dónde encontrarla? La chica hizo un gesto con la mano, animándole a sentarse.

-¿Quieres tomar algo?

El joven de negra trenza acercó una silla y se sentó junto a ella sonriendo con tristeza.

- Eso debería preguntarlo yo…

- No seas machista, Rama. Los tiempos en que los hombres estaban obligados a invitar a las chicas, están ya un poco pasados.

El joven no contestó de inmediato, limitándose a encogerse de hombros y alargar la mano para tomar el pequeño menú lleno de fotos de deliciosas combinaciones de helados que había sobre la pequeña mesa.

- Pues entonces llámame machista o anticuado - dijo tras unos segundos de silencio. - pero cuando estoy con una mujer siempre me gusta ser yo el que invite.

- Ya veo… Controlador hasta el final ¿no es así?

El joven hizo una mueca. - Si esa es tu manera de verlo… pues será…

Volvió a dejar el folleto con el que había estado jugueteando sobre la mesa y enfrentó finalmente la dulce y castaña mirada.

- Akane, yo…

- Ranma, por favor déjalo estar.

- No. - negó con rotundidad. - Quiero que me escuches, Akane. Sé que me he portado como un bruto pero tienes que comprender mi postura. Siempre asumí que nuestro destino era estar juntos. Así se estableció desde el principio y ambos estuvimos de acuerdo en aceptarlo, hasta que tú, unilateralmente decidiste ponerle fin.

La chica negó con la cabeza. No iba a dejarse convencer de nuevo. Algo le decía que lo que movía al joven en su afán de recuperarla, era su herido ego al haber sido ella quien rompiese la relación y eso, el orgulloso Saotome, no estaba dispuesto a tolerarlo.

- Rama, tú te has convertido en el socio de mi padre y nuestras familias están muy unidas. Pero eso no quita el hecho de que ya nosotros no tenemos relación, salvo los rescoldos de una pequeña amistad que compartimos en nuestra adolescencia. Ahora nuestras vidas corren por otros derroteros. Cada uno nos hemos dedicado a vivirla como hemos querido. Tú has disfrutado de la tuya y yo he rehecho la mía con otra persona. Por eso te pido que, en recuerdo a aquella bonita camaradería y por el bien de nuestras familias, intentemos conservar eso y procuremos no crear más situaciones violentas como… como la de antes. - replicó ella sintiendo su cara calentarse por el rubor.

- No creo que esa "situación" a la que aludes pudiese ser llamada precisamente violenta. Yo la catalogaría de otra manera.- replicó con toda intención. Akane le miró a los ojos, pero desvió rápidamente la mirada al no sentirse capaz de sostener la pasión que veía arder en las azuladas pupilas.

- Ya sabes a qué me refiero, Ranma. - la femenina voz era apenas un tenue susurro. - No debemos tener esa clase de… contactos nunca mas. Así que te ruego que mantengas la compostura.

El pelinegro apretaba con fuerza su puño dentro del bolsillo de la chaqueta, movido por una total frustración. Ella le estaba dando a entender que no quería tener ningún vínculo sentimental con él y eso le estaba matando.

- Bien por lo que veo, lo que quieres decir con ese bonito discurso es que no me meta entre tu "querido novio" y tú. ¿No es eso? Que tengo que aceptar que has elegido a un tipejo con el que quieres compartir su patética existencia y que debo mantenerme totalmente al margen, aun teniendo en cuenta que había una promesa de matrimonio entre nosotros…¿estoy en lo cierto verdad? ¿Quieres una pacifica convivencia entre tu amorcito y yo?

Akane tragándose las ganas de gritarle cuatro cosas al desgraciado y grosero ex-prometido que tuvo la desgracia de tener, asintió con un rígido movimiento de cabeza.

Ranma se levantó de la silla para sacar un par de billetes que dejó sobre la mesa como pago por la consumición que la chica había tomado. Luego se inclinó sobre la mesa acercando su irritado rostro a milímetros del de la joven, para susurrarle entre dientes.

- Eso pasará cuando se hiele el infierno…

…///…

Nodoka revolvía el contenido de la cazuela donde se estaba cocinando la cena para esa noche, aunque sus agitados pensamientos estaban en otros menesteres. Akane había regresado hacía algo más de una hora en un estado de completa agitación. Tras insistirle mucho y después de haberle obligado a beber una infusión tranquilizante, había conseguido que la chica entre lágrimas le contase todo lo que había pasado con su hijo. Ella había intentando consolarla y darle todo el cariño y apoyo que la chica necesitaba. Aunque deseaba con toda su alma que los dos jóvenes se volviesen a unir, no podía dejar de compadecerse por aquella dulce y frágil jovencita a la que quería como si de su propia hija se tratase.

Por otro lado, comprendía la intranquilidad de la pequeña de los Tendo. Esta le había comentado que su novio vendría el siguiente fin de semana a visitarles, y al igual que Akane, temía por un posible enfrentamiento entre los dos jóvenes. Solo había una cosa que le daba alguna esperanza. Ese mismo fin de semana era el 50 aniversario de la fundación del dojo Tendo, y la confederación de dojos del Japón había organizado una serie de eventos para festejarlo. Estos incluían, desde una exhibición de artes marciales, pasando por una cena de gala, y como no, un baile.

Ranma participaría en la exhibición como representante oficial del dojo Tendo. Eso le mantendría bastante ocupado y puede que entre los entrenamientos y la exhibición, no tuviese mucho tiempo para estar pendiente de la pequeña Tendo y de su pareja.

Nodoka dejó escapar un pequeño suspiro. La situación se presentaba bastante difícil. Ella conocía el carácter fuerte y posesivo de su hijo, así como los sentimientos que albergaba por la chica. Apostaría lo que fuese a que este no iba a dejar que la volviesen a alejar de su lado sin presentar batalla. Solo esperaba que las cosas no se saliesen de control.

Probó la comida y añadió una pizca de sal. Después apartó el recipiente del fuego y siguió con su planificación. Eso es, se dijo después de meditar un buen rato. Pediría ayuda a los dos hombres de la familia para así entre los tres, poder controlar en la medida de lo posible, el volátil carácter de un posiblemente muy celoso Ranma.

..//…

Akane miraba su reloj con impaciencia. Faltaba algo menos de 15 minutos para que llegase el tren que traía a su novio a Nerima y solamente habían pasado cinco minutos desde la última vez que comprobó la hora. Daba vueltas por el iluminado anden tratando de no morderse las uñas. Los nervios que había tenido durante la última semana, estaba ahora pasándole factura, provocándole un angustioso estado de ansiedad.

La semana había pasado con una engañosa tranquilidad. Las escasas ocasiones en las que se había topado con su ex-prometido, este había exhibido una falsamente educada y tranquila actitud frente a todos, pero haciendo pequeños comentarios con doble sentido que solo ella era capaz de captar, pero que escondían el veneno de la ira que le consumía y que le rezumaba por todos los poros de su cuerpo. Sin embargo, nadie podría achacarle un mal comportamiento, y eso era lo que precisamente la ponía de los nervios. La tranquilidad que precede a la tormenta. Esa que amenazaba con estallar, pero no se sabía con exactitud cuándo y cómo. Ranma había mantenido esa actitud aparentemente calmada hasta la noche anterior, cuando la bomba explotó.

La joven cerró los ojos recordando esa escena tan reciente. La vivida la noche anterior en la que el joven Saotome llegó al dojo para cenar:

Akane ayudaba a su tía Nodoka a preparar las bandejas con los diferentes aperitivos que había para cenar, cuando Ranma apareció por la cocina para saludar a su madre.

- ¡Vaya, vaya! ¿Tan poco aprecio nos tienes que quieres que muramos todos envenenados, mama?

Su madre se envaró ante las palabras del joven mientras Akane sentía hervir la sangre. Sabía bien por quien había hecho el hiriente comentario pero prefirió ignorarlo por completo. Siguió colocando las diferentes viandas en los platos sin levantar ni siquiera la mirada. Nodoka reprendió a su hijo por su grosera "broma" intentando quitar hierro al asunto, pero el artista marcial apenas la escuchaba, fijando toda su atención el la morena que aparentemente impasible continuaba con su tarea.

Esto irrito mas al joven que esperaba una respuesta por parte de ella, para empezar una de sus peleas y poder descargar parte de la frustración que traía. Acababa de enterarse por boca de sus padres de la próxima llegada del novio de la chica y ya ardía de celos imaginando las escenas que tendría que soportar viendo a los dos jóvenes juntos.

Nodoka hizo salir al joven de la cocina, pidiéndole que llevase al comedor una de las bandejas y que cuidase de que ni su padre, ni Tendo las tocaran hasta que todos llegasen para comer. Ranma hizo lo que su madre le pidió a regañadientes, sabiendo de sobra que aquello era una excusa para alejarle de la jovencita de negros cabellos.

Akane agradeció a su tía con la mirada el detalle de apartar a Ranma de allí, cuando el timbre de la puerta sorprendió a las dos mujeres.

Nodoka hizo un gesto con la cabeza señalando la puerta.

- Yo abriré, tranquila. Sigue con lo que estas haciendo. - dijo antes de desaparecer de la cocina. Akane empezó a preparar la siguiente bandeja rezando para que la velada no fuese a acabar tan mal como parecía que iba a suceder. Su antiguo prometido parecía que había llegado con ganas de guerra y ella no se encontraba con ánimos para presentarle batalla.

La Sra. Saotome abrió la puerta y enseguida la estridente voz de Nabiki se escuchó en el recibidor mientras saludaba a su tía. Akane sacudió la cabeza al escuchar los comentarios que su hermana hacía a su padre y a Gemma cuando entró en la casa, sobre lo poco que valían los hombres para los negocios. Levantó la bandeja que acaba de terminar para llevarla al comedor y suspiró. ¡Esta Nabiki era imposible!

- ¿Por qué suspiras? ¿Tan pocas ganas tienes de ver a tu amorcito que resoplas por la frustración?

La profunda voz de Ranma la asustó al escucharla prácticamente junto a su oreja. La sorpresa hizo que la bandeja resbalase de sus manos para ir a precipitarse contra el suelo, pero no fue así. Las fuertes manos del joven, haciendo gala de su innata agilidad, la cogieron antes de que siquiera uno de los ingredientes se cayese de la superficie. Después la colocó de nuevo en la mesa y la miró con una maliciosa sonrisa en la cara.

- Desde luego la cocina no es lo tuyo. Supongo que suplirás esa carencia con otras habilidades más… ardientes que consigan satisfacer plenamente a un hombre.

Akane lo miró con las mejillas ardiendo mientras él la miraba con una clara expresión de lujuria plasmada en su atractivo rostro.

- Lo digo por que tu querido novio esperará al menos que seas muy buena y apasionada en la cama; lo bastante como para hacerle olvidar lo desastrosa que eres como ama de casa. Supongo que podrá perdonar que hayas intentado envenenarle con la cena mientras te escucha gemir como una zorra en su lecho.

La joven Tendo alzó una mano para abofetear con furia la cara del artista marcial, pero este con un rápido movimiento le atrapó la mano antes de que ella fuese ni siquiera capaz de rozarle. Dando un fuerte tirón la acercó a él y la otra mano la enredó en sus cortos cabellos a la altura de la nuca obligándola a levantar totalmente la cabeza. Se agachó lo suficiente como para poder acercar su cara a la de ella y dominándola totalmente con su estatura, le habló tan cerca del rostro que los alientos prácticamente se entremezclaban.

- Ya lo hiciste una vez, pequeña fiera, pero no voy a permitir que lo repitas. Si me vuelves a intentar poner una mano encima, te tumbaré en el primer sitio que encuentre y te haré saber lo que es un hombre de verdad… no lo olvides.

Repentinamente la soltó, cuando escuchó los pasos de su madre que se acercaban a la cocina. Se volvió y cogiendo la bandeja que Akane había soltado, la llevó al comedor cruzándose con Nodoka por el camino. Esta se volvió para mirarlo mientras entraba en la cocina. Clavó su aguda mirada en Akane con la sorpresa plasmada en su rostro.

- ¿Ha estado Rama aquí?

- Ss...Si… Ha venido para ayudar a llevar la comida a la mesa.

Nodoka percibió la agitación de la joven y se acercó para poner una mano en el hombro.

- Akane… ¿Estas bien?... ¿Te ha hecho algo mi hijo?

Esta sacudió nerviosamente la cabeza como negación, pero no pudo engañar a la perceptiva mujer. Esta suspiró y envolvió en un dulce abrazo a la jovencita intentando darle un poco de calor humano.

- No te apures… ¡Ya se le pasará! Dale tiempo, es muy orgulloso pero acabará aceptándolo… ¡Ya lo veras!

- ¿Estás segura, tía Nodoka? Yo no lo veo muy claro. Está rabioso conmigo. - dijo la joven separándose del cálido regazo de la mujer. - a veces creo que me odia.

La señora Saotome la miró enarcando las cejas. ¿Cómo era posible que la jovencita fuese tan ciega? -¿Odiarte?… ¿Mi hijo? - La mujer soltó una carcajada que sorprendió a la que un día fue su futura nuera. - No, querida. Él no te odia, por el contrario, yo diría que tú eres muy importante para él. Más de lo que te imaginas.

La chica hizo un gesto de incredulidad.

- Pues nadie lo diría, tía. Por la manera en que me trata parece que no soportase mi presencia. Lo único que le falta es morderme como si fuera un perro rabioso.

Nodoka al escuchar las palabras de la chica empezó a reír con ganas ante la sorprendida mirada de la joven. La hacía mucha gracia el pensar que Akane no sabía lo cerca que estaba de la verdad. Posiblemente Ranma si deseara morderla, pensó la mujer. _"Y devorarte enterita querida niña" se_ dijo interiormente recordando las conversaciones mantenidas con su hijo, en las cuales, a pesar de que él no le decía gran cosa, ella sabía leer entre líneas. Fijando nuevamente la mirada en la delicada joven, se sonrió al pensar: _"No sabes lo que te espera, Akane. Mi hijo ciertamente es como un perro de caza, y te puedo asegurar que nunca renunciará a su presa."_

**Fin del capítulo.**

**Bueno, aquí termina este capítulo. Espero que os haya gustado. **

**Hacédmelo saber si ha sido así. Sabéis que los reviews son el aliciente de los escritores de fics y no os imagináis la ilusión que hacer cuando alguien nos hace llegar su opinión sobre lo que hemos escrito.**

**Fern25**


	11. Chapter 11

Hola de nuevo. Esta vez no he tardado tanto, ¿verdad? Lo cierto es que quiero ir terminando ya los fics que tengo pendientes y por eso estoy poniendo mas empeño en actualizar lo antes posible. Me he propuesto ir colgando uno o dos capítulos a la semana. Veremos si lo consigo… De momento aquí os dejo este para que lo vayáis leyendo.

LOS PERSONAJES DE RANMA NO ME PERTENECEN.

Capítulo 11.

Los dos ex-prometidos apenas se miraron durante todos la cena. El ambiente era tan tenso que casi se podía cortar con un cuchillo, y por mucho que Nodoka intentara llevar la conversación hacia temas mucho más amenos para crear un ambiente mas distendido, fracasaba estrepitosamente, sin conseguir romper el muro helado que parecía rodear la mesa. "Al menos, de momento no ha estallado ninguna pelea", se consolaba a si misma la mujer.

Ranma en un momento dado se dirigió hacia la joven de azulados cabellos clavando sus azulados ojos en los chocolates de ella.

- Esto Akane… Ese novio tuyo… Koji. Le oí decir a Nabiki que practica las artes marciales. ¿No? Si es así, quizás él y yo podríamos practicar un poco juntos.

Akane tragó saliva nerviosamente. Sabía por donde quería ir su interlocutor.

- Bueno, si… Pero él no… no está a tu altura, Ranma. No creo que fuese un buen rival para ti. Seguro que no te resultaría en absoluto interesante.

- Umm…… Eso no es del todo cierto, hermanita. - Nabiki levantó apenas sus ojos del plato para sonreír inocentemente a su hermana menor. - ¿No fue Koji campeón de los torneos universitarios?… Según creo recordar, obtuvo el título durante dos años seguidos, ¿Me equivoco?

Akane miró a su hermana con ganas de asesinarla. - No. No te equivocas, Nabiki. - replicó entre dientes. ¿Cómo podía estar tan ciega y no darse cuenta de que ella estaba intentando evitar que su ex-prometido quisiese enfrentarse al joven?

- ¿Así que campeón de los torneos universitarios? - El sonido del cuchillo al cortar la carne, rechinó al arañar el plato debido a la fuerza que el artista marcial imprimió al afilado cubierto. - Entonces quizás ya me haya enfrentado a él con anterioridad. Puede que cuando yo aun estaba en la facultad hace tres años.

- No lo creo, porque él empezó a competir en estos torneos hace solo dos años, así que no ha coincidido contigo, Ranma.

Este miró a la jovencita con un claro reto en la mirada.

- Bien, pues entonces ahora sería un buen momento para comprobar que tal es… ¿No te parece Akane? Un buen combate podría decidir… quién es el mejor…

La joven Tendo volvió la cara hacia otro lado para que no viese la angustia que sentía en ese momento, pero no fue lo suficientemente rápida para que él pudiese llegar a ver como esta se reflejaba en su bello rostro y esbozase una pequeña pero cruel sonrisa.

A partir de ese momento, la cena continúo en una relativa y pacifica paz durante un buen rato, pero de pronto esa fría urbanidad, fue rota por el "inocente" comentario de una siempre inoportuna Nabiki.

- Akane, me estaba preguntando… ¿Donde dormirá Koji? Supongo que a estas alturas, ya compartiréis habitación ¿no?

Akane deseó en ese momento que la tierra se abriese y la tragase, mientras el resto de los integrantes de la cena mantuvieron un silencio sepulcral. Finalmente Sound se pronunció al respecto.

- Bajo este techo solo duermen juntos las parejas que estén debidamente casadas, por lo menos mientras esta siga siendo mi casa.

- Pero papa - protestó la mediana de los Tendo - ¡No seas antiguo! ¡Es algo estúpido separar a una pareja! Además, seguro que mi hermanita y su guapo novio ya han compartido habitación antes.

Akane rezaba en su mente para que Nabiki cerrase su imprudente bocaza, mientras sentía como el enorme y enojado Ki de su antiguo prometido, crecía a pasos agigantados. El agitado parloteo de su hermana con su padre, se escuchaba de fondo y la joven con los ojos cerrados, hacía lo posible para no escucharlo. De pronto un fuerte golpe acabó con la conversación.

Ranma con el rostro enrojecido de furia había golpeado la mesa con desmesurada fuerza sorprendiendo a todos y agrietando la superficie del mueble justo por el centro.

- Esta también es mi casa, y no toleraré conductas vergonzosas en donde vive mi madre.- la voz masculina destilaba veneno y un odio tal que todos se sobrecogieron. - Si Akane quiere revolcarse con ese tipejo, que se marchen a un hotel, por que si los veo por aquí en actitud poco recomendable, le partiré a ese tipo todos los huesos de su cuerpo.

Nodoka intentó calmar a su encolerizado vástago, temiendo que las cosas se saliesen de control. Conociendo mejor que nadie a su hijo, temía que este en un arrebato, no dudara en hacer efectiva su amenaza.

Finalmente la mujer consiguió apaciguar los ánimos y después del arranque de ira del joven, la cena continuó en un tenso silencio que se mantuvo durante toda la velada. Akane evito tenazmente encontrarse con la airada mirada masculina y solo respiró tranquila cuando la reunión terminó y todos se marcharon a sus casas o sus cuartos a dormir.

La joven se pasó la mano por la frente como queriendo borrar los agitados recuerdos que le asaltaban. Estaba asustada. Muy asustada. Ranma estaba irreconocible. Siempre había sido impulsivo y con arrebatos de furia cuando algo no salía como quería, pero ahora se comportaba de forma especialmente colérica y violenta y temía que esa violencia la volcara por completo con un incauto Koji, que no sabía lo que se le podía avecinar.

Era cierto que su novio era un artista marcial bastante fuerte y hábil. Como su hermana había comentado, era el actual campeón de la última edición de los torneos universitarios de Japón, pero eso no quería decir que tuviese la talla suficiente como para ser rival y medirse con el campeón del mundo de artes marciales, el egocéntrico y presumido Ranma Saotome.

El sonido del tren que se acercaba a la estación, la sacó de su ensimismamiento. Ansiosa se retorcía las manos y esperó hasta que el convoy se detuvo del todo para buscar con la mirada la familiar figura de su novio entre el tumulto de personas que se apeaban del tren. Se empinó tratando de ganar altura para poder ver bien. Cuando, de pronto unos fuertes brazos la abrazaron por detrás con fuerza, mientras una dulce voz le susurraba al oído.

- ¿Me buscaba Usted, adorable Señorita?

La joven se volvió con lágrimas en los ojos para focalizar la imagen de un sonriente y atractivo joven que la miraba totalmente encandilado.

Akane se lanzó a sus brazos con alivio. ¡Jamás se había alegrado tanto de ver al chico! Este se inclinó y besó con dulzura a la chica en los labios, suspirando al verse cariñosamente correspondido.

La pareja tiernamente abrazada formaba una imagen que a cualquier persona le parecería el colmo del romanticismo, excepto para unos furiosos y glaciales ojos azules que contemplaban la escena conteniendo los instintos de ir y separar a la pequeña y delicada joven de los amorosos brazos que en ese momento la sostenían.

…//…

Apretaba su mano con seguridad y cariño, mientras la miraba sonriente. Estaban cómodamente sentados en el asiento trasero del taxi que los conducía de vuelta al dojo. Tiernamente abrazados se contaban con todo lujo de detalles, lo que les había sucedido en esta semana que habían pasado separados.

Koji hablaba sin cesar con sus brillantes y hermosos ojos castaños fijos en los de Akane. Esta aprovechó para contemplar de nuevo la atrayente cara de su de novio. Indiscutiblemente, tal y como decía Nabiki, el joven era muy atractivo. Sus cabellos eran de un color castaño claro, llegándose a ver casi rubios en algunos mechones, que enmarcaban un rostro apuesto y muy masculino, con unos expresivos ojos que parecían hablar por si solos. Su porte también era espectacular. Era alto y atlético, y su afición por las artes y los deportes, le aportaban una muy buena forma física. Todo eso sin contar, el carácter dulce y agradable que tenía.

En conjunto, era el sueño de cualquier jovencita.

Este empezó contándole todo lo acontecido en su primera semana trabajando a los órdenes de su padre en la empresa que este poseía. Le había nombrado con mucha parafernalia, "adjunto a Presidencia", pero después lo había puesto a trabajar empezando por los puestos más bajos de la compañía, según el comentario que su progenitor le dio, fue "para que aprendiese bien los entresijos del negocio". Lo metió en los almacenes y le puso a descargar camiones de mercancías. Koji riendo, le comentó a la chica que el número de camiones que había descargado en una sola semana, era diez veces mayor que el número de vehículos de juguete con los que había jugado en toda su infancia.

Akane se rió ante los comentarios del joven y este al verla sonreír, flexiono el brazo para mostrar el bíceps y adoptando una graciosa postura de forzudo añadió.

- Aunque fue totalmente agotador, todo este trabajo me vino muy bien para fortalecer mis maravillosos músculos… ¿no crees, cariño?

Esta asintió con la cabeza, mientras tocaba con dos dedos el fuerte brazo del joven, haciendo a la vez una exagerada mueca de asombro.

- ¡¡Guaau!! ¡Que bárbaro...!

El joven se bajó la manga de la camisa y le dio un suave beso en la mejilla a la chica.

- ¡Uy! No sé por qué, pero me da en la nariz que mi novia no me toma muy en serio, pero en fin, dime… ¿Qué tal tú? ¿Cómo ha sido el reencuentro con los tuyos?

Esta vez fue el turno de la chica para relatar todas sus vivencias. Le habló del dojo y de lo bien que estaba funcionando. De cómo su padre y su tío Gemma estaba saturados de trabajo con tantísimos alumnos. De sus hermanas y en especial, se emocionó hablando de los adorables gemelos de Kasumi, de cuánto había cambiado Nerima e incluso, le habló de los triunfos de Ranma, pero se abstuvo de comentarle los pormenores de su tortuosa relación con el conflictivo joven.

Koji sabía desde el principio que Akane y él habían estado prometidos por expreso deseo de sus padres y que ellos nunca habían estado de acuerdo. También le había contado, que finalmente habían roto el compromiso y que Ranma y su padre acabaron asociándose como propietarios del dojo, pasando a ser el joven Saotome, el representante oficial del dojo. Pero lo que nunca le confesó fue que ella había estado totalmente enamorada del orgulloso artista marcial y que todavía lo seguía, muy a su pesar, amando sin remedio.

Por lo que Koji creía, que entre ellos solo había el recuerdo de una amistad de adolescentes, o más bien, una relación de tipo fraternal. ¡Qué alejado estaba de la realidad!, y lo peor era que su novio admiraba al joven Saotome por ser el mejor artista marcial que había existido en la historia, según palabras textuales que el joven había pronunciado en todas las ocasiones en las que habían visto alguno de sus combates por televisión.

Cuando supo que Akane y Saotome se conocían, se mostró ilusionado de poder conocer a uno de sus ídolos deportivos, llegando a preguntarle a la chica si creía que el campeón estaría dispuesto a practicar un poco con él.

Esto hizo que Akane empezase a temblar. El joven no sabía lo que estaba proponiendo. La joven apostaría lo que fuese que nada le gustaría mas a al artista marcial que poder darle unas cuantas "lecciones" a su ahora rival. Casi podía imaginar la torva sonrisa que este esbozaría si ella llegaba a proponéroslo.

El joven Saotome nunca había atacado, y mucho menos, dañado conscientemente, a alguien más débil que él. Era una cuestión de honor, y eso para el joven era lo más importante del mundo. Pero eso no quería decir que si Koji le proponía entablar un combate, aunque fuese de carácter amistoso, el orgulloso Saotome no perdiese la oportunidad de barrer el suelo con el incauto joven.

La chica suspiró. Tenía que evitar a toda costa que ese amistoso enfrentamiento se llevara a cabo, por que si no, conociendo a Rama, Koji no saldría muy bien parado de la experiencia.

La pequeña de los Tendo esperaba que su ex-prometido supiese controlarse en la presencia del joven. Ranma ya estaba informado de la llegada de Koji y le esperaba "ansioso", pero tenía la esperanza de que al tener la exhibición esta misma tarde, estuviera muy ocupado con los entrenamientos y no se presentara la ocasión de cruzarse con ellos.

Por otro lado, esa misma noche tendría lugar una pequeña recepción con los invitados a la conmemoración del aniversario del dojo. Asimismo, al día siguiente se celebrarían los combates de las diferentes categorías, la cena y el baile de gala. En todos estos eventos, ella asistiría con Koji como pareja oficial y por mucho que quisiera evitarlo, se encontrarían, seguro y sin remedio, con el artista marcial de la trenza. Solo esperaba que no se produjese ningún hecho desagradable.

…///….

Ranma acababa de aparcar su llamativa moto en la entrada el dojo, en el mismo sitio que lo hacía siempre. Entró dando grandes zancadas en la casa, soltando la chaqueta y el casco de mala manera sobre una silla y soltando maldiciones. Estada de muy mal humor. En realidad, estaba rabiando. Había sido testigo del romántico reencuentro de la parejita y esa tierna escena había acabado de revolverle las tripas.

Se marchó del andén en cuanto vio que la acaramelada pareja empezaban a buscar un taxi. Quería llegar a la casa antes que ellos, para que la jovencita no sospechara que la había estado vigilando. Con la potente máquina, no le fue difícil sortear el saturado tráfico que poblaba las calles y tomar una gran ventaja. Cuando ellos llegaran, él llevaría ya un buen rato en la casa, desahogando la frustración, mientras ellos seguirían haciéndose carantoñas durante todo el camino.

Esa imagen le calentó al máximo, provocando que la ira le consumiera por completo. Recordó el dulce beso que había presenciado y sintió crecer la necesidad de golpear fuertemente algo. Pateó una silla que estaba junto a la puerta y decidió que lo mejor era ir al dojo a entrenar y hacer trabajar sus agarrotados y tensionados músculos, antes de acabar por destrozar todos los muebles de la casa.

Ante el escándalo, su madre salió del comedor donde estaba tomando un té mientras veía la televisión. Se tropezó de bruces con la iracunda masa de músculos que era su hijo, haciendo que casi fuese al suelo por el impacto. Su hijo la aguantó por los brazos impidiendo que su progenitora besase el suelo.

- ¡Ay hijo!..¿Qué maneras de entrar son esas?- preguntó sobresaltada. Luego viendo el congestionado rostro del joven, se asustó y poniendo una mano sobre su brazo, volvió a preguntar: - ¿Que pasa, Ranma?

Este, tras asegurarse de que su madre estuviese perfectamente, se encaminó a grandes zancadas hacia el dojo, hablando por encima del hombro a la sorprendida Nodoka.

- No pasa nada... - respondió con voz agria. - Me voy a entrenar...

Nodoka observó los restos de la destrozada silla, el casco y la chaqueta que estaban tiradas por el suelo y no necesitó mucho para adivinar que le pasaba a su hijo en ese momento. Recogió la ropa y la colgó en el perchero, amontonando después los trozos de la silla rota para llevarlos a la basura. Cuando terminó, no pasó mucho tiempo para que los inconfundibles sonidos del duro entrenamiento al que Ranma se estaba sometiendo, llegase claramente hasta sus oídos.

La mujer suspiró quedamente. Esperaba que el gran saco de entrenamiento fuese lo suficientemente resistente, para aguantar los golpes que la frustración, le hacía dar a su hijo.

…///…

La chica sonreía viendo la mirada de asombro que su novio tenía plasmada en el rostro. Ambos estaban de pie frente a la entrada del dojo Tendo-Saotome. Era normal, no era el primero que se quedaba impresionado con la hermosa estructura del viejo gimnasio. A pesar de las diferentes remodelaciones que había sufrido, sobre todo estos últimos cinco años, aun conservaba ese aire tradicional y sobrio de los viejos dojos del pasado siglo.

Akane le cogió de la mano y empujando la puerta, le obligo a seguirla al interior mientras llamaba a voces a los inquilinos de la majestuosa casa.

Nodoka, Sound, Gemma y una recién llegada Kasumi con sus pequeños, aparecieron en el recibidor para ver a los recién llegados. Todos miraban con curiosidad mal disimulada al joven que había conquistado el corazón del la pequeña de la casa. Nodoka pudo apreciar que era un joven bien parecido y de modales agradables. Pero interiormente se alegró pensando que su hijo era mucho más atractivo y por supuesto… más varonil.

Koji se sintió un poco cohibido ante la expectación que todos parecían mantener con su llegada. Era bombardeado a preguntas por los cuatro adultos de la de la casa y agasajado constantemente. Le ofrecían te, sake, comida y conversación, como queriéndole tener totalmente entretenido. Le presentaron a los pequeñines de la casa, los cuales le abrumaron con sus juegos y sus risas. En general, no le dejaban un momento de tranquilidad. Pero su sexto sentido le decía que algo había fuera de lo normal. Esta actitud se mantuvo durante mas de una hora, durante la cual, el joven se sintió en el ojo del huracán.

Akane por su parte estaba muy nerviosa. Miraba a todas partes como buscando algo o a alguien, pero temiendo encontrarla. Cruzó en un momento dado la mirada con Nodoka y esta le hizo un pequeño y casi imperceptible gesto con la cabeza señalando al dojo y la chica se dio perfecta cuenta de qué trataba de decirle.

Akane se levantó de su asiento lentamente y aprovechando la algarabía que se había formado alrededor de su mareado novio, se deslizó fuera de la habitación para ir a buscar a Ranma y advertirle que Koji había llegado, y por otro lado, intentar que cuando fuesen presentados, el momento no fuera demasiado tenso.

…///…

El sudor que el ejercicio le había provocado, se deslizaba por sus definidos músculos formando brillantes ríos que descendían por su fuerte y desnuda espalda. El negro cabello que habitualmente estaba recogido en una apretada trenza, caía en desordenados mechones por delante de su frente, dándole un aspecto salvaje y siniestro. Su vestimenta se limitaba a unos viejos y desgatados pantalones de color negro y unas firmes muñequeras de cuero, que le servían para proteger sus fuertes muñecas de los brutales golpes que propinaba sobre el balanceante saco de entrenamiento.

Su rostro estaba congestionado por el esfuerzo y la ira y sus encallecidos nudillos iban enrojeciéndose por momentos, pero nada de todo esto aparecía afectar al entretenido luchador. Estaba totalmente volcado en su faena, o al menos eso parecía. Aunque la realidad era bien distinta. Estaba bien enterado de la llegada de los visitantes hacía algo más de hora y media. Fue plenamente consciente de cuándo aparecieron por el dojo, de cómo fueron recibidos y de los retazos de conversación que le llegaban a través de la entreabierta puerta del dojo.

No había querido salir a saludar. De hecho le daba diez patadas pensar en ver la cara del tipo, pero la hora de la comida se acercaba y no le quedaba otra que aparecer por el comedor. Hoy tenía la exhibición a las cinco y media, por lo que la familia comería temprano para tener tiempo de arreglarse y marchar hacia el estadio donde se celebraría el evento. El joven Saotome se encaminaría después de comer, ya que necesitaba estar temprano allí, y tal y como acostumbraban, los otros hombres de la familia irían con él para ayudarle a prepararse.

Estaba meditando en todo esto cuando el sonido de unas suaves pisadas le distrajo. Giró el rostro hacia la puerta para ver la pequeña y delicada figura que se dibujaba en la entrada.

Akane vestida con el mismo conjunto que llevó a la estación para recoger a su novio, se encontraba de pie con gesto nervioso esperando para hablar con él.

- Ranma…

Este se agachó para recoger una toalla que había sobre un banco y secarse la cara con ella. Después la dejó colgada sobre uno de sus hombros y caminando hasta ella, la encaró.

- Ya esta aquí ¿no?

- Si, y de eso quería hablarte. Koji ha llegado ya, y quiere conocerte... Yo le he dicho que… que tú… y... y… yo, pues… éramos… amigos…

El joven se acercó aun más a ella, imponiéndose con su alta estatura y provocando que la chica se echara instintivamente hacia atrás.

- ¿le has dicho que eras mi prometida?..

Su profunda voz sonó hosca y oscura y la joven no pudo evitar un leve estremecimiento.

- Si… y también le dije que nosotros no queríamos, pero que fueron nuestros padres lo que nos obligaron…

- Ya veo…

Nuevamente sus palabras retumbaron en la sala, peligrosamente tranquilas y sombrías.

- Ósea… Qué le dijiste que no me querías y que por eso rompiste el compromiso. ¿No es así?

Akane cabeceó muy levemente sin mirar al chico a los ojos. Este la tomó por la barbilla suavemente obligándola a mirarle a la cara.

- ¡Contéstame Akane! ¿Le has dicho que no me amabas y que por eso me abandonaste? ¿Eh? ¿Que me dejaste tirado como a un perro, rompiendo tu palabra y arrastrando el honor de tu familia por el fango?…

La chica se soltó del suave agarre y levantó la cara con renovado orgullo para enfrentarle.

- Solo le he contado la verdad…

Ranma resopló con fuerza tratando de tranquilizarse mientras escuchaba el pequeño discurso de la joven.

-¿La verdad?.. ¿Qué verdad? ¿La tuya? - Replicó con amargura.

- La única, Ranma. Le he dicho que nos comprometieron sin preguntarnos antes… Que para ti yo... yo solo era una chica fea y torpe, con la cual te querían casar a la fuerza mientras tenías otras prometidas mucho, muchísimo mas habilidosas y atractivas que yo… y que considerabas un castigo tener que cargar conmigo… Eso le dije…

Ranma la miraba con dureza mientras ella intentaba no tartamudear al hablar frente a la imponente figura.

- Aunque también le comenté que durante un tiempo fuimos amigos; buenos amigos, de hecho. Que me salvaste la vida más de una vez y que me ayudaste en infinidad de ocasiones. Es por eso, que quiere conocerte… Te admira como campeón y te respeta como la persona que yo le hice creer que era; por eso, te pido… te suplico que aceptes saludarle y que procures…

Akane apenas podía seguir debido al nudo que se le había formado en la garganta. Carraspeó y sacando fuerzas de flaqueza continúo hablando.

- ...que procures comportarte de una manera civilizada durante el par de días que Koji va a permanecer aquí. Nosotros por nuestra parte intentaremos molestar lo menos posible…

El joven la miraba en silencio asimilando toda la amargura que impregnaban esas palabras. Vio la tristeza que reflejaba su bonito rostro y el temor que traslucía su pequeño y delicado cuerpo. De repente se sintió mal. Muy mal. Tuvo remordimientos por todo el daño que la joven delante de él, había padecido durante años solo por su culpa, y fue consciente de la súplica de sus hermosos ojos castaños. Esos por los que él mataría y moriría sin dudarlo.

Sabía que tenía miedo. Miedo de un altercado entre su ahora novio y él. Miedo de una escena con la familia por medio, en definitiva: miedo por él o mejor dicho, de él.

Suspirando hondamente, miró fijamente a la hermosa chica que tenía en frente. Sintió de nuevo el ardor del sentimiento que le corría por sus venas. La amaba, la amaba tanto que tenía que demostrarle que era capaz de todo por ella, incluso sacrificar su orgullo y dominar sus celos, al menos durante un tiempo. No era tanto lo que le pedía. El joven solo iba a estar en Nerima un fin de semana, ya tendría él tiempo de poner de nuevo las cosas en su sitio. Esta vez cedería a sus demandas y no se lo pondría más difícil de lo que ya era. Solo esperaba que el tipo se controlase y no fuese demasiado cariñoso con ella, por que sino, el mandaría al diablo sus buenas intenciones y directamente le partiría la cara.

Volvió a levantar la mano y con una ternura hasta ahora desconocida en el rudo Saotome, acarició el delicado rostro de ella y sonriéndole le hizo un gesto para que saliese por la puerta camino del comedor, haciéndole ver que iba a seguirla.

- Vamos, te acompaño al comedor…

La joven lo miró sorprendida y él hizo un gesto de advertencia con su mano.

- No me mires así. Acepto tu petición de tregua... por ahora. Voy a permitir que me lo presentes, y voy a intentar comportarme de una manera… digamos… civilizada, pero esto no quiere decir que haya cambiado de opinión con respecto a ti, o mejor dicho, respecto a nosotros.

El joven se acercó de nuevo peligrosamente a ella y la asió fuertemente atrayéndola junto a su cuerpo, mientras acariciaba posesivamente la pequeña cintura. La joven sintió como su espacio era invadido por la imponente presencia de Ranma. Su pulso se aceleró ante la cercanía e íntima caricia que la ruda mano le estaba propinando. De pronto la otra mano del joven se enredó en sus cortos cabellos, obligando a la joven a mirarlo fijamente a la cara.

- Tienes dos días… solo dos días. Dos días para despedirte de él, y hacerle comprender que lo vuestro no tiene futuro. Después las cosas serán como deberían haber sido desde un principio. Volverás conmigo y te convertirás de nuevo en mi prometida y esta vez, de manera definitiva.

La joven palideció de golpe sintiendo que el aire le faltaba. Ranma le estaba dando una tregua para que el fin de semana pasase con relativa tranquilidad, pero no había renunciado en ningún momento a sus planes. La guerra seguiría hasta que uno de los dos fuese vencido o se rindiese, y al parecer el artista marcial tenía muy claro que ese no iba a ser el.

Besó rápidamente y con intensidad su blanco cuello, soltándola antes de que la chica pudiese reaccionar. Después empujándola suavemente por la cintura de camino a la salida, le susurró junto a su delicado lóbulo con un tono altamente sarcástico:

- ¡Vamos Akane…! ¡Preséntame a ese futuro "ex – novio" tuyo!

…////…..

Koji levantó la cabeza cuando escuchó a la joven llamarle. Esta acaba de entrar en la habitación seguida de un altísimo joven de imponente musculatura y de aspecto algo salvaje. No le hizo falta mirarle dos veces para saber de quien se trataba. El novio de Akane sonrió. ¡Por fin iba a conocer al actual ídolo de Nerima! El campeón Ranma Saotome.

Ranma miraba con atención a su rival. Era un joven alto y fuerte, aunque no tanto como él mismo. A su pesar, reconoció que parecía agradable y que era bien parecido. Pero esto no quería decir que le cayese bien, ¡de eso nada! Accedió a darle la mano y escuchar sus cumplidos sobre su valía como artista marcial, mientras observaba de reojo la tensa postura de Akane viendo como se desarrollaba el temido encuentro entre los dos jóvenes.

..//…

La comida estaba exquisita. Kasumi y Nodoka se habían esmerado consiguiendo preparar un banquete digno del mejor gourmet. La mayor de los Tendo, había dado de comer y acostado a los pequeños con anterioridad para que los adultos pudiesen disfrutar tranquilamente de la comida. Esta se desarrollaba en un ambiente distendido y animado.

Tofu vertió un poco de Sake en el vaso de su esposa, obteniendo una dulce sonrisa por parte de esta. Akane que los estaba mirando, no pudo evitar sonreír.

-¿Te acuerdas doctor cuando te ponías tan nervioso cada vez que mi hermana te sonreía…?

Este empezó a reír alegremente.

- Si, y también recuerdo cuando vosotros erais unos mocosos revoltosos que siempre estabais metiéndoos en líos y veníais continuamente en mi consulta para que os curara de los diferentes descalabros que sufríais, sobre todo tú Ranma.

Este asintió risueño.

- Si. ¡Qué tiempos! cuando éramos unos adolescentes canijos…

Koji le miró fijamente, mientras parecía recordar algo.

- Por cierto…. He visto algunos de tus combates de cuando eras un adolescente y aunque no eras bajo, tampoco parecía que fueses a ser tan grande como eres ahora… La verdad es que me ha sorprendido al verte en persona… ¿Cuánto mides? Es solo por curiosidad…

Este se tomó de un solo trago el vaso de agua que tenía en la mano y después miró al joven a los ojos.

- Algo más de metro noventa.

Koji lo miró con asombro.

- ¡Vaya! ya decía yo. Pues si que has crecido, pero lo has hecho bastante tarde al parecer.

Todos los ojos lo miraron curiosos y el chico algo violento por la situación se apresuró a aclarar.

- Disculpa, no pretendía ofender. Lo que intento decir es que normalmente los hombres solemos dar los grandes estirones durante la adolescencia, ¿no es así doctor Tofu?

El aludido miró al joven de la trenza con aspecto turbado y luego volviéndose hacia el novio de Akane le contestó.

- A veces hay factores que contribuyen a que el desarrollo sea más o menos tardío. La naturaleza es bastante compleja, y en el caso de nuestro amigo, su estatura ha ido aumentando más lentamente al principio…

- Llegando a alcanzar la altura que tengo, pasados los 19 años.

La voz del joven Saotome interrumpió el relato de Tofu. Todos lo miraron mientras este, tomando unos de los pasteles que Kasumi acababa de traer, lo engullía de un solo bocado. Luego se limpió con la servilleta y añadió.

- En mi caso… uno de esos factores que contribuyó a ralentizar el llegar alcanzar esta estatura antes, fue un pequeño problemilla con el agua fría…

Ranma entonces le dirigió una intensa mirada a Akane, haciendo que esta casi se encogiese en su asiento, para luego volver a coger otro de los deliciosos dulces de la mesa.

- Problema que por cierto, me ocasionó muchos sinsabores y amarguras, y sobre todo... el desprecio de alguien muy importante para mi.

El joven volvió a mirar a la sonrojada chica de nuevo con una clara advertencia en la mirada y siguió hablando sin retirar sus ojos de los de ella.

- Pero, por fin pude solucionar este tema, y ahora pienso recuperar el tempo perdido y hacerle ver y comprobar en sus propias carnes, a esa persona en concreto, cuánto han variado las circunstancias y todo lo que eso conlleva...

Tras esa directa amenaza de la cual nadie parecía haberse percatado, todos siguieron comiendo tranquilamente excepto una muy ruborizada Akane, que era plenamente consciente del carácter altamente sexual que llevaba implícito, el comentario de su ex-prometido.

…..///….

Fin del capítulo XI.

_**Bueno, ¿qué tal? ¿Os gustó? Este Ranma está cada vez peor. Se le está yendo la pinza cada vez más y está poniendo a la pobre Akane contra la espada y la pared. Ya veremos cómo termina todo…**_

_**Ahora como siempre los agradecimientos a todos los que hasta ahora me habéis estado animando dejado vuestros comentarios y a los cuales en su mayoría no he podido contestar como debería, por eso quiero desde aquí daros de nuevo las gracias a todos. Muchas gracias de nuevo y un abrazo muy grande.**_

_**Fern25.**_


	12. Chapter 12

LOS PERSONAJES DE RAMMA ½ NO ME PERTENECEN.

Capitulo 12

Se alisaba nerviosamente el elegante vestido esperando que Nodoka terminase de cerrar la puerta del dojo y por fin pudiesen montarse en el Taxi que llevaba algo más de cinco minutos esperando en la calle. La joven apenas podía controlar la impaciencia por llegar al estadio donde en algo más de cuarenta minutos empezaría los combates de exhibición. Pero el motivo de su nerviosismo, no era tanto por poder perderse el inicio del espectáculo, como por asegurarse de que la tranquilidad que esperaba, hubiese reinando entre el personal masculino de su familia.

Koji parecía un chiquillo con un juguete nuevo cuando le invitaron a acompañar a los dos Saotomes y a Sound al estadio. Ilusionado por poder ir a la misma vez que ellos y así ver todos los preparativos con anterioridad y en primera fila, accedió encantado y apenas media hora después de comer, salieron todos camino del lugar donde se celebraría el evento.

Akane, Nodoka y Kasumi, terminaron de recoger todos los bártulos de la comida y después la mayor de las Tendo, se marchó con su marido y sus pequeños para arreglarse y asistir mas tarde con los demás.

El claxon del taxi, sobresaltó a la Sra. Saotome que casi dejó caer las llaves del susto. Con mala cara se volvió hacia el conductor que ya estaba de pie fuera del vehículo, para indicarle que se esperase un momento que solo le quedaba cerrar la puerta.

La joven pelinegra viendo que su tía no era capaz de atinar con la cerradura, le quitó las llaves de las temblorosas manos y procedió a echar el cerrojo al enorme portón, mientras esbozaba una tierna sonrisa.

- Tía Nodoka ¿Por qué estas tan nerviosa? Solo es un combate de exhibición.

Esta guardó las llaves de vuelta en su bolso y agarró el brazo de la joven, camino del vehículo y su impaciente chofer.

- Akane, no intentes fingir conmigo. Sé que a ti te preocupa lo mismo que a mi.

La joven Tendo miró a la mujer intentando disimular, pero a esta había muy pocas cosa que se le escapasen.

- No sé en qué términos habréis quedado mi hijo y tú, pero conociéndole, me extraña la repentina cordialidad que demuestra con tu novio, mas aun sabiendo de antemano que Ranma no piensa renunciar a ti y que seguramente, él ya se ha encargado de hacértelo saber de alguna manera…

Nodoka se detuvo para enfrentar a la joven y esta enrojeció de golpe, dándose cuenta de por donde iba su tía.

- No… No sé de qué me hablas… tía Nodoka.

- ¡Hija, no soy tonta y también capto las indirectas cuando las oigo!

El corazón parecía que se le iba a salir del pecho y se puso, con un gesto involuntario, la mano sobre este. La mujer mayor agarró con suavidad la pequeña extremidad de la chica y se la apretó con cariño.

- No te preocupes Akane, sabes que puedes contar conmigo. Ambas estamos juntas en esto.

…///….

Apretaba y abría sucesivamente las manos, para activar el riego sanguíneo de las mismas con la mirada perdida. Su padre le observaba con gesto serio, luchando con la duda de si hablar con su hijo o mejor dejarlo estar de momento. Por su tenso gesto, sabía que estaba irritado, mejor dicho, furioso. Sus azules ojos parecían arder y sus mandíbulas apretadas, denotaban que la cólera era apenas contenida por el joven luchador.

Sound hacía varios minutos que había abandonado el vestuario donde Ranma se había estado preparando, acompañado por el novio de Akane, camino de las gradas, dejando a los dos Saotome atrás. Ambos jóvenes habían estando conversando durante varios minutos a solas, mientras los dos hombres mayores preparaban las espadas que serían subidas al tatami. Era muy probable, que el motivo del enfado del joven de negra trenza, se debiera a algo que habría salido en la conversación.

Gemma apoyó una mano sobre el fornido hombro de su vástago, y se aclaró la garganta nerviosamente, gesto inequívoco de que iba a darle una de sus charlas de "hombre a hombre".

- Ranma…

Ranma se volvió para mirarle con dureza. Creía saber de lo que su padre quería hablarle. No en vano, había pasado la mayor parte de su vida junto su progenitor, y era capaz de adivinar por sus gestos, cuando lo que iba a decirle era violento de comentar o difícil para él.

- ¡Déjalo, papa…! Es tarde y no tenemos tiempo.

El hombre de gafas no se iba a dejar convencer. Recordó la conversación mantenida esa misma mañana con Nodoka, donde esta le había comentado brevemente, todo lo que pasaba entre su hijo y la pequeña Akane. Él no era muy despierto, pero también había notado la enorme tensión existente entre los dos jóvenes, pero no era capaz de saber la razón de esa actitud por parte de ambos. Para él había quedado claro, hacía algo más de cinco años, que los chicos no habían querido hacer efectivo el compromiso que su amigo Sound y él mismo, tomaron cuando eran jóvenes. Motivo por el cual creía, que ellos no estaban interesados uno en el otro lo suficiente como para comprometerse, sino que por el contrario, cada uno siguió su camino de manera independiente.

Ranma, se preparó con intensidad para llegar a convertirse en el campeón que era ahora, dedicando su tiempo libre a disfrutar plenamente, de todos los "placeres" que la vida ponía ante él. Akane por su parte, se había marchado a estudiar lejos de Nerima, volviendo después de cinco largos años, con una pareja de la cual parecía estar enamorada.

Se rascó la cabeza pensativo. Nodoka era muy intuitiva y aseguraba que entre la pareja, había mucho más de lo que ambos querían admitir. Él se fiaba mucho de lo que su esposa dijese. Rara era la ocasión en que se había equivocado. Así que, no le quedaba otra, que intentar averiguar, si lo que su cónyuge decía, era acertado o no.

- No Ranma... ¡escúchame! Tu madre piensa que algo te preocupa y que ese algo tiene mucho que ver con... con la vuelta de Akane… y yo… pues yo, estoy de acuerdo con ella...

El alto y moreno artista marcial le envió una helada mirada de sus glaciales ojos azules y con gesto burlón, se dirigió a su padre.

- ¿De donde viene a hora esa repentina preocupación? ¿Qué pasa contigo? ¿Después de años sometiéndome a descabellados y crueles entrenamientos, robándome la comida, arrastrándome por medio mundo, tras separarme de mi madre y prometiéndome en matrimonio a diferentes locas a cambio de comida, te ha entrado de repente amor paternal? ¡No me jodas viejo!

El hombre se ajustó sus gafas nuevamente sobre el puente de su nariz con aire compungido.

- Hijo sé que tienes razón con todo eso, pero en los últimos años creo que he mejorado un poco mi actitud…¿no? Supongo que eso merecería un poco de respeto por tu parte.

Ranma se dedicó a pasar un paño sobre el filo de una de las katanas que se iba a emplear en esa misma tarde, intentando que el mecánico movimiento consiguiese aplacar el fuego que ardía en sus entrañas. La conversación mantenida con el novio de Akane, había conseguido enfurecerle más allá de toda posibilidad. El recuerdo del sonriente rostro del joven castaño, le revolvía las tripas, mientras el sonido de sus palabras le martilleaban en la cabeza.

Recordó como se anudaba el negro pantalón que acababa de ponerse mientras escuchaba la voz de Koji contándole como Akane y él habían comenzado su relación. Dio un fuerte tirón con irritación, al cordón que sujetaba la prenda, maldiciendo para sí la idea de Sound de invitar al joven a acompañarles. No tenía el más mínimo interés en saber nada sobre la relación que la parejita había iniciado. Bueno, para ser sinceros, lo único que quería y temía saber era, hasta dónde había llegado la intimidad que podían haber compartido. No podía preguntarle si se habían acostado juntos, pero se moría por saberlo. El solo imaginarse a su pequeña Akane en brazos de otro, conseguía llevarlo al límite de la insanidad. De pronto algo de lo que dijo el otro joven, captó su atención.

- …estaba bastante celoso de ti ¡Que tontería! ¿verdad?

- ¿Qué? ¿Qué estás diciendo?...

Koji se sentó en un banco que había en la estancia, jugueteando con un folleto que sujetaba en sus manos.

- Pues que al principio yo tenía celos de ti… claro que eso era antes de que Akane me dijese que entre vosotros nunca hubo nada y que tú tenías otras prometidas mucho más bonitas que ella…

El joven echó la cabeza hacia atrás soltando una leve carcajada.

- ¡Por favor! Esta Akane es un caso. ¿Sabías lo acomplejada que estaba cuando la conocí?… ¡No lo podía creer!.. Ella pensaba que no era gran cosa. ¡Por Dios! ¡Si media falcutad estaba loca por ella!...

El joven continuó con su efusivo discurso a pesar del desagrado del irritado oyente.

- …Que como es pequeña, menuda y de aspecto frágil, su figura no gusta a los hombres…¡Pero si es la chica mas bonita y deseable que yo jamás haya conocido!...

Ranma no pudo evitar que un profundo y ronco gruñido escapase de su garganta que afortunadamente, Koji no escuchó.

- …Uhmm… Supongo que la culpa de su falta de seguridad la tiene ese desgraciado, ese chico que tanto la humilló…

Los azules ojos se clavaron en el otro joven con inquietud.

- ¿Qué chico?…

- Pues uno que según Akane, no paraba de insultarla y decirle que era una gorda, marimacho y no se que mas "lindezas"…Debería de ser un completo gilipollas para humillar a una chiquilla tan dulce como mi pequeña de esa manera… Aunque, por otro lado, egoístamente me alegro…

Ranma volvió a mirarle con frialdad. No le había gustado para nada el posesivo que había empleado para dirigirse a la joven Tendo, aunque parecía que el joven no se daba cuenta de la aversión que reflejaban las azuladas pupilas.

- ¿Si?… y eso ¿por que?

- Bueno… porque me hizo un gran favor. La infantil actitud del imbécil ese, solo consiguió arrojar a mis brazos a mi pequeña princesa, la cual no voy a consentir que se aleje de mí… jamás.

¡Con que no pensaba perderla jamás! ¿eh?. Eso estaba por ver. Ese idiota no sabía que le quedaban pocas horas de disfrutar de la compañía de la joven. Akane, volvería a ser suya de nuevo. En realidad, nunca había dejado de serlo. El que ahora estuviere con él, era algo circunstancial. El tiempo que la chica estuvo en la universidad lejos del hogar, le facilitó el poder estar junto a ella, pero ahora las cosas eran diferentes. La pequeña de los Tendo había vuelto y dentro de muy poco, volvería a ser su prometida y el recuerdo de Koji quedaría en el total olvido. Él se encargaría personalmente de borrarlo de la mente y el corazón de su pequeña, hasta que no quedara de su recuerdo, …ni el polvo.

El paño que tenía entre sus fuertes manos, estaba totalmente arrugado y apresado dentro de su puño. Sus dientes apretados casi parecían rechinar y la tensa postura de sus hombros, indicaban a su padre que el joven mantenía una enorme lucha interna para mantener el control de sus emociones y su volátil genio, a raya.

Gemma hizo un último intento para que su hijo se abriese a él. En estos momentos era cuando mas lamentaba todo lo que había hecho tan mal durante la infancia del joven, cuando su egoísmo se anteponía a su deber como padre.

- Hijo… si no quieres hablar ahora, lo entenderé. Pero quiero que sepas que estaré dispuesto a escucharte cuando lo precises…

El joven captó la verdadera preocupación que embargaba al hombre y un sentimiento extraño de ternura por su progenitor, creció en él. Sabía que le escucharía si se decidía a hablarle, pero la verdad era que no tenía ganas de entablar una conversación con su padre. Era cierto que con el paso del tiempo y sobre todo por la influencia de su madre, las relaciones entre ambos habían mejorado mucho, pero no al grado de querer hacerle confidencias sobre lo que sentía o dejaba de sentir.

Se volvió, después de depositar con cuidado el filoso instrumento sobre el soporte y le dio un cariñoso puñetazo a su padre en el hombro.

- Estoy bien… en serio. Solo estoy preparándome mentalmente para el combate. Eso es todo.

Ambos hombres intercambiaron una cómplice mirada, cuando el sonido de la voz del presentador del acto, les obligó a apresurarse para salir a donde el público esperaba para ver a su héroe.

…///….

Paseó la vista por todo el abarrotado auditorio captando el ruido y el colorido que lo llenaba. Habían conseguido llegar al fin, faltando apenas quince minutos para el comienzo del espectáculo. Después de que Nodoka intercambiará unas airadas palabras con el irritado taxista, consiguió que les trajese en menos tiempo del esperado, sobretodo al saber este, que venían a ver al campeón de Nerima y que una de sus pasajeras era la madre de su ídolo. Habían pasado la mayor parte del viaje escuchando los comentarios halagadores que el hombre le dirigía a su tía, hablando sobre los logros de Ranma. Akane por su parte, miraba por la ventanilla sin apenas prestar atención a la conversación, totalmente metida en sus propios pensamientos y tratando de mantener sus nervios bajo control.

Ahora, cómodamente sentada junto a Kasumi intentaba disfrutar del momento de tener a toda su familia reunida en algo tan especial para su padre como el aniversario del dojo.

Un profundo suspiro emitido por su hermana, captó la atención de la joven pelinegra. Esta volteó para fijar su mirada en Kasumi que comía palomitas tranquilamente, mirando con atención como preparaban el tatami.

- ¿Te acuerdas Akane? parece que fue ayer cuando estábamos aquí igual que ahora, para ver el primer torneo que Ranma ganó… y cuando tu única preocupación era conseguir que Shampoo y Ukyo dejaran de atosigar a Ranma…¡y fíjate ahora!… cada uno por su lado y tu incluso, enamorada de Koji.

La pequeña de los Tendo sonrió dulcemente a su hermana mayor y volvió a mirar al frente.

- Si… pero hace ya mucho de eso… Mas de cinco años…

- Cierto, pero algunas cosas parecen no cambiar nunca.

Ante la insistencia de la ahora esposa de Tofu, Akane giró su cuello para mirar hacia donde su hermana le señalaba en ese momento. Un carrito de comida china esta estacionado al final del pasillo superior de las gradas, donde un joven atendía al público.

La joven soltó una exclamación de sorpresa, pero cuando fijó mas atentamente la mirada, se dio cuenta de que el joven y el carrito no eran los que ella creía. Kasumi se rió suavemente a su lado viendo la cara de asombro de su hermana pequeña.

- Si esperabas encontrarles aquí, pierdes el tiempo.

Los ojos castaños se clavaron con una clara interrogación en el rostro de la mayor de los Tendo. Esta volvió a sonreír con dulzura y cogiendo el paquete de palomitas que tenía en su regazo, le ofreció a la chica.

- Ya no están aquí. Se marcharon a China hará casi cuatro años.

Akane abrió la boca asombrada, pero no fue capaz de articular una palabra. La joven castaña asintió con un gesto y continúo hablando.

- Al poco de marcharte tú, el resto de las prometidas de Ranma empezaron a acosarle como verdaderas lobas, exceptuando quizás a Ukyo, que se mantuvo un poco al margen. Pero Shampoo, uhmm Shampoo se volvió un verdadero incordio para él.

Akane interrumpió el relato de kasumi con impaciencia.

-¡Vamos hermana! Shampoo siempre fue una pesada y una calentorra que no paraba de echársele encima.

- Cierto, pero entonces fue aun peor. Al desaparecer tú de escena, lo que antes era un continuo coqueteo, o intento de captar la atención de Ranma, se convirtió en una verdadera obsesión. No le dejaba ni a sol ni a sombra. Aparecía a cualquier hora del día o la noche en la casa, incluso metiéndose continuamente en su cama o en su baño desnuda.

- Eso también lo hacia antes…

Akane resopló metiéndose un puñado de palomitas en la boca de manera furiosa. No podía remediarlo, aunque quisiera. Aun sentía el ramalazo de los celos cuando recordaba a esa zorra continuamente echándosele encima al joven.

Kasumi observó la reacción de la joven, dándose cuenta del estado de irritación que su hermanita parecía tener por algo que debería darle igual.

- Es posible, pero esta vez llegó al límite.

Sus castaños ojos no se despegaban del dulce rostro de Kasumi, esperando para escuchar con atención lo que a su hermana le quedaba por contarle.

- Un día apareció junto con su abuela por el dojo llorando y diciendo que estaba embarazada de Ranma.

La palomita que tenía en ese momento en la boca, se la tragó de un golpe consiguiendo casi que se atragantara. La mayor de las dos jóvenes, le dio unos suaves golpecitos en la espalda y a continuación le ofreció una lata de refresco para ayudarle a despejar la garganta.

- ¡C..co..co cómooo…!

- Lo que oyes. Pero él lo negó todo y dijo que jamás había tenido nada que ver con ella y que si estaba embarazada, que buscase a su verdadero padre por que él no era… Entonces, Shampoo con una ira como jamás le habíamos visto, atacó a Ranma con tal grado de violencia que parecía dispuesta a matarlo.

- ¿Y que hizo él?

- Se defendió pero sin atacarla… sabes lo que te digo ¿no?, aunque le estaba costando. Shampoo se había convertido en una verdadera fiera.

- Y ¿entonces?

Kasumi suspiró levemente y bebió un poco de su refresco antes de continuar.

- Entonces apareció Mouse y se metió en la pelea.

Akane abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

- ¿Atacó a Ranma?

La primogénita de los Tendo negó con la cabeza.

- No. Atacó a Shampoo y la venció, por lo que según la leyes de las amazonas, él debía ser el futuro esposo de ella. Además, de que él era el verdadero padre de su hijo.

La joven se reclinó sobre el respaldo de su butaca dejando que su mente procesara todo lo que había escuchado de la boca de su hermana mayor. La voz de Kasumi se volvió a oír.

- Ahora, por lo que sabemos, están casados, viven en su aldea y están esperando su segundo hijo.

No podía creerlo. La más hermosa de sus rivales, había desaparecido de esa manera. La verdad es que le había extrañado no ver a alguna de las locas en todo el tiempo que llevaba de vuelta en Nerima, pero sabiendo que Ranma ya no vivía en el dojo, lo achacaba a que el acoso se produciría en el domicilio de este. De pronto pensó en Ukyo, ya que sobre Kodachi, Nabiki le había contado que se mudó a Europa junto con su hermano, hacía ya algunos años. Pero la cocinera tampoco había dado señales de vida, y esa era la que mas preocupaba siempre a la joven. Por muy hermosa que fuese la amazona, Akane sabía que el cariño que su ex–prometido tenía por su antigua compañera de juegos, era muy superior al que sentía por la joven de los bomboris.

Quiso preguntarle a su hermana si sabía algo de esta última, cuando la repentina llegada de su novio le impidió el poder hacerlo. El joven se sentó en el sito que quedaba vació al otro lado de la joven. Agarró con dulzura su mano y besó el dorso de esta con cariño, para luego acercarse a su rostro y juntar dulcemente sus labios con los de ella.

- ¿Me has echado de menos cariño?¿Has pensado en mí?

Akane sonrió algo incómoda antes de contestar en un susurro a su pregunta.

-Si, por supuesto. No he dejado de pensar en ti, en ningún momento.

Deseaba que su hermana no hubiese escuchado su comentario. Aquella mentira dicha a su novio que la hacía sentirse mal. Kasumi a su lado sonrió con algo de malicia. Si de algo podía sentirse orgullosa la mujer del médico, era de su excelente oído.

…//….

Koji observaba embelesado a la joven que estaba sentada a su izquierda. Siempre le parecía hermosa, pero esta noche estaba increíblemente bonita. Enfundada en un ajustado vestido de terciopelo granate que hacía un bellísimo contraste con su deslumbrante piel y su negro cabello, era una visión verdaderamente deliciosa. Todos estaban bastante arreglados ya que al término de los combates, irían a una cena que se celebraría en un famoso restaurante de la ciudad. Pero ella… ella estaba simplemente espectacular. No podía dejar de mirarla ni durante un solo instante. Estaba totalmente atrapado en la contemplación de su silueta, la cual recorría desde sus sedosos cabellos hasta la puntera de sus altísimos zapatos de tacón, dejando que sus ojos se recreasen con todo lo que había por el medio.

Sonrió de medio lado al recordar la conversación mantenida con Ranma. Aunque nadie lo sospechase, él era consciente de la atracción que el luchador sentía por Akane y la tensión que existía entre ellos. En ningún momento se había tragado el cuento de que ambos no hubieran tenido una historia juntos. Pero como la chica había decidió contarle esa versión, él la había aceptado sin rechistar. Nunca haría nada que molestase o hiriese a la joven. Él la quería más que a nada en el mundo, y por ella aceptaría todo lo que fuese. Pero eso no quería decir que dejase que se la arrebatasen. Aprovechando el inesperado momento de "confianza" que habían compartido, le había dejado bien claro a Ranma, aunque de una manera indirecta, que la joven Tendo y él tenían un futuro juntos y que nadie podría evitar eso, por muy campeón del mundo que fuese.

Sintió su pulso acelerarse de momento, cuando la joven acarició su mano para llamar su atención.

- Sshh… Koji. Mira ya va a empezar.

El joven prestó atención al hombre que micrófono en mano, iba contando paso por paso, como se desarrollaría el espectáculo. Primero Ranma y varios representantes de otros dojos, entablarían una lucha con Katanas de estilo libre.

Akane rodó los ojos. Eso del estilo libre, ya se imaginaba que quería decir. Conociendo a su ex-prometido, sería una lucha media salvaje con las espadas, sin ninguna clase de estilo ni normas en la cual se impondría aquel que mayor destreza y fuerza revelase.

A continuación habría una sucesión de combates entre los alumnos mas avanzados del dojo, y por último. Lo más esperado por todos. Un enfrentamiento amistoso y no competitivo, entre Ranma y el campeón de artes marciales de China, que había sido invitado para la ocasión.

El público se puso inmediatamente en pie para ovacionar a su héroe en el momento que este, tras haber sido presentado, apareció en el medio del tatami para deleite de sus fans.

Akane recordó al verle, la emoción que sintió la última vez que le vio luchar en vivo. Entonces solo era un adolescente, muy guapo y con muy buen cuerpo, todo había que decirlo, al que todas las chicas adoraban. Pero ahora era todo un hombre altísimo, fuerte como ninguno e inmensamente atractivo que imponía su presencia y se convertía de manera innata en el centro de todas las miradas.

Su imponente físico era aun mas evidente con la escasa vestimenta que llevaba. Al igual que siempre, Ranma luchaba solo con un pantalón y unas muñequeras. Su perfecto torso y sus musculosos brazos, estaban totalmente a al vista, haciendo que Akane sintiera muy a su pesar, como su cuerpo reaccionaba frente a la imagen de su antiguo prometido y su arrolladora masculinidad.

…///…

La tarde había pasado casi sin darse cuenta. Los diferentes enfrentamientos fueron magníficos, sobre todo el primero con las espadas. El impresionante espectáculo había asombrado a todos, ante la inenarrable maestría que Ranma y los demás participantes habían demostrado en el manejo de las afiladas armas.

Ahora solo quedaba el enfrentamiento final. El Saotome mas joven esperaba la llegada de su contrincante de pie en medio de la plataforma. El sudor le daba una capa de brillo a su piel, haciendo más visibles los tensos y formidables músculos que conformaban su anatomía.

Todos esperaban el inicio del combate con impaciencia. Estaban sentados en primera fila, a apenas unos tres metros de distancia de donde se encontraba el joven Saotome. Este paseó su mirada por los asientos buscando a alguien en concreto. Finalmente la vio. Vestida del color de la sangre y hermosa como ninguna. Su corazón empezó a latir dolorosamente en su pecho mientras su cuerpo reaccionaba con ardor ante la imagen de sus perfectas y sinuosas curvas. Se recriminó mentalmente por distraerse de esa manera. Mas adelante buscaría la forma de cobrarse en su piel, los duros momentos que su frustrado deseo le habían hecho pasar. Cuando el pequeño y delicioso cuerpo de Akane estuviese bajo el suyo y él pudiese de una vez por todas, hacerla suya una y otra vez…

De pronto sus ojos se entrecerraron formando apenas dos rendijas de intenso azul. Koji, percatándose de la deseosa mirada del luchador, pasó su brazo por la cintura de la joven y atrayéndola hacia él, capturó sus labios en un ardiente beso que la joven de negra cabellera no tuvo oportunidad de rechazar. La ira consumió a Ranma como una llama consume un trozo de papel. En ese momento las ganas de ir y machacar al joven era tan irrefrenables que no oyó cuando el presentador anunció que el representante chino no podría pelear en ese momento, porque había desaparecido.

Sound y Gemma saltaron al interior de la lona, uniéndose a Ranma para averiguar qué pasaba. El murmullo del público aumentaba, preguntando qué ocurría y Akane junto a su familia no entendía que podía haber pasado para que el otro luchador hubiera desaparecido sin dejar rastro. De pronto una extraña risa se escuchó dentro del estadio. Todos miraron a la parte superior de las gradas de donde venía el sonido de las carcajadas.

Una figura enorme se divisaba cargando un bulto sobre uno de sus hombros. La luz de uno de los focos se dirigió hacia él, revelando la imagen de un hombre joven y muy corpulento que acarreaba el cuerpo inconsciente de un hombre. Bajó las escaleras hasta llegar frente a un sorprendido Ranma y dejó caer sin mucha preocupación el inerte cuerpo a los pies del joven Saotome.

- Como puedes ver, tu contrincante no está en condiciones de luchar, así que, si te atreves yo seré tú rival en esta lucha… solo que esta vez ganará el que quede en pie… ó el que no muera.

Akane escuchó a Tofu maldecir sentado junto a Kasumi. Alargando el brazo intentó llamar la atención de este para que le aclarara que ocurría. El joven médico miró a la chica y luego a su esposa, que junto con Nodoka parecían bastante asustadas. Luego fijó de nuevo su vista en la pequeña de los Tendo para ponerla en antecedentes.

- Akane, ese hombre es el anterior campeón del mundo de artes marciales. El mismo al que Ranma venció hace dos años y le arrebató el título. Nunca ha podido superarlo y aunque se han enfrentado más de una vez, nunca ha conseguido volver a ser el campeón.

Nodoka suspiró agitadamente, poniéndose una mano sobre el pecho. Kasumi la abrazó intentó tranquilizarla. Tofu miró a su esposa y luego reanudó su conversación con Akane.

- Odia a Ranma por sobre todas las cosas y ha jurado en público, mas de una vez, que no parará hasta que lo venza, aunque tenga que matarlo.

- ¡Dios mío!

La joven palideció ante lo que su cuñado le contó. Koji la abrazó cálidamente ante el nerviosismo palpable de la joven, e intento animarla.

- Tranquila Akane, solo es un exaltado… Ya verás como tu padre y Gemma lo solucionan.

Todos prestaron atención a donde Ranma y su inesperado contrincante se miraban fijamente. Sound y Gemma se dirigieron al otro hombre intentando convencerle de abandonar pero una orden del joven de la trenza, les detuvo.

- ¡Dejadle! Lucharé con él. Esto tiene que acabar de una vez por todas.

Gemma se acercó a su hijo pensando que este había perdido el juicio.

- Pero Ranma este no es el momento para eso… Este lo que quiere prácticamente es una lucha a muerte. ¡Esta loco!

El joven Saotome sonrió perversamente. Era precisamente lo que mas necesitaba en estos momentos. Alguien fuerte y tan salvaje como él con quien descargar la furia y la frustración que padecía. Alguien a quien golpear con todas sus fuerzas para desquitarse, soltando todo la ira que le quemaba las entrañas. Parecía que la suerte le sonreía después de todo.

Haciendo crujir los nudillos se acercó al nuevo e inesperado rival, mientras los enfermeros se llevaban al inconsciente hombre y los demás despejaban el lugar.

- Estamos de acuerdo entonces. Ganará el que sea capaz de mantenerse en pie al final.

El otro hombre sonrió malévolamente enseñando una destentada dentadura.

- Te lo aviso niñato; no habrá piedad.

Ranma rió a su vez.

- Nunca pensé en tenerla contigo.

Al sonido del gong, ambos luchadores se enfrentaron dándole al sorprendido público un espectáculo que no imaginaban que irían a contemplar.

Fin de capítulo 12

_Bueno, aquí os dejo este capítulo reeditado. Espero que lo disfrutéis. _

_Por otro lado quiero aprovechar para agradecer todas las muestras de solidaridad y cariño que he recibido de vosotros en estos momentos tan duros que me han tocado vivir. Nunca imaginé recibir tantos mensajes de apoyo. Gracias de todo corazón._

_Besos, Marina - Fern25_


	13. Chapter 13

Hola a todos:

Aquí estoy nuevamente para dejaros el siguiente capítulo de este fic. A partir de este punto, la cosa empieza a ponerse interesante y candente entre la parejita. Eso no quiere decir que haya lemon aun… Quizás solo un poco de roce… Bueno ya lo veréis, mejor os dejo para que lo leáis por vosotros mismos.

LOS PERSONAJES DE RANMA NO ME PERTENECEN

CAPITULO XIII

Tras un final y duro golpe, el enorme cuerpo se desplomó inconsciente en el suelo, como un fardo. Akane exhaló finalmente todo el aire que había retenido en sus pulmones durante todo el tiempo. Sentía como si llevase horas sin respirar y el latido de su corazón se hubiese ralentizado. El enfrentamiento entre Ranma y su inesperado oponente, había durado escasamente quince minutos. Pero la chica creía que había sido el cuarto de hora más intenso y largo de todo su vida.

Viendo la inerte figura que yacía sobre la lona, recordó el temor que sintió al observarle mientras se dedicaba a retar a Ranma. Era mas o menos de la altura del joven Saotome, pero mas voluminoso y pesado. Su aspecto brutal y violento imponía y usaba ese temor que su apariencia provocaba, para intentar desmotivar a todo aquel que osara enfrentarse a él, pero eso no parecía afectarle a su ex-prometido, que lo contemplaba totalmente tranquilo e incluso con un aire de divertida indiferencia en su rostro, y demostrando una pacífica pose.

Pero Akane estaba convencida que esa indolente actitud, era solo fachada y que su falta de entusiasmo, no era del todo cierta. A pesar del paso de los años, aun era capaz de leer en los gestos del joven su estado de ánimo, y pudo ver su impaciencia y sus ganas por enfrentarse a ese tipo, ocultas tras esa máscara de aparente desgano. Ranma estaba ansioso por combatir. El brillo salvaje de sus azules ojos le delataba. Con aparente calma esperaba ver cómo se resolvía el tema, pero ella apostaría lo que fuese que el más joven de los Saotome estaba deseando tanto o más que el propio individuo, que la pelea que estaba demandando, llegase a realizarse.

Sound Tendo y Genma, intentaban convencerlos a ambos de que desistieran, pero el irritado hombre solo atinaba a insultar a Ranma retándole a que luchara contra él, mientras este lo contemplaba como quien observa a un bicho raro.

Akane se mordía las uñas de manera nerviosa viendo como Nodoka, cada vez mas pálida apretaba las manos sobre su regazo. Tofu le había contado más o menos, como había surgido la violenta rivalidad entre los dos hombres. Al parecer, Kingo Togashi que era el nombre del antiguo campeón, había conservado su título por cuatro años consecutivos, sin que nadie durante ese tiempo, hubiese sido capaz de desbancarle del podium.

Indiscutiblemente, era un hombre extremadamente fuerte y no cabía duda de que todas sus victorias anteriores, se habían basado precisamente en esa fuerza descomunal con la que había machacado uno tras otro, a todos sus rivales. Claro que eso fue así hasta hacía poco mas de dos años atrás, momento en el que le tocó a enfrentarse con el artista marcial de la trenza. Y ahí fue, cuando todo cambio para él.

Por aquel entonces, el joven Saotome venía respaldado por una reconocida fama conseguida tras innumerables combates ganados de manera asombrosa. El enorme prestigio que arrastraba como artista marcial, unido a la admiración creada por su indudable atractivo físico, entre la mayor parte del personal femenino, ocasionó que el combate por el título mundial, gozara de una expectación nunca antes vista.

El enfrentamiento fue memorable. Toda la fuerza derrochada por el campeón fue totalmente inútil ante un aspirante tan fuerte como él y mucho más diestro. Las técnicas de lucha exhibidas por el entonces representante del dojo Tendo, fueran tan impresionantes que le dieron la victoria fácil y limpiamente, arrebatándole el título del campeonato del mundo, que había conservado durante cuatro años, y llevándole a desarrollar un odio total y enfermizo por el nuevo campeón del mundo… Ranma Saotome

…Y ese mismo odio le había llevado a buscar un enfrentamiento final en ese momento y en ese lugar…

La joven Tendo tragó saliva. Parecía que Ranma había decidido aceptar el reto y dar por finalizada esta rivalidad inútil. Haciendo un gesto ordenó que todos saliesen del tatami. Volviéndose entonces hacia su rival y con una sonrisa de satisfacción plasmada en la cara, que hizo que a Akane se le pusieran los vellos de punta, adoptó una posición de pelea dando así inicio al combate.

Cuando todos despejaron el lugar, el individuo se lanzó contra Ranma de manera salvaje y desproporcionada. Sus puños soltaban golpes a diestro y siniestro y sus patadas llevan impresas una fuerza capaz de destrozar al que cogiese por delante. En sus ojos estaba claramente reflejado el inmenso odio que sentía por Ranma, y la firme decisión de hacer efectiva su venganza.

Pero todo era claramente inútil. El pelinegro era muy superior a él, y se dedicó a jugar con su adversario, haciendo que la furia de este se elevara hasta el límite de no ser capaz de coordinar sus movimientos ni sus ataques. Por otro lado, Ranma aprovechó la ocasión, para descargar toda la frustración que venía arrastrando, usando a su contrincante como un saco de boxeo al que literalmente machacó hasta dejarlo totalmente noqueado.

El público observaba completamente choqueado como el actual campeón Saotome, vapuleaba a su adversario, administrándole golpe tras golpe de forma sistemática y sin piedad, mientras que los pocos que él a su vez, recibía no parecieran afectarle en lo más mínimo. El prácticamente vencido Kingo aun intentaba tercamente, seguir presentando batalla pero a duras penas, conseguía mantenerse en pie. Ranma con una frialdad que Akane jamás había visto en él, seguía propinando un duro castigo sobre el cuerpo de su contrincante hasta que este, totalmente exhausto, se derrumbó inconsciente sobre la lona.

El público que abarrotaba el estadio, quedó momentáneamente en silencio mientras asimilaban el desenlace final del combate, para luego prorrumpir en un atronador aplauso para su ídolo.

La joven Tendo, observó la imagen de un Ranma sombrío e intimidante, que miraba impasible el cuerpo de su derrotado adversario, que yacía inconsciente en el suelo. De sus heridos nudillos caían pequeños hilos de sangre, que se unían a la ya existente sobre el manchado suelo, sin que él pareciera darse apenas cuenta. No pudo evitar que un pequeño escalofrió recorriese su espalda. El joven Saotome impulsivo, orgulloso, tímido pero a su vez bocazas y que ella creyó conocer durante su adolescencia, no se parecía en nada al hombre que había visto luchar esta tarde y que con su sola presencia, conseguía intimidarla desde que volvió a su casa hacía apenas unos días.

…//….

El sonido del cristal entrechocando por el brindis, la sacó de su estado meditativo. Levantó la vista había Koji que en ese momento la llamaba para cruzar su copa con ella. Sonrió dulcemente a su novio y acercó el cristalino recipiente a sus labios para tomar un sorbo. El delicado sabor del vino acarició su paladar haciendo que un agradable calorcillo invadiese su cuerpo cuando el rojo líquido descendió por su garganta.

Estaban en el restaurante de un lujoso hotel, a unos ochenta kilómetros de Nerima, bastante reconocido por su excelente cocina. Habían habilitado un enorme salón exclusivamente para algo más de la centena de comensales que se reunían en esa ocasión. Las familias Tendo y Saotome al completo, los representantes de los más prestigiosos dojos de la zona y los organizadores del evento, estaban entre los invitados. Sound Tendo como más antiguo titular del dojo, recibiría esa noche una distinción y una placa conmemorativa por el aniversario y como reconocimiento por la labor realizada durante tantos años.

La comida se estaba realizando en un ambiente distendido y bastante bullicioso. El murmullo provocado por las diferentes conversaciones que se estaban desarrollando a lo largo de las mesas, se escuchaba como sonido de fondo que demostraba el grado de animación que existía entre los invitados.

Akane sentada a la izquierda de Koji, estaba casi en frente de Ranma y uno de los organizadores. Un hombre que rondaba la cuarentena pero de bastante buen ver, que se encontraba acompañado de una hermosa jovencita, la que presentó como su hija y la cual no despegaba sus ojos del joven y apuesto luchador. La joven Tendo se lamentaba mentalmente de que la hubiesen ubicado precisamente en esa zona de la mesa, tan cerca de Ranma y con Koji justamente a su lado. No sabía quien había hecho la distribución de los comensales, pero indiscutiblemente… se había lucido.

- Srta. Tendo…

La voz del hombre captó la atención de todos los que la rodeaban, incluyendo al joven de azulados ojos.

- ¿Si?..

- Ha sido un verdadero e inesperado placer conocerla… Aunque he de confesarle, que estoy bastante sorprendido…

La joven Tendo le miró con curiosidad.

- ¿Sorprendido? - preguntó esbozando una de sus patentadas sonrisas. - y eso ¿Por que?

El hombre apuró su copa y sonrió después con coquetería a la joven.

- Pues verá. Su padre no ha parado de hablar de su hija menor desde que tengo el gusto de conocerle. Sé que vivía y estudiaba lejos de Nerima, pero al escuchar los comentarios de Sound sobre su pequeña Akane, siempre imaginé que sería apenas una jovencita, y cuando tengo el gusto de verla me encuentro con toda una mujer de sorprendente belleza… a la que no me importa reconocer, me gustaría conocer mucho mejor…

Akane no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante el comentario y el tono seductor que acompañaban las palabras del hombre. Antes de que pudiera contestar, Koji lo hizo por ella.

- Pues siento mucho desilusionarles Sr. Kyuso, pero mi novia, la Srta. Tendo, no creo que tenga ocasión para que Ud. la conozca mejor…

El agrio tono en la voz del joven pareció no molestar al hombre, que con una sonrisa algo fingida, levantó la copa con un gesto conciliador como una muda disculpa.

- ¡Oh! Discúlpeme joven, no sabía que la señorita ya estaba comprometida. Jamás se me ocurriría entrometerme en la relación de una pareja… Los compromisos son algo muy serio, en mi opinión... ¿No cree Ud. Sr. Saotome?

Ranma que había estado siguiendo en total silencio la conversación, sonrió ampliamente al hombre sentado a su derecha, para lugar fijar la vista en la sonrojada joven y añadir con fría voz.

- Estoy totalmente de acuerdo con Ud. Sr. Kyuso. Los compromisos son para toda la vida, y no es tan fácil como a veces se quiere hacer ver, romperlos y olvidarlos como si nunca hubiesen existido.

Akane no se atrevía a levantar la mirada y enfrentar el fuego que parecía arder tras esos azules ojos. Ranma volvió su mirada hacia su interlocutor mientras añadía para rematar su intervención

- Yo creo, que cuando se adquiere un compromiso, hay que hacer honor a la palabra dada por encima de todo, y ser fiel a esa promesa… - la mirada del joven se desvió repentinamente hacia Akane, para agregar a continuación. - Siempre…

Koji captó el veneno que destilaba las palabras de Saotome y no necesitó ver el nerviosismo de Akane, para sumar dos más dos y ver por donde iban los tiros.

- Bueno, he de reconocer que estoy de acuerdo contigo, Ranma; nunca se debe faltar a la palabra dada, pero eso sería aplicable siempre y cuando ese compromiso hubiese sido hecho con pleno convencimiento y con total consentimiento por ambas partes. Una promesa que ha sido hecha en nombre de un tercero, el cual no está de acuerdo, no creo que tenga mucha validez… ¿no?

Akane tragó saliva y evitó cruzar la mirada con ninguno de los dos hombres. Los dos jóvenes estaban entrando en un terreno peligroso, y los tres eran conscientes de ello.

- Un claro ejemplo - Siguió Koji hablando con pausada voz - sería los compromisos matrimoniales que se solían hacer aquí en nuestro país en la antigüedad. Los prometidos no solían ser preguntados por su opinión, sobre todo a las mujeres. Los padres hacían y deshacían a su antojo, lo cual era una verdadera barbaridad. Muchos matrimonios han sido infelices a causa de esa cruel y mezquina tradición. Para que una relación funcione, es necesario que exista amor entre ellos, y en una relación forzada, no suele ser el caso más habitual.

El joven empezó a cortar la carne del plato que un camarero acababa de ponerle delante, antes de continuar.

- ¡Menos mal que esa costumbre ya no se utiliza!, porque sería una total incoherencia en los tiempos que corren, donde gracias a Dios las mujeres pueden elegir a quién quieren como maridos… ¿Verdad cariño?

La joven casi se atraganta con el pequeño trozo de verdura que acababa de meterse en la boca. No esperaba que Koji fuese a llevar la conversación por esos derroteros tan personales. Estaba bastante sorprendida ya que al parecer, su novio no estaba tan fuera de onda como ella pensaba.

La joven asintió con un leve gesto de cabeza y una sutil sonrisa. Por el rabillo del ojo captó la dura mirada que su ex-prometido y su actual novio, intercambiaron en silencio pero que nadie más en la mesa fue capaz de ver.

…///…

El agua que se había echado en la cara, consiguió en parte hacerle bajar el sofocón que estaba teniendo. Nabiki había insistido en acompañarla al aseo para que se refrescara al ver el sonrojo que adornaba su rostro. Con la excusa de que la acompañase para ayudarla con una mancha en su vestido, la mediana de los Tendo llevó casi a rastras a su hermana pequeña al habitual confesionario de las mujeres. El baño de señoras…

- ¿Te encuentras mejor Akane?

El rostro habitualmente impasible de Nabiki la observaba con ansiedad. Akane asintió para tranquilizar a su hermana, pero la verdad es que estaba deseando que la dichosa velada acabase de una buena vez. Había estado soportando durante toda la cena, el continuo intercambio de indirectas entre los dos jóvenes, con el continuo temor de que llegasen a un enfrentamiento a más alto nivel. Gracias a Dios no había ocurrido. Pero entre esa tensión y la estridente risa de la hija del Sr. Kyuso, riendo todos los comentarios que Ranma hacía con tal de captar su atención, estaban acabando con sus nervios.

- Si, gracias Nabiki. Solo estaba un poco acalorada, eso es todo.

La castaña sonrió y añadió con un pícaro tono mientras colocaba bien el pelo de Akane por la parte de atrás.

- Bueno es normal que estés acalorada. Con ese vestido que llevas, has conseguido que uno que yo me sé, te eche unas miradas tan "ardientes" que es raro que no hayas provocado un incendio…

Akane se unió a las risas de su hermana.

- Si, la verdad es que Koji se ha puesto algo meloso…

Nabiki posó las manos en los hombros de la joven y mirándose ambas en el reflejo que les brindaba el espejo, negó con la cabeza ante el gesto incrédulo de la más joven de las Tendo.

- No, No. No van por ahí los tiros hermanita; yo me refiero a un hombretón de pelo negro, que no ha parado de comerte con la vista y que estoy segura que si pudiese, ya te habría arrastrado al guardarropa donde se habría encargado de arrancarte ese vestido para estar en estos momentos probablemente en el suelo, con él encima…

- ¡NABIKI!

La aludida estalló en risas ante el avergonzado rostro de su pequeña e inocente hermana.

- Umm…… ¿no me digas que no te has dado cuenta? No me lo puedo creer. Cualquier mujer nota cuando un hombre la mira con deseo en la mirada, como mi ex-cuñadito te mira a ti y en el fondo nos encanta... ¿o no?

- N...no, no digas esas cosas… yo, yo tengo novio y no está bien que…

La castaña emitió un gesto de exasperación. ¡Desde luego su hermana menor cada vez era más tonta! ¡Desperdiciando su vida de esa manera!

- ¿Qué es lo que no está bien? ¿Ver que despiertas la admiración en un hombre, que además te gusta? ¡Dios niña! ¡No seas tan mojigata! ¡Si yo tuviera tu aspecto y tu atractivo para el sexo masculino, te aseguro que no estaría perdiendo el tiempo como tú!

- No quiero que digas esas cosas, Nabiki, yo no soy como tú. Koji… en fin, ya sabes. No sería justo con él que yo hiciese caso a esa clase de insinuaciones.

La carcajada de Nabiki, cortó de raíz el comentario de Akane

- ¡Ja! ¡Lo que no es justo con Koji, querida hermanita, es precisamente lo que estas haciendo! ¡Así que no te las des de santa!

La joven Tendo palideció de golpe ante el comentario de su hermana mayor.

- ¿D… de que hablas…?

- ¡Vamos Akane! A mi no puedes engañarme. ¿Crees que soy idiota o qué? Yo vi la relación que tenías con Koji cuando fui a verte a tu facultad, el año pasado. No pasabais de una muy buena amistad. Bueno, estaba claro que él estaba loco por ti, aunque tú no sentías lo mismo por él entonces ni lo sientes tampoco ahora… ¿me equivoco?

La cabeza de Akane se movió apenas pero lo suficiente como para que la mayor se diese cuenta. Suspiró cogiendo su pequeño bolso para retocarse el maquillaje y se acercó al espejo que había encima del lavabo.

.-…y la verdad es que no me explico como habéis acabado juntos… aunque tengo una ligera idea Al principio pensé que no hablabas en serio y que solo querías darle celos a ese tonto presumido de Saotome, pero luego cuando vi llegar a Koji, me di cuenta de que estabas saliendo con él realmente y lo cierto es que me quedé a cuadros, hasta que finalmente até todos los cabos.

Dejó el lápiz de ojos sobre la encimera y se volvió para enfrentar a su hermana menor.

- Si no me equivoco, estas utilizando a Koji como escudo, como una barrera para impedir que él se te acerque... ¿no es así?

La joven no pudo impedir que unas indiscretas lágrimas escapasen de sus ojos, pero no dijo nada. El silencio de Akane fue una respuesta más que suficiente para la intuitiva castaña. Abrazó a su hermana y le preguntó en un suave susurro.

- Respecto a Ranma, aún le quieres ¿verdad? ¿Por eso estas así?

Un nuevo y silencioso asentimiento de cabeza, fue otra vez la respuesta. Nabiki acarició con dulzura el cabello de la pelinegra intentando consolarla.

- Akane debes poner orden en tu vida. No es justo para Koji que le ilusiones si no le amas y tampoco es justo para ti que estés con alguien a quien no quieres… ¡créeme! Sé lo que estoy diciendo.

La joven miró a su hermana con sus llorosos ojos, y como si hubiera de repente pulsado un oculto interruptor, dejó salir en tropel por su boca, todo lo que sentía y que tanto tiempo había tenido guardado en su interior.

- Nabiki… yo...yo siempre le he querido pero sabía que él no me correspondía y cuando pasó todo aquello de mi... mi debilidad por lo de Jusenkyo y que tuviera que dejar las artes, pues, pues yo… quise poner distancia entre nosotros y que no se sintiera obligado por lástima a estar con... conmigo, y también, para darme la oportunidad de olvidarle pero… no ha servido de nada, y... ahora,… ahora...

La joven acongojada, se tapó la cara con sus manos de manera desesperada.

- ¡Ay hermana! ¿Qué puedo hacer?

La mediana de los Tendo fue tajante en su opinión.

- Debes estar con quien ames de verdad.

- Es fácil decirlo pero, él no me quiere.

- A mí me da la impresión de que sí.

Akane negó con la cabeza y se separó del cálido abrazo de su hermana mayor.

- No, él simplemente está obsesionado con el tema del honor y no sé que más chorradas. Aparte creo que su orgullo le está jugando una mala pasada. No soporta el haber sido rechazado, por eso tiene esa extraña fijación conmigo ahora.

Observó fijamente a su hermana a los ojos y con una expresión de tristeza en la mirada. Nunca pensó que su vuelta a casa fuese tan difícil, y mucho menos que la fría y calculadora Nabiki, llegase a convertirse en su confidente, como estaba sucediendo en ese momento. Pero la reina del hielo, no había conseguido ese sobrenombre por nada. La inteligencia y sobre todo la perspicacia, eran las mayores virtudes de la castaña. No había nada que se escapase de su inquisitiva mirada y la verdad, es que Akane había llegado a un punto, que el hablar abiertamente y dejar de fingir era lo que mas necesitaba de todo. Suspirando suavemente, como dejando que su espíritu se relajase, continuó hablando con ella.

- Tienes razón con respecto a Koji, y creo que lo mejor es que hable con él y rompamos esta relación que no tiene futuro, pero volver con Ranma… - Akane agitó nerviosamente la cabeza balanceando su sedosa cabellera. - No, no voy a hacerlo. No quiero convertirme en una mas de su larga lista. ¿Comprendes Nabiki?..

La castaña exhaló un suspiro y se puso de nuevo delante del espejo. Tras retocarse el pinta labios, se dirigió a la salida, pero antes de llegar a la puerta, se volvió para mirar a la joven.

- Tú misma, Akane, pero creo que estás cometiendo un error, por que recuerda el dicho:"no hay peor ciego que el que no quiere ver"…

…////…

Sound Tendo agradeció con emocionada voz el homenaje y la entrega de la placa conmemorativa y sobre todo, la asistencia de todas las personas que le acompañaban a él y a los suyos en ese momento tan especial.

Akane escuchaba las emotivas palabras de su padre, apoyada sobre la pared, cerca de la puerta. Habían terminado de servir el champagne y la joven esperaba, copa en mano, que su progenitor acabase con su pequeño discurso, para unirse a todos en el brindis final. No había parado de darle vueltas en la cabeza a todo lo que Nabiki le había dicho. Estaba finalmente decidida a romper la relación que mantenía con Koji, pues sabía que por mucho que lo intentase, nunca llegaría a corresponderle como el joven merecía.

Pensando en él, se dedicó a buscarle con la vista, pues desde que había salido del baño, no lo había vuelto a ver. Tras unos minutos, consiguió ubicarle. El joven estaba en el otro extremo del salón, hablando animadamente con uno de los invitados. Akane arrugó el entrecejo. No recordaba el nombre, pero sabía que era un famoso ingeniero que había sido compañero de estudios del padre de su novio, según le había comentado este durante la cena.

El sonido de los aplausos la sorprendió y le hicieron sentirse un poco culpable. Sound había terminado de hablar y ella no había prestado mucha atención a las palabras de su padre. Acercó la copa a sus labios, y bebió un sorbito del dorado y burbujeante líquido, de pronto sorpresivamente, un fuerte brazo rodeó su cintura y la arrastró hacia una zona apartada del enorme salón, justo detrás de unas columnas.

La joven se volvió furiosa para enfrentar a su captor y se quedó prendida de unos ojos azules que la miraban divertidos.

- Hola preciosa. Parece que te has quedado sola ¿no? Dime… ¿dónde está tu amorcito?

La joven forcejeó para deshacerse de los brazos que la sujetaban, sin mucho éxito.

- ¡Suéltame, Ranma!..

- No, antes quiero preguntarte algo: ¿Has hablado con él?

La cabeza de Akane se alzó en un gesto orgulloso, poniendo a su vez las manos sobre el fuerte torso del joven.

- Hablar ¿de que?

Este la oprimió con mas fuerza para acercarle a él, haciendo que la chica mirase a su alrededor angustiada por que alguien pudiese verlos.

- No juegues conmigo, nena. Teníamos un pacto, yo me comportaba de manera cortés con tu "parejita" y tú te deshacías de él.

Los ojos de la joven refulgieron con furia al mirar el divertido rostro del luchador.

- Pacto que TÚ, no has mantenido precisamente, ya que te has llevado toda la velada largando indirectas, además…- La joven intentó separarse nuevamente del férreo abrazo sin conseguirlo. -Yo nunca te dije que fuese a deshacerme de koji.

Ranma echó un vistazo a su alrededor para asegurarse que nadie los estaba mirando. Abrió una puerta que daba a un pequeño y solitario vestíbulo en el que podían hablar tranquilamente y cogiendo a la joven del brazo, la arrastró al interior.

- Escúchame bien. No colmes mi paciencia. Te queda un día, ¡solo uno! - añadió con énfasis. - para decirle que has terminado con él, o te juro que lo haré yo a mi manera, Akane.

La joven Tendo bufó con exasperación, y con un ágil movimiento, consiguió separarse del fuerte cuerpo del joven Saotome.

- ¡Pero quién te crees que eres! ¡Haré lo que quiera y tú no eres nadie para darme órdenes!

El artista marcial, volvió a agarrarla por los hombros y se inclinó para poner su rostro lo más cercano al suyo.

- No son órdenes, solo te estoy advirtiendo. ¡Deshazte de él ya!

La furia que se reflejaba en los azules ojos, estaba mezclada con otras emociones que la joven Tendo pudo leer en sus pupilas. Ranma al sentir el pequeño y voluptuoso cuerpo de la joven pegado al suyo, sintió crecer el deseo que le había estado consumiendo desde que la vio esa misma tarde con ese impresionante vestido rojo. Poniendo sus manos sobre la pequeña cintura de ella, la acercó a su cuerpo en un posesivo abrazo. Con voz enronquecida susurró en el suave lóbulo.

- Akane, haz lo que te digo. No sabes lo mal que lo estoy pasando. Me jode muchísimo verle pegado a ti, ver cómo te toca, cómo te besa y te abraza, mas cuando yo deseo ser el único que pueda sentir tu piel junto a la mía, ser quien acaricie tu cuerpo y quien te haga el amor una y otra vez, hasta que ya no puedas mas.

La joven se sorprendió ante esa repentina confesión, pero apenas tuvo tiempo de procesarlo porque, una mano del joven empezó a acariciar la espalda de Akane acercándola a su cuerpo, mientras que la otra se posicionó en su nuca para sujetar la cabeza impidiendo que la joven se moviera, cuando la boca del joven se hiciese dueña de los dulces labios de la pelinegra.

Sus huesos parecían derretirse y sus piernas apenas la sostenían. Los suspiros que lograban escapar de sus aprisionados labios, se transformaron en un sorprendido jadeo, cuando una mano enorme y fuerte subió por su costado para posicionarse sobre uno de sus pechos y proporcionarle una ruda caricia.

Ese pareció ser el detonante para que el joven empezara desesperadamente a abarcar las delicadas curvas de la joven. Sus manos parecían estar en todos lados, mientras sus labios abandonaron la boca para hacer suya la piel del hermoso cuello y hombros de la chica. Esta sentía la dureza del joven contra su vientre, señal inequívoca de lo enormemente excitado que se encontraba. Oía entre susurros como decía lo mucho que la deseaba y como gemía su nombre. Akane sentía que las cosas se estaban saliendo de control. Estaban en un sitio público, donde en cualquier momento alguien podía entrar y verlos, pero al parecer a Ranma eso no le importaba demasiado ya que estaba bastante entretenido intentando bajar la cremallera de su vestido. Recuperando un poco la cordura, intentó hacer entrar en razón a su apasionado compañero.

- Ran… Ranma, pa… para. Por favor… alguien puede vernos…

El aludido levantó la cabeza y la miró con ojos totalmente nublados por el deseo. La soltó muy a su pesar dejando que ella pudiese recuperar el aliento perdido.

- Tienes razón. Este no es el lugar…

La joven respiró aliviada mientras arreglaba su descolocado vestido y sus enredados cabellos. Parecía que el joven había entrado en razón.

- ¡Vamos a mi habitación!

Parecía… solo parecía. No tenía intención de acabar con esto. La chica retrocedió un paso, intentando crear una distancia de seguridad, el mismo que él avanzo. Desesperada intentó encontrar un razonamiento para pararle cuando la puerta se abrió inesperadamente, dejando ver en el umbral a un sorprendido Koji que los miraba seriamente. La joven tragó saliva sin saber qué decir, mientras una mirada furiosa se reflejaba en los ojos del joven Saotome. Koji, entonces esbozó una suave sonrisa y tomando la mano de Akane, comentó con tranquilidad.

- ¡Chicos, por fin os encuentro! Tu padre os estaba buscando, es la hora de la fotografía familiar. ¡Démonos prisa todos esperan para hacerla!

La joven pasó por delante de Koji, intentando mantener una fingida sonrisa en su rostro, seguida del joven luchador. Este al pasar junto al novio de su ex-prometida, le lanzó una fría mirada que el otro sostuvo sin pestañear. Había veces que las palabras sobraban. Y esta era una de esas ocasiones.

*******

Fin capitulo 16

¿Qué es gustó? Espero que sí. Yo personalmente disfruté muchísimo escribiéndolo. Me encanta recrear escenas donde Ranma se vea tan… ¿ansioso sería la palabra? No sé. ¿Vosotras qué opináis?… ¿Creéis que alguien podría resistirse a un espécimen como él? Bueno, yo seguro que no. Ahora ya me despido, que me he enrollado suficiente por hoy. Así que os dejo hasta la próxima que os prometo, no será demasiado tarde. Probablemente en esta próxima semana tendré el siguiente capítulo.

Hasta entonces, un besote. Fern25


	14. Chapter 14

**Aquí tenéis un largísimo capítulo, que me ha encantó escribir. En el próximo… ¿lemon? Ya lo descubriréis. Y no olvides dejarme vuestros comentarios, que ya sabéis que siempre son bienvenidos.**

**Un saludo fern25**

**LOS PERSONAJES DE RANMA NO ME PERTENECEN**

**Capítulo XIV.**

**Contemplaba con una enorme sensación de asco, el vaso de zumo que tenía en frente. Kasumi estaba junto a ella de pie, esperando para que la chica decidiera tomárselo de una vez, pero eso era algo tremendamente difícil, sobre todo por las nauseas que la resaca le estaban provocando.**

**No cabía la menor duda. No volvería a beber champagne en lo que le quedaba de vida. ¡Eso podría jurarlo! Y la culpa de todo la tenía el prepotente de Saotome. ¡Agrr! Ese gilipollas la había puesto en tal estado de nervios que no sabía lo que hacía, por lo cual había bebido mas esa noche, que en toda su vida anterior.**

**Akane apoyó su ardiente frente sobre sus manos, intentando bajar un poco la presión que sentía en el interior de la cabeza. Su hermana mayor le acercó un paño mojado para que lo utilizase y se refrescase el rostro con el. La joven agradeció el gesto aunque no creía que fuese a mejorar mucho. Aparte de que al dolor físico se le unía el estado de ansiedad que venia arrastrando desde la fatídica noche anterior.**

**Todo lo sucedido en la velada estaba bastante claro en su memoria, hasta poco después de hacerse las fotos de rigor. A partir de ese momento, todo se volvía una neblina espesa y no recordaba gran cosa con claridad, solo que Koji les había interrumpido a Ranma y a ella cuando estaban en un momento muy embarazoso, que gracias a Dios, no llegó a ver en su totalidad, pero que le dio alas al artista marcial, para estar dejándole caer pequeños comentarios con doble sentido y unas miradas tan intensas, que hacían que la muchacha no supiera donde meterse. Era tanta la vergüenza que sentía, que se dedicó a beberse una tras otra, varias copas del dorado licor, vaciando ella sola casi media botella. No es que fuese realmente una gran cantidad de alcohol, pero teniendo en cuenta que Akane no estaba habituada a beber, el efecto fue demoledor.**

**Solo esperaba no haber hecho ningún comentario inconveniente o haberse portado de una manera embarazosa. La esposa de Tofu le había asegurado que no tenía de qué preocuparse, pero al ver el risueño gesto de Nabiki cuando la saludó por la mañana, albergó serias dudas. Emitiendo un pequeño gemido de frustración, dejó caer pesadamente la cabeza sobre la mesa de nuevo, deseando que hubiera piedad en el mundo, y la tierra la tragase de una vez.**

**Las tres hermanas estaban en la habitación que Akane y Nabiki compartían en el hotel. Kasumi preocupada al ver que no había bajado a desayunar con el resto de la familia, había subido al ver qué podía haber pasado. Nabiki la había disculpado alegando que no se encontraba del todo bien y teniendo en cuenta que la salud de la mas pequeña de los Tendo, no era precisamente muy fuerte, la mayor de las tres hermanas no dudó en tomar un vaso de zumo y unas tostadas y dirigirse con premura a comprobar el estado de la joven.**

**- ¿Como te encuentras?**

**La joven levantó pesadamente la cabeza para enfocar con la mirada el preocupado rostro que la miraba. Se pasó la mano por la cara antes de contestar.**

**- ¡Puff!.. Algo mejor. Gracias Kasumi...**

**Esta le volvió a acercar el vaso para que lo bebiese, haciendo caso omiso del renuente gesto de Akane.**

**- ¡Bébete esto! Con el estómago vacío la resaca es mucho peor. Por cierto, no deberías haber bebido de esa manera anoche. ¿Por qué querías emborracharte?**

**Tomó el vaso y contempló su contenido como si pudiera hacer que se vaciara solo con mirarlo.**

**- No quería emborracharme, quería ahogarme…**

**La puerta se cerró con un fuerte golpe detrás de Nabiki que acababa de entrar a la habitación.**

**- ¡Ay hermanita! Lo mejor para la penas, no es ahogarlas, es compartirlas con alguien y si es en la cama… pues mejor que mejor. No deberías dejar que tu frustración sexual te obligara a emborracharte, Akane. Eso es algo patético y a menudo se acaba haciendo el ridículo...**

**Kasumi reprendió a la castaña mientras esta se partía de risa. Akane se sintió muy mal de golpe. ¿Qué había hecho estando borracha? ¿Habría cometido alguna estupidez? Kasumi le aseguraba que no, pero…**

**- ¡Oh Dios! decidme que no hice nada inapropiado, por favor.**

**Las dos hermanas mayores dejaron de discutir y se volvieron a mirar a desmadejada joven. Nabiki estuvo tentada de seguir con la broma, pero al ver los lacrimosos ojos de la pelinegra, no tuvo estómago para seguir torturándola.**

**- Tranquila peque, no hiciste nada malo. Solo, pues... que... te caíste sin conocimiento.**

**- ¡¿Qué?!**

**Kasumi empujó a un lado de manera exasperada a su hermana menor. Poca gente era capaz de sacar de nervios a la tranquila joven, pero Nabiki ostentaba ese dudoso honor.**

**- No. No es así. Te mareaste un poco y quisiste subir a tu cuarto pero no te sostenías. Las piernas no aguantaban tu peso y Ranma te cogió antes de que te estrellases contra el suelo. Luego se ofreció para traerte hasta tu habitación en brazos, pero Koji, bueno él parecía molesto y se negó. Luego ambos discutieron un poquito...**

**La pelinegra se puso aun más pálida.**

**- ¿Discutieron? - preguntó con ansiedad. - Y entonces... ¿quién me trajo al final?**

**Kasumi empezó a recoger los restos del desayuno de Akane, prácticamente sin tocar antes de contestar.**

**- Pues Koji, por supuesto. Él es tu novio... ¿no es así? No estaría bien que otro hombre entrase en tu habitación, por muy amigo de la infancia que fuese.**

**Nabiki se acercó a la joven y le dio una pequeña palmada en la espalda.**

**- Lo siento chica, pero fue idea de papá. Sabes que es muy antiguo para algunas cosas. Así que por su culpa, se te fastidió una posible noche de ardiente sexo con mi ex-cuñadito…**

**- ¡Nabiki! ¡Nos vamos!...**

**El grito de la mayor hizo saltar a la castaña. Luego se inclinó para besar con cariño la mejilla de la más pequeña.**

**- Akane, estaremos abajo durante al menos una hora antes de salir a hacer un poco de turismo. Te lo digo por si finalmente decides venir…**

**Esta negó con la cabeza.**

**- Gracias, pero no. Me quedaré descansando durante toda la mañana. Mejor nos vemos en la hora de la comida.**

**La verdad es que no solamente le dolía la cabeza, tampoco tenía muchas ganas de enfrentar a todos que conociéndoles, seguro estarían pendiente de cada una de sus reacciones. Bastante tendría con el baile de gala de esa noche y con la temida conversación con Koji, en la cual tendría que romper con él. Solo de pensarlo, la cabeza volvía a estallarle... **

**Tomó el frasco de analgésicos que Kasumi le había dejado y se tomó un par de ellas con un trago de agua, para después desplomarse sobre la mullida cama.**

…**../……**

**No había bajado a desayunar con el resto aunque con el estado de semi embriaguez que portaba, no le extrañaba que no hubiera podido levantarse de la cama, pensó con una extraña sonrisa.**

**Se llevó la humeante taza de café a los labios y saboreó el contenido con deleite, ignorando la irritada mirada del "novio" de su Akane. Ranma volvió a dar un nuevo sorbo hasta terminar el contenido y tras dejar la taza sobre la mesa, se levantó. **

**- ¿Te vas Ranma?**

**Todos los ojos se centraron en el joven y este te limitó a dar un pequeño asentimiento. - Subo a mi habitación un momento. Enseguida bajo.**

**- Espérame. Yo también voy.**

**Koji se levantó precipitadamente e ignorando la fría mirada del luchador sonrió a modo de disculpa al resto de los comensales.**

**- Quiero subir a lavarme los dientes. Soy algo maniático con la limpieza bucal…**

**Genma y Sound lo miraron perplejos y Nabiki se limitó a reírse por lo bajo hasta que un codazo disimulado de su hermana la hizo callar, pero para entonces, los dos hombres caminaban por el pasillo rumbo a los ascensores.**

**Ranma se mantenía en un tenso silencio y Koji lo miraba de hito en hito esperando algún comentario por su parte, pero el joven de azulada mirada se mantenía en su postura hosca y silenciosa.**

**- No estás de muy buen humor hoy… ¿Cierto?**

**Ranma pulsó el botón y la puerta del ascensor se abrió permitiendo a los dos entrar en receptáculo. **

**- ¿En que piso estás? - fue su única respuesta.**

**- ¡Oh! En el catorce, pero… voy al primero - añadió rápidamente viendo como el Saotome se disponía pulsar el numero 14. - Voy a pasarme para ver cómo está Akane. **

**Ranma apretando los dientes, pulsó el correspondiente a la catorceava planta ignorando la petición de su rival.**

**- He dicho que iba a la habitación de Akane. - replicó molesto intentando parar el ascensor, pero una mano férrea se lo impidió.**

**- Kasumi nos ha dicho que está descansando, así que no la molestes por ahora. Cuando se encuentre bien ella bajará.**

**- ¿Quién te crees que eres para impedirme ver a mi novia?**

**Los azules ojos adquirieron la frialdad del hielo.**

**- Mejor, no quieras saberlo… - respondió empujando sin delicadeza a Koji fuera del elevador cuando las puertas se abrieron en el piso 14. **

**El joven casi no fue capaz de reaccionar cuando sin saber bien cómo, se vio en el solitario pasillo de la planta catorce mientras el ascensor descendía dejándolo allí.**

…**//…**

**Ranma miraba la puerta cerrada de la habitación indeciso, sin saber si llamar o no. Se Moria de ganas de verla y sobre todo de tenerla nuevamente entre sus brazos como la tuvo la noche anterior, pero comprendía que no era el mejor momento. Según lo que Kasumi había comentado, la chica esta algo indispuesta y mareada, y presionarla no era lo mas justo en ese momento. Pero era algo superior a sus fuerzas. Él era un guerrero y como tal usaba todas sus armas a su alcance. Necesitaba hablar con la chica, intentar convencerla para que aceptase lo irremediable, el hecho de que ellos debían estar juntos. Que ella le pertenecía, como él le pertenecía a ella a su vez.**

**Avanzó su mano hacia la puerta y tocó con suavidad un par de veces. Nadie contestó. Volvió a golpear sin obtener respuesta de nuevo. Frustrado giró el pomo diciéndose que sería estúpido que la puerta estuviese abierta, pero para su sorpresa, esta se abrió mostrando la habitación de la chica.**

**Rápido y silencioso como una sombra, se adentró en el cuarto e inmediatamente localizó la figura de la joven tendida sobre la cama aparentemente dormida.**

**Cerrando la puerta tras de si, se acercó sigilosamente y se arrodilló junto a la cama para poder contemplar a gusto a la morena.**

**La chica dormía profundamente. Al parecer las pastillas que Kasumi le había dado unido a los restos de la resaca, la habían sumido en un profundo letargo, por lo que el joven pudo recrearse en contemplarla sin problemas. Sus largas pestañas proyectaban sinuosas formas sobre sus pálidas mejillas de porcelana y sus rosados labios entreabiertos clamaban por ser besados. Ranma se relamió inconscientemente y con una ternura inusitada para alguien de su tamaño, apartó con suavidad los suaves mechones de su flequillo. Luego resposando su mano sobre el costado del femenino rostro, se inclinó y sin poder evitarlo, unió sus labios y los suaves labios de Akane.**

**Ella gimió entre sueños y él profundizo el beso, dejando sus manos vagar por los blancos y tersos hombros. Con lentitud bajó los finos tirantes del camisón, dejando la mayor parte de sus hombros y pechos al descubierto. Los azules ojos se desviaron hacia esa parte secreta de su anatomía y se deleitaron con su contemplación.**

**- No hay duda de que ya no eres una "pecho plano, mi linda marimacho". - se dijo con una triste sonrisa. - Eres toda una preciosa mujer, Akane. Una que me está volviendo completamente loco. - admitió antes de permitir a sus deseos apoderarse de su control para bajar y posar sus labios en la suave y tersa carne.**

**Durante un tiempo beso, lamió y acarició el busto, el cuello y las boca de la joven hasta que la voz de la chica le devolvió la consciencia.**

**- R… Ranma…**

**Su nombre susurrado por la voz femenina le trajo de nuevo a la realidad y a darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. Miró sus ojos pero seguían cerrados. Ella aun dormía.**

**- Ranma… - se dijo mientras se incorporaba y volvía a arreglarle la ropa que había apartado. - Eres un maldito bastardo. No puedes aprovecharte de ella en estas circunstancias. Controla tus ansias. A fin de cuentas, ella muy pronto será mía…**

**Despacio se apartó de la cama y salió de la habitación, cerrando suavemente la puerta tras de si. **

…**//…**

**Su propia imagen le sonreía desde el espejo con satisfacción. Se encontraba bastante más tranquila y relajada. Las horas de sueño que había disfrutado, mas las dos aspirinas que Kasumi le subió por la tarde, y junto con lo relajada que había estado en su habitación sin ver a nadie durante casi todo el día, le habían sentado de maravilla, y ahora tras terminar de arreglarse, observaba complacida su aspecto.**

**Se sentía segura y confiada. Había estado preparando mentalmente como decirle a su novio la verdad. Y esta era que no podía, por mucho que lo intentara, verle como algo más que aun amigo. Un queridísimo amigo, pero al que nunca podría amar como él se merecía. Sabía que el joven se sentiría dolido, pero estaba convencida de que no le montaría una escena ni le haría pasar un mal rato. Koji era así. Dulce y generoso. Sabría encajar el tema con madurez y responsabilidad.**

**Ahora solo le quedaba el otro asunto por resolver, y bastante mas difícil… Ranma. Este por el contrario no tenía nada de dulce. Generoso si, lo había demostrado en varias ocasiones, pero dulce y tranquilo, en absoluto. El joven artista marcial no aceptaría nada que fuese contrario a sus pretensiones y presentaría batalla hasta el final.**

**Unos golpes en la puerta, llamaron la atención de la joven. Se colocó los zapatos y abrió la puerta. Ante ella estaba Koji impecablemente vestido de etiqueta, esperando para recogerla. En su apuesto rostro una amplísima sonrisa, que parecía iluminar toda su cara, y en sus manos un pequeño ramillete de rosas blancas, que le ofreció con una pequeña y gentil reverencia.**

**- Unas humildes flores para la mas hermosa de las mujeres…**

**Akane se sonrojo profundamente y se sintió un poco culpable por lo que tendría esa noche que hacer. Se planteó por un momento, que no sería tan malo seguir como hasta ahora, pero al mirar su atractivo rostro y su intensa mirada, comprendió que no era justo. El joven no se merecía esto. Ella en el fondo lo había utilizado, tal y como Nabiki le dijo, para olvidar a Ranma, pero no había dado resultado y seguir juntos sin haber amor, por lo menos por su parte, solo les llevaría a ser desgraciados al final.**

**Deposito las flores en un pequeño jarroncito sobre la cómoda y tomando el brazo que el joven le ofrecía, se encaminaron hacia el salón donde la música ya había empezado a sonar.**

…**/….**

**No paraba de preguntarse en qué cojones estaba pensando cuando aceptó que la escandalosa y recauchutada rubia le acompañase a tomar algo a la barra. El luchador con una copa de Whisky en la mano, procuraba mantener bloqueados los oídos para no escuchar el incordiante parloteo de la joven. Esta con un provocador vestido negro que dejaba poco o mas bien nada a la imaginación, intentaba sin mucho éxito captar la atención del joven de azulados ojos, mediante sugerentes roces y miradas.**

**La mujer era una modelo relativamente famosa, que en un par de ocasiones había compartido la cama con el joven, pero con la que apenas había mantenido una conversación medianamente interesante. La conoció hacía algo más de un año, después de haber coincido en varias fiestas en las que la rubia había hecho todos los intentos posibles para ser presentada al actual campeón. Este, tras intercambiar algunos comentarios picantes y ver la más que dispuesta actitud de la modelo, había acabado teniendo una ajetreada sesión de sexo con ella, pero que no había significado mucho más que eso. Solo había sido un buen rato que ambos conscientemente y de mutuo acuerdo, habían compartido. Sin embargo la joven, que en un principio, al igual que Ranma, solo buscaba una satisfacción sexual, no había podido evitar sentirse muy atraída por el moreno y no desperdiciaba cualquier ocasión para intentar conquistarle como fuese.**

**En esta ocasión, había movido todos los hilos posibles, para ser invitada a la recepción sabiendo que el joven Saotome estaría presente. No dudaba que esa noche conseguiría conquistarle de una vez por todas y se lo había propuesto como el mayor de los retos. Era una mujer muy atractiva y estaba plenamente consciente de ello. Lo suficientemente alta y delgada como para desfilar en pasarelas, y con unas magnificas y sugerentes curvas, conseguidas a golpe de talonario y bisturí, conseguía junto con su larga y rubia melena, que cualquier hombre se sintiese mas que entusiasmado, si sus verdes ojos mostraban algún interés.**

**Aunque claro, que para su desgracia esa no era el caso de Saotome, pensaba la mujer con irritación. El moreno y atractivo joven apenas la había mirado un par de veces y se limitaba a contestarle con indiferentes monosílabos, mientras sus ojos recorrían con avidez el enorme salón como si estuviera buscando a alguien. La frustración que la voluptuosa modelo estaba sintiendo era total. Se comía literalmente con la mirada al atractivo y varonil ejemplar que tenía a su lado y que con el que sabía que la mayoría de las mujeres asistentes a la fiesta, estarían más que dispuestas a acceder a todo lo que él quisiera. Empezando por ella misma.**

**Su más de metro noventa de continente, estaba elegantemente enfundado en un smoking que le sentaba como un guante. Sus anchísimos hombros, quedaban perfectamente delineados por el magnifico corte de la chaqueta y su atractivo y bronceado rostro, contrastaba con el azul intenso de sus ojos de una manera que le cortaba la respiración.**

**Pero, todo sería perfecto si él le mostrase un poco de atención, un atisbo de deseo, pero por mucho que la pobre mujer se le insinuase, lo mas que conseguía era un gesto cortés pero para nada, interesado.**

**Un hombre joven y de modales desenvueltos, se acercó para saludar a Ranma. Era uno de los organizadores del evento y este aprovechó con gran alivio, la ocasión, para presentarle a la explosiva rubia, ante la satisfacción del hombre. Ranma agradeció interiormente la interrupción y la posibilidad de apartarse de la mujer que no paraba de acosarle. Con muy buen tino, le rogó a su interlocutor que acompañase a su nueva pareja ya que él tenia que atender al resto de los invitados. La mujer, con una fingida sonrisa, escondió el malestar que sintió al darse cuenta de la facilidad con la que su deseada presa se había desecho de ella, sin que pudiese hacer nada por evitarlo. Con un suspiro se unió a su nuevo acompañante, viendo por el rabillo del ojo, como la alta y morena figura, se escabullía entre la multitud.**

…**/…**

**Nodoka de pie muy cerca de la entrada del salón, contemplaba la fiesta con una amplia sonrisa en su hermoso rostro. Estaba muy elegante con su vestido de seda azul y unos impresionantes pendientes de zafiros, regalo de su hijo por su último cumpleaños. Era la imagen perfecta de toda una señora de modales exquisitos. Sonreía amablemente a todo el que la saludaba y tenía una palabra atenta para cada uno de sus invitados. Quien quiera que la viese no podía imaginar como en su interior, le hervía la sangre al ver el espectáculo que aquella zorra de rubios cabellos estaba dando intentando seducir a su hijo.**

**Nunca le habían gustado las compañías que Ranma solía tener. Comprendía que era un hombre y necesitaba "ciertas cosas", por lo que no pasaba de hacerle algún ácido comentario sobre sus amigas, que el joven aceptaba con una sonrisa. Pero ahora las cosas eran diferentes. La joven Tendo había vuelto y parecía que su vástago estaba plenamente interesado en ella, por eso no comprendía como el inconsciente de su hijo, se ponía a montar el numerito con ese palo de escoba con tetas siliconadas en medio del salón, a expensas de que Akane pudiese verle, y las pocas oportunidades de que se reconciliaran, se irían al traste.**

**La Sra. Saotome había sido capaz de darse cuenta de que la relación de la joven Tendo con su nuevo novio, no llegaría muy lejos. A ella no se le escapaba la verdadera atracción que existía entre los antiguos prometidos, y sabía de primera mano, ya que Ranma se lo había finalmente reconocido, que tenía la intención de volver a recuperarla, cosa que la había hecho enormemente feliz. Tenía puestas todas sus esperanzas en esa velada, mas aún sabiendo que el novio de Akane, no estaría hasta el final, ya que una importante reunión en la empresa de su padre, le esperaba al día siguiente a primera hora, lo que obligaba a este, a tomar el ultimo tren de la noche, que salía de la estación a la uno de la madrugada. Por lo tanto, cual extraña y masculina cenicienta, tenía que abandonar el baile a las doce, como muy tarde, dándole a su impaciente hijo la posibilidad de tener a la pequeña Akane solo para él durante el resto de la noche.**

**Pero ahora, el idiota de su hijo, estaba al lado de semejante tipa, la cual no se despegada de él, ni con agua caliente. Finalmente vio como Ranma la presentaba a uno de los organizadores y se marchaba dejándolos solos. Inmediatamente, se fue a darle el encuentro al joven y de paso cantarle las cuarenta.**

…**/…**

**Akane salió del ascensor agarrada del brazo de Koji. Los altísimos zapatos de tacón que llevaba, nunca habían sido un problema para ella que estaba habituada, debido a su exigua estatura, a llevarlos. Pero si se unía a la pequeña cola que adornaba al vestido por detrás y a lo ajustado que era, si suponía un pequeño inconveniente a la hora de caminar, por lo que estar sujeta a un brazo fuerte, era una buena opción.**

**El joven iba sonriente y orgulloso llevando del brazo a su hermosa pareja. Estaba seguro de que pocos hombres podrían presumir de una acompañante tan bella como la suya. Llegaron a la entrada del salón y se recrearon contemplando lo animado y concurrido que estaba la sala. Entonces y justo en la puerta, bajó su rostro para acercarlo al de la joven y besar con dulzura su mejilla, mientras susurraba junto a su oído.**

**- Estas increíblemente hermosa esta noche Akane. No dudo de que no haya nadie que pueda compararse contigo, mi amor.**

**Ante las dulces palabras, la joven alzó su rostro para mirarle a los ojos y acariciando su mejilla le agradeció sin palabras, su apoyo.**

…**/…**

**Respiro con alivio después de lograr zafarse de varias mujeres con un amplio abanico de edades, que prácticamente se le insinuaban, algunas rallando en la indecencia. No podía comprender como por ejemplo una mujer al menos una decena de años mayor que él y con su marido a escasos metros, prácticamente le ofreciera la llave de su habitación para compartirla esa noche.**

**De acuerdo, tenía fama de mujeriego y… ganada a pulso, tuvo que reconocer, pero siempre había elegido bien con quién quería estar, y desde luego nunca había sido con mujeres casadas o comprometidas. Eso era algo con lo que era tremendamente respetuoso, y tampoco había empezado relaciones serias. Toda su vida social, se había limitado a amigas con las que compartir buenas sesiones de sexo y diversión, pero que nunca llegaban a nada mas profundo… y la verdadera razón era, por que no podía enamorase de nadie, ya que su corazón estaba totalmente atrapado desde que tenía uso de razón, en las pequeñísimas y delicadas manos de Akane Tendo.**

**Pero ahora algo que tenía muy claro era que para él se había acabado esa clase de vida. Ella estaba de vuelta. La dueña de su corazón estaba en Nerima de nuevo y esta vez, conseguiría que aceptase quedarse con él para siempre y compartir su vida hasta, como dicen en las películas, que la muerte los separe…**

**En esos pensamientos estaba, cuando sintió una delicada mano agarrarse a su brazo. Se volvió dispuesto a quitarse a la nueva "acosadora", cuando sus ojos se abrieron de golpe al ver quién era.**

**- ¡Hola mamá!**

**La aludida se acercó mas a su hijo y con una sonrisa que le ponía los vellos de punta, le susurró entre dientes.**

**- ¿Qué? ¿Te diviertes?… Lo digo porque te he visto muy animado con esa siliconadas cabeza hueca.**

**Ranma exhaló un suspiro de hastió.**

**- Yo no la invité… si te refieres a eso...**

**- Lo supongo, porque para tus planes con Akane, no creo que sea muy conveniente que te vea con esa… guarrilla.**

**- Mamá, no está bien que hables así. Es que es un poco loca y le gusta llamar la atención...**

**- ¡Llamar la atención!.. ¡Por dios!… ¿es que no tiene un solo vestido decente que ha tenido que ponerse un par de bufandas para venir?... Creo que si viniese desnuda, no llamaría tanto la atención.**

**El moreno se rió ante el comentario de su madre. Lo cierto es que la rubia nunca había sido demasiado discreta en sus atuendos, y el vestido que llevaba esa noche lo demostraba claramente.**

**Nodoka lo miró indignada y decidió pincharle un poco.**

**- No sé... a lo mejor a los hombres es que os gusta que se vistan así. Creo que Akane también lleva un traje muy sexy. Yo no lo he visto aun, pero según Nabiki, es bastante sugerente.**

**La morena cabeza se giró tan bruscamente que Nodoka podría jurar que casi se rompe el fuerte cuello. Bajó los ojos para mirar a su madre y esta pudo ver la llameante furia que brillaba en ellos. La verdad es que no le hacia ni pizca de gracia imaginarse a su pequeña vestida con algo parecido a lo que la modelo llevaba. Solo de pensar en las lujuriosas miradas que podría recibir, le hacían arder en cólera y desear empezar a arrancar ojos.**

**Nodoka sonrió ante la furiosa cara de su hijo, cuando vio como este miraba sobre su cabeza hacia la puerta, cambiando de repente su malhumorado gesto por uno totalmente extasiado. La mujer se volvió para ver que era tan interesante y no pudo evitar que la sonrisa se ampliara en su rostro al contemplar la bellísima imagen de una plateada Akane de pie junto a Koji, que miraban con interés el desarrollo de la fiesta.**

…**/…..**

**Sentía como si de golpe el aire se hubiese escapado de sus pulmones y no se hubiera dado cuenta hasta que se encontró jadeando para poder respirar. No podía apartar la mirada de la divina figura que se encontraba en el umbral de la entrada. Podía jurar que en toda su existencia, jamás había contemplado nada tan hermoso como la pequeña silueta de Akane enfundada en ese maravilloso vestido de seda plateada. No encontraba palabras para describirla. Era simplemente… sublime.**

**Sus oscuros y cortos cabellos habían sido peinados de una forma juvenil e informal, enmarcando su precioso rostro como una aureola. Solo un pequeño prendedor en forma de estrella, le sujetaba un delicado mechón de cabellos en lado izquierdo de su cabeza. Su cara, suavemente maquillada, estaba iluminada por una de esas maravillosas sonrisas que solo ella era capaz de tener y que conseguían que las fuertes piernas del campeón de mundo, se tambaleasen como si fueran de gelatina.**

**Y por último, su cuerpo… ese que le mantenía en continuo ardor, que le consumía desde el mismo momento en que volvió a verla y que ahora estaba deliciosamente dibujado bajo esa seda del color de la luna, mostrando cada curva, cada línea y cada perfil, de tal manera que hacía que su sangre hirviera literalmente y que sus manos le escocieran por la ansiedad de tenerla junto a él.**

**En ese momento, sus ojos pudieron ver como el acompañante de su pequeña deidad, se inclinaba y besaba su delicada mejilla, mientras ella acariciaba con dulzura el rostro masculino. Sus azules ojos se estrecharon y su cuerpo y sus músculos se tensaron por la furia. Un instinto de posesión tan antiguo como el mundo y tan salvaje como el de una fiera, se posesionó del joven Saotome que apartando a su madre a un lado, se encaminó furiosamente hacia la pareja dispuesto a acabar con aquello de una vez por todas. Nodoka, advirtió lo que pasaba e intentó, sin mucho éxito detenerle. Desesperada, buscó con la mirada ayuda, para detener a su hijo antes de que formara un espectáculo, pero todo el mundo sumergido en el calor de la fiesta parecía ajeno a la tragedia que empezaba a fraguarse.**

**Fin del capítulo XIV.**

**_Bien esto es todo por hoy. He incluido dos escenas nuevas que en un principio pensé en ponerlas, pero luego las dejé en el borrador. Ahora las he rehecho un poco y las he colocado. Espero que os gusten. Ya me direis._**

**_Besos, Marina._**


	15. Chapter 15

LOS PERSONAJES DE RANMA NO ME PERTENECEN.

Capitulo 15

La mujer completamente angustiada seguía con la vista la figura de su hijo que implacable avanzaba abriéndose paso entre la multitud de invitados, sabiendo de antemano que esto acabaría en desastre a menos que alguien lo impidiera. Desesperada intentó localizar a su esposo o a Sound pero ambos estaban bastante entretenidos charlando y bebiendo. Finalmente cuando ya lo daba todo por perdido, se relajó exhalando un suspiro de alivio al ver de donde llegó el tan esperado y necesitado auxilio.

…/…

Akane y Koji iban a entrar al salón cuando se vieron repentinamente interceptados por un hombre alto y fuerte, que se inclinó ante la joven en forma de cortés saludo. Ella levantó la mirada para toparse de frente con unos dulces ojos castaños y un pelo oscuro que rodeaban una faz bastante familiar, pero que no llegaba a ubicar del todo. Este al ver la cara de desconcierto de la joven, sonrió mostrando un perfilado colmillo y un gesto de cariño en su rostro.

- ¡Vaya!.. ¿Ya no me recuerdas Akane-san?

La voz de Ryoga hizo reaccionar a la pelinegra que sin poder evitarlo abrazó con cariño al fornido joven que aceptó alegremente su muestra de cariño.

- Ryoga Kun. ¿Eres tú, verdad?

- Así es… pero parece que no me habías reconocido. ¿Tanto he cambiado?

Akane asintió con una sonrisa.

- Bueno, estas mas alto... e incluso mas fuerte aun que antes… pero tu sonrisa sigue siendo la misma.

El joven se ruborizó de una manera que a la joven le pareció encantadora. Ryoga siempre había sido un muchacho amable y cariñoso, por el que Akane había tenido un especial cariño. Su nobleza era algo que todos los que le conocían valoraban extremadamente en él.

La chica Tendo se volvió hacia Koji, e hizo las oportunas presentaciones, después volvió su atención a su antiguo amigo.

- ¿Has venido a solo, Ryoga?

El eterno chico perdido negó con un gesto y ruborizándose más que antes, cogió una de las pequeñas manos de Akane.

- Akane, quiero que veas a mi prometida. Ella est deseando hablar contigo...

Tomados de la mano, los dos seguidos del novio de Akane, se dirigieron hacia unas mesas que había ubicada en una esquina del salón, donde una bella joven de corta melena castaña, esperaba impaciente sentada en una de las sillas.

Cuando llegaron y se cruzaron las miradas, Akane enmudeció de golpe. La última persona que esperaba ver allí era a ella. Esta se levantó y con una sonrisa sincera y llena de cariño, se abalanzó sobre la pequeña morena y la abrazó con fuerza.

- Me alegro tanto de verte... Akane.

La joven logró a duras penas que su voz se volviera a oír, para saludar a su vez a la castaña que la tenía abrazada con tanta fuerza, y que fuera para su sorpresa la prometida de Ryoga.

- Yo también me alegro…. Ukyo.

…/….

Desde una esquina Ranma observaba el desarrollo del encuentro entre sus viejos amigos. Se alegraba que Akane se hubiera enterado de la relación entre el chico cerdo y la cocinera. Sus antiguas prometidas siempre habían sido un verdadero incordio en su relación. Ahora, la última que quedaba estaba oficialmente comprometida y verdaderamente enamorada del joven Hibiki, por lo que ya no había mas personas entre ellos. Exceptuando, claro está... El inoportuno novio de Akane.

…/….

La multitud de colores que alegraban el inmenso salón, se movían al compás de la música que la orquesta se encargaba de tocar. Las parejas se deslizaban por la pista de baile alegremente dejando que las románticas melodías alegraran sus corazones y crearan un ambiente romántico donde poder decirse sin palabras todo lo que sentían.

Eso al menos era lo que Koji pretendía. La hermosa ninfa que se deslizaba entre sus brazos al compás de la música, no parecía estar muy atenta a las ardientes miradas que el castaño le dedicaba. Por el contrario estaba como ausente y pensativa. Esa actitud la tenía desde que había estado conversando durante más de quince minutos con la novia del chico ese, Hibiki. No sabía qué se habían contado las dos chicas, pero el caso es que tras esa charla, Akane no había vuelto a ser la misma.

- Akane… Quiero, no… necesito hablar contigo a solas.

La joven levantó la mirada y seriamente asintió con la cabeza.

- Yo... esto... yo también tengo algo que decirte Koji…

El joven supo leer inmediatamente en las castañas pupilas sin necesidad de palabras. Tristemente sonrió antes de volver a dirigirse a la joven.

- Le amas... ¿no es eso? Le quieres y vas a dejarme por él… ¿verdad?

Akane paró de bailar de inmediato y tomando la mano del joven y sin decir palabra, salió camino de los jardines que estaba fuera del salón, sin notar como unos cristalinos y azules ojos los contemplaban mientras su dueño bebía su cuarto vaso de Whisky apoyado en una de las columnas.

…/…

- ¿No crees que no deberías beber mas?

Los azules ojos se desviaron de la puerta del jardín donde tenía fijada su mirada desde hacía algo mas de diez minutos, para enfocar el rostro del hombre que acaba de llegar a su lado.

- No estoy borracho, si es lo que pretendes insinuar, cerdo.

- No he dicho que lo estés… aun, pero es obvio que si sigues a ese ritmo, acabarás estándolo y cometiendo alguna estupidez, Ranma.

El aludido apuró de un golpe el contenido del vaso y lo dejó en la bandeja de una camarera que pasaba justo a su lado. Antes de que la chica continuase con su trabajo, tomó otras dos copas del mismo licor.

- Hace falta muchas como estas para que me desplome ebrio, así que puedes guardarte tus consejos, idiota. - dijo mientras dejaba uno de los vasos sobre la mesa que tenía al lado y empezaba a beber del otro. - Yo no los necesito. Sé bien lo que hago.

Ryoga no contestó de momento y se limitó a mirar en la dirección en la que el artista marcial parecía centrar toda su ansiedad. A lo lejos en la distancia, el joven Hibiki divisó la silueta de Akane que hablaba con su pareja, abrazados y sentados en un banco bajo las ramas de un almendro.

- Si, seguro que si. Todos sabemos que eres todo un experto… - replicó Hibiki con sarcasmo. - sobre todo metiendo la pata y jodiendo las cosas. Nadie como tú para cagarla, Ranma.

Los dos hombres se miraron y nuevamente después de muchos años, la antigua rivalidad volvió a brillar en sus respectivos ojos.

- No creo que precisamente tú seas el más indicado para hablar, P-chan. Por mucho que luchaste jamás conseguiste que ella fuese tuya.

- Cierto, pero al menos no huyó de mi como de otro…

El vaso explotó en la mano del joven de la trenza debido a la fuerte presa de su mano.

- No te parto la cara aquí mismo porque no quiero dar un espectáculo. - rechinó entre dientes. - así que por tu bien te recomiendo que te apartes de mi vista de una puta vez.

Los ojos de Ranma brillaban coléricos y el alcohol que viajaba por sus venas no ayudaba a controlar su irritación. Ryoga lo miró y tras un instante sonrió.

- Eres un idiota, Ranma. Aunque no lo creas mi intención no es pelear contigo sino ayudarte, pero eres tan torpe que ni cuenta te das.

- ¿Ayudarme? ¿Tú?.. No me hagas reír. ¿Desde cuando eres tan buen samaritano? - replicó el luchador volviéndose para coger el vaso que aun quedaba sobre la mesa y darle un buen trago de su dorada bebida. Ryoga adelantó la mano y se lo quitó para vaciarlo a continuación en una maceta que tenía justo detrás.

- ¿Qué haces imbécil? - Ranma miró asombrado como la arena de la planta absorbía todo el líquido por completo.

- Ya te dije, ayudarte. - replicó el otro encogiéndose de hombros. - No debes emborracharte esta noche. Así solo conseguirás hacer alguna idiotez de las tuyas. Ella lo último que necesita es que la presionen. Ten paciencia, amigo… y por una vez, haz las cosas como debes.

Ranma escuchó en silencio las palabras de su mayor rival y tambien de su mejor amigo, y asintió en silencio. Pero Ryoga viendo como el joven contemplaba a la pareja con los puños apretados y los ojos encendidos por los celos, supo de inmediato que el imprevisible Ranma al final haría lo que le viniese en gana dejándose guiar simplemente por sus instintos y sus atormentados sentimientos. Cosa que a fin de cuentas, había sido una constante en su vida.

…//…

Sentada en uno de los bancos del jardín, escuchó las campanadas del reloj. Las doce. Hacía algo mas de media hora que Koji se había marchado, dejándola con un suave beso en los labios y una inmensa pena y sentido de culpabilidad en el corazón. Tal y como había supuesto, el joven aceptó lo que ella le dijo con entereza y generosidad. Le juró amor eterno y le prometió que estaría para ella siempre que lo necesitase y que a pesar de que su relación no había llegado a buen término, no dudase de que él siempre la querría y la apoyaría.

Unas calientes lágrimas resbalaban suavemente por su rostro. Se sentía confusa. Por un lado, un peso enorme había desaparecido al ser franca y justa con Koji, pero por otro se sentía sola y desprotegida sin el calor de su amigo. Era una egoísta, se dijo. Echaba de menos el amparo que su amigo le daba, pero tenía que hacer lo que había hecho. Era lo más justo.

Pesadamente se puso en pie para entrar al salón a despedirse de su familia e irse a acostar. Para ella la fiesta había terminado.

Antes de cruzar la puerta de entrada al salón, una alta figura semioculta en la oscuridad se dirigió a ella con voz algo ronca.

- Parece que se lo ha tomado muy bien… ¿no es así? No entiendo porque tú, sin embargo tienes que llorar…

Sabía quien era aun sin mirarle. A pesar del enronquecimiento de la voz, seguramente producido por alcohol consumido en demasía, conocería a su dueño con los ojos cerrados.

- ¿Has estado espiándonos?

La silueta se perfiló al acercarse a la joven y dejar que la luz la iluminara plenamente.

- Bueno, solo me aseguraba de que hacías lo correcto…

- ¡Lo correcto! - La ira consumía la voz de la joven - ¿Qué sabrás tú lo que es hacer lo correcto? He hecho daño a una persona a la que quiero mucho. Me he servido de sus sentimientos en mi propio beneficio para luego desilusionarle. Si, he hecho lo correcto, pero no de la mejor manera.

- ¿Y por eso tienes que llorar?

- Ya te he dicho que le he hecho sufrir y no me siento orgullosa de ello. Es mi amigo y le quiero. También sufro con él. Es normal que llore...

Ranma se acercó con los ojos oscurecidos hasta el añil, debido a la furia que habitaba en ellos y la agarró con fuerza por los desnudos hombros.

- ¡No recuerdo que llorases cuando a quien hiciste daño fue a MI!

Akane se revolvió furiosa y esquivándole se adentró en el salón deseando escapar de él. Apenas había dado varios pasos cuando alguien la agarró con fuerza del brazo.

- Vamos Akane… ¿No me vas a conceder un baile?… He estado toda la noche aburrido solo esperando para bailar contigo…

La pelinegra lo miró con odio, mientras era asida por la cintura fuertemente por las manos de Ranma.

- Pues no es lo que parecía. Estabas muy entretenido con una rubia muy… voluptuosa.

La risa del joven se oyó fuerte y Akane miró nerviosamente alrededor para ver si los observaban.

- ¿Estás celosa cariño?

- Eso quisieras tú, gilipollas.

- ¡Uy, uy!..Vamos no seas arisca y bailemos. Mira esta canción es muy bonita…

La acercó con fuerza a él haciendo que la joven prácticamente estampase su cara en la mitad de su fuerte pecho. Presionando su torso con fuerza, intentaba apartarse sin conseguirlo, hasta que él viendo sus esfuerzos le permitió un poco de espacio.

- ¡Déjame Ranma! No quiero bailar, además estas borracho…

- No, no, no. Borracho no. ¿Bebido?… quizás un poco. Hay un ambiente aquí tan frió que necesitaba algo que calentara mi sangre…

Volvió a acercarla a él, pegando su pequeña figura a su cuerpo y haciendo que la joven notase como la excitación hacia presa en él. Pensó que lo mejor era terminar esa escenita cuanto antes. Intentó soltarse de nuevo, rebulléndose fuertemente.

El joven bajó la vista hacia el ruborizado rostro preguntando sin hablar. Akane volvió a insistir.

- Ranma, he dicho que no quiero bailar. Además, no hacemos buena pareja. Hay mucha diferencia de altura entre nosotros…

El joven sonrió con malicia, acercado su boca al delicado lóbulo de su oreja susurró después de besar suavemente su cuello.

- Umm… cierto, pero ¿sabes? Tumbados en mi cama, esa diferencia de alturas no se nota tanto…

Este último comentario sacó a la joven de sí y apartando su airado rostro se dirigió con dureza al moreno.

- ¡Óyeme! o me sueltas ahora mismo o me pongo a gritar aquí en medio…

El rostro de Saotome cambió en milésimas de segundo. Su faz se transformó en una dura y fría máscara y asiendo con fuerza el brazo de la joven la sacó a rastras del salón camino de nuevo al jardín, haciendo caso omiso de las protestas de ella.

A unos metros de distancia del bullicio de la fiesta, el joven se detuvo y se giró para encararla.

- Ahora ya no hay nadie que se interponga entre nosotros. Así que espero otra actitud de tu parte, "querida". - le dijo tomándola de la cintura y haciendo especial énfasis en la palabra querida, cosa que irritó aun mas a la chica.

- ¡Suéltame ahora mismo!

El agarre se hizo mas intenso aprisionando a la joven en un cerco de acero.

- Aunque me encanta esa actitud tuya tan guerrera, espero que seas de aquí en adelante algo mas amorosa, nena. He esperado mucho tiempo y estoy deseando que me muestres cuan cariñosa puedes ser con tu pareja.

- ¿Qué estás insinuando, imbécil? El hecho de que yo haya terminado con Koji no implica que tú y yo seamos algo. Ya te lo he aclarado bastantes veces. Así que déjame en paz de una vez.

- De eso nada. - la mano grande de Ranma jugueteaba con un negro mechón de sus cabellos de manera ausente. - Hicimos un trato y las condiciones quedaron bien claras. Yo me abstenía de partirle la jeta a ese novio tuyo, tú le despachabas y volvías de una jodida vez conmigo.

Akane lo miró de hito en hito durante unos segundos para después sorpresivamente para el joven, sonreirle con dulzura. Ranma se quedó momentáneamente y gratamente sorprendido y sin pensarlo dos veces se inclinó para besarla. Cuando sus labios estaban por unirse, la chica hundió el afilado estilete de su zapato justo sobre el pie de su acompañante con saña. Este ante el inesperado dolor la soltó, momento que ella aprovechó para zafarse de su agarre e intentar huir.

Durante varios segundos llegó a creer que lo conseguiría, pero inmediatamente la realidad cayó como una pesada losa sobre ella. Ranma le había dado alcance y la arrastraba nuevamente hacia el fondo del jardín.

Cuando estuvieron lejos de las miradas indiscretas, Ranma en un rapidísimo y ágil movimiento, se cargó el cuerpo de Akane al hombro, y con la agilidad y habilidad que siempre le caracterizó, empezó a saltar encaramándose a los balcones, obviando los gritos de protesta de su preciada carga. Finalmente llegó hasta a uno del segundo piso, donde se dispuso a entrar en la habitación. Cuando consiguió abrir la puerta de una furiosa patada, entró con ella aun a cuestas para luego dejarla en el suelo, permitiéndole ver que era el propio cuarto de Ranma.

Akane con los ojos como platos y con una muda pregunta en sus labios, se volvió hacia su improvisado captor. Este haciendo ignorando el estado choqueado de la chica, se descalzó, se quitó la corbata y después la chaqueta, para luego plantarse enfrente de la asombrada joven.

- Akane. - la llamó obligándola al alzar el rostro para mirarle a la cara. - Tú y yo hemos dejado muchas cosas pendiente entre los dos. Ahora es el momento de aclararlo de una vez por todas, sin que nada ni nadie nos interrumpa.

- ¿Q… qué?

El moreno se acercó aun más y poniendo una mano sobre la pequeña espalda y la otra tras la cabeza de la joven, se inclinó para estar más o menos a su altura.

- Que te hagas a la idea de que no vas a salir de esta habitación hasta que aceptes que vas a ser mía, o hasta que yo consiga que lo aceptes…

Fin del capítulo 17

Cómo veréis los que ya hayas leído con anterioridad esta historia, he introducido otra escena nueva y ampliado otra. Algunas de estas escenas, las tenía escritas cuando colgué el fic por primera vez, pero por alguna razón no acababan de gustarme y no las puse. Ahora las he reescrito y he decidido colocarlas. Creo que merecen la pena, pero eso vosotros me lo diréis mejor que nadie.

Ahora ya me despido, agradeciendo vuestros comentarios y recordándoos que paséis por mi blog. Allí cuelgo a veces adelantos de próximos capítulos o fechas de actualización. En breve colgaré un pequeño spoiler de mi otra historia de Ranma. "El largo camino…", así que si queréis ver como sigue, echarle un ojito.

Un besote muy grande y hasta la próxima, Fern25


	16. Chapter 16

_**Hola a todos. Siento muchísimo la tardanza, pero he estado bastante liadilla estos últimos días.**_

_**Quiero antes que nada, agradecer todos los comentarios que me habéis ido dejando. Quiero que sepáis que leo cada uno de ellos con muchísimo interés, y tomo buena cuenta de todas las sugerencias y opiniones que me dejáis. Ahora os dejo con el siguiente capítulo, desando que lo disfrutéis.**_

_**************_

_**LOS PERSONAJES DE RANMA NO SON MIOS**_

_**CAPITULO XVI**_

"_**El pelinegro se acercó aun más y poniendo una mano sobre la pequeña espalda y la otra tras la cabeza de la joven, se inclinó para estar más o menos a su altura.**_

_**- Que te hagas a la idea de que no vas a salir de esta habitación hasta que aceptes que vas a ser mía, o hasta que… yo consiga que lo aceptes..."**_

…//…

Akane intentó tragar la saliva que se le había acumulado en la garganta, formando una bola inmensa, que prácticamente la estaba ahogando. Sabía que esa sensación era fruto de los nervios... Nervios que su fuerte e intimidante captor, sacaba a relucir al retenerla contra su voluntad en su propio cuarto.

La joven intentaba evitar que su cuerpo se convulsionara por el incontenible temblor que la situación le provocaba. Notaba como los intensos y azules ojos la observaban con ansiedad, apenas sin pestañear, mientras el dueño de ese par de iris, la sostenía con fuerza pegada a su musculoso cuerpo, sin dejarle posibilidad alguna de escape.

La clara advertencia, o casi mejor dicho, amenaza que acababa de lanzarle, le dejó bien claro las intenciones del joven. Él la quería, y no pararía hasta conseguirla. Siempre se había caracterizado por no ceder ante ningún reto, y al parecer para el joven Saotome, el volver a tenerla era el mayor reto de todos y no iba a ceder en su empeño de obtenerlo.

No creía que fuese a obligarla a hacer algo que no quisiera, ni que el joven intentase forzarla de alguna manera. Conocía lo suficientemente a Ranma, para saber que jamás haría algo que la dañase de cualquier forma, pero no dudaba que utilizaría todos los recursos a su alcance, para convencerla de acceder a todo lo que él quisiera.

Y, por desgracia, ella aun era vulnerable ante él, principalmente por el hecho de que le amaba tanto o más que antes.

Bajó la cabeza para intentar huir de los penetrante ojos del joven. No podía sostener su mirada. Creía que si seguía mirándola llegaría a descubrir lo que con tanto empeño se había propuesto ocultar desde que era una adolescente.

La mano que sostenía la cabeza de la joven, se enredó en su suave cabellera y con un pequeño y delicado tirón la obligó a subir el rostro para enfrentarle de nuevo.

Ante la penetrante mirada, intentó volver a soltarse sin éxito. Frustrada por la situación, empezó a golpear el duro torso masculino con saña y dejó que la ira hablase por ella.

- ¡Ranma, pedazo de bestia., suéltame!.. o te juro que te arrepentirás toda tu vida…

El joven sonrió ante estallido de furia de su pequeña presa. Aun sin tener ya la fortaleza que la caracterizaba en sus años de adolescencia, seguía siendo la misma fierecilla que acostumbraba y de la que se enamoró tan profundamente.

- Siento haberte traído de esta manera, pero era la única forma de que me prestaras atención. Ya había esperado demasiado y la paciencia no es precisamente una de mis virtudes, ya lo sabes… - Respondió el joven mientras sujetaba con una manolas dos extremidades de la pelinegra.

Akane intentó rebullirse con mayor ímpetu, pero un fuerte apretón en su cintura, acercándola aún mas al fuerte cuerpo, la hizo mantenerse quieta, no sin antes soltar un bufido de rabia. Ranma soltó una leve risa e inclinándose le susurró suavemente.

- Si prometes estarte quieta, te soltaré.

Con un leve y rígido asentimiento de cabeza, consiguió que su captor la liberase de su férreo agarre y le permitiese alejarse unos pasos para poder enfrentar su mirada sin sentirse cohibida por su intimidante estatura.

- ¿Quién te crees que eres para sacarme de esa manera de la fiesta y traerme a la fuerza a tu habitación?… ¡Dime! ¿Que es lo que pretendes?

- Ya te lo he dicho. Tenemos mucho de lo que hablar y no pienso dejar que te vayas hasta que todo esté aclarado, como debimos de haber hecho cinco años atrás, antes de que tu decidieras poner fin a todo y largarte abandonado tus obligaciones.

Los ojos de la chica echaban chispas queriendo fulminar al fornido hombre que tenía enfrente.

- ¡Yo no abandoné nada! Además... ¡Tú y yo no tenemos nada de que discutir, y mucho menos hemos dejado nada pendiente o algo que aclarar!

- Ahí te equivocas, Akane. Hay mucha historia entre nosotros que debemos poner en claro. Empezando por un compromiso que nos unió desde antes de nacer y que no podemos ignorar.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

- Ya lo sabes… que vas a volver conmigo y que te vas a convertir en mi esposa.

La joven Tendo lo miró con una total expresión de asombro. Luego sacudiendo la cabeza en un clara negación le respondió aún mas airadamente.

- ¡Estás loco si piensas que voy a casarme contigo! Y respecto a ese compromiso al que aludes, sabes también como yo que ya no existe, así que no me puedes obligar.

- Efectivamente no existe porque tú te encargarse de romperlo sin siquiera consultarlo conmigo primero. Decidiste por ambos, arrojando nuestro futuro por la borda.

- ¿Qué estas diciendo?…- preguntó casi con tristeza. - ¿nuestro futuro? Si lo que hice, lo hice principalmente por ti. Tú más que nadie estabas deseoso de cortar con esa relación. No parabas de repetir que nunca te casarías con una marimacho, gorda, fea y torpe como yo. Precisamente, eres quien mas agradecido deberías estar por haberte liberado.

- ¿Estar agradecido por haber jodido nuestras vidas? ¿Eso crees?

- ¿Joderte la vida? ¡Qué gracia! - La voz de la joven llevaba un timbre de amargura que no pudo evitar a pesar del tono falsamente jocoso que intentó imprimar a sus palabras. - A mí no me parece que te haya ido tan mal. ¡Mírate! Has triunfado, has cumplido todos tus sueños…

- Todos no. No estoy con la mujer que amo…

Al oírle Akane intentó con todas sus fuerzas que las ardientes lágrimas que le quemaban en los ojos, pugnando por salir, no fluyeran libremente permitiéndole al joven verla tan herida.

- No es mi culpa si tu relación con Ukyo no funcionó...

-¿Ukyo? ¿Quién está hablando de Ukyo?

- ¡Oh vamos! ¡no mientas mas! Lo sé todo. Yo, yo os oí y... os vi…

Ranma bufó con resignación pasándose la mano por sus cabellos en un intento de tranquilizarse. Akane estaba más cabezota que de costumbre y le estaba costando enormemente contenerse y no zarandearla para hacerla entrar en razón.

-¿Qué sabes exactamente? - preguntó con cansancio.

- En el instituto cuando estaba haciendo los exámenes finales, cuando me diagnosticaron mi… problema, oí vuestra conversación y cómo tú le reconociste que estarías conmigo por lástima. Que ahora que yo no era... la... la misma de antes, no podrías abandonarme…

El moreno la miró fijamente con el asombro plasmado en su cara.

- ¿Cuándo dije yo eso? Además, eso no prueba que yo estuviera interesado en ella.

Akane se sentó en el filo de la cama ante el repentino agotamiento que estaba sintiendo después de tanto rato de luchar contra él.

- ¿Recuerdas el día de tu primer combate importante? ¿Aquel al que fuimos toda la familia para verte?

Este asintió con la cabeza. ¿Cómo iba a olvidarlo? Ese día estaba muy fresco en su memoria. Era el día que tenía previsto abrirle su corazón y decirle todo lo que sentía, pero que ella se encargó de pararle en seco cuando por fin había reunido el valor para hacerlo.

- Pues al acabar el combate, fui a esperarte a la salida del vestuario y os vi… abrazados mientras tú le decías que la querías y ella… - la joven tragó dificultosamente antes de continuar. - ella te prometía mantener vuestra relación en secreto.

Akane continuó con su pequeño relato, sin percatarse del triste gesto en la cara de Ranma al recordar esos momentos.

- En vista de eso, decidí dejaros el campo libre y desaparecer… y eso fue lo que hice, por eso me extraña que me eches en cara que te liberara de tu palabra, cuando lo que te hice fue un gran favor. No era justo para ti, con tu carrera como artista marcial en ascenso que tuvieras a tu lado a alguien que ya no era capaz de compartir tu mayor aspiración. No podría hacerme cargo del dojo contigo. Tú necesitaba a una mujer fuerte que compartieses tu vida y tu carrera, y esa, evidentemente… ya no podía ser yo...

Ranma, se sintió algo dolido y furioso. Furioso por que sabía que ella había, como siempre, malinterpretado las cosas llevándola a actuar de una manera que solo consiguió separarles durante cinco largos años, que por lo menos para él, habían sido una tortura. La frustración y la rabia fueron creciendo en su interior, cosa que se reflejó en su airado rostro. El joven se acercó decidido a la sentada figura, pero esta al verlo aproximarse y al ver su actitud, se levantó de golpe y se alejó a una prudencial distancia.

- Estás muy equivocada en todo Akane. Al igual que siempre, te precipitaste en tus conclusiones. Eso que dices, a mí nunca me importó lo más mínimo…

- No me equivoqué entonces ni ahora tampoco. Parece como si me odiases por romper el compromiso y quisieses vengarte haciéndomelo pagar, pero siempre pensé que hice lo correcto al liberarte de algo que nunca pediste y con lo que siempre estuviese en desacuerdo. Pero ahora, me acusas y me exiges el cumplimiento del mismo, alegando al honor.

La paciencia se le estaba agotando. Solo la pequeña y malhumorada Srta. Tendo era capaz de sacarle de sus casillas con tanta facilidad.

- Aquí nadie esta hablando de honor. Quiero que estés conmigo por que es lo que mas deseo.

Un leve pero triste risa procedente de la chica, le llegó a los oídos.

- ¿Deseo? ¿Así que ahora se trata de eso? ¿qué pasa? ¿Acostarte con la hija pequeña de tu socio es un nuevo reto para tí? ¿Quieres que sea una mas de tu larga lista de conquistas? ¿Ya te has cansado de preciosas mujeres de esculturales cuerpos que quieres probar con una poquita cosa como yo? pues entérate bien de algo, Saotome… ¡no voy a convertirme en una mas de tus aventuras! ¡Yo decido con quién me voy a la cama y con quién no!

Los azules ojos ya eran casi negros y parecían fulminar a todo lo que se encontrada delante y en este caso era la pequeña figura de Akane, que sin poder remediarlo, temblaba levemente ante la intimidante imagen de su ex-prometido

- Eso será por encima de mi cadáver, Akane. Si crees que por que como tú dices, no estamos comprometidos, voy a permitir que frecuentes amistades masculinas, estás muy equivocada.

La gélida voz de Ranma aun la acobardó más, pero su orgullo era el de siempre y este fue quien le dio fuerzas para enfrentar al bruto que tenía delante.

- ¡Eres un idiota! ¿Cómo te atreves a reclamarme, cuando me atrevo a decir que precisamente tú eres quien más ha disfrutado de tu…"libertad"? Además, ambos somos ya mayorcitos para elegir con quien queremos unir nuestras vidas.

El apuesto rostro masculino se ensombreció aun más si cabe por la intensa rabia.

- Si, como tú pretendías hacer con ese novio tuyo que trajiste aquí para refregármelo por la cara, ¿no es así? Pues que sepas que eso se acabó. No quiero ver a ningún otro gilipollas revoloteando alrededor tuya, ¿me oyes? por que te juro que el próximo imbécil que se te acerque, no saldrá tan bien parado como el idiota que has despachado esta noche.

- ¿Ah si? y eso ¿Quién lo dice?

- Yo.

La pelinegra resopló con fastidio. Pero era inaudito. ¿Quién se creía que era para intentar mangonearla así cuando él se había beneficiado a cuanta zorra se le había puesto por delante?

- No tienes ningún derecho a decirme eso. Haré lo que quiera y saldré con quien a mí me de la gana. Soy una mujer adulta y no tengo que rendirle cuantas a nadie y mucho menos a tí.

El joven apretó los puños con fuerza tratando de retener las ganas de salir y emprenderla a golpes con lo que fuese. Esa pequeña cabezota lo estaba sacando de sus casillas y consiguiendo que perdiese la poca paciencia que le quedaba. Ya era bastante difícil contener los deseos de callarla a besos y tirarla sobre su cama para hacerle el amor hasta que ambos quedasen saciados, como para tener además que batallar contra las sórdidas imágenes de ella con otros hombres, que su celosa mente se empeñaba en ponerle delante.

- ¡Jamás! Ya tuviste que deshacerte de ese Koji, y no voy a permitir que la situación se repita. Tú no saldrás con ningún otro hombre que no sea yo…

- Si rompí con Koji fue porque nuestra relación no iba como debería, pero en ningún caso tenía nada que ver contigo, y por supuesto no quiere decir que haya cerrado la puerta a otra relación. No voy a quedarme sola para siempre por que tú lo digas…

Los azules ojos ardían como dos hogueras y los músculos de los masculinos hombros estaban tan tensos, que facilmente conseguirían romper la fina tela de la camisa.

- No vas a quedarte sola, estarás a mi lado por que por mucho que lo niegues, tú me perteneces…

La joven observaba como la cólera parecía consumir al hombre haciéndole casi temblar por la furia que le recorría por dentro. No entendía la actitud de este. Cualquiera pensaría que eran verdaderos celos, pero ella tenía sus dudas. Estaba convencida de que Ranma no albergaba ningún sentimiento por ella más allá de un obsesivo rencor.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no puedes dejarme en paz? - preguntó con voz ahogada. - De verdad que no entiendo tu actitud… ¿tanto me odias que quieres que disfrutas haciéndome desgraciada?

El joven empezó a avanzar hacia ella, pero se detuvo cuando la vio retroceder a su vez.

- No sabes nada, Akane… - replicó casi en un susurro.

- Lo único que sé es que tu actitud conmigo ha sido horrible desde que llegué, haciéndome la vida imposible y molestándome continuamente. No entiendo este empeño tuyo en fastidiarme desde el momento en que volví a Nerima… Quizás es que nunca debí volver…

Akane lloraba ya libremente y sin consuelo ante sus ojos. Las pequeñas manos se que entrelazaban intentando mantener su angustia bajo control y el triste tono con que la joven hizo el último comentario, le permitió darse cuenta de la ansiedad que la pequeña morena estaba sintiendo y eso se clavó en su corazón como una daga. Él jamás había pretendido hacerle daño, pero por lo visto no había sido muy hábil manejando la situación y solo había conseguido hacerla sufrir.

- Akane. ¡mírame!.. por favor… - rogó angustiosamente.

Los bellos y húmedos ojos castaños se entrelazaron con la azulada mirada, esperando. Ranma aclaró su voz para empezar a hablar, buscando las palabras correctas que decir y que no le hiciesen meter la pata como acostumbraba siempre que se enfrentaba a la joven.

- Se que he sido un poco… brusco contigo desde que volviste, y… no me he comportado de la mejor manera, …

Una triste sonrisa adornó el bello y lloroso rostro de Akane al oírlo hablar.

- ¿Sólo un poco brusco? ¿así llamas a todo lo que me has hecho pasar?

El joven volvió a intentar acercarse a la pequeña silueta esperanzado al ver que esta vez no retrocedía.

- Bueno, en realidad me he comportado como un bestia, pero ya me conoces, la diplomacia y la delicadeza no es lo mío.

Avanzó una mano lentamente, para acariciar con dulzura el precioso rostro de la joven.

- Perdóname, Akane. Todo lo que hice, lo hice por una razón…

Ante la muda pregunta de ella, Ranma solo pudo hacer una cosa. Lo que su corazón le ordenaba. Se inclinó sobre la frágil figura y deslizando con toda la delicadeza de la que era capaz, su otra mano sobre la breve cintura, le susurró antes de besarla.

- Por que te amo, Akane Tendo…

…///….

Nabiki disfrutaba como nunca de la velada. El salón estaba lleno de personas influyentes y adineradas, deseosas de diversión. La reina del hielo, aprovechaba con gran pericia la ocasión para conseguir contactos y relaciones que le serían muy provechosas en un futuro. Su pequeño bolso estaba ya lleno de tarjetas de visitas y números telefónicos que le garantizarían unas buenas oportunidades para negociar. Indiscutiblemente, la fiesta era todo un éxito.

Se volvió cuando sintió un ligero toque en su desnudo hombro y sonriendo aceptó la copa de champagne que le ofrecían. El joven, un exitoso banquero que rondaba la treintena, le sonrió y entrechocó su propia bebida con la de ella, encantado con la hermosa castaña que había conocido en la cena y que le había demostrado que había mucho más en ella que un bonito rostro y un cuerpo espectacular. La agudeza e inteligencia de la mujer, le había atraído aun mas que su indudable belleza. No siempre tenía el placer de poder entablar una conversación tan interesante como la que había sostenido con Nabiki Tendo.

La castaña, había sido observadora de excepción del pequeño rapto de su hermana menor por parte del joven luchador y suponía sin temor a equivocarse, que ahora la pareja estaría en un momento tan intenso como deseado por ambos. Sonriendo, tomó un profundo trago de su bebida mientras mentalmente animaba a su pequeña hermana para que aprovechase la ocasión y venciese de una vez por todas sus miedos. Ahora que la vida de Akane iba por rumbo a arreglarse, era hora de que se dedicase a la suya propia. Lanzando una seductora mirada a su atractivo acompañante, enlazó su brazo en el masculino y le guió hasta el romántico jardín para seguir "hablando" con mayor intimidad.

…//….

Tras el leve roce de sus labios, los intensos ojos de Ranma se fijaron en los suyos. El joven sonrió con dulzura ante el asombrado rostro de ella. No solo la había sorprendido el beso, sino que por el contrario la declaración del joven la había impactado profundamente.

- ¿T... tú me amas?

Este asintió con un leve asentimiento de cabeza.

- Desde siempre…

- Pero... ¿Entonces Ukyo?

El joven Saotome la interrumpió antes de que continuara.

- El secreto que Uchan y yo compartíamos era que esa misma noche pensaba decirte lo que sentía y darte algo.

Akane aún entre lo brazos fuertes de su pareja le miró con curiosidad. Este al verla se echó a reír y soltando una de las manos de la cintura femenina, metió dicha mano en su bolsillo para sacar una pequeña caja de terciopelo rojo que depositó con suavidad en la pequeña palma de la chica. Esta abrió con cuidado el estuche dejándole ver un bello anillo con un zafiro rodado de pequeños diamantes, que brillaban con la escasa luz de la habitación.

Akane contuvo la respiración mientras Ranma lo sacaba y antes de ponerlo en su dedo le enseñaba la inscripción de su interior.

Esta lo miró sorprendida y luego buscó la azulada mirada para hablarle.

- Se han equivocado de fecha.

El moreno negó con un movimiento de cabeza y una sonrisa.

- Es la fecha exacta La fecha de hace algo mas de cinco años, cuando te iba a pedir que te casaras conmigo.

Los enormes ojos castaños lo miraban totalmente asombrados provocando la risa alegre del joven. Cogiendo uno de sus pequeñísimos dedos, lo alojó con cuidado para después besar con dulzura la mano.

- Lo he guardado durante todo este tiempo, esperando a que volvieras a mí. Ahora es el momento de que lo lleves y que accedas a convertirme en el hombre más feliz de la tierra, Akane.

La joven Tendo no tuvo oportunidad de contestar, ya que el joven volvió a encerrarla en un apretado abrazo y a besarla con mayor vehemencia que antes.

**Fin del capítulo 16.**

**************

_**Bueno, esto se queda aquí por ahora. El próximo prontito, seguro que si. Además en el siguiente ya viene el lemon, por lo que veremos cómo se arreglan las cosas entre nuestra pareja favorita.**_

_**Aprovecho desde aquí para deciros también que el siguiente capítulo del "El largo camino" está casi terminado. Hace unos días puse un adelanto en mi blog y probablemente en un par de días ponga otro. El capítulo completo espero colgarlo en este fin de semana, o al menos esa es mi intención.**_

_**Ahora si me despido, deseándoos unas muy Felices Navidades a todos.**_

_**Fern25**_


	17. Chapter 17

LOS PERSONAJES DE RANMA NO ME PERTENECEN

En este capítulo hay lemon. Lo aviso para quién no le guste este tipo de lectura.

Capítulo 17

La joven se sentía derretir entre los masculinos brazos que la sostenían con tanta fuerza pero aun así, con extrema dulzura. Se sentía amada y protegida cómo nunca antes, por eso cuando la boca de Ranma parecía querer hundirse y saciarse en su dulzura, ella fue poco a poco correspondiéndole sin apenas darse cuenta.

El beso, que había comenzado tímido y dulce, se fue tornando en uno más apasionado y necesitado hasta el punto de convertirse en un torrente de desbordada pasión. Durante minutos su lenguas batallaron necesitadas, pero la imperiosa necesidad de respirar obligó a la joven a despegar su boca para poder capturar el precioso oxigeno, momento que el joven aprovechó para recrearse en su bello y sonrojado rostro.

Akane advirtió la contemplación de la que era objeto por su pareja y se sonrojó por la vergüenza. Por mucho que intentó resistirse, con un solo beso había conseguido que ella se sintiese desvanecer entre sus fuertes brazos. Intentó recuperar la compostura y jadeando levemente por la falta de respiración, quiso apartarse un poco para poder hablar, pero el joven no se lo permitió, limitando sus movimientos al recio cerco de su abrazo.

- Ran… Ranma… yo…

Nuevamente, la masculina boca se adueñó de la suya cortando sus palabras y antes de darse cuenta, las fuertes manos del joven recorrían ya sin reparo las femeninas curvas en una suerte de posesivas caricias. Un tenue pero sofocante calor se fue apropiando de su interior haciéndole sentir cada vez más débil e indefensa ante su contacto. Sabía con plena certeza, que si no estuviese fuertemente sujeta por el moreno, se desplomaría a sus pies sin remedio, ya que sus piernas no eran más que dos temblorosas extremidades.

Ranma por su parte, ajeno a todo, se limitaba a deleitarse con el delicioso sabor de la femenina boca. Hundía sin tregua su lengua en la tibia cavidad ansiando degustar todo su interior y mordisqueando los delicados labios que estaban cada vez más rojos y tentadoramente hinchados por sus apasionados besos. Sus enormes manos abarcaban con facilidad la delicada espalda y la breve cintura, la cual aprisionaba con posesividad intentando acercarla aun mas si podía a su cuerpo, el cual estaba ya tremendamente excitado.

Sus vagabundas manos dieron rápidamente con el principio de la cremallera del vestido y sin pensarlo dos veces, lo bajó dejando que la suave seda se deslizara por la piel de la sorprendida Akane hasta formar un pequeño montón plateado a sus pies.

Inmediatamente al sentirse desprovista de su vestido, la joven totalmente ruborizada, intentó cubrirse con sus propios brazos pero las manos masculinas no se lo permitieron. Con voz enronquecida por el deseo Ranma le suplicó.

- Por favor, déjame verte…

Akane creía que su rostro empezaría a arder debido al calor que notaba sobre su piel. La última vez que alguien la había visto tan íntimamente había sido precisamente Ranma cuando se vieron desnudos en el baño por accidente, siendo solo unos adolescentes; pero ahora la cosa cambiaba. Ya no eran unos niños y al parecer, Ranma pensaba lo mismo, viendo las miradas de deseo con la que la recorría de arriba abajo.

El joven estaba extasiado viendo la deliciosa mujer que tenía justo frente ante sus ojos. Vestida solamente con un sugerente conjunto de ropa interior de seda y sus sandalias plateadas de tacón, era la imagen más deseable que jamás hubiera tenido la ocasión de ver. Su pequeña y grácil figura estaba perfecta y deliciosamente modelada en unas impresionantes curvas que lograban que su sangre se incendiase con solo mirarla. Su piel brillante tenía una textura aun más sedosa que el tejido de su vestido, y su preciso rostro, mostraba un sonrojo tan tentador que le estaba llevando a probar duramente los límites de su autocontrol. Finalmente no pudo dominar más su impaciencia, y rindiéndose a lo inevitable, tomó en brazos a la joven, la alzó y besándola con ardor, la condujo hacia la enorme cama que presidía la habitación.

Akane no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar y cuando se percató de lo que pasaba, ya estaba tendida sobre el mullido colchón con un apasionado Ranma sobre ella, que a tirones se estaba desprendiendo de su propia camisa, mientras devoraba con impaciencia la boca femenina.

En apenas unos segundos, la blanca camisa medio rota reposaba sobre la alfombra, a donde le siguieron el resto de la masculina ropa, quedando el joven completamente desnudo ante un impactada Akane que no se atrevía a mirar. Totalmente roja intentó hablar con el joven, pensando que las cosas iban demasiado deprisa.

- Ranma, espera…

- No…- replicó con voz ronca. - No puedo… - Añadió como única y breve respuesta, ya que al instante su boca fue nuevamente invadida sin piedad por el artista marcial. Akane jadeó cuando sus ansiosas manos acariciaron la suave piel de sus costados deslizándose hasta su terso abdomen. El joven estaba tan excitado, que no sabía como era capaz de contenerse y no terminar de arrancar lo poco que le quedaba de ropa y hacerla suya en ese mismo instante. Dejó que sus dedos resbalasen con lentitud sobre los bellos montículos de sus pechos, aun cubiertos por la tela del sujetador y que tan impacientemente deseaba eliminar. Tratando de calmarse un poco para no precipitar las cosas, abandonó los dulces labios para recrearse el suave y tentador cuello que parecía llamarle. Allí aspiró durante segundos, intentando tranquilizar su propia respiración. Todo se le estaba escapando de las manos. Su cuerpo no le respondía como quería. Sus instintos estaban tomando el control y no podía permitírselo. Deseaba con todo su corazón que ese momento fuera perfecto. Que Akane recordase esa experiencia cómo la mejor de toda su vida, pero si se dejaba dominar por sus deseos e instintos primarios, acabaría haciéndole el amor como un salvaje y mandando al traste su relación con ella.

Cuando creyó tener de nuevo el control, reanudó sus caricias deslizando la húmeda lengua por la perfumada piel de la chica, degustando la dulzura de su piel y recreándose en su perfume. Escuchó justo en su oído el pequeño gemido que llevaba impreso su nombre y su piel inmediatamente se erizó en respuesta. Apretando un puño con frustración, sintió el fuerte golpeteo de su sangre latir con fuerzas por sus venas, incitándole, provocándole a consumar el acto de unión con la mujer que mucho tiempo atrás había elegido como su compañera y supo que ya no había vuelta atrás.

Con bastante pericia, desabrochó el sujetador deslizando a continuación una de sus manos sobre el tierno hombro arrastrando el delgado tirante y desprendiendo totalmente la prenda de sus pechos. Como un animal hambriento se lanzó sobre la nueva piel descubierta para lamer, besar y mordisquear con verdadero deseo, mientras sus manos se aferraban con fuerza a las caderas de la joven en un intento de acercarla mas él, de sentirla aún mas cerca, provocando que la femenina intimidad, todavía cubierta con su ropa interior, entrase en contacto con su henchida virilidad. Un ronco y gutural sonido escapó de su garganta ante el brutal ramalazo de placer que ese pequeño gesto le provocó.

Definitivamente, esto lo volvía loco. Ella lo volvía loco. Siempre había sido así, y seguiría siendo así.

Akane con los ojos cerrados sentía sobre su piel el tacto de las rugosas y fuertes manos de Ranma delineando cada una de sus formas. Notaba la fuerza con la cual el joven la asía y apretaba acercándola a él, haciéndola sentir sobre su vientre la dureza de su miembro, indicándole el grado de enardecimiento que en ese momento estaba poseyendo a su pareja.

Ella también estaba muy excitada y pequeños gemidos escapaban sin control de su boca. Las rudas caricias que el joven de la trenza propinaba a su sensible cuerpo, conseguían llevarla a un estado de delicioso delirio que la convertía en un ser sin voluntad propia, solo en un cuerpo maleable, tembloroso y débil ante la fogosa voluntad y deseos de su ardiente amante. Sabía que en esos momentos Ranma podría hacer lo que quisiera con ella, sin que pusiera el más leve inconveniente.

Los extasiados suspiros y gemidos que exhalaba Akane, provocaban en Ranma un estado tal de excitación que rallaba en la locura. Su boca se paseaba por toda la adictiva piel que encontraba a su paso haciéndole bajar desde sus preciosos senos hasta su abdomen y mas abajo, mientras sus manos delineaban el sinuoso contorno de su figura, llegando a la frontera que sus braguitas de seda levantaban, formando un coto prohibido que pronto el joven iba a descubrir.

Las fuertes manos deslizaron con una sorprendente suavidad, la delicada prenda por las esculturales piernas de la joven hasta desprenderla totalmente de ellas, mientras aprovechaba la ocasión para acariciar la tersa piel de los muslos femeninos.

Finalmente quedó arrodillado frente a la yaciente joven y pudo contemplar a placer la imagen de una bellísima y sonrojada Akane, totalmente desnuda y bastante cohibida.

Ranma apretó sus puños con fuerza y tomó una brusca inspiración de aire para tratar de controlar sus ansias y mantener de nuevo dominado su ardor. Era demasiado para él. No es que fuese un novato en esas lides. Precisamente era todo lo contrario. Su experiencia sexual era bastante amplia y variada, pero esta vez era completamente diferente. Su pareja era la persona por la que moriría y viviría cien veces y el deseo le consumía como un virus llevándole a un extremo de total inanidad. Sus instintos le gritaban que la tomase, que era suya, pero al verla tan pequeña, tan frágil y delicada una parte de su escasa cordura, le decía que tenía que ir con tacto, con sumo cuidado. Al ver sus reacciones, se imaginaba que aun era virgen, cosa que ni decir tiene le causaba una egoísta y enorme satisfacción, pero que sabía conllevaba una gran responsabilidad.

Akane al verlo detenerse, no supo que pensar, e inmediatamente sus viejas inseguridades volvieron a ella.

- Ranma… - le llamó con voz queda. El joven no contestó de momento limitándose a quedarse con la mirada baja y a aspirar con fuerza.

Akane creyó entonces que el joven se sentía de alguna manera desilusionada por su aspecto y estaba arrepentido por lo que había comenzado. Seguro que después de estar con todas esas altas y hermosas mujeres, ella tan menuda y poca cosa era una plena decepción para él. Con lágrimas en los ojos intentó cubrirse para tapar su cuerpo y su humillación y se incorporó para salir de la cama. Sin embargo, antes de poder hacerlo, unas fuertes manos se lo impidieron agarrándola con fuerza por los hombros.

- ¿Qué haces?

La chica giró el rostro tratando de ocultar sus lágrimas.

- Yo… creo que… que mejor lo dejamos…

La mirada de Ranma era de total frustración. Su cuerpo ardía de deseo y ella quería dejarlo ahora. ¿Dejarlo así? ¡Ni hablar!

La tomó con fuerza de las muñecas y con un brusco movimiento, la tumbó de nuevo en la cama con él encima, teniendo cuidado, eso si, de no aplastarla con su peso.

- ¡No vamos a parar ahora, Akane! No puedes dejarme así… - respondió con un tono dolorosamente suplicante. Ella alzó los ojos para mirarlo totalmente sorprendida por su reacción. Entonces él clavó sus azulados orbes en ella y descubrió su dolorido rostro.

La llorosa e implorante mirada, lo conmovió profundamente.

- ¿Qué te ocurre, cariño? - preguntó con la misma ternura que hablaría a una niña.

- Yo… yo sé que no soy lo suficiente bonita… y tú no tienes por que hacer esto…- contestó sin poder ocultar el temblor de su labio inferior.

Ranma abrió los ojos con sorpresa cuando captó el significado de la actitud de la chica. Después sin poderlo evitar lanzó una leve carcajada.

Akane a pesar de tener el rostro bañado en lágrimas, lo miró esta vez con ojos furibundos como queriendo asesinarlo con la mirada. ¡Encima el imbécil se reía de ella!

El joven acarició el rostro enojado de ella con la risa aun bailando en sus azules ojos y la obligó a mirarlo a la cara.

- Dime Akane, eres virgen ¿verdad?

El femenino rostro enrojeció hasta casi el punto de ebullición. Abrió y cerró la boca varias veces antes de que un sonido saliese de ella. Finalmente totalmente irritada contestó al presumido y sonriente joven.

- ¿Y a ti que te importa? …¡No, no voy a contestarte a eso, idiota!

El rió aun más por la actitud de ella. Inclinándose besó con dulzura su cuello y susurró.

- No hace falta. Ya sé de sobras la respuesta y además, lo voy a corroborar en unos instantes…

Akane lo empujó con fuerza para apartarlo, claro que sin conseguir nada. Frustrada empezó a golpear los hombros del joven, mientras este sin apenas notarlo volvió a recorrer la pequeña silueta dejando un ardiente camino de besos por toda su piel hasta llegar a la intimidad de la joven, donde se deleitó con el delicioso sabor de su feminidad logrando que la chica exhalara un jadeo, mientras se convulsionaba por las olas de placer que la masculina lengua lograba arrancar de su ardiente interior.

Ranma sonreía con masculina satisfacción. La chica estaba disfrutando y él aun más viéndola a ella. Degustaba con absoluto deleite el delicioso sabor de la excitación de su amada mientras que se recreaba escuchando la melodía de suspiros, gemidos y quejidos que la pequeña morena dejaba escapar de su boca.

Abandonó el sexo de la joven para besar de nuevo sus rojos labios, haciéndole probar su propio sabor. La abrazó con fuerza para sentir sobre su torso el contacto de los duros pezones y rozar su pulsante hombría con la intimidad, haciendo que su sangre se incendiase de nuevo ante el tenue calor que desprendía su feminidad.

Tentativamente introdujo un dedo en la húmeda cavidad, masajeando con cuidado y notando sorprendido la estrechez de la misma. Decido, insertó un dedo más, siendo recompensado con un nuevo gemido de placer. Mantuvo el ritmo de sus dedos hasta que la joven se deshizo en un placentero orgasmo, quedando totalmente relajada entre sus fuertes brazos.

Había llegado el momento. Ella estaba lista para recibirle de una vez y él ya no podía aguantar más. Estaba consumiéndose de deseo y el tenerla en sus brazos lo estaba matando. El autocontrol lo tenía ya por los suelos y su cuerpo estaba tenso y preparado para hacerla suya.

La contempló con adoración. La figura relajada y sudorosa de Akane le extasiaba los sentidos. Deseaba hacerle el amor hasta que le gritase que no podía más. Imágenes de diferentes posturas, pasaron por su mente pero se obligó a recordar la inocencia de ella y decidió que seguramente la postura del misionero sería la más adecuada para la ocasión. Ya tendría tiempo de inventar y descubrir mil cosas nuevas junto a ella.

Se acercó y con suavidad le abrió las piernas para situarse entre ellas. Colocó ambas manos en su cintura y acercó su endurecido miembro a la entrada de su canal empujando levemente. Akane al sentir la presión, abrió lo ojos de golpe e instintivamente colocó las manos sobre el duro torso empujándolo y tratando de retroceder, mientras sacudía la cabeza en un mudo rechazo. Ranma notó enseguida el pequeño ataque de pánico que tenía su pequeña. Con suavidad besó sus labios tratando de relajarla y darle confianza, asiéndola fuertemente por las caderas volvió a intentar penetrarla consiguiendo a duras penas, avanzar poco espacio.

La exclamación de dolor le detuvo de inmediato y echando un vistazo al rostro de la joven vio como varias lágrimas resbalaban nuevamente por su rostro contraído por el dolor.

Ranma trató de tranquilizarse. Iba a ser mas duro de lo que creía. Por un lado, estaba el hecho de que ella era virgen y eso unido a la diferencia de tamaños entre ellos, le provocaba a la joven un cierto temor. Por otro lado, ella era muy pequeña por lo que su intimidad era también bastante estrecha, cosa que ya había comprobado cuando introdujo su dedo, así que la penetración sería bastante dolorosa para la joven. Por último, el hecho de que el estuviese mas caliente y ansioso que un animal en celo, no ayudaba precisamente mucho.

El joven maldijo en su mente por su debilidad. En sus otras relaciones sexuales, nunca había perdido el control como pasaba ahora. Él podía esperar sin problemas hasta que su pareja estuviese más que dispuesta, pero ahora que era cuando mas necesitaba ese control, no lo tenía, sino que por el contrario le faltaba el canto de un duro para dejarse llevar y poseerla como un salvaje. El sudor corría por su frente debido al enorme esfuerzo que estaba realizando. La suave piel que sentía bajo la palma de sus manos y la imagen del bello rostro de la joven, lo arrastraban hacia un precipicio por el que temía, no tardaría en precipitarse. Cerró los ojos para intentar concentrarse y decidir qué hacer.

Un suave tacto lo sobresaltó. La pequeña mano de Akane, le acariciaba el mentón tratando de llamar su atención.

- Ranma… Haz lo que tengas que hacer…

Eso fue todo. El joven miró a la joven que estaba debajo suya buscando en su mirada la respuesta a sus mudas preguntas.

- Te va a doler…

La femenina cabeza se movió en un asentimiento.

- Lo sé pero... no importa. ¡Hazlo!

Ranma soltó de golpe el aire que retenían sus pulmones y acarició con dulzura los suaves costados de la joven. Colocó por tercera vez sus manos agarrando con fuerza sus redondeadas caderas y de un solo movimiento, embistió en su interior con fuerza llevándose la inocencia de la joven con él.

Akane gritó ante el desgarrador dolor que la invadió como una estocada. Creía que en ese momento se partiría por la mitad, abriéndola totalmente en canal. Había escuchado que la primera vez siempre era dolorosa, pero nunca imaginó que lo sería tanto. Las lágrimas desbordaban sus ojos, mientras una sensación de fuego, abrasaba dolorosamente su sensible interior. Se sentía brutalmente invadida y llena, deseando que terminara cuanto antes. Ella amaba incondicionalmente a Ranma, pero empezaba a creer que no sería capaz de volver a tener relaciones sexuales con el joven nunca más.

Ranma aun con los ojos cerrados intentaba mantener el exiguo control. Al entrar en el suave y pequeño interior de la joven, su reacción había sido la opuesta a la de ella. La extrema estrechez de Akane, le había producido tal descarga de placer que pensó que iba a perder la cordura. El roce entre sus pieles era tan intenso, que su cuerpo literalmente ardía en una hoguera de placer. Se estaba cociendo en su propio ardor y sus manos sudorosas, aun aferradas con fuerza al frágil cuerpo de la chica, hormigueaban por apretar con más fuerza para empezar con el movimiento de salvajes embestidas que culminarían con el tan deseado desahogo que su cuerpo clamaba por conseguir.

Pero sabía que debía esperar. Entre la bruma de deseo en la que se había convertido su mente, aun era capaz de percibir el ahogado llanto de la joven producido por el dolor que acababa de soportar. Una parte de él se sintió culpable, pero sabía que esa era la única forma. Si hubiera intentado hacerlo mas despacio, solo hubiera alargado lo inevitable. Esperaba que ella se fuese recuperando de la dolorosa sensación y empezara a estar más receptiva para poder continuar.

Poco a poco, el dolor fue pasado y la joven se relajó indicándole a Ranma que el momento había llegado. Con suavidad acariciaba nuevamente a la joven para hacerla participar más activamente y conseguir que volviera a sentirse excitada, mientras empezó a embestir con lentitud dentro del frágil cuerpo hasta que la volvió a oír suspirar y gemir. Ese fue el detonante para que el atormentado joven pudiese dar rienda suelta a todo lo que llevaba acumulado durante el largo tiempo que había estado manteniendo sus deseos y su lujuria bajo control.

El pequeño cuerpo bajo el suyo se convulsionaba tanto por el placer que en ese momento estaba sintiendo, como por las bruscas embestidas que Ranma esta dándole. Sus pequeñas manos se aferraban a la musculosa espalda, dejando surcos sanguinolentos bajo sus uñas. Él por su parte, aferraba con fuerza la suave piel donde se podía ver ya las rojizas marcas que la fuerte presión de las masculinas manos iban dejando. Asimismo, su delicado cuello también presentaba señales de besos intensos y pequeños mordiscos que la marcaban en un gesto de orgullosa posesividad.

Ambos estaban sumergidos en un mar de placer y de deseo que les consumía por completo. Ranma estaba al límite. Solo esperaba la señal que le indicase que la joven estaba a punto de obtener su preciado orgasmo para unirse con ella. Finalmente, el estrechamiento de la paredes de su vagina le produjo un latigazo de placer que le llegó hasta la espina dorsal haciendo que se su semilla se vaciara sin control en ella, mientras la abrazaba con mayor fuerza aun y su ronco rugido se uniese al profundo gemido femenino mientras la potencia de su clímax le llegaba a ambos a la vez.

Jadeando tratando de recuperar la respiración perdida, abrió los ojos lentamente para contemplar la bella imagen de Akane, que totalmente agotada se quedaba dormida dulcemente entre sus fuertes brazos.

********

Fin capítulo 16

Bueno ya sabéis, si os ha gustado, espero vuestros reviews… Me gusta saber qué os ha parecido y leer vuestras opiniones y comentarios. Eso me motiva mucho para seguir escribiendo y para que la inspiración me llegue. Por eso mismo quiero agradecer a kishe, WarriorQueenFc, Kara, ayu-charm, Miyuki Uchiha y Nahia, por sus palabras. Agradezco todos los comentarios que me dejáis, tanto los buenos como los no tan buenos. Siempre se saca algo positivo de las opiniones que llegan por eso las agradezco de corazón.

Ahora sólo me queda recordaros que podéis pasaros por mi blog, (la dirección en mi perfil) para noticias sobre las actualizaciones y para adelantos de las mismas.

Hasta la próxima. Marina.


	18. Chapter 18

**LOS PERSONAJES DE RANMA NO ME PERTENECEN**

* * *

**Capitulo XVIII. **

Contemplaba con masculino orgullo y a la tenue luz del amanecer, el reposado soñar de su bella compañera de cama. La joven había dormido durante toda la noche en sus brazos de manera totalmente relajada mientras él había velado su sueño, acunándola con dulzura y sintiendo su corazón abrumado por la ternura que ese simple hecho le proporcionaba.

La amaba. La amaba muchísimo. Desde siempre la pequeña de los Tendo había estado grabada a fuego en su alma. Cuando la conoció y ambos solo eran dos mocosos orgullosos y tercos, la joven supo ganar su esquivo corazón y tenerlo en sus manos hasta ahora. La pequeña y delicada pelinegra había derrotado al invencible y prepotente guerrero hasta convertirle en poco mas que un dócil cachorro...

Suspirando acarició con delicadeza el oscuro cabello para apartarlo del bonito rostro y poder contemplarlo a placer. Sus pestañas oscuras y largas resaltaban sobres sus rosadas mejillas, ocultando sus grandes y expresivos ojos castaños que tanto le gustaban. Su boca, entreabierta en una incipiente sonrisa parecía estar tentándolo para que devorase esos rojos labios que sabía tenían un sabor único y exquisito; y su perfumada piel que le llamaba pidiéndole una entregada caricia que estaba mas que dispuesto a darle hasta despertarla para poder unirse a ella y amarla con la misma intensidad que la noche anterior.

Pero con un suspiro y una fuerza de voluntad férrea, se apartó del frágil cuerpo a su pesar. Comprendía que la experiencia vivida en la pasada noche había sido bastante agotadora y especialmente dolorosa para ella y no quería forzarla a nada más. Esperaría a que la joven despertase y si estaba dispuesta a repetirlo, pues por su parte él estaría más que encantado de empezar y disfrutar de un segundo round.

La oyó murmurar entre sueños y sonreír. En un repentino movimiento, Akane se acurrucó en su pecho nuevamente y poniendo una de sus pequeñas manos sobre el fuerte torso, la deslizó por su pecho en una delicada caricia que encendió la sangre de Ranma en un impulso violento. Aguantó estoicamente cuando la pierna de la joven se enredó en la suya propia y aun más cuando sintió su suave cuerpo rozar con el suyo en un sensual y felino movimiento; pero cuando la chica gimió dulcemente su nombre en un susurro pidiendo algo, sus buenas intenciones se fueron al traste.

¡Decidido!... La despertaría y así obtendría la atención que su ya excitado cuerpo estaba pidiendo. Él era, al fin y al cabo un hombre y como tal tenía un límite y ya hacía mucho que había llegado a dicho límite. Bajando la cabeza acercó su boca a la joven y empezó a besar con suavidad el delicado lóbulo y el cuello para hacerla salir de los brazos de Morfeo. Sus manos fuertes y grandes acariciaron con extremada dulzura pero con sentida impaciencia los costados de la dormida joven. Esta se rebulló ante los mimos de su pareja y abrió lentamente los ojos para enfocar a su atacante.

Una mirada tan azul como el cielo se enredó en la suya y sin poderlo evitar sus labios se abrieron en una hermosa sonrisa. Ranma se quedó prendado al verla. Siempre había tenido esa extraña habilidad. El verla sonreír lo dejaba totalmente noqueado y lo convertía en maleable arcilla en sus pequeñas manos. Acarició con la punta de su nariz el blanco cuello para susurrar mas tarde junto al femenino oído con sensualidad.

- Buenos días princesa…

Akane se sonrojó cuando se dio cuenta en la posición que estaban. Ambos abrazados en la enorme cama de la habitación del joven. Ella entre sus fuertes brazos y sus desnudos cuerpos muy juntos. Recordó lo que ocurrió entre ellos la noche anterior y su rostro alcanzó la tonalidad mas intensa de rojo jamás visto. Intentó recuperar la compostura y alcanzó a responder sin que la voz le temblara demasiado.

- Buenos días... Ran… Ranma.

Este se sonrió satisfecho al ver la turbación de la joven. Ese aire de inocencia le encantaba, mejor dicho, le volvía loco. Su pequeña había trastocado su vida desde el momento en que volvió a Nerima, pero finalmente había cumplido su sueño de tenerla entre sus brazos. Lo que siempre había deseado desde que la conoció.

Haciendo caso omiso de la vergüenza que ella esta pasando, subió una de sus manos para acariciar uno de los perfectos senos de la joven, mientras con la otra acercaba su femenina cadera hasta él, haciéndole notar su ya creciente erección y consiguiendo de paso que Akane diera un pequeño respingo. Con una risita perversa ante su reacción, le preguntó.

- Anoche lo pasamos muy bien ¿verdad?

La joven apartó el rostro ante un repentino ataque de vergüenza, pero él la obligó a mirarlo nuevamente poniendo un dedo bajo su barbilla y forzándola a enfrentar su deslumbrante mirada.

- ¿Qué opinas? ¿Estarías dispuesta a repetirlo? Akane…

Esta vez la joven enrojeció hasta la raíz del cabello. ¿Cómo habían llegado a ese punto? La velada de la pasada noche había sido totalmente surrealista. Ella había roto con su novio y luego había discutido con Ranma hasta la extenuación, para finalmente acabar en su cama. Por mucho que había estado negándolo, al final había caído rendida a los pies del tonto prepotente de Saotome.

A pesar de que el joven le había confesado sus sentimientos, ella no estaba del todo segura. Estaba asustada. Tenía verdadero terror. En definitiva, tenía miedo de volver a sufrir. Las cosas habían ido demasiado deprisa y apenas tuvo un segundo para meditarlo. Ranma se había limitado a decirle que la amaba y ella se había derretido entre sus brazos sin remedio como un cubito de hielo puesto al sol. Necesitaba tiempo para poner sus ideas en claro. Quizás se había precipitado…

Con rapidez apoyó sus manos sobre el firme torso del joven en un vano intento de apartarlo.

- Yo… yo creo que no. Que no quiero…

Ranma miró con preocupación a la joven. Esa negación le cayó como un balde de agua fría paralizando repentinamente el latir de su corazón. No creía que estuviese arrepentida, pero era obvio que no estaba a gusto. Inmediatamente se le ocurrió que quizás aun le doliese y la joven tuviese algo de recelo al pensar que pudiera repetirse el dolor. Recordó lo duro, físicamente hablando que fue para la joven la experiencia, así que con lentitud, separó sus manos de los lugares mas íntimos de ella y las puso suavemente sobre su rostro, para que ella se sintiese menos violenta.

- Akane… ¿Qué te ocurre? - la preocupación era palpable en su voz desbordándole a su vez en su mirada. - ¿Acaso te hice mucho daño? ¿Es eso?..

Ella negó con la cabeza antes de responder en un quedo susurro.

- N… no.

Él se retiró un poco para verla mejor.

- No… ¿No qué? ¿Qué no te dolió o que no es eso?

- No me dolió…

Él la miró sorprendido y recordando todo lo que tuvieron que pasar y lo difícil que fue, esbozó una pequeña sonrisa. Siempre había sido igual de orgullosa y cabezota. Jamás reconocería algo que fuese un signo de debilidad y menos ante él. Sonriendo aun más acercó su rostro hasta que casi sus narices se tocaban.

- Así que no te dolió ¿eh? ¡Vaya eres una chica muy fuerte! ¡No hay duda… una auténtica marimacho! - replicó intentando bromear. A pesar de su tono jocoso en el fondo estaba muy preocupado y estudió su reacción con verdadera pero disimulada expectación.

La vio resoplar molesta. Se daba cuenta de que le estaba tomando el pelo, pero esta vez en lugar de dejar salir su ira, suspiró con resignación.

- Esta bien… Si dolió… algo. Bueno, un poco.

La cara de Ranma con una ceja alzada en un claro gesto de "no te creo nada" la irritó pero finalmente la obligó a admitirlo.

- Esta bien, lo admito... mucho. Me dolió mucho… ¿contento?

Ranma suspiró. - No cariño. Yo nunca estaría contento con algo que te ha hecho algún tipo de daño y menos aún si en cierta manera era por mi culpa… - respondió enredando de forma distraída un azulado mechón de sus cabellos en uno de sus dedos. - Aunque he de reconocer - continúo con una sonrisa de pedante suficiencia - que me encantó el hecho de haber sido el primero…- _Y el único, .por supuesto_ pensó con orgullo - en tu vida... y también lo que ambos disfrutamos del momento, mi pequeña y ya no tan arisca Akane.

La joven bufó molesta y se sentó en la cama girando la cabeza para ocultar el rostro que aun tenía el color de las amapolas. Se cubrió con la sabana, tapando cuidadosamente su torso para evitar que cualquier parte íntima de su piel, fuese vista por el joven, consiguiendo que Ranma lanzase una pequeña carcajada.

Esto acabó de enfadarla aun más. Le daba coraje ver lo satisfecho que el moreno estaba por la situación y cómo se lo estaba pasando en grande a costa de ella. Seguramente se estaría felicitando mentalmente por haber conseguido al final que ella cayese en sus redes como un pajarito.

- Ya… ¡Otro triunfo mas para tu ya de por si sobre inflado ego! ¿Verdad Saotome?..

El joven se sentó a su vez, divertido por la actitud de ella. Se daba cuenta de que quería tapar su timidez y el embarazo que sentía por la intimidad que habían compartido bajo su habitual coraza de mal genio… ¡Era tan inocente! pero a la vez… ¡tan deseable! Se moría de ganas de tumbarla de nuevo en la cama y quitarle ese mohín a besos.

Solo necesitó pensarlo por un momento. Con lentitud deslizó un dedo suavemente por el filo de la sabana que ella tenía agarrada como si le fuese la vida en ello y dando un leve tirón consiguió apartarla del pequeño cuerpo de la morena. Esta gritó sorprendida e intentó volver a cogerla, pero Ranma fue mas rápido y en un momento la había vuelto a acostar y ya estaba sobre ella devorando su boca, dispuesto a seguir donde lo habían dejado la noche anterior.

..//…

Kasumi caminaba por el pasillo que llevaba a la habitación de sus dos hermanas menores. Todos iban a desayunar en la cafetería del hotel antes de regresar a casa y ella subió para avisarlas. Pocos metros antes de llegar, ahogó una exclamación de sorpresa al ver aparecer a Nabiki aun con su vestido de noche puesto y con los zapatos en la mano. Fue a decirle algo pero la mediana poniéndole un dedo sobre los labios la hizo callar.

- Por favor Kasumi... ¡ahorrártelo!.. Ya soy mayorcita para sermones. He pasado la mejor noche de mi vida y no quiero que me la estropees queriendo crearme cargos de conciencia... ¿de acuerdo?

La mayor la miró seriamente pero asintió con la cabeza. Sabía que los tiempos habían cambiado. Nabiki era una mujer adulta y responsable de sus acciones y por muy poco que a ella le gustase, no podía decirle nada.

Pasó por su lado para llamar a la puerta de la habitación esperando que al menos su hermana pequeña estuviese ya preparada, pero la voz de Nabiki la detuvo.

- Si buscas a Akane, no está.

Se volvió rápidamente para enfocar su mirada en la de su hermana menor.

- ¿Cómo que no está? ¿Ya ha salido?

La risa de la reina del hielo la hizo molestarse un poco. No le gustaba nada cuando esta se ponía en plan intrigante.

- Mejor di que no ha entrado…

- ¿Qué intentas decir?

La castaña metió la tarjeta en la cerradura y abrió la puerta. La habitación vacía mostraba solo las dos camas perfectamente hechas y sin haber sido usadas durante la noche.

- ¡Míralo tu misma!

Nabiki se sentó en su cama viendo como la joven miraba en el baño buscando a la pelinegra. Cuando esta salió, se tumbó en su cama boca arriba y con una risita le habló a una sorprendida Kasumi.

- Acéptalo, Kasumi. Nuestra pequeña e inocente hermanita por fin se ha espabilado y ha dejado de luchar contra lo inevitable. Esta noche ha compartido techo, lecho y supongo que... muuucho mas, con el semental Saotome…

La aludida, se sentó en la cama que quedaba vacía totalmente anonadada por lo que acababa de descubrir. Por fin y tras unos momentos, una pequeña sonrisa se plasmó en su cara.

- Supongo que tienes razón, Nabiki. Como tú dices era algo inevitable. Han luchado contra sus sentimientos durante años, pero al corazón no se le puede derrotar... - Un hondo suspiro escapó de sus labios.

La castaña se incorporó y miró divertida a su hermana mayor.

- ¡Ay Kasumi, eres una romántica incorregible! Viendo el pedazo de cuerpo que tiene Ranma y lo bien que se le dan ciertas cosas… yo mejor diría que contra lo que mi hermanita pequeña no puede luchar es contra las ganas de f...

No pudo terminar su comentario por que su hermana se inclinó y le tapó rápidamente la boca.

- ¡Dejémoslo así, Nabiki!.. Por favor, prefiero seguir viéndolo por el lado romántico…

..//…

Akane abrió los ojos despacio y se estiró en la cama como un gato, mientras terminaba de despertarse. Se dio cuenta, de que ahora estaba sola en la enorme cama y al parecer también en la habitación. Alargó la mano para ver el reloj que estaba sobre la cama y ahogó una exclamación cuando vio la hora que era. Pasaba del medio día. No podía creer que hubiese dormido tanto, aunque claro, pensó sonrojándose, después de todo el "ajetreo" al que el pelinegro la había sometido, estaba terriblemente agotada.

Con un leve susurro lo llamó para cerciorarse de que no estaba en la habitación. La puerta del baño estaba entreabierta y la luz del interior apagada, por lo que deducía que tampoco estaba ahí. Decidió levantarse y al moverse un débil latigazo de dolor la recorrió.

Lentamente hizo un pequeño inventario de su cuerpo. Obviamente lo que mas le dolía era su intimidad, pero también sentía molestias en otras partes. Al posar sus manos sobres sus caderas sentía como si se las hubiera golpeado y su busto también estaba algo dolorido. Decidida se levantó y se dirigió al baño para tomar una ducha. Al entrar encendió la luz y se observó atentamente en el espejo.

La imagen que el espejo le devolvía era la de una despeinada y sonrojada joven con su misma cara. Sus labios estaban algo hinchados por los besos y sorprendida comprobó que sobre su cintura y caderas, tenía unas marcas amoratadas con forma de dedos, así como en los pechos que también estaban algo enrojecidos. Entendió que eran hechas por las manos de su pareja cuando la asía para sujetarla o cuando la acariciaba con especial y cariñosa rudeza. "Nota mental: decirle a Ranma que no sea tan bestia y no me apriete tan fuerte"...

Acercó su rostro a su reflejo para verse bien y escaneó la imagen cuidadosamente. De repente su furia incrementó exponencialmente. Sobre su cuello varias marcas de posesivos besos y chupones, resaltaban sobre su nívea piel como un anuncio de neón. ¡Mierda! ¿Cómo iba ahora a disimular eso? ¡Oh Ranma... Pedazo de baka! Todo el mundo se daría cuenta de que ellos… ¡Gilipollas! Observando uno especialmente llamativo justo cerca de uno de sus pechos sintió como se iba enfureciendo más y más. Segunda nota mental: ¡Montarle un pollo en cuanto le viera… y castrarle si se ponía a tiro… Grrr..!

Enfurecida se metió en la ducha y dejó que el agua caliente la cubriese y borrase los restos de la pasión vivida anteriormente. Se enjabonó y restregó con fuerza con el vano intento de que las marcas que señalaban su piel se mitigaran lo suficiente como para que nadie mas pudiese verlas. Mientras, maldecía en voz alta al joven que en estos momentos entraba en la habitación con una pequeña maleta en una mano, ajeno al temporal que se avecinaba y llamando a la chica en voz alta.

Esta no le escuchaba perdida como estaba en su propia fantasía de torturas inimaginables y recreándose en la retahíla de insultos que le diría al joven en cuanto lo tuviese delante; por eso fue totalmente sorprendida cuando la cortina de la ducha se abrió de repente y se encontró con un Ranma informalmente vestido con unos vaqueros y una camisa azul, que toalla en mano esperaba sonriente a que ella terminase de asearse para secarla.

Akane gritando agarró la cortina y con fuerza volvió a correrla, pidiéndole de malas maneras al moreno que saliese inmediatamente. Este sin perder la calma, abrió nuevamente la cortina e impasible ante los insultos y golpes que la chica le propinaba, colocó la toalla alrededor de su femenino cuerpo, para luego alzarla en sus brazos y llevarla de vuelta a la habitación.

Cuando llegó de nuevo al dormitorio la puso en el suelo quedando ambos frente a frente. Akane a pesar del enojo que tenía, se sintió de nuevo cohibida. Cubierta solo con una toalla y descalza, era menos que nada frente a la imponente presencia del joven Saotome. Siempre que lo había enfrentado había estado al menos calzada en sus altos y habituales tacones, pero ahora apenas le llegaba al hombro y se sentía tremendamente pequeña e insignificante. No se daba cuenta de que para él era totalmente lo contrario. Pero aun así, no se dejaría a aminalar. Estaba muy cabreada con él por como la había marcado y no pensaba dejárselo pasar.

Aspiró aire por la nariz con fuerza y se estiró para parecer más alta, ya que no podía aparentar ser más imponente. Retrocedió un par de pasos para poder mirarle a la cara mas cómodamente y le señaló con un dedo acusador.

- ¡Tú!.. ¡¿Qué es esto?!

El joven miró sorprendido donde la joven señalaba con el ceño fruncido.

- Umm... yo diría que un cuello precioso y tremendamente sexy...

- ¡No! ¡Idiota! Lo que hay en el cuello...

Ranma se acercó para ver más atentamente. Una enorme y prepotente sonrisa adornó su apuesto rostro cuando vio a lo que la chica se refería.

- Lo siento cariño, es que soy muy fogoso. - replicó con media sonrisa. Luego entrecerrando los ojos preguntó preocupado. - ¿no te duele verdad?

- ¡Idiota! ¡Eso no es el caso! ¡Lo que me preocupa es que… que… Oh Dios! - Exclamó roja en tono casi incandescente. - ¡Que se ve demasiado y todos sabrán…!

Ranma la interrumpió con una carcajada y encogiéndose de hombros. - ¿Eso es lo que te preocupa? Pero mujer, si en dos o tres días desaparecerá…

-¿Qué?¡Cómo tienes tanta cara! Y dime ¿Cómo coño voy a esperar tres días con el cuello así?

La joven se pasaba furiosa por la habitación apretando con fuerza la toalla que la cubría de su desnudez sin darse cuenta de lo que el tema parecía divertir al joven de azulada mirada. Ella seguía parloteando improperios e insultos hacia él, que apoyado sobre la puerta la seguía con la mirada pero apenas escuchando lo que decía. Solo captaba algunas palabras sueltas, mientras una enorme sonrisa de satisfacción se plasmaba en su rostro. Y es que estaba contento. Más que contento… estaba feliz.

Su vida por fin estaba completa. Con su carrera profesional como artista marcial completamente en ascenso. Camino de ganar por tercera vez consecutiva el campeonato del mundo y por último, con la mujer que siempre había amado de nuevo en sus brazos, ya no había nada más que pudiese desear pedirle a la vida. Ella era su mundo. Su otra mitad. La única capaz de llenar su vida de alegría y amor… y sobre todo, de emoción.

Por que la pequeña fierecilla que había sacado aullando de la bañera, era la única capaz de derrotar y tener totalmente rendido a sus pies al orgulloso Saotome. Su vida de ahora en adelante, sería extremadamente excitante. Vivir con ese diablillo malhumorado y que le presentaba batalla cada dos por tres, sería lo mas estimulante que hubiese podido jamás desear.

La joven al ver que su pareja no le prestaba atención se calló y lo miró fijamente con ojos encendidos que hubieran hecho temblar al más valiente.

- ¿No tienes nada que decir, Ranma?

Este le devolvió la mirada en silencio pero con una sonrisa ladeada en su rostro. Luego se acercó a la cama y puso la maleta que había traído sobre ella. La abrió y empezó a rebuscar en el interior sacando todo lo que había dentro.

- Esta maleta me la ha dado Nabiki con tu ropa.- aclaró ante la extrañada mirada de la joven. Después de un tiempo sacó un jersey con cuello alto color rojo y se lo enseñó.

- Ponte esto y asunto arreglado… y respecto a lo que has dicho antes de no volver a hacerte eso, lamento llevarte la contraria pero nada me gusta mas que ver como mis besos se quedan marcados sobre tu piel y de paso que otros lo vean para que capten lo que significa - añadió de manera posesiva y haciendo un leve guiño.

Akane lo miró con expresión incrédula.

- ¡Oh! Eres… eres… un completo idiota. ¿No dirás eso en serio, verdad?

El joven se acercó con el sweater en la mano y se lo puso sobre los brazos mirándola esta vez con una extraña y seria expresión. .

- ¿Tú que crees?

Sin esperar contestación la empujó suavemente hacia la cama donde estaba el resto de su ropa desperdigada sobre esta.

- ¡Vístete y vamos! que ya casi es la hora de comer y todos estarán esperando abajo.

Akane enrojeció de golpe hasta alcanzar la incandescencia al reparar en sus últimas palabras. ¿Todos? ¡Oh Dios la familia! ¿Sabrían ellos dónde había pasado la noche?

Se volvió hacia Ranma que móvil en mano terminaba de atender una llamada que acaba de entrar.

- Ranma… - le llamó con voz queda.

Este colgó al terminar la conversación y se volvió ante su llamado.

- Dime.

- ¿Qué saben … - la voz le falló y lo intentó de nuevo. - ¿qué saben la familia de nosotros?

- Todo.

De la vergüenza que sintió en ese momento, las piernas le fallaron. Con un hilo de voz añadió.

-¿To… todo?¿Qué quieres decir con todo?

- Bueno les he dicho que tú y yo nos hemos reconciliado y que vamos a casarnos. No necesitan saber los detalles más… íntimos.

Acercándose por detrás la abrazó con cariño y le susurró al oído.

- ¡Vamos vístete ya! o pensaré que eres una viciosilla y que estás provocándome con tu semidesnudez porque quieres que volvamos a repetir lo de antes.

Este solo comentario consiguió que la chica agarrase toda su ropa y se metiese corriendo en el baño para vestirse en un santiamén, mientras el joven se desternillaba de risa.

**Fin del capítulo.**

….///……

¡_Ya están juntos! Bueno, ya era hora… A pesar del monumental cabreo de la chica por los "ardientes" cariños de su pareja, la relación está más consolidadaza. A partir de aquí tienen mucho que hablar y mucho cosas que hacer… `pero eso se sabrá en el siguiente capítulo._

_Como siempre os dejaré en unos días un avance en mi blog._

_Por último un beso muy fuerte a todos aquellos que me habéis dejado un comentario. Os lo agradezco de todo corazón. Intentaré responder personalmente a todos a partir de ahora._

_Besos, Marina._


	19. Chapter 19

LOS PERSONAJES DE RANMA NO ME PERTENECEN

**Capitulo XIX**

Se cepillaba cuidadosamente su azulada cabellera ante la atenta mirada del dueño de unos azulados ojos que la contemplaban con embeleso, apoyado en la pared opuesta de la habitación. La joven había optado por combinar su sweater rojo con una falda ajustada de lana en un tono gris marengo que se adaptaba a su figura como una segunda piel. Unas medias negras de seda y unos zapatos de altísimos tacones como usualmente solía llevar, complementaban el atuendo. Al terminar y depositar el cepillo en el interior de su neceser, su vista captó el brillo proveniente del hermoso anillo de compromiso que llevaba en su dedo e involuntariamente sus ojos buscaron los de su pareja en el reflejo del cristal.

Sonrió a través del espejo y obtuvo una seductora sonrisa masculina a cambio, que la hizo estremecerse sin querer. El joven viendo la reacción de la joven, avanzó y en un par de zancadas se encontró tras su espalda y corriendo el cabello hacia un lado, besó con delicadeza la poca piel que el alto cuello de la roja prenda dejaba expuesta. Después mirando el reflejo de ambos en el espejo preguntó con la sombra de su sonrisa bailando aún en sus ojos:

- ¿Estás lista Akane?

La joven asintió sin hablar y Ranma aspiró por última vez el dulce aroma de su cuello antes de levantarse y ayudarla retirándole galantemente la silla. Después se volvió y caminó hacia la cama donde tomó la pequeña maleta que estaba ya cerrada y se dirigió a la puerta para abrirla y dejar que la joven saliese por ella delante de él. Al pasar por su lado, se inclinó para susurrarle suavemente al oído.

- ¡No paras de sorprenderme, Akane. Eres la mujer mas increíblemente hermosa que jamás he tenido la oportunidad de contemplar! ¡Esta preciosa!

La joven Tendo volvió a sonreír satisfecha mientras veía como él cerraba la puerta de la habitación dónde habían compartido tanto. Mordiendo levemente su labio inferior levantó la vista para conectar con la suya. El joven le sonrió de vuelta y tras depositar un suave beso sobre su frente, la tomó con delicadeza del brazo con una mano y llevando la maleta de ella con la otra la instó a andar de camino a los ascensores. Anduvieron uno al lado del otro durante unos escasos minutos en silencio, perdidos ambos en sus propios e íntimos pensamientos.

Ranma observaba el rostro de la chica con atención y completamente embelesado. Apenas maquillada, el único toque de color era el lápiz labial rojo que había usado y que contrastaba con sus oscuros cabellos, aportándole un aspecto a su rostro verdaderamente sensual y provocativo, que le hacían desear volver a probar el sabor de esos labios una y otra vez y perderse en la suavidad sinuosa de sus curvas hasta quedar completamente saciado de nuevo.

El joven sacudió ligeramente la cabeza para apartar esos ardientes pensamientos de su mente. Akane lo estaba volviendo loco. La joven aun sin proponérselo, sabía bien como sacar provecho de toda su belleza y él no era en absoluto inmune a sus innumerables encantos. Había conseguido enrollarlo alrededor de su meñique como a una marioneta a la que manejaba a su antojo. Suspiró con resignación. Por mucho que intentase negarlo, ella lo tenía totalmente bajo su poder.

Volvió a mirarla con disimulo y se extrañó por su largo silencio y por su aire ausente. Tras meditarlo un poco, cayó en la cuenta de que algo seguramente preocupaba a la joven y la tenía en ese estado meditativo, e imaginándose lo que podría ser, decidió iniciar la conversación justo por ahí.

- Akane…¿Qué te pasa? ¿Estás nerviosa, nena?

Con un ligero cabeceo, la joven asintió como respuesta. Él dejó escapar una leve risa y pasó un brazo sobre sus pequeños hombros, acercándola con un gesto protector.

- No tienes que estarlo. Solo son nuestras familias y aunque sabemos bien cómo son…

Akane le miró haciendo un gesto bastante expresivo y él rió de nuevo antes de añadir. - ya deberías estar acostumbrada…

- Si, lo sé, pero quizás sea que después de tanto tiempo negando que pudiera haber algo entre nosotros, se me hace raro admitir frente a ellos que estamos... En fin, ya sabes...

- ¿Juntos? ¿Prometidos? ¿Enamorados?- Terminó Ranma con una pequeña risita, viendo el rostro sonrojado de ella. - ¿Por qué te cuesta tanto decirlo, Akane?

La chica se separó del masculino cuerpo y levantó la mirada para verlo a los ojos con gesto furioso.

- ¡No se de qué presumes ahora, baka! ¡Tú nunca fuiste precisamente muy lanzado diciendo las cosas y te ponías a temblar cómo una hoja cuando se hablaba de nuestro compromiso! - furiosa le dio un leve golpe en el estómago que apenas notó pero que le hizo saber su enfado. - ¡Y bien que evitabas hablar del tema cuando estábamos en el instituto, por si no lo recuerdas!

- Sip… pero eso ocurría cuando yo era un adolescente tímido y tú una marimacho violenta y bruta que me machacabas cada vez que te cabreabas por algo, con ese mazo gigantesco tuyo, que… por cierto - añadió deteniéndose y mirándola de arriba abajo. - aun no sé donde cojones lo guardabas…

- Ni nunca lo sabrás…- respondió ella riendo ante el comentario y volviéndose con gesto juguetón hacia su novio que la miraba encantado de verla recobrando su sentido del humor y algo mas animada que antes.

Habían llegado hasta la parte donde el pasillo se ensanchaba para formar el recibidor en el cual estaban ubicadas las puertas de los ascensores. Ranma se inclinó y sobre el hombro femenino pulsó el interruptor para hacerlo subir y luego con aire misterioso le susurró al oído: - ¿Eso crees, eh? pues te advierto que a mi nada se me resiste, nena. Ya encontré la forma de sacarte el secreto…

Con una carcajada la chica negó con la cabeza y se agarró con cariño al fuerte brazo masculino mientras apoyaba su cabeza en el hombro del joven con gesto soñador. Ese repentino momento de broma entre ellos la hizo recordar sus tiempos de adolescentes con un sentimiento nostálgico que se plasmó en su bello rostro.

- En el fondo fueron buenos tiempos, ¿verdad Ranma?

Él la miró sin comprender y ella apretó con más fuerza el musculoso brazo.

- Me refiero a los que pasamos cuando vivimos juntos en el dojo en nuestra adolescencia. Aquellos años tan movidos y emocionantes. A veces hasta los echo mucho de menos… ¿Tú no? – preguntó fijando sus enormes ojos castaños en los azules de él.

- No...

- ¿No? - preguntó sorprendida.

Él endureció repentinamente el gesto y ella lo soltó y se apartó para mirarlo fijamente.

- ¡Vaya! y eso... ¿Por qué? No creo que fuesen tan malos, después de todo. - Contestó la chica con un claro desencanto plasmado en su bonito rostro y que obligó al artista marcial a responder.

- Akane, reconozco que mi vida mejoró considerablemente cuando te conocí y mi padre y yo vinimos a vivir con vosotros. La verdad es que por fin supe lo que era el calor de una familia y pasamos muy buenos ratos juntos - aclaró el joven. - pero por otro lado, también hubo otros… - añadió tras una pequeña pausa. - no tan buenos…

- ¿A que te refieres?

- Bueno pues a ciertos momentos que no me gustaría volver vivir, como aquellos en los que tanto sufrí por lo mucho que me gustabas y te deseaba, pero sabiéndome incapaz de hacer nada al respecto; solo encabronarme cuando alguien venía con intenciones de apartarte de mi o cuanto te veía sonreírle a cualquier otro que no era yo, como hacías por ejemplo con Ryoga o con aquel tipo desmemoriado que vivía con su abuelo en el bosque de aquellos bichos tan grandes.

- ¡Ah Shinosuke! te refieres a él ¿no?

La joven sonrió al recordar al olvidadizo joven y a la aventura que tanto su ahora novio, como Ryoga y ella misma, vivieron en los bosques del manantial encantado.

- Si ese… - admitió el artista marcial con tono fastidiado - No sabes lo mal que lo pasé pensando que habías decidido quedarte con él allí en su cabaña y abandonarme al final a pesar de haber ido a buscarte.

- Cierto. Esa fue una de las pocas veces que pensé que quizás sentías algo por mí. Me di cuenta de que te habías puesto un poco celoso…

- ¿Un poco? ¡Me puse muy celoso! - replicó el moreno con voz dolida - Creo que nunca me sentí mas inseguro y frustrado en toda mi vida que en aquella ocasión; pero ya me cobraré por todo lo que me hiciste sufrir, pequeño diablillo.

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y ambos se introdujeron en su interior. Cuando este empezó a bajar, Akane se acercó al joven y echando sus brazos al cuello para obligarle a bajar a su altura, susurró sobre su boca antes de unir sus labios a los masculinos en un delicado roce.

- Bueno, no tienes porque enfadarte, Ranma. Te prometo que te recompensaré muy bien por todo eso. Si lo dejas en mis manos te haré olvidar hasta tu propio nombre…

Ese fue el detonante para que el artista marcial tomara cartas en el asunto. Cerró con fuerza sus brazos sobre la fina cintura y correspondió al beso adentrando su lengua en la suave y cálida cavidad femenina, tornando la dulce muestra de cariño iniciada por la pelinegra en otra cargada de pasión y deseo.

El joven abrazó posesivamente el pequeño y frágil cuerpo de la chica mientras ambos se devoraban el uno al otro como si el mundo fuese a acabarse en ese mismo momento. Ranma arrastraba sus manos sobre las pronunciadas curvas de la anatomía de la joven que lo volvía loco, intentando acercarla más a él mientras la chica con una mano se apoyaba sobre su hombro y con la otra se dedicaba a juguetear con la negra trenza de su cabello. En ese momento, todo dejó de existir para ambos. Solo estaban ellos dos y lo que estaban compartiendo y sintiendo. No escuchaban más sonidos que el latir acompasado de sus corazones y no respiraban más aire que el aliento del otro. Así estuvieron perdidos en sus propias y placenteras sensaciones hasta que un profundo carraspeo y unas maliciosas risitas, les hicieron volver al mundo real.

Lentamente se volvieron para ver como las puertas del ascensor se habían abierto y toda la familla al completo les observaban entusiasmados desde el hueco de la puerta. Cómo no, Nabiki fue la primera en hablar para bochorno y desesperación de su hermana pequeña.

- ¡Vaya chicos! ¿Es que no habéis tenido bastante con toda una noche de sexo ardiente que tenéis que estar metiéndoos mano también en el ascensor?

La mas pequeña de las Tendo sintió la piel de su cara arder de pura vergüenza y trató de ocultarse tras el cuerpo de su novio para no tener que verlos a la cara, pero este abrazándola por los hombros y haciendo caso omiso de los comentarios de todos, se abrió paso orgullosamente entre sus familiares y la condujo hacia afuera de camino a la recepción del hotel.

- Ranma… - lo llamó Nodoka al verlos pasar sin detenerse. - ¿dónde vais? Os estábamos esperando para ir a comer.

Sin volverse apenas, le habló por encima de su hombro, ignorando totalmente las asombradas caras de todos y con la chica aun sujeta por su brazo.

- Id vosotros delante. Akane y yo vamos primero a dejar su maleta en consigna. Después no veremos en el comedor.

- Pero hijo…

- Déjalos, tía. - intervino nuevamente Nabiki. - Ya vendrán. Mejor vamos bajando nosotros antes de que Genma acabe comiéndose las flores de los jarrones.

- Tienes razón. - asintió la mujer con una sonrisa tras echarle una última ojeada a la pareja que se alejaban felices por el amplio hall del hotel. - Démosle un poco de espacio. Han pasado mucho para llegar hasta aquí.

…///…

Después de haberse librado de momento de sus familiares, la pareja se acercó al mostrador donde un joven atendía a los huéspedes que se estaban registrando. Al llegar el empleado levantó la vista y su mirada se cruzó un instante con la joven Tendo quedando este algo alelado ante la bonita chica. Un poco sonrojado, le sonrió al preguntarle lo que deseaba, pero antes de que pudiese contestar, la maleta de ella fue depositada con un fuerte golpe sobre el mostrador haciendo saltar al pobre chico de la impresión. Una voz masculina con irritado tono fue quien le contestó.

- Necesito que guardéis la maleta de ¡mi prometida! hasta que vengamos a recogerla… por favor.

El chico levantó la vista para enfocar los ardientes ojos azules que le miraban casi un palmo más arriba de su cabeza y cuando reconoció a su propietario, tragó saliva algo incómodo.

- P… por… su… supuesto, Sr. Saotome. Ahora mismo.

Akane escondió una sonrisa que se plasmó en su rostro sin que pudiese evitarlo, al darse cuenta de la actitud celosa de su novio. Este Ranma no tenía remedio.

..//…

Sentada a la derecha de él y con sus castaños ojos cerrados, sentía el fresco roce de la brisa jugar con sus cortos y sedosos cabellos. La capota del vehículo estaba descorrida y aunque no conducía a mucha velocidad, si era la suficiente como para que el aire chocara contra ellos. El conductor sonreía al ver el gesto infantil de la chica mientras disfrutaba del jugueteo que el soplo del viento mantenía con su negro pelo.

Ranma volvió su atención de nuevo a la carretera, tras haberla desviado por milésimas de segundo solo para deleitarse con la belleza del rostro femenino de la persona que iba sentada a su lado. Aferró con fuerza el volante mientras un pequeño y casi inaudible suspiro salió de sus labios mientras sonreía levemente. ¡Cuánto había tenido que pasar para obtener lo que tanto había deseado! ¡Casi no podía creer que al fin lo había conseguido! ¡Su pequeña y escurridiza Akane estaba a su lado de una vez!

Los recuerdos de la última semana, se agolparon en su mente como en una película. Todos los agitados sentimientos que habían atosigado a su corazón, elevándole a veces hasta el cielo o derrumbándole y hundiéndole en los más oscuros abismos de la desesperación y el dolor en otras.

Pero ya todo eso era agua pasada. Ambos habían dado el paso definitivo y abrieron sus corazones sin reservas, dejando salir lo que durante años habían guardado profundamente ocultándolo a todos, empezando por ellos mismos.

Akane por su parte también estaba sumidad en sus propias cavilaciones. No había pasado por alto el pequeño suspiro del joven ni su sonrisa y más o menos, imaginaba por donde iba el rumbo de sus pensamientos. Habían compartido una noche inolvidable, _y gran parte del día también_… Pensó ruborizándose un poco, pero ahora camino de vuelta hacia Nerima tendrían que plantearse seriamente como iba a ser su relación a partir de ese momento.

El joven le había dejado bien claro cuales eran sus intenciones, tanto a ella como al resto de la familla durante la comida. Quería que se casaran. Para él nunca habían dejado de estar prometidos y ya era hora que formalizaran su unión.

Cómo es lógico, sus padres saltaron de alegría literalmente. Fue todo un espectáculo ver a los dos hombres abrazarse llorando a moco tendido y dando el numerito en el amplio salón, para vergüenza y bochorno del resto de la familia.

Akane sonrió interiormente al recordar el momento. Ranma estaba totalmente decidido. Con su mano firmemente sujeta declaró que ambos iban a comenzar su vida en común. Sus vidas deberían de correr paralelas por el mismo camino. Ella era suya y él era de ella, y la mejor manera de fortalecer ese amor era mediante una boda. Nunca había podido imaginarse vivir su vida al lado de otra mujer que no fuese su pequeña marimacho, por eso ahora que ya habían vuelto a encontrarse, era el momento de dar el paso definitivo en su relación y unirse en matrimonio.

Volvió a mirarla y ella al notar sus ojos clavados en ella, le devolvió la mirada. Cuando vio que tenía su atención, le preguntó:

- ¿En qué piensas Akane?

- Pues en lo que dijiste sobre casarnos. ¿No crees que es un poco pronto? hemos estado separados mas de cinco años y apenas hace poco mas de una semana que nos hemos vuelto a encontrar. No sé… Quizás debamos darnos algo de tiempo para volver a conocernos mejor y acostumbrarnos…

El joven la interrumpió antes de que acabara. Con gesto serio y sin apartar la mirada de la carretera, expuso su opinión.

- Akane, he tardado como tú bien dices más de cinco años en volver a recuperarte. Si crees que voy a desaprovechar la ocasión de nuevo, es que no me conoces. Yo te quiero y sé que tu a mi también. No hay porque esperar más. Te necesito y quiero que estemos juntos. No necesitamos más tiempo. De hecho, me gustaría que pudiéramos casarnos antes de que empiecen las rondas de preliminares antes del campeonato del mundo.

Ella lo miró con los ojos como platos. - ¡Pero Ranma. Eso es el mes que viene!

- Lo sé.

La joven sentada de medio lado observaba su perfil duro y atractivo mientras este no apartaba su mirada de la carretera. Se veía en su gesto que estaba totalmente decidido, pero si hacían lo que él quería, tendrían que casarse en algo menos de tres semanas como muy tarde.

- ¿Por qué esas prisas?

El joven conducía con la misma seguridad y dominio que realizaba todas las demás cosas y girando el volante para tomar la salida de la autopista que llevaba a Nerima, se permitió un pequeño segundo para mirar a la joven antes de contestar.

- Tendré que pasar varios meses fuera de Japón, Akane y no me apetece para nada estar lejos de ti. He pensado que podríamos utilizar ese tiempo para disfrutar de nuestra luna de miel. Estaríamos a solas y viajaríamos por medio mundo y por otro lado…¡ que mejor manera de festejar mis triunfos que con una buena sesión de sexo con una mujer preciosa! - añadió con una pícara sonrisa que consiguió que la joven se ruborizara en extremo.

- Eres un pervertido, Ranma…

Una sonora y fuerte carcajada, fue su respuesta al comentario de ella.

- Es posible cariño, pero es por tu culpa que no pueda pensar en otro cosa. No sabes como me pones, mi pequeña marimacho…

La joven pasó de contestarle porque la fachada del dojo ya estaba frente a ellos. El joven Saotome aparcó frente a la puerta y tras bajar del coche abrió la puerta del copiloto para que Akane bajase y tras tomarla del brazo ambos entraron al interior de la casa donde el resto de la familia hacía rato que esperaban tras llegar traídos por varios taxis.

…//…

Nodoka, observaba en el jardín como la noche iba llegando oscureciendo la tarde y dejando que las estrellas fueran poco a poco iluminando el hermoso cielo. La mujer se sentía pletórica. Después de años de ver a su hijo sufrir por la ausencia y el amor no correspondiendo de la joven Tendo, por fin todo parecía haberse arreglado y la pareja, ante el júbilo general, habían expuesto sus planes de boda.

- Gracias Kami… - agradeció en un quedo susurro y volviendo apenas la cabeza para ver a la pareja que cuchicheaban con las cabezas muy juntas ajenas a los ojos de la mujer que los contemplaban satisfechos. - Gracias por devolver la felicidad a mi hijo y a Akane. Gracias…

…//….

**Fin del capítulo XIX.**

**¡Puff, menuda semanita he tenido! Casi sin ordenador, hasta arriba de trabajo y agobiadísima por muchas mas cosas… pero bueno no siempre salen las cosas cómo una quiere.**

**Al menos he podido actualizar uno de mis fics y ahora dejar este capitulo corregido. Espero que me perdonéis por la demora. Agradezco de todo corazón vuestra paciencia y por supuesto, vuestros comentarios. Sois de lo mejor. Siento no haber podido responder a todos, pero cómo ya he dicho, esta semana no ha sido de lo mejor para mí.**

**En fin, dejo de quejarme y me despido ya.**

**Un besote muy grande y hasta la próxima.**

**Marina.**

**Pd. No olvidéis dejarme algún review. Son lo mejor para levantar el ánimo. (Y de ese ando ahora algo escasa)**


	20. Chapter 20

LOS PERSONAJES DE RANMA NO ME PERTENECEN.

Capítulo XX

Ranma de pie junto a su automóvil observaba embelesado la pequeña silueta que se mantenía de pie justo a su lado. La joven le había acompañado hasta el coche para despedirse de forma mas privada de él, que se marchaba a pasar la noche a su apartamento del centro. Había intentado convencerla de mil maneras para que fuese a dormir a su casa. Bueno, si había que ser justos, dormir, dormir… no era exactamente lo que llevaba en mente; pero ella se había negado en redondo para desilusión del joven. En un ataque de repentino pudor, le había comunicado su intención de repetir lo de la noche pasada hasta que no estuviesen debidamente casados, cosa que a Ranma no le hizo mucha gracia.

Él ya no podía hacerse a la idea de pasar una noche más solo en su enorme habitación, pero en un rictus de caballerosidad, le prometió con la mano en el pecho, que respetaría su decisión aunque le costase la misma vida. Akane se rió ante su comentario y poniéndose de puntillas, besó con dulzura los labios del joven mientras le susurraba un suave buenas noches. El moreno rodeó la pequeña cintura y acercándola a su cuerpo le devolvió el beso de manera mucho más ardiente, haciéndole notar todo lo que ella provocaba en él. La joven se sintió derretir en sus brazos y un suave gemido escapó de sus labios, logrando sin proponérselo, que el joven se excitase aun más.

En un rápido movimiento, Rama la llevó a la parte mas oscura y escondida del jardín, fuera de miradas indiscretas, donde procedió a acariciar con lujuria el contorno de la pequeña figura mientras se dedicaba a devorar la suave piel del blanco cuello. Ella se dejó llevar e introdujo las pequeñas manos por debajo del sweater del joven, acariciando su tonificado torso y tanteando sus bien definidos abdominales. El tacto de los delicados dedos de la joven logró arrancar una serie de roncos gemidos de la boca de Ranma. Para él, el momento se estaba por momentos saliendo de control. Una de sus manos se encontraba ya sobre el pecho de Akane mientras que la otra se posesionaba sobre su trasero con la intención de alzarla en volandas y estamparla contra uno de los árboles del jardín y permitirle sentirla en más profundidad. Viendo que si eso seguía así, acabaría haciéndole el amor sobre la hierba, se acercó a su delicado lóbulo y con ronca voz llena de deseo, le susurró al oído:

- Akane, vamos, no puedo más. No seas mala y ven conmigo esta noche… Por favor… - Le rogó olvidando ya la promesa que le hizo apenas un rato antes.

La chica reaccionando ante sus palabras, se dio cuenta de la comprometedora postura en la que se hallaban y no quiso seguir. Dejándose querer para que el artista marcial se confiara, aprovechó un momento en que él estaba entretenido intentando levantarle el sweater para tocar su suave piel y se deshizo del fuerte agarre. Luego en un repentino movimiento consiguió escapar de su cerco y se marchó corriendo hacia el interior de la casa. Ya en la puerta, se volvió y coqueta y le tiró un beso con la mano antes de desaparecer, dejando al moreno de pie con el cuerpo ardiendo, la sangre bullendo por sus venas y una erección dolorosa y tremenda, mientras la veía escaparse de él.

Ranma suspiró y elevó su mirada hacia el oscuro cielo, contemplando las diminutas estrellas que comenzaban a salir esperando que la maravillosa vista le enfriara un poco el ánimo. Al cabo de un rato su vista se dirigió hacia la ventana de la habitación de la joven, donde acababa de prenderse la luz.

- Pequeña… ya caerás en mis manos… - susurró a la delicada silueta que se adivinaba tras las veladas cortinas

Con esa velada amenaza, el joven campeón se introdujo con resignación en su coche haciéndose a la idea de que esta noche sería una larga noche repleta de sueños húmedos y duchas muy, muy frías…

…//…

Observaba ensimismada como ese formidable cuerpo se movía en una sincronizada y perfecta sucesión de katas, que ponían de manifiesto la fuerza y potencia que poseía. Sus ojos no podían apartarse de él, deleitándose en la imagen de cómo los músculos fuertes y tensos se ondulaban bajo la piel, uno tras otro al obligarlos a ejecutar los difíciles y complejos movimientos.

La chica suspiró. A pesar del tiempo que había transcurrido y de la cantidad de veces que había contemplado una escena como esa, aun seguía sorprendiéndose ante la armoniosa perfección que demostraba y la impresionante habilidad que el joven Saotome derrochaba ejecutando su entrenamiento diario.

Nadie, ni siquiera un profano en la materia que no supiese nada sobre las artes marciales, se pondría mantener indiferente ante esa demostración que el artista marcial exhibía totalmente ajeno a la admiración que estaba provocando en los ojos castaños que lo contemplaban asombrados, desde una esquina del dojo, o quizás no tan ajeno.

Ranma se había dado cuenta de la presencia de Akane en el dojo desde hacia un buen rato. El moreno era capaz de percibir la cercanía de la chica tan pronto como ella se acercaba lo suficiente. Tanto tiempo cercándola y protegiéndola no habían sido en vano, y su cuerpo captaba su proximidad como un animal siente la presencia de su compañera.

Finalizando el ejercicio que estaba haciendo en ese momento, el joven se volvió para enfrentar los ojos castaños de la chica y sonreír mostrando toda su blanca dentadura en una sonrisa confiada y algo presumida. Sabía que ella estaba admirando su torso desnudo y sudoroso y eso le provocaba una masculina satisfacción y un extraño calorcillo en su sangre. Tomó una toalla que había sobre un banco y se secó lentamente el sudor que resbalaba por sus pectorales para luego acercarse a la pequeña morena que sonriente le esperaba apoyada sobre la pared.

- ¿Qué?.. ¿Disfrutando de la vista? - preguntó con una presuntuosa sonrisa adornando su masculino rostro.

Akane con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, elevó una ceja con un gesto divertido. Por muchos años que pasaran, el joven Saotome siempre seria un tonto presumido. Pero era, "su tonto presumido" y a pesar de todo, ella lo amaba tal y cual era, aunque no por eso iba a dejar que se le subieran tanto los humos. Esbozando una picara sonrisa, decidió que quizás no le viniese del todo mal recibir un poquito de humildad. Así que adoptando un aire juguetón, le dio la espalda para empezar a caminar alejándose unos metros del joven acercándose a la pared opuesta donde estaba la salida. Entonces se detuvo y volvió la cabeza lo suficiente para poder mirarlo por encima de su hombro y contestarle a su anterior pregunta, con un tonillo de suficiencia que el joven Saotome encontró delicioso.

- Humm… no sé. ¿Disfrutar?.. La verdad es que lo que he visto tampoco es que sea como para tirar cohetes…

Ranma sonrió para si mismo cuando vio su nueva actitud y escuchó su respuesta. Sintiendo el repentino placer del reto lanzado, se dispuso a contraatacar. Si pensaba que le iba a molestar con esa pequeña provocación, iba lista. Ella no sabía quién era Ranma Saotome.

Con la toalla sobre uno de sus hombros, el joven se acercó con su andar cadencioso y lento que le puso a la chica los vellos de punta. Al llegar junto a ella, puso sus dos brazos a cada lado de la pequeña figura dejándola encerrada dentro, inclinándose lo suficiente como para que su rostro quedara a su altura y con una sonrisa perversa susurró sobre sus labios. - Quizás es que lo mejor no está en este momento a la vista… pero si quieres te lo puedo enseñar, o mejor aun, te lo puedo dejar probar…

La morena se agachó rápidamente y con un ágil movimiento se escabulló de la improvisada prisión. Luego a un metro de distancia le contestó tratando de evitar su intensa y azulada mirada.

- En este momento no estoy demasiado interesada. Además no hay nada que no haya visto ya, y poco que no haya probado ya... - respondió intentado mantener el nivel de la conversación pero sin poder evitar que un ligero sonrojo adornase sus mejillas.

La alegre carcajada del artista marcial la molestó un poco. Ella quería picarle y ser quien llevara el mando en ese pequeño juego de palabras calientes que estaban entablando, pero ella no era tan hábil ni tan experta como él, por lo que no podía evitar que el rubor cubriese su cara ante los comentarios picantes y de doble sentido que tan fácilmente salían por la masculina boca. Por el contrario, a él no parecía afectarle demasiado sus repuestas, las cuales se tomaba con bastante diversión.

Bufó un poco indignada, para luego soltar una exclamación de sorpresa al verse de nuevo entre los fuertes brazos masculinos. Ranma la había vuelto a apresar en menos de un parpadeo. Irritada ante su falta de reflejos, forcejeó intentando soltarse sin conseguirlo, hasta que escuchó el siguiente comentario de Ranma susurrado sensualmente sobre su oído.

- Pequeña, hay muuucho que no has visto ni has probado aun, pero que disfrutaré enormemente enseñándote cosas que te dejarán con la boca abierta, jadeante y con las piernas temblando... Te lo puedo asegurar…

La cara de la chica estaba ya tan roja y tan caliente que se podrían freír huevos en sus carrillos. Dándole un golpe en el pecho que el joven apenas notó, empezó a gritarle para que la soltara, ante el regocijo del moreno.

- ¡Oh!... ¡suéltame ahora mismo Ranma Saotome! ¡Eres… eres… eres!

- Soy... ¿Qué, Akane?- preguntó con la risa bailando aun en sus ojos mientras seguía sosteniendo fuertemente sujeta a la pequeña morena prácticamente aplastada contra su cuerpo y disfrutando de las sensaciones que el continuo forcejeo provocaba sobre su ya sensible anatomía.

- ¡Un guarro!.. ¡Si, eso es lo que eres! ¡Siempre pensando en lo mismo!

- Bueno no es realmente mi culpa.- añadió Ranma cuando pudo dejar de reír ante el último y furibundo comentario de ella.

- ¿Ah no?... y ¿de quién es? si puede saberse.

Dejándola de nuevo en el suelo pero sin soltarla del todo, aprovechó un momentáneo descuido de ella para tomar una de sus pequeñas manos y llevarla hacia su entrepierna haciéndole notar el enorme bulto que se le había formado por tenerla a ella tan cerca.

- La culpa la tiene el amigo… aquí presente y al que ya conoces…

- ¡Ahhh!.. ¡Eres un idiota!.. ¡Pervertido!.. ¡Obseso!..

Ranma estaba que se partía de risa viendo como la chica se subía por las paredes antes su comportamiento frente a ella. La joven había querido jugar con él, pero aun era muy inocente y su timidez era demasiado grande. Después de los dos primeros comentarios, no había sido capaz de aguantar el nivel del reto y la vergüenza había podido con ella sacando a relucir de nuevo su mal genio como defensa por su extrema turbación. El joven Saotome se relamió de gusto pensando que en menos de un par de días, estarían por fin casados y a solas. ¡Cuánto iba a disfrutar enseñándole a su pequeño diablillo…!

Finalmente y tras oírle decir una suerte de coloridas maldiciones e insultos, accedió a sus demandas y la dejó libre. Ella se alejo unos pasos de él jadeante por el esfuerzo y luego se giró para lanzarle una de sus miradas matadoras que quizás a otros atemorizarían pero al joven artista marcial, acostumbrado desde la adolescencia, a recibir toda clase de golpes con mesas, con sillas y utensilios varios, patadas, puñetazos y vuelos interplanetarios cortesía de Akane´s mazos, S.A., poco podía impresionar.

Tras unos minutos, la chica viendo que su pareja aun mantenía la sonrisa de suficiencia en su apuesto rostro y su pose inalterable, suspiró con resignación aceptando su derrota. De momento estaba en desventaja frente a él, pero eso no iba a durar siempre. Ya iría cogiendo la práctica necesaria para poner en su sitio a Ranma.

Viendo a su prometida algo mas calmada, se acercó a ella despacio con la intención de averiguar el motivo de su visita al dojo. No creía que ella hubiera venido solo para verle entrenar, aunque le encantaría que así fuera. Pero hacía mucho que la conocía y sabía ver cuando estaba nerviosa o preocupada. Y no dudaba de que en esta ocasión se cumplían las dos causas. La cercanía de su boda, los agotadores preparativos y sus incansables y desesperantes familias, seguramente la estaban estresando aun más.

En ese momento cayó en la cuenta de que ella seguramente había llegado hasta allí buscando algo de apoyo y seguridad, cosa que provocó que su habitual sentido de la protección que siempre estaba presente en todo lo referente a ella, saliese a relucir una vez mas. Así que, poniendo una mano sobre su suave hombro con una inusitada delicadeza, se agachó lo suficiente como para mirarla a la cara y poder preguntarle con toda la ternura que pudo reunir.

- ¡Ey!.. ¿Que te pasa peque? ¿Querías hablarme de algo?

La joven acarició con sus pequeños dedos la grande y masculina mano que estaba apoyada en su hombro y negó con la cabeza.

- No, de nada en particular, solo quería… verte y estar contigo. - contestó en voz baja e insegura.

El joven se sintió enormemente complacido con el comentario de ella sintiendo como su corazón resonaba con un sordo latido. Por fin parecía que estaban, no solo avanzando en el plano emocional sino que también la antigua amistad y camaradería que en un tiempo tuvieron, regresaba poco a poco.

Suavemente y con cariño, envolvió sus brazos de manera protectora alrededor del pequeño cuerpo de la morena y colocó su cabeza sobre la suya, quedándose ambos durante un breve pero maravilloso momento abrazados y en silencio disfrutando de la mutua cercanía.

..//…

Nodoka buscaba a la joven huida por toda la casa con desesperación. Con un par de servilletas de diferentes colores en las manos y un enorme álbum lleno de fotografías de adornos florales debajo del brazo, se desgañitaba gritando el nombre de su futura nuera con desesperación. Solo quedaban dos días para que se efectuara la ceremonia y los manteles no estaban elegidos y las flores había que cambiarlas porque había surgido un problema con la floristería. La mujer estaba que se la comían los nervios y esperaba que la joven pusiese un poco mas de interés en intentar resolver el "gravísimo" asunto.

Kasumi, que en ese momento entraba en la casa con sus pequeños, se quedó con la boca abierta viendo a su normalmente calmada y discreta tía vociferando como una verdulera, con el pelo enmarañado y llamando a su hermana a gritos por la casa.

- Tía Nodoka. ¿Qué pasa?

- ¡Oh, kasumi, gracias al cielo que has venido! No encuentro a tu hermana y tenemos que decidir lo de los manteles y elegir unos nuevos arreglos florales ahora mismo.

- Pero... ¿qué ha pasado con los que ya tenían escogidos?

La mujer sacudió la cabeza con afectación y se llevó la mano a la frente como queriendo desprenderse de un repentino dolor de cabeza.

- Mejor, no me preguntes querida, pero necesito encontrar a tu hermana Akane inmediatamente…

La joven señora Tofu acercó a sus hijos hasta el salón donde su abuelo y Genma estaban jugando como siempre y sin hacer mucho caso al berrinche de Nodoka. Agachándose lo suficiente, les habló a sus pequeños mientras los empujaba dentro de la habitación.

- Vamos, idos a jugar con el abuelo y tío Genma. Mama va ayudar a la tía Nodoka un ratito.

Volviéndose entonces hacia la madre de Ranma, esbozó una de sus tranquilizadoras sonrisas y tomando entre sus manos el pesado álbum de fotos, acompañó a la mujer hacia la cocina.

- Vamos tía, escojamos esas flores mientras nos tomamos un té y dejemos que Akane disfrute de un poco de tranquilidad antes de la boda.

…//…

Lentamente se soltó del calido abrazo y apoyó sus pequeñas manos sobre el duro y trabajado torso masculino. Luego con una pequeña sonrisa de culpabilidad enfocó los azules ojos antes de hablar con un poco de timidez, que al joven le pareció adorable.

- ¿Sabes? me… me estoy escondiendo de tu madre.

Ranma enarcó una ceja y sonrió con diversión.

- Muy pronto para escaparse de la suegra ¿no? A ver dime: ¿Qué ha hecho esta vez?

- Me está persiguiendo con unos manteles y unas fotos de flores. Quiere que decida entre narcisos, azucenas y no sé qué más, y la verdad es que a mi me parecen todas iguales…

- ¡Pues claro! ¿Cómo una marimacho como tú iba a distinguir algo tan femenino y tierno como las flores? Eso se queda para las chicas de verdad. No sé como a mi madre se le ocurre recurrir a ti…

Ese comentario le valió un zape por parte de la joven que provocó de nuevo las risas de Ranma.

- Pues para ser una marimacho poco femenina, bien que estás colgado por mi... ¡idiota! - dijo mirándolo con enojo.

- Uhmm… quizás yo sea un poco masoquista y me gusten los retos difíciles. - añadió entonces él, mientras le empezaba a hacer cosquillas obligándola a reír y cambiar el gesto.

- ¡Basta! ¡Basta ya Ranma! Por favor… - suplicaba entre carcajadas.

- No pararé hasta que cambies esa cara. ¡Venga nena, vamos a casarnos en dos días! Deberías estar mas alegre…- añadió el joven mientras continuaba con su pequeña tortura haciendo que lagrimas escapasen de sus castaños ojos debido a la risa.

- ¡Ay, ya por favor! no puedo mas.

El moreno por fin detuvo su tormento y cuando la joven recuperó un poco el resuello, contestó a la afirmación de su prometido.

- Y estoy alegre, mejor dicho, estoy feliz, de verdad. Solo es que, que todo lo de los preparativos y eso me abruman un poco. Hubiera deseado una boda más sencilla e íntima.

- Si lo sé. A mí también me hubiera gustado así. Pero ya conoces a estos - añadió refiriéndose a ambas familias. - supongo que después de la anterior "boda", le debíamos el poder quitarse la espinita y poder disfrutar de la fiesta.

- Si tienes razón, pero una parte de mi tiene un poco de… aprensión precisamente por eso, ya me entiendes.

El joven asintió. Comprendía lo que sentía. La anterior boda, o mejor dicho, intento de boda fue una autentica hecatombe, pero ahora no tendría por que ser así. Todos eran adultos y personas mas o menos responsables, (algunos mas que otros, pensó al recordar a su padre), y esta vez no habría prometidas, pretendientes ni demás fauna pululando por ahí.

- Tranquila, nena. Todo saldrá perfectamente, ya lo verás. - intentó tranquilizarla con una sonrisa y con una suave caricia sobre su bello rostro.

La joven se la devolvió con dulzura y alejándose un poco de él, empezó a pasearse por el dojo volviendo a contemplar la colección de objetos que allí había. Se detuvo delante de la vitrina donde estaban colocadas las katanas, incluyendo las dos que había utilizado tiempo atrás para entrenar. Pasó con delicadeza un dedo sobre el mango de una de ellas ante la atenta mirada del joven.

- Me extrañó cuando las vi aquí por primera vez cuando regresé. Antes de marcharme nunca las habías utilizado…

- Cierto - asintió mientras sacaba una de ellas de su soporte y la balanceaba con un mano comprobando su peso y equilibrio.

- Ya sabes que nuestro estilo de lucha nunca ha utilizado armas de ningún tipo, pero, mi madre me convenció para que probara con estas. Su familia era experta y especialmente hábil en su manejo y me aseguró que yo lo llevaba en los genes y que acabaría gustándome y convirtiéndome en un maestro, y he de reconocer que tenía razón. La lucha con espadas es como poco, muy… estimulante.

- Y no se te da nada mal tampoco ¿verdad? - preguntó clavándoles sus castaños y grandes ojos.

Como única respuesta solo obtuvo una pequeña y ladeada sonrisa de orgullo procedente del moreno. Ante su silencio volvió a insistir.

- La prueba es la cantidad de trofeos que has conseguido ¿me equivoco?

- No, supongo que no - añadió él dejando de nuevo la afilada arma en su lugar de reposo.

La joven avanzó de nuevo unos pasos y se detuvo frente a una enorme estantería donde reposaban una gran cantidad de trofeos y copas correspondientes a todas las que había conseguido el joven Saotome en su nombre y en el del dojo. La estuvo contemplando con interés hasta que halló la que estaba buscando. Un precioso trofeo con una cinta anudada en su base. Adelantó una mano y liberó el nudo que apretaba el trozo de tela en el pie de la copa y lo sacó para presentarlo ante el rostro de su novio que la miró atentamente esperando la pregunta que sabía no tardaría en hacerle.

- Esto es mío. Si no me equivoco, era una cinta del pelo que yo tenía hace unos años…

- Si. La llevabas puesta el día que gané esa copa. - le confirmó el joven señalándolo.

- Y... ¿qué hace aquí? - volvió a preguntar la joven entrecerrando los ojos de manera inquisitiva. La verdad es que desde que lo vio el día que llegó de vuelta a Nerima, le había estado dando vueltas al asunto.

- Bueno… esa noche se te cayó y yo la encontré. Pensaba devolvértela pero como luego pasó, pues... todo lo que pasó, ya sabes… yo la guardé como recuerdo tuyo. Era lo único que me quedaba de ti. Durante mucho tiempo la tuve en mi habitación, incluso la metía bajo mi almohada para sentir tu aroma e imaginarte a mi lado - reconoció sin ninguna clase de vergüenza.- pero no me estaba haciendo ningún bien. Se volvió casi una obsesión, así que opté por dejarla aquí. Y atándola al pie de esa copa, era una manera de tenerte presente pero sin que me hiciera tanto daño.

Akane estaba totalmente sorprendida ante la cruda confesión del joven. Ranma había tenido en su poder un objeto suyo como recuerdo de ella. Por que la echaba de menos y quería sentirla junto a él. Un inesperado y delicioso calor la inundó. Y en un arrebato de ternura se acercó a él y le acarició el rasposo mentón.

- No te conocía ese lado romántico, Saotome.

- Como ya te he dicho, futura señora Saotome. - ronroneó junto a sus labios mientras volvía a abrazarla por enésima vez - hay muchas cosas de mi que aun desconoces…

Akane asintió con un gesto. Quizás era el momento de preguntar por algo que verdaderamente tenía interés en saber, pero que él evitaba aclarar siempre que ella lo sacaba a relucir. Parecía ser un tema tabú y no comprendía la razón si ella lo había conocido así. Ese tema en concreto era su maldición. Buscando las palabras precisas, volvió a plantear el asunto esperando que esta vez, él se dignara a responderle.

.

- Eso es verdad, Saotome. Aunque hay una cosa que aun no me has contado a pesar de lo mucho que te lo he preguntado y eso es lo que, lo que ocurrió con tu maldición. En la cena en la que estuvimos con Ko… quiero decir, en una cena al poco de llegar yo, diste a entender que ya no la tenías, pero aun no me has dicho si es cierto o no.

El joven apretó un poco más su agarre y la miró con gesto hosco.

- Te refieres a la cena en la que estuvo aquella pretensión de novio que tenías... ¿no?

- Siempre vas a estar refregándomelo por la cara ¿no es así?

Aspirando sobre su aromático y suave cuello, contestó con un leve y ronco tono.

- Siempre no, solo hasta que se me pase el cabreo.

La joven se dejó hacer, cerrando los ojos para disfrutar más de los suaves besos que Ranma iba dejando por su garganta y de paso permitiendo que el joven se reafirmase en su posesivo y celoso puesto de "único en el corazón de Akane". Sabía que su relación con su anterior novio había sido un escollo duro y casi insalvable, pero ahora todo eso había quedado atrás… o al menos lo parecía. Aprovechando el entretenimiento de él, insistió sobre el tema.

- Vamos Ranma, ¡cuéntame! - volvió a preguntar curiosa.

El joven alzó su morena cabeza y antes de contestar la miró a los ojos con una ardiente furia plasmada en su rostro, que sobrecogió a la joven, que no esperaba esa reacción, y que sorprendió aun mas oír su enronquecida y dolida voz.

- No hay mucho que contar. Cuando te marchaste y me dejaste "taaan claro" que nunca podrías estar con un hombre que lo era solamente la mitad del tiempo; un hombre, que según tus palabras textuales, no deseabas… ¿Cómo me dijiste?... ¡Ah si! "No me gustas, no me pones, no me excitas…", o algo así… - empezó a decir el joven soltándola abruptamente, mientras Akane enrojecía por momentos.

Recordaba vivamente aquella noche terrible en la que el dolor y la angustia la hizo ser tan cruel con Ranma y decirle aquellas atrocidades que solo consiguieron humillarle y herirle al máximo.

- Ranma, lo siento yo no quería decir todo eso…´ - sintiendo las lágrimas agolparse en sus ojos intentó detener su pequeño discurso, pero él no se lo permitió.

- ¡No Akane! ¡Déjame continuar! ¿No querías saberlo?...- preguntó dolorosamente. Luego tomando aire, siguió hablando algo mas calmado - Pues como te decía, aquello me dejó totalmente destrozado. Y mi maldición se volvió más dolorosa que nunca. Sabía que en China no estaba la solución. Los lagos habían quedado destruidos desde nuestro viaje allí, así que prácticamente me di por vencido, hundiéndome totalmente y encontrando solo desahogo en las artes. Entrené como un poseso hasta casi enfermar. No comía ni dormía casi, solo entrenaba hasta la extenuación, volcando en mis golpes todo el odio y la frustración que sentía.

Sus azulados ojos estaban casi negros, mientras recordaba tan dolorosos momentos. Colocó suavemente una mano sobre el rostro femenino obligándola a subirlo para conectar con su mirada.

- Te odié Akane. Te odié con toda mi alma y me odié a mi mismo por no poder dejar de amarte, a pesar del daño que me hiciste. Me convertí en algo horrible. Dejé que el rencor me dominase y basé mi vida solo en llegar a ser el mejor luchador del mundo. Entrené con todas mis fuerzas. Mi cuerpo cada vez se hacia mas fuerte, pero mi alma cada vez mas oscura.

Akane se estremecía ante el dolor que rezumaban aquellas duras palabras dichas por su prometido, pero lo que más dolía era saberse culpable en gran medida de ese sufrimiento. Ranma ajeno a los sentimientos que estaba despertando en la joven, continúo sacando a flote sus más profundos y amargos recuerdos.

- Todos estaban muy preocupados por mi, pero yo simplemente los ignoraba. Fui acumulando triunfos y más triunfos consiguiendo de paso un estatus económico y social muy elevado. Por otro lado, mi paso por la universidad fue fácil. Al estar en el equipo y cosechar tantas victorias, no les costaba nada ayudarme a pasar… ya sabes lo que quiero decir. Me convertí en un héroe ya en el primer curso y disfruté de los placeres que mi fama y mis victorias me facilitaron. Mi tiempo se dividía entre combates, entrenamientos y fiestas. Me metí de lleno en una vida de violencia y placer... Akane.

Se aclaró la garganta y tras hacer una breve pausa, retomó el hilo de su relato ante la atenta mirada de su chica.

- Un día, al principio de mi segundo año de facultad, el doctor Tofu fue a visitarme. Pensé que por intercesión de Kasumi, mis padres le habían convencido para que tratase de llevarme de nuevo al buen camino, pero no era así. Tu hermana y él ya eran novios y salían juntos. Unas semanas antes de su visita, habían ido a un mercadillo de libros antiguos buscando un recetario que Kasumi deseaba tener. El caso es que el libro de recetas no estaba, pero el doctor se hizo con un extraño conjunto de pergaminos antiquísimos que contenía el remedio para multitud de enfermedades y afecciones diversas. Estudiándolo con atención, encontró un rollo en especial que hablaba de una posible cura para las maldiciones de Jusenko. Lo estudió atentamente y decidió hablarme de él. Se trataba de un combinado de pócimas y ejercicios físicos que había hacer. Tofu me dijo que sería muy doloroso y agotador, aparte de que tampoco estaba muy seguro de que fuese a funcionar, pero que no perdíamos nada en intentarlo. Por supuesto accedí y durante las vacaciones de navidad, nos fuimos los dos a las montañas y lo probamos.

- Y funcionó... ¿no es así? - La suave voz de la joven le llegó en un quedo susurro.

- Si....funcionó. Durante días padecí los mayores dolores de toda mi vida. Tras tomar diariamente una variedad de asquerosas bebidas y pócimas, Tofu me mojaba alternadamente con agua fría y caliente. Mis huesos parecían quebrarse para volver a soldarse y quebrarse de nuevo. Mi cuerpo luchaba contra la maldición, intentado controlar el cambio. Poco a poco, lo fui consiguiendo hasta que finalmente un día, el cambio no se produjo y mi cuerpo masculino prevaleció. A partir de ahí, nunca mas volví a transformarme y paulatinamente empecé a crecer hasta alcanzar mis dimensiones actuales.

Akane había oído todo el relato con el corazón encogido por el dolor y la culpa. Nunca había imaginado que su cruel manera de romper con su anterior compromiso ocasionara tal daño en él. Con cautela colocó suavemente una mano sobre su desnudo torso en una sutil caricia. No sabía si él la rechazaría de plano ya que hasta ahora nunca lo había visto tan dolido. Inmediatamente su mano fue tomada por la masculina con fuerza y de un suave tirón la acercó a su cuerpo, encerrándola de nuevo en un ansioso abrazo, Ranma con un gemido implorante susurró sobre sus cabellos.

- Akane, no vuelvas a herirme así nunca más. Prefiero mil veces la muerte antes que tu desprecio…

Fin del capítulo XX

_Se nota que estamos de vacaciones ¿verdad? Ni yo misma me lo creo. He actualizado dos fic y ahora cuelgo la reedición de este capítulo. Bueno al menos estoy aprovechando mi tiempo libre._

_Gracias por todos vuestros amables comentarios y vuestro apoyo. Un besote muy fuerte._

_Marina._

_No olvidéis pasar de vez en cuando por mi blog, allí cuelgo avances de actualizaciones._


	21. Chapter 21

**Los personajes de Rama no me pertenecen**

* * *

Capitulo 21

"…_Akane, no vuelvas a herirme así nunca más. Prefiero mil veces la muerte antes que tu desprecio…"_

Como muda y única respuesta, la joven se alzó de puntillas, rodeando el fuerte cuello dispuesta a unir su boca con la del artista marcial, en ese beso que inconscientemente ambos estaban buscando desde hacia rato y que necesitaban tan profundamente. Las fuertes manos se cerraron en torno a su pequeña cintura posesivamente y sus alientos se entremezclaron, dejando que sus corazones hablasen por ellos y sellasen definitivamente la brecha que los malentendidos y la distancia abrió entre ambos.

Los ojos de Akane se cerraron para disfrutar del íntimo momento y de la proximidad y fuerza de su masculino acompañante, mientras escuchaba los amorosos susurros que Ranma deslizaba sobre sus labios. Perdidos en su propio y exclusivo mundo, no escucharon el ruido de pasos ni la puerta del dojo abrirse para que Kasumi pudiese entrar.

- ¡Chicos...Tía Nodoka dice que la comida esta lis…! ¡Oh, lo siento! ¡No quería interrumpir!

La pareja se separó lentamente y se volvieron para enfrentar a la mayor de los Tendo que esperaba con una dulce sonrisa dibujada en su cara.

- No te preocupes, Kasumi… - El fuerte y protector brazo de Ranma rodeó los suaves hombros de Akane con cariño atrayéndola junto a él. - dile a mi madre que ya vamos…

- Kasumi… ¿Tía Nodoka aun está…? – empezó a preguntar la pequeña morena de forma vacilante, pero fue interrumpida por su sonriente y comprensiva hermana mayor.

- Las flores ya están elegidas y los manteles también han sido encargados. - le informó con una sonrisa de las suyas. - ¡Tranquilízate Akane!... todo saldrá perfectamente. ¡Ya lo verás!

La pequeña de los Tendo asintió con un leve gesto no muy convencida, pero el entusiasmo de Kasumi era contagioso y tras unos momentos de duda, suspiró y tomando la mano que Ranma le ofrecía, siguieron los pasos de la castaña cuando esta desapareció por la puerta.

…//…

Los días habían pasado como en un ensueño y las hojas del calendario literalmente habían volado sin que apenas se dieran cuenta, transformando las horas en minutos y los minutos en segundos.

Ahora contemplaba su propio reflejo en el espejo de su cuarto, con los ojos como platos y casi sin poder creerse lo que veía. Después de tanto tiempo, tantas vicisitudes, tantos malos y buenos momentos, tanto pasado y vivido, la imagen de si misma vestida de novia le devolvía la mirada.

Las últimas semanas habían pasado como un suspiro y ahí estaba ella, vestida de blanco purísimo, con un bellísimo Kimono tradicional de boda, regalo de su futura suegra y controlando sus nervios lo mejor que podía; aunque no lo estaba haciendo demasiado bien, a tenor del sudor de sus manos. Pero sacando fuerzas de flaqueza, mantenía el tipo, mientras esperaba para bajar al dojo donde en menos de media hora ella y Ranma se convertirían en marido y mujer.

Hacia unos diez minutos mas o menos, que sus hermanas habían salido por petición suya de la habitación para dejarla un rato a solas. Necesitaba un pequeño momento de reflexión y de meditación y las otras dos Tendo supieron darle ese pequeño espacio de privacidad.

Con las piernas temblorosas, se acercó a su cama y se sentó con un suspiro. Estaba aterrada. Era un paso muy importante en su vida y aunque gran parte de su adolescencia estuvo marcada por su obligado e impuesto compromiso con su desesperante prometido, ahora no era capaz de hacerse a la idea de lo que estaba punto de ocurrir. Y no es que no lo deseara, la verdad. De hecho este era el sueño de su vida. Unirse al hombre que la enamoró cuando ambos eran poco más que unos niños y al que amó con toda su alma desde entonces hasta ahora y por supuesto, amaría hasta el fin de sus días.

Pero, algo la asustaba. Durante los últimos años habían estado separados. Ausentes de la vida del otro. Viviendo vidas separadas y al margen completamente el uno del otro. Pensando incluso que él único sentimiento que les unía era poco menos que el odio, para luego descubrir en menos de un mes que se querían tanto o incluso mucho más que antes. Que su amor era tan intenso y devastador como para hacer que ella rompiese la relación que mantenía con Koji y encontrarse metidos de lleno en una boda cuanto menos precipitada.

Su cabeza no paraba de hacerse preguntas. ¿Estarían haciendo lo correcto o estarían metiendo la pata hasta el fondo? ¿No deberían quizás esperar algún tiempo mas? ¿Esperar hasta estar completamente seguros de que esto era lo que realmente deseaban?

Los ojos de la chica se desviaron hacia la ventana observando un pequeño pajarillo que se acercaba hasta el nido que junto a su compañera habían hecho en la rama de un árbol. La chica esbozó una tierna sonrisa.

Esa era la respuesta: Una familia. Y para Ranma el deseo era claro y firme. Él lo había dejado bien sentado. No estaba dispuesto a estar un minuto más sin ella. Todo lo que tuvieran que descubrir o aclarar, lo harían juntos y nunca mas permitiría que nada ni nadie los separase.

Ranma sabía lo que quería y su firmeza y decisión la convencieron totalmente. No había razón para luchar contra corriente. Ellos estaban destinados a estar juntos y a pesar de todos los contratiempos y problemas que habían enfrentado a lo largo de su existencia, al final el destino había vuelto a unirlos y a darles una nueva oportunidad.

Unos golpes en la puerta, la sacaron de sus pensamientos. Dio permiso antes de que esta se abriera y la mayor de sus hermanas entrase para acercarle un bello ramo de rosas blancas. Resueltamente se puso en pie y tomó las flores que Kasumi le trajo.

- ¿Estas lista Akane?... - Preguntó la mayor con una sonrisa tranquilizadora mientras le arreglaba parte del hermoso y complicado tocado. - Todos esperan abajo…

- Entonces, no les hagamos esperar…- respondió la chica sonriendo de vuelta y acercando el florido bouquet a su pecho, mientras dejaba que sus pasos la llevaran hasta el comienzo de lo que sería a partir de ese momento, su nueva vida.

…//….

La pequeña y blanca figura caminaba despacio pero con su delicada espalda lo más erguida posible. Lentamente iba adelantando uno de sus pequeños pies para colocarlo detrás del otro y avanzar sin pausa sobre el rojo y alfombrado suelo. El tenue sonido del roce de la seda de su largo vestido, junto con el rítmico taconeo de los zapatos de su acompañante, era lo único que se escuchaba en el largo pasillo que conducía hasta el dojo, aunque ella juraría que el retumbar del latido de su corazón podría escucharse a kilómetros de distancia denotando su ansioso estado. Pero realmente se equivocaba. Su respiración levemente agitada y el casi imperceptible temblor de sus manos, eran las únicas muestras de su nerviosismo, ya que la palidez de su rostro estaba perfectamente cubierta y disimulada por el suave y ligero maquillaje que cubría su bonita cara.

Tras largos interminables minutos, finalmente se encontraban frente a las cerradas puertas del gimnasio detrás de la cuales el lejano murmullo que se escuchaba tras la gruesa madera, les ayudaba hacerse una ligera idea de la cantidad de gente que esperaba en el interior de la enorme sala. Aspiró trémulamente todo el aire que la capacidad de sus pulmones le permitía, intentando tranquilizarse antes de traspasar las puertas y enfrentar a la expectante multitud. Apretaba con tanta fuerza el ramo de flores que llevaba entre sus manos, que los pequeños tallos comenzaron a quebrarse sin que ella se diese cuenta, mientras un sudor frió la empezó a recorrer desde la base del cuello hasta los talones…

Pánico… Un paralizante pánico. Eso era lo que sentía en ese momento. Las imágenes de la anterior ceremonia ocurrida años atrás, le volvió a la mente con la nitidez de una película, haciendo que su sangre se convirtiese en agua y que casi se quedase clavada en el suelo, mientras su aturrullada mente la abrumaba con aterrorizadas preguntas.

¿Y si de nuevo todo volvía a repetirse?... ¿Y si aparecían nuevas prometidas o nuevos locos?... o por el contrario… ¿era Ranma quien se echaba para atrás y decidía que ya no quería casarse o simplemente solo la estaba engañando?.. ¿Y si…?

De pronto, el alocado curso de sus pensamientos fue detenido al sentir una mano suave y cálida posarse sobre su rígido brazo. Volvió su cara hacia su derecha lo suficiente como para ver el sonriente y tranquilo rostro de Kasumi que con su habitual dulzura, consiguió en un momento que la paz retornara su agitado corazón con tan solo unas palabras.

- Entra ahí, Akane… Todos esperan… Nada ocurrirá, te lo prometo. - dijo mirándola a los ojos con esa extraña pero maravillosa luz que desprendían sus bellos ojos, luego posando suavemente su mano sobre la tersa mejilla de la novia añadió. - Él… te espera, Akane… como lo ha estado haciendo por estos cinco largos años…

Una cristalina lágrima brotó de sus ojos de caramelo que la castaña secó con su dedo, mientras la besaba dulcemente en la frente, tal y como su desaparecida madre hubiera hecho de haber estado ahí. A continuación, inclinándose hacia adelante, abrió las amplias puertas y la empujó suavemente por la espalda para hacerla caminar hacia el interior, mientras le susurraba al oído.

- Todo saldrá bien… hermanita…

….///….

Nodoka esperaba nerviosa, sentada cerca del improvisado altar donde se celebraría la ceremonia. Sus agudos ojos recorrían con satisfacción la bella estancia en la que se había convertido el dojo después de haber sido engalanado tan cuidadosamente por las féminas de la familia, buscando algún pequeño detalle o algún fallo inoportuno que hubiese que subsanar. Pero después de un exhaustivo recorrido con su mirada, suspiró satisfecha y algo más relajada. Todo estaba perfectamente. Las flores que finalmente había elegido con la ayuda de Kasumi, lucían en esplendorosos arreglos y centros distribuidos por todo el salón, llenado el espacio con su fragante e inconfundible aroma. Por otro lado, el suelo había sido cubierto con hermosas alfombras que amortiguaban el sonido y evitaban el posible daño que los zapatos y sobre todo los afilados tacones de las damas, pudieran hacer en la pulimentada madera del adorado lugar de entrenamiento de los hombres de la familia. Y por último y como toque final, las hileras de bancos que habían sido colocados para la ocasión, estaban exquisitamente adornados con flores y cintas en los laterales, delineando el camino por el que la novia tendría que avanzar. En fin…que todo había quedado como ella había deseado.

Despreocupándose ya del arreglo del dojo, su mirada voló hacia su vástago que de pie frente al altar esperaba impaciente la llegada de su prometida. Una amplia sonrisa de satisfacción y orgullo materno se dibujó en su cara al ver la imagen de Ranma. Siempre había sido un joven apuesto, por lo menos para los ojos de su madre, pero ahora estaba realmente muy guapo. Su alto continente se veía impresionante con su ropa de novio. Él, al igual que Akane, había optado en esta ocasión por vestirse con los atuendos tradicionales japoneses. La chica llevaría un Shiromaku o Kimono nupcial de color blanco y él usaría un haori y un hakama ambos en azul marino. El resto de la familia habían aceptado de muy buen grado la decisión de la joven pareja y los había apoyado en su decisión, especialmente Nodoka, la cual estaba tan encantada con la idea, que se había ofrecido nada más saberlo, en ser ella quien regalase las dos vestimentas a los novios.

Suspirando satisfecha, volvió su rostro hacia la cerrada puerta esperando como el resto de los invitados que a que la pequeña Akane entrase en el dojo para comenzar la ceremonia que uniría a los dos jóvenes en matrimonio y de paso, consolidaría la unión de las dos familias como tanto habían deseado Sound Tendo y Genma durante la mayor parte de su vida.

Ranma por su parte, estaba más nervioso de lo que nunca había recordado estar en toda su vida. Ningún combate o torneo en el que hubiera participado, le había producido esa sensación de angustia en el pecho como la que ahora estaba padeciendo al ver como iba corriendo el reloj sin que la chica apareciera y es que pasaban mas de cinco minutos de la hora prevista en la que Akane tenía que haber entrado por la puerta. Apretaba y soltaba alternadamente sus puños tratando de controlar el nerviosismo. Alzó su mano para mirar la hora y tragó saliva con dificultad. Ya eran diez los minutos que traía la chica de retraso… ¿y si se había arrepentido?... ¿Y si había decidido volver con ese imbécil de novio que tenía antes?... ¿Y si se había asustado y no quería casarse con él?...

Quizás no debería haberla presionado tanto… Ranma se deshacía en eculubraciones que en ese momento pasaban por su agitada mente, mientras los minutos corrían y no había ni rastro de la joven novia.

Los cuchicheos de los invitados estaban ya empezando a ponerle de los nervios. Evitó mirarlos y centró su intensa y azulada mirada en la enorme puerta del dojo como queriendo hacerla aparecer solo por la fuerza de su deseo. Sentía la garganta seca y el corazón parecía haberle bajado en caída libre hasta su estomago. La verdad es que su pequeña le estaba haciendo pasar el peor rato de su vida. Una mano en el hombro llamó momentáneamente su atención. Se giró y los oscuros ojos y risueños de Ryoga chocaron con los suyos. La amplia sonrisa del eterno chico perdido, que estaba de pie a su lado, pareció brindarle un poco de tranquilidad.

- No te pongas nervioso, Ranma… Las novias siempre se hacen esperar. Ya sabes, es la tradición. – le susurró al oído.

- Quizás… pero esta espera me está matando. P-chan... - contestó intentando que no se notara demasiado la tensa rigidez de sus hombros.

El joven se rió por el comentario y añadió instantes después.- Lo comprendo nenita, pero no tienes por que preocuparte. Akane no te dejará plantado aquí, ella vendrá seguro… Ya sabes cuanto te quiere…

El joven Saotome lo miró con una sonrisa agradecida pero extrañamente insegura en su habitualmente confiado rostro, cosa que provocó que Ryoga alzase una ceja divertido ante su evidente ansiedad y comentara con burla.

- Aunque la verdad es que no me explico por qué te aguanta…

Ranma asintió con un gesto y con una leve risita. Agradecía especialmente la presencia del que a pesar de todo, había sido lo más parecido al mejor amigo que había tenido en toda su vida. Fue a girarse un poco para lanzarle a Ryoga alguna respuesta jocosa, cuando el sonido de las puertas abriéndose así como, la música nupcial que empezaba a sonar, atrajo su inmediata atención haciéndole olvidar cualquier otra cosa que tuviese en mente que no fuera la imagen que apareció frente a sus ojos.

Y… ahí estaba ella. Por fin pudo dejar que su corazón recuperase su habitual y rítmico latir y que sus pulmones recuperasen el aire que casi había olvidado inhalar. Una relajante y dulce sensación de paz le recorrió desde la cabeza hasta la punta de los pies. Akane por fin había llegado y el mundo volvía nuevamente a caminar.

La pequeña y blanca figura se recortaba sobre el fondo del adornado salón como una bellísima visión. Su delicada silueta cubierta por el hermoso y blanco kimono, atraía la mirada de todos los presentes incluido por supuesto la del novio, que la contemplaba totalmente embelesado. A sus ojos, no había nadie más bello sobre la faz de la tierra que Akane, ni otro hombre mas afortunado que él.

Mientras la observaba, todo dejó de tener importancia para Ranma. Sus ojos solo la veían a ella, sus oídos solo escuchaban el sonido de sus leves pasos y su olfato solo captaba el dulce y embriagador aroma de su perfume. Su mundo se reducía a la joven de negros cabellos que avanzaba hacia él como un dulce ángel, mientras le sonreía con esa sonrisa que era capaz de robarle el aire.

Cuando llegó a su lado y la azulada mirada se enredó en los castaños ojos de la joven y unían sus manos para dar comienzo a sus votos, comprendió que su vida y su futuro siempre habían estado predestinados. Que desde que ambos nacieron, el destino se había empeñado en unirles a pesar de todo lo que habían tenido que luchar y todos los inconvenientes que habían tenido que superar. Porque en el momento en que sus vidas se encontraron, comprendieron que jamás podrían tener o desear otro futuro diferente al que iban a comenzar a vivir juntos desde ese mismo instante.

Fin del capítulo 21

…///…

Bien ya solo queda otro capítulo mas y el epílogo. Sé que este es algo cortito, pero el próximo es más largo y el epílogo mucho más. Me gustaría poder terminar de colgarlo entre esta semana y la próxima, para así dedicarle más tiempo a mis otros fics.

Ahora me despido para ver si me da tiempo colgarlo hoy mismo. No olvidéis pasaros por mi blog y sobre todo dejarme algún comentario. Intentaré esta vez contestarlos individualmente.

Un besote para todos, Marina.


	22. Chapter 22

Bien este es el fin. Después de más de 20 capítulos, ya llegó el final. Espero que nos haya desilusionado y que hayáis disfrutado con su lectura. Los últimos capítulos me han costado un poco más, pero creo que el esfuerzo ha valido la pena.

Quiero desde aquí dar las gracias a todos y todas los que me habéis apoyado y seguido en esta experiencia. Este fic es muy especial para mí, ya que ha sido el primero que empecé a escribir (aunque sé que no ha sido el primero en acabar…) y con el que me estrené en este mundillo de los fanfictions.

El manga de Ranma ½, así como la parejita de Nerima, siempre tendrán un lugar especial en mi corazón, ya que fue con este anime con el que empecé a interesarme por este mundo, al que luego siguieron muchos mas, como Inuyasha, bleach y como no mi actual obsesión… Naruto. Esto no quiere decir que deje de escribir fics de Ranma, en absoluto. De hecho ya estoy con una nueva historia que muchos ya conocéis y con la que espero volver a captar de nuevo vuestro interés.

Ahora sin más me despido y os dejo con la última entrega de esta historia.

Un abrazo muy fuerte, Marina.

LOS PERSONAJES DE RANMA NO ME PERTENECEN.

El insistente murmullo de la música, las voces y el sonido de la fiesta, la rodeaba haciéndola sentirse como en una nube que la aislaba del momento. Solo la calidez y fuerza que percibía en el firme agarre de la grande y masculina mano que aferraba la suya, la traía de regreso a la realidad. Giró su rostro para enfrentar los azules ojos que la miraban intensamente y para ver amplía y satisfecha sonrisa en el rostro de su acompañante.

Estaba sentados en un par de asientos esperando que Akane recuperase un poco el resuello después de un buen rato de intenso baile. La cena hacía ya varias horas que había terminado. Los brindis y los discursos más o menos acertados, las felicitaciones, besos y lágrimas, también habían finalizado, pero la animada fiesta aun continuaba llenando de música y risas el recinto del dojo.

La pareja de recién casados habían disfrutado muchísimo con la velada. Todas las aprensiones y miedos que habían llenado el ánimo de la novia días antes de la ceremonia, habían quedado en nada, ya que todo lo que había temido nunca ocurrió. Los invitados y sobre todo, los dos representantes de las familias habían sabido mantener la compostura y ningún percance había arruinado esta vez la tan esperada boda. Seguramente gracias a la oportuna intervención de Nodoka que supo controlar a los dos hombres y a los posibles alborotadores con mano de hierro.

Con una risita Akane, recordó el gesto asustado que se plasmaba en el rostro de su padre y de Genma ante la estricta mirada de la Sra. Saotome cuando intentaban hacer cualquier cosa que la mujer consideraba que no era lo adecuado. No cabía duda de que era la única que sabía como mantenerlos a raya. Sonriendo, la joven paseó su mirada por el animado salón mientras llevaba a sus labios la copa de frió champagne que sujetaba en su mano para refrescarse un poco, bajo la atenta mirada de su ya marido. Este con suave movimiento apartó la copa de sus labios impidiéndole tomar un nuevo sorbo.

- ¿Qué?… - preguntó ella curiosa por su inesperado gesto.

- Mejor no tomes mucho champagne esta noche, nena….

Ella sonrió. - Solo es una copa, Ranma. No es como si fuera a emborracharme.

- Lo sé amor, pero ya sabes que el alcohol embota los sentidos y quiero que esta noche estés totalmente consciente. Que puedas sentir plenamente sin nada que te lo impida, Akane… - le susurró a continuación con sensualidad enervando cada vello de su cuerpo. - Para poder disfrutar de todo lo que nos espera….

Con un intenso rubor en su rostro la chica dejó que Ranma le quitara la copa de las manos y suavemente la ayudó a levantarse. Luego, sin que casi nadie se diese cuenta y sin despedirse de su familia y amigos, salieron de la sala dejando atrás a una multitud de invitados totalmente embutidos en su propia diversión y ajenos a los dos jóvenes que se marchaban en su camino hacia el inicio de la que sería su noche de bodas y su posterior luna de miel.

…//…

Los azules ojos que habían visto como la pareja se escabullía de la fiesta se entristecieron momentáneamente mientras contemplaba la cerrada puerta por donde su antiguo e imposible amor acababa de salir.

A pesar de haber renunciado tiempo atrás a él y de haber encontrado el amor en un hombre maravilloso, una pequeña parte de su corazón aun se resistía, no pudiendo evitar sentir una agridulce sensación. Solidaria alegría ante la felicidad que finalmente su mejor amigo había conseguido lograr, y un ligero pinchazo de dolor ante el amor definitivamente perdido.

Con un ligero suspiro, tuvo que reconocer la verdad. Ranma nunca fue suyo en realidad. Durante largos años vivió auto engañándose y sin querer ver la realidad, pero en el fondo de su alma siempre supo que Akane Tendo, había sido la absoluta dueña del corazón del inconquistable Ranma Saotome.

….///….

La vista era realmente maravillosa y espectacular. La hermosa noche de Tokio relucía con las innumerables luces que iluminaban parpadeantes la bulliciosa ciudad. Faltaban escasas horas para el amanecer, pero aun así las calles estaban llenas de coches y gentes que recorrían apresuradamente las aceras de un lado a otro. Desde los grandes ventanales del piso numero quince de la torre donde Ranma tenía su amplio y cómodo ático, las personas se veían pequeñas y lejanas haciéndole sentir como si estuviera en otro mundo.

Con su palma apoyada sobre el frío cristal, observaba todo el panorama intentando evitar que el nerviosismo la recorriera. Iba a entregarse nuevamente a Ranma como aquella vez, solo que ahora sería diferente. Ahora era su esposa y este era el comienzo de su nueva vida. A pesar de haber hecho el amor una vez con él, sentía como si fuese la primera vez. Desde aquel día no habían vuelto a tener intimidad, a pesar de los continuos intentos del joven, pero ella tenía la romántica ilusión de esperar hasta estar casados y Ranma aunque a regañadientes, había terminado cediendo a sus deseos.

De pronto unas manos se apoyaron sobre sus hombros y un cálido aliento se posó sobre su blanco cuello haciéndola estremecer. Su marido estaba justo a su espalda, contemplando la ciudad sobre su cabeza mientras sus manos bajaron de sus hombros hasta su cintura abrazándola y acercándola posesivamente a su cuerpo.

- ¿Nerviosa?

- Hummm… - fue su única respuesta.

Suavemente su pareja la volvió hasta quedar frente a frente con él. Con una mano bajo su barbilla le levantó el rostro para poder mirarla a los ojos.

- No tienes por qué… - Añadió antes de posar sus labios sobre los de ella y besarlos suavemente. Akane se dejó llevar por la dulzura de su beso y antes de que se diese cuenta ya estaba de puntillas enroscando sus brazos en torno al masculino cuello. Durante largos instantes, se recrearon en el sabor mutuo y el calor del momento. Por la necesidad de oxigeno, sus bocas se separaron apenas los milímetros necesarios para poder respirar. Mirándose intensamente a los ojos, no necesitaban decirse nada, por eso la joven no se sorprendió cuando el moreno la alzó en sus brazos y se dirigió con ella hacia el dormitorio que compartirían desde esa misma noche.

…//…

Alzó la mirada para ver a quien pertenecía la mano que en ese instante le estaba ofreciendo una nueva copa de champagne. Al ver el rostro, una imperceptible sonrisa se plasmó en su cara aunque no por ello menos sorprendida.

- Gracias... - dijo al aceptar la bebida.

- De nada, me pareció ver que quizás lo necesitaras…- fue la lacónica respuesta.

Tomando lentamente un sorbo del frió liquido, aprovechó para mirar de soslayo a su acompañante. El imperturbable rostro de Nabiki Tendo era como siempre una máscara inescrutable.

- No se te escapa nada… ¿verdad? – preguntó en un susurro.

- Sabias que esto ocurriría algún día, Ukyo. - contestó la reina del hielo volviendo por primera vez su rostro para mirarla de frente. Los azules ojos de la chica estaban vidriosos y carentes de su habitual brillo.

- Lo sé... y lo acepto, de verdad, pero creo que nunca dejaré de preguntarme que hubiera sido si nunca hubiese conocido a tu hermana… Tal vez, tal vez él…

- Él nunca hubiera estado contigo; para Ranma tú solo eras una buena amiga, la mejor… pero nada mas. - la interrumpió Nabiki. Después la mediana de los Tendo se puso de pie con intención de marcharse, pero pareció cambiar de opinión y echando un último vistazo a la joven añadió: - Tienes a alguien maravilloso al que le importas de verdad, no lo desaproveches…. La vida no siempre da segunda oportunidades, Ukyo.

La observó marcharse y perderse entre la animada multitud, recapacitando sobre todo lo que le había dicho. Perdida en sus pensamientos no se dio cuenta de la nueva presencia que tomaba asiento a su lado hasta que su mano fue suavemente tomada por otra mas grande y callosa. Alzó su mirada para encontrarse con un par de ojos oscuros y dulces que la miraban con cariño. Una inesperada ola de ternura la invadió y suavemente adelantó su rostro para besar con infinita pasión los labios de un sorprendido pero encantado Ryoga.

…//…

Los suspiros y gemidos llenaban la amplia y semi oscura habitación donde una pareja de recién casados se demostraban el infinito amor que sentían el uno por el otro.

La ropa que habían llevado en la ceremonia y que con tanto esmero había escogido Nodoka, estaba regada de cualquier manera en el suelo del cuarto a donde había llegado después de haber sido prácticamente arrancada de sus cuerpos ante la impacienta de la pareja. Y ahora ambos desnudos, se deshacían en desesperadas y ansiosas caricias, bajo la luz de la luna que entraba por el amplio ventanal.

Después de casi un mes de castas caricias y esquivos besos, el joven Saotome estaba impaciente por sentir el pequeño y delicado cuerpo de su ahora esposa vibrar bajo el toque de sus exigentes manos. Por lo que se afanaba en acariciar y delinear toda la suave piel que tenía ante él. Deslizando sus dedos con tortuosa lentitud por sus curvas, planos y pliegues erizando toda su epidermis ante su contacto.

Recorría con sus manos y sus labios todos los contornos de la figura de la joven, sin dejarse ninguno atrás. Desde la delicada piel de su mentón hasta la tibia suavidad de la intimidad femenina, pasando por los delicados montículos de sus pechos, la tersura de su abdomen y la satinada piel de sus muslos. Akane yacía entre sus brazos dejándose querer y disfrutando de los delicados roces que las callosas y fuertes manos de Ranma iban dibujando sobre su cuerpo haciéndola enloquecer.

Totalmente desinhibida, se sentía desfallecer ante la pasión con la que el joven se entregaba a su labor de hacerla disfrutar de lo que, a pesar de su falta de experiencia, no dudaría en catalogar el mejor sexo que se podría tener en la vida.

Ranma deslizaba sus labios por el cuello blanco y sedoso de su joven esposa, disfrutando de los gemidos de satisfacción que conseguía arrancar de los labios de hasta hacia poco una tímida Akane. Parecía no tener nunca suficiente y desesperadamente hundía sus manos en la tierna carne de la pelinegra como queriendo acercarla lo mas posible, mientras su boca se dirigía ansiosa hasta su redondeado busto para saborearlo con deleite. La joven se arqueó ante el súbito arrebato de placer que sintió por ese nuevo ataque y hundió sus manos temblorosas en la negra cabellera del joven, asiendo con fuerza sus recios cabellos.

Después de un buen rato disfrutando del sabor dulce sus pechos, volvió de nuevo a devorar la boca femenina con ardor, desesperadamente bebiendo los suspiros que escapaban de ella.

Akane que yacía casi aprisionada bajo su cuerpo grande y pesado, también quería tomar parte activa y no limitarse a acariciarle su espalda, sus hombros o sus cabellos como había hecho hasta ahora. Ella también quería hacerle disfrutar, quería hacerle gemir y jadear como él lograba que ella hiciera. Quería sentirse deseada y hacerle temblar entre sus pequeñas manos. Con un leve empuje consiguió que él notara que ella necesitaba un poco de espacio y pensando que quizás le estaba haciendo daño, se apartó levemente con rostro algo preocupado.

- ¿Q... qué te ocurre? - preguntó entre jadeos producidos por la excitación. - ¿Te he hecho daño?

La joven negó con un gesto y sonriendo pícaramente le empujó con suavidad, para luego colocarse sobre él ante el sorprendido gesto de Ranma.

- No... yo solo quería ser algo mas participativa… ¿me dejarías Ranma? ¿o eres demasiado machista como para permitir que un mujer tome un poco la iniciativa?… - preguntó con una mirada seductora que puso al joven contra las cuerdas.

- Estoy en tus manos… Sra. Saotome. - contestó él abriendo los brazos en una postura ofrecida pero con una clara mirada lujuriosa pintada en sus azules ojos. Entonces, la joven ampliando su sonrisa, se fue deslizando sinuosamente sobre su fuerte cuerpo haciéndole sentir todas sus curvas pero sin apartar su mirada castaña de la de Ranma que seguía atrapado en su fuerte influjo. Este al notarla arrastrándose y rozando sus pechos contra su piel, pensó que se iba a volver loco y que el calor que cada vez sentía con mayor intensidad en su cuerpo, acabaría prendiendo en una hoguera como si fuese combustión instantánea. Intentó controlarse lo mejor posible, pero la joven se lo estaba poniendo difícil. La lengua de Akane se paseaba inquieta por la piel de su garganta, de su torso, de su abdomen, de su cadera, de su… ¡Oh Dios! El cuerpo del joven se arqueó con brusquedad cuando la húmeda lengua de la chica recorrió toda la longitud de su miembro hasta que su cálida boca se cerró con suavidad sobre su pulsante hombría logrando que su formidable anatomía se agitase como si una corriente eléctrica le estuviese recorriendo en ese momento.

Akane al ver su reacción, sonrió satisfecha. Se sentía poderosa al ver como él se estremecía bajo su contacto. Lo veía agitarse y apretar los dientes y los puños, tratando de contener el placer que en ese momento le invadía con una potencia avasalladora. Entre sus entrecerrada pestañas, lograba atisbar el destello azul de sus hermosas pupilas que siempre le habían encantado. Deslizando sus pequeñas y suaves manos sobre sus fuertes piernas, se apoyó con fuerza para incorporase levemente y colocándose sobre sus rodillas, volvió a inclinarse para deslizar nuevamente y con mas comodidad, la lengua sobre su virilidad en un constante y rítmico movimiento.

Después de pocos minutos disfrutando del placer que los labios de Akane le estaban dando, se dio cuenta de que estaba llegando a su límite y no quería eyacular en la boca de ella. Quería hundirse en su interior y que ambos alcanzaran el clímax juntos. Por lo tanto en un alarde de esfuerzo, se incorporó y sujetando a la joven por la cintura, la colocó a horcajadas sobre su miembro y la empujó hacia abajo mientras el embestía con fuerza hacia arriba entrando de un solo golpe en ella. Una leve exclamación se escapó de los labios femeninos ante la brusquedad de la acción por parte del joven, pero no le dio tiempo a decir nada ya que inmediatamente su boca fue invadida por la de su marido, mientras la abrazaba con fuerza pegándola a su cuerpo y girando para que ella quedase de nuevo debajo de él.

Durante largos minutos Ranma se dedicó a embestir en el interior de la joven, aumentando cada vez más la velocidad y la fuerza de sus embates, hasta alcanzar un ritmo casi frenético. Ambos estaban bañados en sudor y casi delirantes. Los negros cabellos de Ranma que Akane había liberado en un principio de su agarre, caían sobre su rostro libremente y alborotados, pegándose a su cuello debido al sudor. La morena gemía ya sin control sintiendo como poco a poco iba llegando a alcanzar el tan deseado clímax y Ranma mordisqueando y lamiendo su garganta, intentaba controlar los angustiosos jadeos que pugnaban por salir de su boca.

Finalmente un poderoso orgasmo la golpeó obligándola a echar hacia atrás su cabeza y dejar que un lastimero gemido se escapara entrecortadamente de sus labios, para segundos después, un gutural y ronco sonido salido de la boca de Ranma llegara a sus oídos haciéndola suspirar.

Cuando la pareja pudo recuperarse de la intensa experiencia, se miraron a los ojos y sonrieron antes de besarse y abrazarse para dormir juntos por primera vez como marido y mujer.

Fin del capítulo 22


	23. Chapter 23

Bueno definitivamente esto se acabó. Después de tanto tiempo he conseguido terminar con la tarea de reeditarlo; espero que no os haya defraudado y que lo hayáis disfrutado tanto como yo.

Pero no me enrollo mas y sin más preámbulos os dejo para que podáis leerlo.

…//….

**LOS PERSONJAES DE RANMA ½ NO ME PERTENECEN.**

_**Epílogo.**_

Un repentino aunque suave movimiento intentaba sacarla cruelmente del pacifico y reparador sueño del que estaba disfrutando. Con un pequeño gruñido de molestia, se giró enrollando las sabanas en su desnudo y pequeño cuerpo para intentar escapar de la molesta interrupción y seguir durmiendo, pero unas manos fuertes se lo impidieron al volverla boca arriba de nuevo mientras unos labios se posaban de manera posesiva sobre los suyos para robarle un beso.

Con un suspiro de resignación se abandonó a la demandante boca, dispuesta a disfrutar del nuevo placer que sin duda alguna era mejor que el anterior. Al cabo de unos segundos, los calidos labios se separaron de su boca y una nariz rozó la suya en un cariñoso gesto.

Sin remedio tuvo que abrir los ojos para enfocar a duras penas un par de orbes azulados que la miraban desde el sonriente y satisfecho rostro de su marido.

- Buenos días perezosa… Parece que a diferencia de cuando éramos adolescentes, ahora es a ti a quien se le pegan las sabanas ¿eh?.. - la saludó el joven disfrutando del suave y tierno gesto que tenía su esposa nada mas despertar.

- Eso será porque tengo sueño y estoy cansada… en cambio tú no te levantabas a tu hora simplemente porque eras un grandísimo vago - respondió la pelinegra con un gracioso mohín sacándole la lengua en un infantil gesto de burla que Ranma encontró encantador.

- ¿Cansada, eh? ¿Y qué causó ese agotamiento... Sra. Saotome? ¿Será por la ejercitada noche pasada?... – preguntó mientras pasaba su nariz por el suave cuello de la chica.

El pícaro gesto que se plasmaba en el masculino rostro y el indudable sarcasmo de su voz la hizo enrojecer, pero mantuvo durante un breve instante su mirada burlona ante el asombro del moreno. Después ladeando el rostro lo suficiente como para impedirle ver su sonrojo y haciéndose la despistada, se dirigió al su marido de manera inocente.

- Tú deberías saberlo mejor que nadie… Sr. Saotome. - respondió al curioso joven. Este sonrió satisfecho y ella tratando de ignorar el prepotente gesto, preguntó intentando desviar el tema. - Umm... ¿qué hora es?…

Una suave carcajada salió de la boca del artista marcial como contestación, mientras asía suavemente la barbilla femenina, la obligó a enfrentar de nuevo su mirada.

- ¡Vaya, vaya! Ya no te avergüenzas de hablar de ciertas cosas por lo que veo. ¿No Akane Chan?... - preguntó divertido deleitándose con furioso fulgor que adornaba las femeninas mejillas.

- Bueno me he hecho a la idea de que tengo que acostumbrarme a tus desvergonzados comentarios, por la cuenta que me trae. - contestó la chica volviendo a eludir sus azules ojos. - Además no tiene nada de malo reconocer que estoy cansada. Ayer con todo lo de la boda y la fiesta fue un día agotador para mi…

- En eso tienes toda la razón, pero si estás tan cansada ya podrás dormir a pierna suelta durante el viaje. Así que vístete que son mas de las once y media... - agregó levantándose de la cama para permitir que la chica pudiera incorporarse a su vez. - y si no te apresuras perderemos el avión que tenemos que tomar dentro de poco menos de tres horas.

Al oír el último comentario, la joven se levantó de golpe totalmente sobresaltada y miró el reloj que reposaba sobre la mesita. ¡No podía ser que fuese ya esa hora! Dando un pequeño gritito, se enrolló la sabana sobre su pequeño cuerpo y se dirigió precipitadamente hacia el baño para ducharse. Pero antes de llegar, se volvió rápidamente para acercarse al moreno y dejarle un piquito sobre los labios antes de volver de nuevo a la ducha, gritando por el camino ante la mirada divertida de Ranma. - Buenos días también a ti, cariño...

…//…

Las blancas y esponjosas nubes tapaban parcialmente la visión de cómo Japón iba empequeñeciéndose en la distancia al dejarle atrás mientras volaban rumbo a su nuevo destino. Finalmente habían podido cuadrar las fechas para que tuvieran al menos una semana para disfrutar de su luna de miel a solas antes de que empezaran las rondas de combates que tenía que disputar Ranma y que les mantendrían alejados de Tokio durante algo menos de tres meses. A pesar de todo, el joven le había prometido que durante ese tiempo, se la ingeniaría para dedicarle toda la atención que ella merecía y que no dejaría que se apartara de su lado por un solo momento.

Eso en cierta manera la tranquilizó, ya que la perspectiva de ser abandonada durante horas en habitaciones de hoteles, por muy lujosos que estos fueran, mientras Ranma entrenaba, no le hacía ni pizca de gracia. Por el contrario, ella seguía siendo una fanática de las artes marciales y aunque ya no las practicaba aun disfrutaba enormemente viendo al hábil artista marcial entrenar y por supuesto, combatir.

Ladeó un poco el rostro para echar una fugaz mirada al asiento que estaba a su lado, donde Ranma dormitaba a intervalos. Sin poder evitarlo una pequeña sonrisa adornó su rostro. Viéndole dormir parecía tan apacible y tranquilo que nadie podría imaginar lo intimidante y tenaz que podía ser cuando algo le interesaba como había demostrado en su misión de… "reconquistarla", pensó con una sonrisa. Con suavidad movió una mano para apartar un mechón de negrísimos cabellos que se había desprendido de su apretada trenza y que caía sobre su sien de manera descuidada. Lo colocó cuidadosamente detrás de una de sus orejas para luego deslizar suavemente sus finos dedos sobre su áspero mentón donde una incipiente y oscura barba sombreaba ya la mitad de su rostro.

El joven suspiró ante el suave roce de la tierna caricia pero no se despertó. Akane lo contempló embelesada preguntándose como había podido soportar tanto tiempo lejos de él. El prepotente nato de dieciséis años que conoció convertido en chica y sobre el hombro de un inmenso panda, le robó el corazón por aquel entonces y nunca fue capaz de superar el intenso amor que sintió y que siempre sentiría por él.

Con una hermosa sonrisa en su cara y recordando todo lo que había ocurrido desde que terminó la universidad, recostó su cabeza sobre el sillón para intentar dormir un poco antes de llegar a su destino. Le parecía imposible pensar que todo eso había sucedido en poco más de un mes y medio. Pero así había sido. Su vida había dado un cambio radical y ahora se encontraba casada y rumbo a Europa. Así que pensaba sacar el máximo provecho a los meses que tenían por delante. Disfrutaría plenamente de unas largas y románticas vacaciones en las ciudades más bellas del viejo continente acompañada de su nuevo y flamante marido, ya que luego, tendrían que volver para el campeonato del mundo que este año se celebraría en su país.

Finalmente el cansancio le venció y apoyando su cabeza sobre el fuerte hombro de Ranma, se dejó trasportar el pacifico y dulce mundo de los sueños.

…//…

Buscaba afanosamente en el interior de su bolso algo con lo que poder abanicarse y aliviar el intenso y bochornoso calor que la estaba sofocando. Nunca pensó que Roma en Septiembre fuese tan cálida. Frustrada recordó que había dejado su abanico en el interior de otro bolso diferente al que ahora llevaba, así que sus ojos cayeron sobre un pequeño panfleto que yacía abandonado en una silla y lo cogió para empezar a agitarlo furiosamente y poder sentir sobre su congestionado rostro el aire más o menos fresco que producía.

Algo mas aliviada, respiró satisfecha y se acomodó mejor en su sitio. Estaba a escasos tres metros del tatami donde se estaba realizando el enfrentamiento. Cómodamente sentada en la fila mas cercana de las gradas del gimnasio donde a su marido entrenaba incansablemente desde hacía una semana, disfrutaba de una fabulosa demostración de habilidad y de buen hacer por parte del joven. Llevaba algo más de tres horas observando como Ranma machacaba literalmente al sparring con el que estaba enfrentándose en ese momento. El joven Saotome estaba en su mejor momento, de eso no había duda. Su forma física y su habilidad eran inmejorables, por lo que todos estaban segurísimos de que nuevamente iba a revalidar su título de campeón mundial sin mucho esfuerzo.

De pronto un potente golpe propinado por el artista marcial de la trenza, lanzó al pobre chico con el que entrenaba contra las cuerdas dejándolo sin resuello, por lo que Ranma decidió parar para descansar y darle un respiro al dolorido muchacho.

Enfrascada en su misión de abanicarse enérgicamente, recordó la carta a medio escribir que tenía en la carpeta que había traído con ella. Aprovechando que los combatientes habían parado unos minutos, se dispuso a releer lo que había escrito de la misiva que planeaba enviar esa misma tarde. Desplegó cuidadosamente el papel y tras sacar un bolígrafo de uno de los bolsillos de su chaqueta, comenzó mordisquear el capuchón mientras sus ojos se deslizaban por las líneas escritas.

"_Querida Amy._

_¡Apenas puedo creerlo! ¡Por fin estoy en Roma!.. Tú mejor que nadie sabes las ganas que tenía de visitar esta bellísima ciudad, y puedo decirte que no me ha decepcionado en absoluto. Es incluso más hermoso de lo que imaginaba. Todo rezuma una belleza y una magia únicas._

_Ya te dije que Paris me encantó, así como Londres y Praga, pero Roma es... no sé, algo especial. Quizás se deba a lo mucho que siempre deseé venir aquí o a los Tartufos de la piaza Nabona, que Ranma y yo devoramos como locos, pero el caso es que sé que cuando me vaya voy a extrañar enormemente esta ciudad y los maravillosos momentos que he pasado aquí..._

_Nunca imaginé que mi primera visita a la ciudad eterna fuese en compañía de Ranma., pero ya ves, aquí estoy con él y creo que le gusta tanto como a mí. Él ya había estado una vez, pero al parecer solo fue por unas horas y apenas tuvo tiempo para realizar una pequeña visita, por lo que realmente para ambos es la primera vez que disfrutamos de todas las maravillas que tiene esta ciudad...."_

Levantó la vista del papel y miró hacia el tatami donde su marido hablaba con el entrenador y dos de los organizadores animadamente. Bajó de nuevo la mirada hacia la carta y comenzó a escribir nuevamente.

"…_en este momento estoy tranquilamente sentada viendo a mi queridísimo maridito entrenar. A pesar de llevar casi dos meses casados, aun me cuesta hacerme a la idea. Todo ha sido tan repentino: El volver a Nerima, encontrarle de nuevo, recuperar el tiempo perdido, la boda… ¡En fin! Todo por lo que hemos vivido en poco más de un mes… Se me hace casi un sueño o a veces, una pesadilla… (Lo digo por los malos momentos que también los ha habido, como tú sabes). Recuerdo lo mal que lo pasé durante los años que estuve en la universidad lejos de Nerima y de él y como tú y Koji fuisteis mi único apoyo. Nunca podré agradeceros todo lo que hicisteis por mí y lo mucho que valoro vuestra amistad. _

_Koji… Al pensar en él me siento fatal por lo que ocurrió. Si llego a saber todo lo que iba a pasar, jamás me hubiese planteado el salir con él. No creí que le costase tanto superar nuestra ruptura. Cuando nos despedimos en la fiesta no pareció estar tan afectado, por el contrario me dio a entender que nuestra amistad seguiría como siempre. ¡Por Kami! ¡Hasta incluso me planteé invitarle a la boda!, pero no lo hice por consejo de Kasumi y creo que como siempre mi hermana estuvo plenamente acertada. _

_Por eso me sorprendió su carta y me dolió en el alma lo que en ella me decía. No esperaba esa reacción por su parte y menos creyendo que ya lo había superado, pero claro, a veces somos maestros en ocultar nuestros sentimientos y supongo que estaría dolido conmigo por haber roto con él. Pero sinceramente fue lo mejor que pudo ocurrir. Koji se merece alguien que de verdad lo quiera, y yo por desgracia, no podía ser esa mujer, ya que como tú bien sabes, mi corazón desde siempre le había pertenecido al baka de Ranma._

_Hablando de Ranma, no sé cómo explicarte todo lo que me hace sentir, y no te lo digo simplemente porque esté enamorada de él, si no por como hace que mi corazón lata y mi sangre corra por mis venas. Sé que suena un poco cursi, pero así es como me siento. Además, creo que me estoy volviendo tan pervertida como él. ¡Si!… Y no te rías por favor… pero no sé qué me pasa. Es solo verlo como lo estoy viendo ahora, vestido con unos pantalones viejos que siempre usa para entrenar, sin camisa y sudando y es que me pone a cien. Solo estoy deseando que acabe con su entrenamiento y volvamos al hotel juntos para… ¡Agghhh!… ¡Por Dios! ¿Qué me está pasando? ¿Será que me estoy volviendo una adicta al sexo o qué?… ¡Yo... yo no era así…! _

_En fin, cambiando de tema. Cómo te decía, la vida a su lado es cuando menos totalmente imprevisible. Parece mentira que un tipo tan bruto como él sea luego tan dulce y cariñoso como me demuestra constantemente. Es increíble lo detallista que se ha vuelto y lo pendiente que está de mi mas mínimo deseo o capricho. No se aleja de mi más que lo imprescindible y me siento totalmente protegida y amparada por él. Es cierto que sigue siendo muy posesivo y que me sigue celando bastante,…_

Al escribir esto, levantó levemente la cabeza para observar al joven que aun seguía en su amena conversación con los otros dos hombres y recordó con una sonrisa algunos enfrentamientos que había mantenido con varios acalorados y bastante efusivos italianos con los que había coincidido en el hotel. Sin poderlo evitar una suave risita escapó de su boca al evocar uno en especial que ocurrió ese mismo mediodía cuando un joven de mas o menos de su edad, cometió la temeridad de invitarla a almorzar. El pobre hombre no sabía que ella no estaba sola, sino que por el contrario esperaba a que su flamante marido volviera de la habitación donde fue a recoger el teléfono móvil que había olvidado sobre la mesilla. La cara que puso Ranma cuando lo vio inclinado sobre ella de manera insistente y obviando los denodados esfuerzos de la chica para rechazarle, no tuvo precio. Akane juraría que escuchó el rechinar de sus dientes a metros de distancia.

Gracias a la oportuna intervención del dueño del hotel y sobre todo, a sus propios ruegos, el desafortunado sujeto no acabó en el hospital mas cercano.

Fijando nuevamente la vista sobre Ranma, se dio cuenta de que el joven la contemplaba curioso. Ella le sonrió con dulzura al devolverle la mirada y él le ofreció un pícaro guiño haciéndola ampliar la sonrisa mientras su corazón se calentaba levemente.

… _pero supongo que forma parte de su carácter…-_ continuó escribiendo - _y es algo que nunca cambiará, por mucho que lo intente y la verdad es que tengo que reconocer y aunque suene extraño que en el fondo me agrada esa actitud suya, porque me hace sentir deseada y querida. Puede que sea una tontería pero no puedo evitarlo... _

_Bueno, ya solo quedan dos combates más y después por fin podremos regresar a Japón. Este viaje ha sido verdaderamente maravilloso, pero en el fondo tengo ganas de volver. Aunque parezca mentira, echo mucho de menos a toda esa panda de descerebrados que tengo por familia. Los extraño muchísimo y quiero tener de nuevo la oportunidad de abrazarles y estar con ellos, aunque sé que al poco tiempo estaré tirándome de los pelos y arrepintiéndome de lo que he dicho, y no digas que exagero que ya tuviste ocasión de conocerles en la boda._

_Bien guapa. Ya me despido. Espero poder verte cuando regrese y darte un regalito que te he comprado. No es gran cosa, solo un detalle pero sé que te encantará. Hasta entonces un besazo muy grande de tu amiga, _

_Akane Saotome._

_Pdta.: Te envío algunas fotos para que veas los maravillosos lugares que estamos visitando y de paso provocarte un poquitín de envidia… ¡Nah… es broma! Sabes que yo no soy así…."_

Akane releyó lo que había escrito y sintiéndose satisfecha dobló cuidadosamente la carta para introducirla en el sobre y escribir la dirección en el. Estaba cerrándolo cuando escuchó como se reiniciaba el enfrentamiento de Ranma con un nuevo contrincante ya que el último aun no se recuperaba del golpe. _Justo a tiempo, _pensó la chica enderezándose en la silla para continuar viendo el combate. Tras una serie de intercambios de golpes y patadas, Ranma traspasó las defensas de su rival y alcanzó a golpear a su oponente enviándole volando casi a los pies de la chica que estaba sentada. Esta bajando la mirada vio como el joven se levantaba con el rostro ensangrentado debido a una brecha que se había abierto en su frente al golpear el suelo con la cara.

Akane preocupada por el joven al que ya conocía de varias semanas, se puso inmediatamente en pie con la intención de socorrerlo pero no consiguió hacerlo, ya que al acercarse a él la visión de la sangre le impactó como nunca. Una inesperada sensación de angustia se instaló en su pecho, mientras que repentinos y fuertes mareos la invadían. Se intentó agarrar del respaldo de la silla ya que sus piernas debilitadas eran incapaces de sostenerla ni un minuto mas, pero jadeante apenas fue consciente de cómo su mente se hundía poco a poco en la oscuridad llevándola a la negrura de la inconsciencia mientras se desplomaba sin remedio. Como en un sueño, oía cada vez más lejanos, los murmullos y las voces que la llamaban.

…//…

Ranma se paseaba con la furia de un león enjaulado en el interior de la pequeña sala de espera, ante la atónita mirada del resto de las otras personas que allí esperaban pacientemente por algún familiar o amigo. El aspecto intimidatorio de ese hombre joven de enorme y formidable figura, contrastaba totalmente con la mirada desolada y aprensiva que se veía en su preocupado rostro. Y es que Ranma estaba asustado. Estaba terriblemente asustado, como solo una vez había llegado a estar en toda su vida y por la misma causa: la suerte de su pequeña Akane. Solo esa vez había sentido tanto miedo como ahora. Aquella ocasión cuando la tuvo inerte en su regazo y creyó que la perdía. Aquel maldito día en el que se enfrentó contra Zafrón.

Nuevamente había repetido la escena. Otra vez se había visto con la pequeña y desvanecida joven entre sus brazos y con su propio corazón encerrado en un puño. Aun estando a varios metros de distancia había conseguido llegar a tiempo de impedir que la chica besara el suelo cuando se desmayó en el gimnasio. Parecía tener un radar que captaba cuando ella le necesitaba y solo necesitó ver la palidez extrema de su cara y el leve temblor de sus piernas para lanzarse volando como un poseso y sostenerla evitando su caída.

Acunándola en brazos como un bebe, la llevó a la enfermería del gimnasio donde el sanitario de turno la estuvo examinando ante su atenta y preocupada mirada. Luego con la pequeña mano de la chica fuertemente apretada entre las suyas, esperó con el alma encogida hasta que la joven recuperó la consciencia y lo miró con sus enormes y bellos ojos marrones, consiguiendo que su corazón volviese a latir de forma acompasada.

Después, y en menos de una micro milésima de segundo se encontró duchado, vestido y preparado para llevarla al hospital mas cercano donde esperaba que la revisaran mas concienzudamente y la atendieran lo mejor posible.

Había tenido que luchar contra la oposición de la chica que alegaba que ya se encontraba mejor y que no consideraba necesario el ir al hospital, pero su marido fue tajante en su negativa y haciendo caso omiso de sus protestas, se adentró con ella en brazos como si fuese una novia por las puertas de urgencias alertando a medio hospital. Inmediatamente la llevaron al interior de una sala y obligaron a duras penas al moreno a esperar en la salita de espera a que fuese informado sobre el estado de Akane.

Por eso se encontraba ahí. Desesperado y harto de esperar después de dos horas. Dos malditas horas que le parecieron las más largas de toda su vida. Volvió a mirar el reloj que llevaba sobre su muñeca para percatarse de que apenas habían pasado poco más de cinco minutos desde la última vez que lo miró. No pudiendo esperar mas, se acercó al control de enfermería por tercera vez y dirigiéndose a una enfermera joven que enrojeció nada mas verle, le preguntó de nuevo por Akane. La chica, anonadada por la ceñuda mirada y el atractivo del hombre, apenas fue capaz de balbucear una excusa que no convenció para nada al impaciente artista marcial. Desesperado empezó a pasarse arriba y abajo por el pasillo despotricando a media voz y apretando los puños con impaciencia mientras la posibilidad de derribar de una patada la puerta por donde había desaparecido su esposa se le hacía cada vez mas atractiva.

Se acercó en un par de zancadas a la dichosa puerta pero antes de que sus locas intenciones estuviesen a punto de ser realizadas, fue abordado por otra enfermera regordeta de unos cincuenta años y pequeña estatura que lo miraba con aire amenazante por encima de unas gafas de media luna.

- Y bien... ¿Qué es lo que desea ahora Sr. Saotome? - preguntó monótonamente la pequeña mujer.

El moreno bajó la vista para enfocar a quien le hablaba con la cara congestionada por los sentimientos que en ese momento le acosaban.

- ¿Qué que quiero? Ya lo sabe ¡maldición! Hace más de dos horas que mi mujer está ahí dentro - aclaró señalando con el dedo la salida por donde los sanitarios se habían llevado a la pelinegra. - y aun, después de todo este tiempo, no sé nada de ella ni nadie me aclara algo al respecto...

Con gesto cansado e impaciente la mujer apenas lo miró cuando se dio la vuelta y le contestó de forma cansina por encima del hombro.

- La Sra. Saotome aun está en observación, así que tenga paciencia y espere como los demás...

- ¡¿Qué?!¡¿Eso es todo?! ¡Ahora mismo me dice donde está o yo…!

El rostro de la mujer enrojeció de rabia y acercándose al furibundo Ranma y a pesar de que apenas le llegaba a la mitad del pecho, le pinchó con un dedo justo encima del abdomen y entrecerrando los ojos le amenazó.

- Mire señor… ¡o se calla y se queda sentadito y tranquilo hasta que se le avise o llamo a seguridad y hago que lo saquen de aquí!

Los ojos de Ranma se convirtieron en dos rendijas azuladas y peligrosas.

- Puede intentarlo si quiere, pero lo aseguro que nadie… ¿me oye?¡NADIE va a sacarme de aquí hasta que vea a mi mujer!

En ese momento otra enfermera salió del control y se acercó a la pareja que discutían.

- ¿Sr. Saotome? - preguntó al joven. Al ver que este asentía con la cabeza prosiguió hablando. - En diez minutos podrá pasar a ver a su esposa.

Luego dirigiéndose a la enfermera bajita le pidió que le acompañase al interior. Esta lanzando un dura mirada al joven siguió a su compañera perdiéndose por el pasillo.

..//…

Akane se abotonaba cuidadosamente la blusa aun sentada en la camilla donde la habían estado reconociendo. El amable doctor que la había examinado minutos antes se dedicaba a terminar de rellenar los impresos que le había de facilitar a la joven en completo silencio. Akane perdida en sus propios pensamientos apenas escuchó el ruido de la puerta al abrirse y solo se dio cuenta de que había alguien más en el cuarto cuando se dirigieron a ella.

- ¿Sra. Saotome?

- Si...

- Voy a hacer pasar a su esposo antes de que termine de transformarse en un neardenthal y tire el hospital abajo…

La pelinegra miró a la mujer que le hablaba con una sonrisa avergonzada en el rostro. Ya se imaginaba lo que Ranma podría estar formando en el exterior.

- Humm…. gracias y discúlpele. Está un poco nervioso…

- Si ya… como todos…- respondió la enfermera antes de desaparecer de nuevo. Minutos más tarde el hueco de la puerta se llenó con la imagen de un pálido Ranma que la miraba con una genuina preocupación en sus azulados orbes.

….///…

En pocas zancadas había recorrido los metros que le separaban de la habitación de Akane. Cuando le informaron que ya podía pasar, no se entretuvo ni a dar las gracias. Seguro que su chica le regañaría cuando se enterase pero no tenía tiempo. Necesitaba verla cuanto antes y asegurarse de que estaba perfectamente.

Por eso cuando entró en la habitación, sus ojos la buscaron hasta localizarla sentada sobre la camilla de la izquierda con la camisa por fuera de la falda y el rostro un poco pálido. Pero su sonrisa… su sonrisa estaba ahí. Tan maravillosa como siempre y solo para él. Se acercó lentamente hasta quedar frente a ella y la apretó en un abrazo de oso. ¡Cuanta falta le había hecho sentirla nuevamente junto a él! La angustia que había padecido durante el tiempo que había estado lejos de él, no se la deseaba nadie. Una pequeña tosecilla le indicó que no estaban solos y apartándose levemente de la joven se giró para ver al intruso.

El mismo doctor que la había estado examinando se acercaba a Ranma con la mano extendida a forma de saludo y una amplia sonrisa en su rostro.

- Buenos días. Soy el doctor Ranieri… ¿Usted debe ser el marido de la Sra. Saotome, verdad?

- Ajá…- asintió el moreno estrechando la mano que le extendían.

- Bien, pues déjeme decirle que su esposa está perfectamente, aunque debido a su frágil constitución deberá mantener algo de reposo y no realizar grandes esfuerzos.

- Si por supuesto. Eso ya lo sé. Pero… ¿Por qué se ha desmayado? ¿Qué ha causado ese desvanecimiento?

Ranma aun con el brazo sobre los hombros de su esposa, miraba intrigado al joven medico.

- Bueno, dada las circunstancias es algo relativamente normal…

- ¿Dada las circunstancias?¿Qué circunstancias?

Antes de que el médico pudiese contestarle, Akane colocó una suave mano sobre el brazo del joven atrayendo su atención.

- Ranma… estoy embarazada…

…//…

Apoyado sobre el borde de la barandilla miraba embelesado el interior de la cunita como solía hacer muy a menudo. La pequeña figura balbuceaba y gorgojeaba jugando con el chupete azul, mientras el carrusel que pendía sobre la cuna giraba levemente desprendiendo una suave melodía, con la intención de que el pequeño Saotome se durmiera pero sin conseguirlo.

Ranma no se cansaba de contemplarlo. El pequeño había heredado sus azulados ojos pero el cabello era de la mima tonalidad de su madre y por supuesto, su sonrisa también. Con cerca de cuatro meses, el pequeño Shiro era el tesoro de sus padres y el orgullo de sus abuelos. Nodoka lo mimaba hasta lo indecible y el resto de la familia no paraba de venir a verlo. Por eso Ranma, aprovechaba los escasos momentos en que podía deleitarse contemplándolo a solas como en ese instante pasada la media noche en los que compartía esos breves instantes con él.

A veces le parecía todo un sueño. Aun recordaba la emoción que sintió cuando se enteró que de Akane estaba esperando un hijo suyo. No habían planeado tenerlo tan pronto, pero tampoco habían hecho nada por evitarlo y la verdad es que no se arrepentía para nada. Shiro había sido como un regalo que había añadido aun más felicidad a su vida.

Con suavidad deslizó un dedo sobre la pequeña carita y se asombró de su suavidad. Nunca en toda su vida pensó que llegaría a ser tan feliz como lo era en ese momento, casado con la mujer a la que había amado toda su vida y padre de un pequeñín. Ni siquiera el haber revalidado nuevamente el título mundial, le había dado tanta satisfacción como el sencillo y dulce hecho de ver como Akane amamantaba a su hijo, mientras el los abrazaba a ambos. Por eso ahora cuando la luna estaba en su posición mas alta en el cielo y su claridad iluminaba el cuarto de su vástago, él inclinado sobre el lecho de su hijo dejaba pasar el tiempo viéndolo jugar y dejándose embargar por la paz que ese simple gesto le otorgaba.

El suave sonido de unos pasos a su espalda le hizo voltear la cabeza para descubrir a su esposa que lo observaba desde el umbral de la puerta. La joven estaba más hermosa que nunca. La maternidad le había otorgado una ternura especial y esa se plasmaba en toda ella, rodeándola como un maravilloso aura. Lentamente se acercó y se unió a su familia.

- ¿Todavía estas despierto pequeñín?..- preguntó al pequeño mientras lo alzaba en sus brazos para acunarle.

- Le oí y por eso me acerque para ver si estaba bien…- apuntó entonces Ranma viendo la preciosa imagen de Akane con su hijo en brazos.

Ella solo le sonrió y se acercó hasta la mecedora que había en la habitación para sentarse e intentar dormir al pequeño.

- ¿Y que hacías tú despierto Ranma?

- Pensaba…

- Vaya... ¿y en qué pensabas?

- En todo lo que tengo ahora. Mi vida, mi futuro, mi hijo, a ti… Todo tan nuevo pero que no cambiaría por nada en el mundo.

- No todo es nuevo - llegó la voz de Akane como un susurro. - A mí siempre me tuviste.

- No, no siempre. - contestó el joven mirando a su esposa que canturreaba meciendo al pequeño. - Durante mucho tiempo sufrí por tu ausencia y luego con tus desplantes, Akane. - terminó de decir con voz algo dolida.

- No fuiste el único en sufrir, Ranma - le contestó la joven que habiendo conseguido dormir a Shiro se acercó nuevamente a la cuna para depositarlo en su interior y taparlo después. - Tú me hiciste mucho daño antes a mí con tus insultos y tu indiferencia así que puede decirte que estamos en paz.

- Fuimos dos cabezotas, peque.- le susurró al oído cuando llegó junto a ella y la abrazó con dulzura por la espalda. Luego enderezándose apoyó su barbilla sobre la cabeza de su esposa mientras la sentía recostarse sobre él. - por eso sufrimos tanto. Deberíamos haber sido claros desde un principio y nos habríamos ahorrado muchos sinsabores.

- Tienes razón - accedió la pelinegra con una risita - pero no hubiéramos sido realmente nosotros. Yo te quiero tal como eres Ranma. Un cabezota, presumido y orgulloso, pero aun así, te amo.

- Y yo a ti también, mi violenta marimacho.

- Por eso…- continúo la joven volviéndose y echando los brazos al cuello de su esposo mientras se empinaba para poder susurrar sobre sus labios - debemos estar felices por lo que tenemos y sentirnos orgullosos por todo ello. Nuestra vida es fantástica y doy gracias al cielo todos los días. Sé que a partir de ahora viviremos una existencia maravillosa disfrutando de ver crecer a nuestro hijo y… a los que puedan venir…

- Me apunto a eso, nena… - añadió el joven abrazando la cintura de Akane en un estrecho cerco mientras unía sus labios a los de ella en un beso profundo y cálido. Cuando se separaron para recuperar el oxigeno, Ranma alzó a su esposa en brazos y se dirigió con ella hasta su habitación en donde vivirían una nueva noche de amor, como tantas otras que habían compartido y que compartirían en el futuro que se abría ante ellos y que vivirían … **SIN MIRAR ATRÁS…**

**FIN**

**Ahora ya llegó el momento de las despedidas y de los agradecimientos. Todos los comentarios que me habéis dejado han ido motivándome enormemente para continuar con la reedición de esta historia. Siempre le tendré un cariño especial ya que fue la primera que escribí, por lo que puedo decir que fue con la que me "estrené" en esta faceta de autora de fics. A pesar de que solo la he retocado un poco y ampliado otro tanto, he vuelto a disfrutar igual que la primera vez y me alegro muchísimo de haberla podido compartir con todos vosotros.**

**Últimamente no he podido responder a todos los review que me habéis dejado, como siempre, por falta de tiempo. Sé que es una escusa muy trillada, pero por desgracia en mi caso es completamente cierto. Cuando me inicié en este mudillo, mis circunstancias eran otras y disponía de mas tiempo y menos stress. Desde hace algo mas de un año y debido a un cambio en mi trabajo, mi tiempo se redujo y mis obligaciones aumentaron exponencialmente, mermado mi capacidad de actualizar, responder a reviews y leer fics de otros, que también me gusta hacer… Así que os pido que me perdonéis el no haberos contestado como merecéis para agradeceros personalmente vuestra amabilidad y apoyo. Por eso desde aquí quiero volver a daros las gracias por estar ahí, comentando y animándome a seguir… Gracias de todo corazón.**

**Ahora si, ya me despido esperando veros por mi otra historia de Ranma a la que espero poder dedicarle desde este momento, mas tiempo y atención.**

**Un beso muy grande para todos y hasta la próxima.**

**Marina.**


End file.
